Desert Rose
by Adelianna
Summary: In a duel against Marik for her father's freedom, Janessa loses. She is thrust into Marik's servitude for life, and is treated horribly. Marik soon finds out that a spirit such as hers is hard to tame, but at what length will he go to break her? COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Ascension by Betrayal

Adelianna: Adelianna here, ready to start my second fic. If you want to read my other one_, Passed Down Through Time, _feel free to do so. Just click my name, Adelianna, above this story and scroll down until it comes to my other fic. I tried to get my bio uploaded, but for some reason it doesn't work. Anyway, usually I do funny, according to others, before and after story things concerning me and my other siblings: The Evil and The Annoying Ones, but I am too lethargic to write them now, so maybe later. I don't know if I'll be doing those with this fic, though. This is only the prologue, so that's why it's in italics. My other chappies will be longer. Anyway, I hope you'll like my story. Please review when you're done. 

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

  
  
  


Prologue __

  
  
  


_ The white stars were woven into the black of night, creating a majestic tapestry to the eye of the beholder. The huge moon shone dimly in the ebony sky, barely lighting the gloomy landscape below as it sat high in the air, an eery yellow glow radiating from the milky-white orb. Wind blew softly across the ground, moving yellow sand from dunes, and rippling small, dried bushes_ _with its soft sigh. _

_Figures clad in black robes and hoods were standing in a group of five at the edge of a small town in Egypt, whispering amongst themselves as they waited for their master. Standing perhaps a few steps back from the group was one more figure, head lowered as he fiddled with his fingers. It was obvious he was nervous, shifting his weight constantly from one leg to the other, while shaking his head 'no' as if he was debating with himself over some matter._

_ The silence was interrupted by the sound of a far off motor, its load roar increasing by the second._ _The hooded figures turned their attention back into town, where the noise was emitting from. The interior of the village was shrouded in shadows, darkness covering the dirty ground and the ramshackle buildings. Then with a start, the motor died down, its screams renting the night air, as though it was some sort of prehistoric beast howling its death cries._

_The group saw nothing but shadows, but they did hear car doors opening, then closing, and the heavy crunch of footsteps coming toward them. Four figures, wearing black robes and hoods also, were suddenly revealed from the darkness. An evil presence seem to radiate from them, causing the six hooded figures who were waiting to shiver in fright and foreboding. Three of them were tall, practically giants, while the one in the front leading them was average height, clutching a golden rod in his grasp as he walked menacingly toward his minions._

_ "Have you brought what I desire?" he asked, his voice hissed from under his hood reminding them of an Egyptian Asp as he stopped in front of the robed group._

_ "Y-Yes M-Master,"one of them stammered, bowing slightly._

_ "Excellent work, slaves." He jutted his head towards the figure standing apart from the group. "He is the one responsible for this?"_

_ They nodded timidly, relieved that his attention was no longer on them. The figure holding the golden rod lifted one of his hands, adorned in gold rings, and with his index finger motioned the lone man to come to him._

_ The man, his black hood concealing his face, looked uncertainly at his comrades, who nodded shyly. Then he hesitantly walked toward the person whom the others called, 'Master'. _

_ "Give the card to me," demanded the Master, cupping his outstretched hand._

_ Slowly the man reached into the pocket of his robes and fumbled around, using the sense of touch until he grabbed what his blind hand had been searching for. He pulled out the card slowly, only to have it yanked from his grasp by the rod's owner._

_ "Finally," the leader whispered to himself, a small smile flirted across his lips, unseen by those around him. He pulled the hood slowly off his face so he could get a better look at the card in his hand. The master was revealed to be a boy in his late teens, platinum blond hair gently caressed his shoulder, as his piercing lavender eyes where magnified by his dark, Egyptian skin. Adorned around his forehead was a gold headband, with a piercing Egyptian eye carved into the center, matching gold earring hung from both of his ears. He looked up at the man who had handed him the card, who currently was glancing around nervously._

_ "Do I understand correctly that you wish to be a Rare Hunter?" the boy demanded, gently putting the card in his pocket._

_ The figure nodded his head. "Yes, uh, sir."_

_ "You shall address me as Master Marik, or just Master if you prefer," Marik snapped sharply, glaring up at his new Rare Hunter._

_"Yes, um," the man swallowed, obviously hesitant at calling someone such a high rank, especially a teenage boy, "Master Marik."_

_Marik smiled smugly, as he patted the pocket that contained the card. One of the Rare Hunters that came with Marik walked up slowly behind him, towering over everyone. "Was it the card that you expected, Marik?"_

_Marik glanced up at the man, his lips twisted into a sneer. "Yes Rishid. Ishizu was foolish to think it would be safe in the hands of a child, especially a female."_

_The new Rare Hunter gulped, knowing it was his daughter of whom they spoke. "She's the same age as you," he quickly pointed out, then wished he hadn't at Marik's furious gaze._

_ "You dare refer to me as a child?" Marik spat, slowly bringing his rod to face the cowering man._

_ The man knew what the rod could do to him, and quickly whimpered out his answer. "N-No Master Marik. I-I merely meant that she wasn't a child."_

_Marik continued to glare at the man. "What's your name again. It wasn't important enough for me to remember."_

_"I-It's Jared."_

_ Marik cocked his head sideways, a smirk lighting his features. "If you wish to join my organization, a few learned rules is in order. Number one, at the end of each sentence you utter to me, you shall add Master. Number Two, never look me directly in the eyes. Number three, you shall obey my every whim without question. And number four," Marik crossed his arms over his chest, his Millennium Rod still clutched tightly in his hand as Marik's demeanor became more menacing. "If you ever fail me or decide to leave the Rare Hunters, you will either receive a one way ticket to the dreaded shadow realm, or be punished in another way severely. Understand?"_

_ Jared nodded his head slowly, wondering if he had made a mistake. But the rewards that the other Rare Hunters stated he would receive if he obeyed Marik surfaced in his brain, quickly erasing that thought from Jared's mind._

_ "Now," Marik said, gazing intently at his servant, "State your name again, but this time apply the rules I just relayed to you."_

_"It's Jared, Master."_ _Jared enunciated the last word._

_ "And your family is coming to Egypt from Japan, Slave?"_

_ Jared narrowed his eyes at being called a slave, but decided to take no action. "Yes, Master."_

_ Marik nodded. "And does your daughter suspect that you stole the card from her?"_

_Jared shook his head, his hood still concealing his face. "No, she believes she lost it somewhere, Master. She doesn't know of its significance. Ms. Ishizu was very vague when she gave the card to Janessa, Master."_

_"Janessa is your daughter's name, I take it?"_

_"Yes, Master Marik." Jared was slightly alarmed at the interest in his daughter._

_ Marik smiled, seeming to know of Jared's discomfort. "A house will be provided for you and your family, then. And remember, the more you please me the better rewards you will reap." With that, Marik turned around and stalked to his bright red motorcycle, made dark maroon by_ _the blackness of the night. Parked next to it was a black van, built for traveling in harsh, and rugged conditions. Three of the four Rare Hunters that came with Marik headed toward the van, while Rishid trudged slightly behind Marik. The rest of Marik's slaves went back to their separate abodes. Only Marik's most loyal Rare Hunters lived with him in his dwelling._

_"Marik," Rishid said with his harsh, accented voice. He was the only Rare Hunter who never called Marik master, most likely because he was Marik's only friend. "Why not just take control of his mind?" Rishid was referring to Jared. "It would be easier instead of rewarding him."_

_ "I know that Rishid. I have my reasons, though." Marik glanced back at his only friend, tattoos marking the left side of Rishid's face. "Most of the Millennium Item holders can sense when I am controlling someone's_ _mind."_ _They both came to a stop at Marik's motorcycle, the cold wind rippling their black robes. "That alone will hinder me in my venture, as they can just sever my connection. If I am to complete my destiny, I need to be both cunning and deceitful. Noone will suspect my slave Jared as being a Rare Hunter. Before he decided to join our ranks he was a well respected member of his community. He's the perfect Rare Hunter. Smart and greedy enough to listen to me, but to idiotic to do much else. His gregarious attitude_ _will deceive many, and will aid us in our quest."_

_ Rishid nodded, "Yes Marik."_

_"In fact," Marik continued, "we could use more like him."_

_ "We shall search for anyone matching the description, Marik."_

_ "Yes," Marik gazed off into the desert, deep in thought. "In the meantime, I will prepare my deck to strengthen this card. And keep on searching for the Pharaoh, we need to locate him in order for my plan to succeed." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card, fingering it lovingly. "Two more to go, plus the Millennium Puzzle, and I will be unstoppable!" Just then some few wandering clouds drifted slowly away from the moon, allowing the orb to illuminate the card with moonlight. Slifer The Sky Dragon shone brightly in the night, as though the magical entity trapped within released its magic to the outside world. The gleam matched Marik's eyes while he chuckled to himself. As he got on his motorcycle and rode off into the night, the chuckle gradually became a hysterical laugh that echoed throughout the desert, shattering its tranquility with the sound._

  
  
  


Adelianna: After you finish reading this story, please click the little purple button below you and review. Thanks go out to all those who do, and to whoever does, I'll read and review your fics also. This is only the prologue, so my other chapter won't be in italic, and they will also be longer. Thanks again, and ciao.


	2. Chapter I: Dangerous First Encounter

Adelianna: Here is chapter one. Anyway, I saw on my hit list that approximately 60 people visited the prologue, but only one person reviewed. So thanks firebird for reviewing. Also, readers, if you can, read my other story, Passed Down Through Time. And please, people, if you read please review. Please *makes puppy dog eyes*  
  


Chapter One

Dangerous First Encounter

  
  
  


"We're here! We're here!" shouted Janessa's younger brother, Kevin, as the plane they were on flew over Egypt. Janessa glanced up from the book she was reading and looked out the window of the plane, leaning over Kevin. The desert stretched out before them, sand as far as the eye could see. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, the sun combing through the cerulean with its rays, thermals rising up from the dunes to aid birds in flight.

Janessa twisted her hair around her finger while she stared again at her book, a childish grin forming on her face at the prospect that they were almost at their destination. A girl in her late teens, Janessa had long, curly red hair and startling emerald green eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned, thanks to a tanning cream she had rubbed on her skin before her mother, brother, and she left Japan. A few freckles splashed across her nose, refusing to be hid by the bronze lotion. Her lips and cheeks matched the color of her hair, caused by the make-up Janessa had applied. Dark blue kapris covered her thighs, and a tight, green spaghetti strapped shirt brought out her already noticeable eyes.

Next to her, at the tender age of eleven, was her brother. Short, wavy black hair covered his head, while his light brown irises magnified his skin which was almost the same color. Kevin wore a red shirt, and light-blue shorts that shared the same color as his sandals. He was practically jumping out off his seat in anticipation, Janessa feeling the exact same way. It was always her dream to visit Egypt, not that she actually thought that she would live there one day.

"Excuse me, sweetie," Janessa's mom, Victoria asked from behind her, interrupting Janessa's thoughts. Victoria had went to the restroom to freshen up before they landed. 

Janessa stood up from her seat by the aisle, and let her mother sit in the middle, next to Kevin who was seated by the window. Janessa sat back down and buckled herself, but couldn't concentrate on her book. She was too excited. Janessa listened to her brother, who was talking a mile a minute, pointing out things to his mother. Victoria, at the age of 38, looked almost identical to Janessa, except, of course, that she was older and had thin, blond highlights mixed into her straight strawberry colored hair. A white blouse with small, black buttons, and an ebony skirt made up Victoria's attire.

The plane was mostly full, people either sleeping on the blue seats or talking animatedly with each other. Victoria's and Kevin's words soon blended in with the hum of other conversations, as exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed Janessa. She barely slept a wink since they boarded the plane, and soon fell into a deep slumber.

Too shortly, it seemed, she was being shook awake. "Janessa, wake up. We've landed." She looked around dumbly, taking the information slowly in with her sleep deprived brain. Janessa stood up, stretched, then sat back down as the captain said a few last words over the intercom.

As people stood to walk down the ramp that extended from the plane to the hot, Egyptian ground, excitement filled Janessa's very being. They were here at last. Janessa had the whole summer ahead of her to explore Egypt and its many mysterious. She quickly put her book into the backpack she had taken with on the plane, slung it over her shoulder, and joined the throngs of people exiting the plane.

All too soon, Janessa and her family were on the ground wishing they were back on the air-conditioned plane. Kevin fanned himself with his hand and panted, "It's burning hot here! It's hotter than it was in Domino!" Dirty yellow sand dunes rose in the distance, heat shimmering in the air. The pale blue sky hung high over head, so smooth it looked like liquid. The sun was a blazing, yellow sphere sending large amounts of heated rays to Egypt, baking the occupants.

"Duh, silly. Dad told us that it would be. Why do you think we're not wearing very much?" Janessa pointed to her green spaghetti strapped shirt and blue kapris.

"Speaking of your father, he said he'd meet us at the baggage counter," Victoria said, pulling Janessa and Kevin by the hands into the nice, cool airport.

The aerodrome looked like any other airport Janessa had been in. The hum of mingling conversations filled her ears. The ringing of cell phones, and the cooing of babies could be heard also. Neon yellow signs high over head pointed out what plane would leave where, and when it would leave. Clerks, and flight attendants in blue uniforms hurried about, occasionally stopping to help some lost pedestrian. Grey chairs where planted in the waiting area, housing immense, glass windows, allowing viewers to watch planes landing and taking off. Mostly everything was sapphire and silver, with televisions sets spotted across the airport, left on news channels, and lush, green potted plants standing in corners. 

Janessa giggled in excitement as she looked around. Besides being mixed with tourists from all over the world, there were Egyptian people with turbans and robes milling about. Beyond the window Janessa saw sand, and perhaps in the distance something that she could only hope was a pyramid.

"Daddy!" Kevin suddenly shouted and ran forward out of his mother's grip toward a figure with brown hair, and deeply tanned skin. He wore American clothing, a dark blue shirt with black shorts, eyes hidden by tinted sunglasses.

"Kiddo," Jared said happily, lifting his son up in a warm embrace. Victoria and Janessa walked up to them. Jared spotted them and smiled. He gently put Kevin down on the ground and hugged his wife. "I missed you Victoria," he whispered into her shoulders.

"And I you," she said just as quietly, embracing him back. They parted and Jared looked down at his daughter. "Hey Jenna." He called Janessa by her nickname, opening his tanned arms wide. Janessa squirmed slightly as she walked forward into her dad's hug. 

Her father and she were never very close, but Janessa liked the fact that he had gotten them to Egypt. Jared was laid off from work a few months back, forcing Victoria to be the only provider. Many of Janessa's luxuries had been lost, replaced by a sinking feeling of the heart whenever her parent's mentioned their financial situations. Then, from out of the blue, Jared announced that he had found a job in Egypt that pays well and that he would be heading there to make arrangements for all of them. Now here they were, joined in the throngs of tourists and residents, in mysterious Egypt.

Janessa pulled out of her father's embrace, looking at the baggage counter a few feet behind them. "Perhaps we should get our luggage?" she suggested, green eyes searching for their suitcases.

"I'll get 'em!" Kevin shouted, running over to the baggage.

"Kevin, come back here!" yelled Victoria, afraid something would happen to him if she didn't keep constant watch on Kevin. She jogged after her son, who was busy looking through the myriads of luggage that littered the area. Multitude of people where gathered around the suitcases, searching for theirs as the bags slowly went down the conveyor belt.

As Janessa went over to aid Victoria and Kevin in their quest, her father grabbed her shoulder. Janessa peered up at him, asking with her facial features what he wanted.

"So," he said slowly, taking of his sunglasses to reveal brown eyes. He stuffed the tinted sunglasses into his shirt's front pocket. "Did you ever find that card of yours?"

Janessa frowned. "You mean Slifer The Sky Dragon?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, you were very disappointed when you couldn't find it. I was just wondering if you did."

Janessa arched an eyebrow. When she had alerted her family to the cards disappearance, Jared didn't seem to care at all, saying it would turn up eventually. Janessa wondered why he was so interested in knowing now. "No, I haven't found it yet. I think someone from school stole it."

Relief passed momentarily on Jared's face, replaced by a look of anger. "Yeah, those children. You can never trust them. In fact, you can't really trust anyone."

"Quite right," a voice agreed behind Janessa's father. Janessa inched sideways to see who spoke, and came face to face with a boy her age. The boy had shoulder length, platinum blond hair, with bangs that covered a portion of his deeply tanned face. Gold earrings dangled from his ears, while his pale, lavender eyes peered deeply into her emerald ones. He wore a sleeveless white shirt, with gold chains hooked along the front. Beneath his revealed stomach, he wore a ebony pants, a black belt looped around his waist. Hanging from the belt was a gold rod, and on his arms where matching gold wrist, and arm bands.

"M-Mast, I mean Marik," he shot an alarmed look at Janessa. "What are you doing here?"

Marik tilted his head sideways, a smug smile inching along his lips. "Why, to meet your family of course." He returned his gaze to Janessa, who was confused. Was her father about to call him master or something? Who exactly was this Marik?

Marik reached out a tanned hand to Janessa, for a handshake. "You must be Janessa," Marik said to her as she grabbed his hand. Marik's palm was soft, and warm.

"Yes," Janessa replied, releasing the grip on his hand. When she first had glanced at him, Janessa was love struck. But their was something about his demeanor that changed her mind, as if an evil presence lay concealed beneath his handsome features. "Who are you?"

Jared answered quickly for him. "He's a, well, he's, um, by bosses' son." He glanced at Marik, pleading with his eyes for him to go along with the facade.

Marik chuckled inwardly, but couldn't keep a small smile from flickering across his face. How he loved to make people squirm in fear, especially Jared. The slave dreaded his family finding out that he was a Rare Hunter.

"Oh, well nice to meet you." Janessa smiled, but was still confused as to why her father was acting so nervous.

Jared looked down at his daughter. "Jenna, why don't you go over and help your mother find your luggage. I'll be over to help in a minute."

Janessa looked at Marik, then at her father, still confused as to what was happening. "Um, okay, I guess so." She turned away and started walking to her mother, looking over her shoulder to see her father and Marik deep in conversation. Her father looked frightened, concern etched on his features. Marik, on the other hand, had his arms cross over his chest, smiling smugly at her father's obvious discomfort. Janessa turned her attention back to her mother, shaking her head slowly. _Things are getting weird_, thought Janessa. _ Perhaps Marik is a snotty jerk threatening Dad with his job, or something._

When she reached the conveyor belt that was spewing out various travelers' luggage, Victoria, or Kevin where nowhere to be found. Janessa looked frantically around, after all, their were dozens of people searching for their baggage. Perhaps she had overlooked them. A few people jostled her, trying to reach their bags as she continued searching. Concluding that her mother, and younger brother had joined her father, she walked over to where she last saw Jared. Janessa began to panic when she couldn't locate him either. 

Janessa turned around frantically, looking for anyone familiar. There were hundreds of people at the airport, myriads of colors dancing about her. She began to wander, dozens of noises streaming through her ears.

"Lost, are we?" a cold voice questioned behind her. Janessa turned quickly around, to find Marik standing right behind her, looking down at Janessa with an odd expression on his face.

"Yes," she said hurriedly. "Where's my father? I can't find him, or the rest of my family anywhere."

Marik smiled, though his violet eyes still remained cold. "Hmm, well, I don't know where they are either."

"Oh." Janessa lifted a hand to her forehead, shoving red curls out of her face, turning her head around, still searching. "I guess I'll go have someone announce over the speakers, or something, that I'm lost. They do that at stores."

She turned around, this time looking for someone who worked at the airport who could help her, when she felt a hand roughly grab her arm right above her elbow. 

"Hey!" she tried to pull away from Marik, but he held her tight. Janessa stopped struggling and looked up into his purple irises. "What are you doing?" she demanded, rather than asked. "Let go of me."

Marik just smiled, lightly rubbing his thumb across her smooth skin, causing Janessa to shiver. "I know where you live," he stated, starting to drag Janessa toward the exit door. "I'll just give you a ride with my motorcycle."

Janessa planted her feet firmly on the tile, forcing Marik to stop. "No!" she tried to yank her arm out of his grasp, to no avail. "Let go of me now or I'll scream." 

All this did was cause Marik to smile. He leaned down so his lips brushed her ear. "That really wouldn't be prudent of you, Jenna."

Janessa pulled her head back and narrowed her emerald eyes. "Why not? What's up with you? Just lemme go!"

Marik smirked, staring down at the girl. As far as he was concerned, he owned Janessa's father, and therefore owned her. "Calm down. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your father."

Janessa narrowed her green eyes, anger sparkling in its depths. "What do you mean?" she asked in a deadly whisper.

"Just what I implied. Your father could, well, let's just say, find himself employed somewhere else. Someplace dark with shadows that some people refer to as another realm."

"What?" Janessa looked at Marik as though he was crazy. 

"A rather cryptic statement, is it not?" His eyes seemed to laugh at her. 

Janessa took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "Look, I'm sure you mean well and everything, offering to drive me to my new house. But I'd rather go with my family. My mother will be worried sick when she doesn't find me, and there is no way they'll know that I'm already at our home. So let me just go and find someone who works here who knows what to do in these type of situations," Janessa tried to reason with him.

Marik sighed and looked away. His gold earring jingled as he looked back at her then, lavender eyes meeting her green ones. He smiled ruefully. "You're a very adamant girl, I see." He used his other hand to grab Janessa's free arm. "Listen, I mean you no harm. The reason I came was in reality to ask you a few questions."

"Then ask," Janessa told him, staring up at Marik.

Marik shook his head. "Not here. Just follow me. We can leave a note with the front desk pertaining to where I'm taking you in case your parents decide to ask them, which I'm sure they will. Besides, you really don't have a choice in the matter, not if you don't want trouble to come down on your father's head. My wrath comes on swift wings." 

Janessa clenched her fists. She remembered how happy and relieved her mother had been when Jared announced he had a job. Victoria cried tears of happiness, believing that their worries were over. Janessa didn't want her mother to ever cry, or feel helpless again. And that would happen if her father lost his job. "Fine," she snapped. 

The Egyptian boy smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way. Everyone does, with the proper incentive."

Marik led her to the ticket counter, where he left a detailed, but brief message for the clerk to relay to Janessa's parents. Then they found their way outside the airport, where Marik had his motorcycle parked amidst the clutter of all the other vehicles.

In the time that Janessa had been inside the aerodrome, the temperature rose, heating Egypt like an oven. The sky shone a bright cerulean against the hazy heat, sun shining down at them, lighting the Earth. Sand rose in dunes in the distance, covering the land in a vibrant yellow.

Janessa panted. "Oh my gosh, how can you stand the heat?" she asked Marik, who seemed unaffected by it.

Marik shrugged, stopping at his motorcycle. "You get used to it after a while. Besides, once we're on the road you won't notice it anymore. The wind will see to that."

Marik grabbed a red helmet that was hung over the handlebars of the crimson motorcycle, and handed it to Janessa. "Here, put this on. We wouldn't want you to hurt your pretty, little head." He smiled cynically as Janessa glared at him.

"I notice that you have another helmet." And indeed there was, still slung over the other handlebar. The helmet was brown and had goggles on it. "You've been planning this before we even met."

"Of course," admitted Marik. "I never do things spontaneously."

"Why?" Janessa put on a show of anger, but inside a shiver of fear ran down her spine.

"Why I never do things spontaneously? Only fools do things impulsively."

"No," Janessa stamped her foot. "I mean why did you plan on me riding the motorcycle with you?"

"I know that was what you meant," Marik smiled slightly. "I told you before. I have a few questions I'd like to ask you. And I expect truthful answers, or the consequences may be more than you can bear."

Marik slung his leg over his motorcycle, sitting on the black seat. He then grabbed Janessa's arm and pulled her towards him. Janessa's heart beat fast as her breath came out in short quick gasps. She was afraid of him, of Marik's tone and attitude as images filled her mind of what he might do to her.

_Forget this,_ Janessa thought as she broke free of Marik's grasp and ran toward the airport. _I'm not getting killed so my Dad can keep his job._

Janessa footsteps echoed on the pavement as looked over her shoulder to see if Marik was running after her, and surprisingly he was not. Instead he was fumbling around with the gold rod on his belt. 

Janessa turned back around, focusing instead on the looming airport in front of her when all of a sudden, she felt something tap into her mind. Her senses numbed, and feelings deadened all over her body. She felt something course their way through her brain to all her appendages, telling her to stop. Her body listened as she was trapped helplessly inside her mind, screaming for command. The more she fought, the more the controlling power seemed to laugh at her. Janessa felt her body turn around and head to Marik, who had a small smile on his face.

_Stop_! Janessa yelled at herself, but her legs wouldn't comply. She was soon by Marik, who was still seated on his motorcycle, directing his rod at her.

"See, I told you everyone sees it my way." Marik chuckled as Janessa tried to scream at him, to no avail. "I bet you're frightened now. Unable to control you body, your feeble mind not comprehending how I am able to command your every move." 

He reached out his hand and lightly put Janessa's lose, red hair behind her ear. Marik then took her hand, and controlled Janessa's body to sit behind him. He put Janessa's helmet on her head and secured it, doing the same thing with his, then placed his gold rod back on his black belt. Marik grabbed Janessa's wrists and positioned them around his own stomach, entwining her hands together.

Marik took the key out of his pocket and started the motor, the load roar filling the air. "Hold on tight!" He yelled back at her, chuckling at his own joke since she couldn't command her body to hold on tight even if Janessa wanted too.

The vibration of the motor caused Janessa to shiver, which she would have done out of fright if she was able to control her body. Janessa felt the warm flesh of Marik's stomach beneath her fingers as he pulled out of the parking lot, and headed down the road. Wind whipped her red hair behind her back, and burned her emerald green eyes. Desperation filled her soul, clawing its way out from the pit of her stomach. Janessa wanted to cry but couldn't, so she sobbed in her heart as fear also took control of her mind, trapping the now scared, little girl in a deep, dark pit where she screamed silently for the help that would never come.

  
  
  


Adelianna: Thanks for reading, and please review. I'll read and review your stories also if you do. I'll try and have chapter 3 up soon. Thanks!


	3. Chapter II: A Silent Scream

* I should note that the time frame is before Battle City, before Marik found out who had the millennium puzzle, right after the Duelist Kingdom tournament.

  


Adelianna: I noticed that 242 people visited Desert Rose on my hit count since I signed up for support services, but I only received 11 reviews. So thanks goes out to all who did, which include:

  


*River-Star

  


*Firebird

  


*Muah

  


*Peggi

  


*heh

  


*blink182sbaby

  


*KawaiiElf

  


*la la land

  


*Chantelle and friend

  


*BoyCrazyMagicianChick

  


*I apologize if I skipped anyone

  
  
  


Adelianna: Thanks again to all those who reviewed, and please people, if you read please review. *Kneels on floor* Please, please, please. Also, I have another story if you readers want to read it. It's called Passed Down Through Time. I'm glad I got this chapter posted. I'm a little bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my stories, so I read them over, and over again, fixing every single detail. Which is not good, because I'm never satisfied. *Sighs* Anyway, onto the story!

  


Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or I'd give female characters bigger parts.

  
  
  


*~*~*Chapter Two*~*~* 

  


~*~*~Silent Scream~*~*~

  
  
  


The lone, crimson motorcycle drove swiftly down the dirt road, sand dunes rising mightily in the distance. The sun, in all its inferno, shone down heavily upon Egypt with a vengeance, parching everything down to the smallest plant. Wind blew harshly across the desert, sweeping yellow sand as the surviving vegetation bowed humbly before it.

At first, there were other vehicles on the street beside them, but that soon changed as Marik took a dirty side road away from the highway that led them deeper into the humid desert. 

About the only thing Janessa could do voluntarily was move her emerald eyes, which she closed in fright, frustration and hopelessness filling her soul. 

Janessa could feel a grip upon her brain, like a cold, clammy hand clenched tightly around her mind, telling it what to do. She focused all her will, and thoughts on that hand, trying to break free from its clutches. She squinched her eyes, feeling the grip slide slightly, allowing a tingling sensation to spread slowly through her body.

Marik laughed over the howl of the motor, and the wind that whipped Janessa's red locks about her. "Do you actually believe that you can break free from my Millennium Rod?" 

The hold on Janessa's mind increased, making her gasp silently as her body numbed again. She fought it with all her might, her brain focused on subduing the grip. The more Janessa struggled against the controlling power, though, the tighter it seized, wrapping itself around her mind, enveloping her brain in a blanket of dominating potency. Tendrils of controlling power wormed their way down her body, gripping harder on her appendages as she struggled, vanquishing her.

Janessa gave up fighting, breathing hard. The hold over her mind lessened slightly, but Janessa was too exhausted to try and battle it once more.

"What?" mocked Marik. Janessa could imagine a smirk on his features. "Giving up so soon?"

Janessa couldn't answer, which was just as well. She probably would only humiliate herself further by begging for her life, and freedom.

Suddenly, the hum of the motorcycle died down as Marik prepared to stop. He released his grip slowly on the lever, putting his black boot gently on the sandy ground as the vehicle halted. Marik then climbed off the motorcycle, and secured it so it wouldn't tip over, smiling all the while. He placed his brown helmet gently on the handlebars of his motorcycle, allowing his blond hair to drift freely in the breeze.

"Now," Marik said smugly, staring at Janessa who was still sitting on the crimson motorcycle. "We're going to have a little chat." 

They weren't that far from the highway, Janessa could see the concrete street in the distance, various colored vehicles driving by unaware of what was happening to her.

Her gaze turned back to Marik, who was busy unhooking his Millennium Rod from his ebony belt. The eye of the golden scepter fell on her, flashing slightly, and Janessa immediately felt free from its hold.

"It wouldn't be prudent of you to try and escape," Marik told her, moving the rod threateningly toward the red headed girl. "The end result will be the same as the last."

Janessa shakily got down from the motorcycle, testing out her legs which worked perfectly. She also removed her scarlet helmet, and placed it on the handlebars of the motorcycle, revealing long, curly red hair. "What do you want?" Janessa asked as she looked up into Marik's pale lavender eyes, a shiver of fear coursing down her spine.

Marik chuckled. "Numerous things, but none of which you can bestow unto me since you had already given me one of the objects I sought for. And I doubt you have anymore that I require."

"And what object was that?" Janessa had her suspicions, but decided to let him answer.

Marik ignored her. "Now, I'm going to ask a few questions, and you had better answer them."

Janessa was still a little hesitant around Marik, but had regained some of her temper. "Not until you answer mine. What object do you mean? And how exactly did you control me?"

"Just remember whom you are dealing with before you decide to continue with this haughty attitude of yours." Marik narrowed his violet eyes at her. "With just one thought I can have you writhing on the sand in excruciating pain so sever you'll wish you were dead."

Janessa bit her lower lip gently. She was frightened of Marik alright, but she didn't want to admit it. Janessa wouldn't let this boy command her around. She didn't care what he did, as long as she didn't show any fear. Janessa promised herself she wouldn't, after what had happened to her a few months ago. She was already ashamed of the fright she _had_ shown. 

"Oh, how scary," taunted Janessa, staring him directly in the eyes. "Coming from a boy waving around a stick who looks like he should be wearing a dress with all the jewelry he has on."

Marik's already narrow eyes closed into slits. "You dare mock me?"

"You catch on fast," Janessa said sarcastically.

Marik raised a tanned arm as if to strike her, causing Janessa to step back quickly, knocking hard against Marik's motorcycle. They both tumbled into a painful heap on the ground, the edge of the motorcycle sliding against Janessa's skin, piercing flesh.

The sound of Marik laughing could be heard, as Janessa lay on top of the motorcycle, the black handlebars digging cruelly into her back. Janessa groggily rose from her position, her whole body sore.

"See how easy people are to manipulate," Marik stated, walking over and grabbing her hand, helping Janessa stand up.

Janessa was about to give a nasty reply when a sharp pain shot through her arm, causing her to wince. Janessa clamped her hand over the source of the discomfort, her fingers brushing up against thick, red liquid.

"What wrong?" Marik asked, as Janessa bent over slightly from the pain.

"What do you care?" Janessa snapped, turning away slightly, hand still pressed hard against the wound.

Marik then noticed the blood dripping from between her fingers, "Oh."

Janessa got down on her knees in the hot sand, and un slung the navy blue pack that she had been carrying on her back since the airport.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked her, kneeling beside her.

"Getting some tissue," she answered, bottom lip quivering slightly from the pain. Janessa fumbled with her backpack, but the pain in her arm caused her to stop.

Marik gently took the pack away from her, rummaging through it for some tissue to sop up the blood. Janessa glared at him, and was surprised to see self-condemnation in his eyes, the mockery seemed to have evaporated from his purple irises. 

"It was your own fault, you know." He said quietly, laying the blame elsewhere. He pulled out some Kleenex, which Janessa quickly yanked out of his hand. 

Janessa began to clean her wound, while Marik took out a spare, white shirt she had in her pack.

"What are you doing with that?" demanded Janessa, her green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I doubt you have gauze in your bag. You need something to wrap your gash with." He pointed out, transforming his Millennium Rod into a dagger, and began to cut her beloved shirt into strips.

Janessa's emerald eyes widened slightly in surprise, and in fear of the dagger that had just appeared. She was afraid of knives, and all sharp objects for that matter. Janessa shivered slightly as memories flashed through he mind.

Bringing herself back to the present, Janessa glanced at her favorite shirt which was being destroyed, she pouted. "I liked that shirt. We've been through a lot together." It had long sleeves, a bit too warm to wear in Egypt, but it was beautiful nonetheless. It had ruffles at the end of the sleeves, the white, silky material glittered softly.

"Let me see your arm," directed Marik, holding a white, tattered strip in his hand. "I believe that I am a bit more knowledgeable about first-aid than you." He set his rod parts down softly beside him in the sand.

Janessa decided it would be best to let him secure the wound, since she had only one free hand to use. She twisted her body towards Marik, so her hurt arm faced him. As he wrapped her arm skillfully, Janessa looked at his golden rod lying on the yellow ground. It was still in two separate parts, the dagger glittered wickedly in the blazing sun. 

She made a mental note not to upset Marik again, since Janessa believed he had controlled her mind with his staff, which he could do again. And that he also could seriously hurt her with the dagger, if he was angered enough. Janessa wasn't a hundred percent sure, though, if it was the rod that had controlled her mind, or something else. As for how something commanded her, she was still confused about. After all, Janessa's brain kept telling her, it is impossible.

Janessa sighed, and shook her head slowly. Perhaps this was all just a bad dream.

"It's not that serious," Marik snapped Janessa out of her thoughts. "Your wound looks worse than it actually is."

Janessa looked down at Marik's handiwork. The white strips went down from her shoulder to just above her elbow, crimson blood beginning to show through the white fabric as the material greedily absorbed the sticky liquid.

Janessa was about to give her thanks when she remembered that Marik was responsible for the cut in the first place, so instead she just glared at him, while Marik formed his Millennium Rod back into one item, and placed it again on his black belt.

"Now, let's get back to why I originally brought you here." They were both still sitting on the sandy ground, Janessa trying to ignore Marik. "Some months ago, while you were still living in Domino, you received a very valuable card, correct?"

Janessa didn't answer, she just pursed her lips and stared impassively out at the desert, watching wisps of sand stretch their legs in the warm breeze. Janessa knew this was going against the mental note she had made of not angering Marik, but again her temper got the best of her.

Marik sighed, and shook his head. He started to look through her navy blue backpack, dumping contents on the ground after he had examined them.

"What are you doing?!" demand Janessa, outraged. "That's my stuff!" She tried to grab her pack, scrambling over her CD player, CD's, and books, but Marik pulled it away from her reach.

"So," Marik said slowly, drawing out a deck of Duel Monster cards from within the bag. "You play Duel Monsters." 

"Duh!" snapped the very annoyed Janessa, who was still trying to grab her pack. "Doesn't everyone?"

Marik let the backpack drop, standing quickly up from the warm sand. Janessa stood upward with him, jumping up at her Duel Monster cards as he held them teasingly above her head.

"Give 'em back!" Janessa shouted as she continued hopping in an attempt to obtain them, but to no avail. Try as hard as she might, Janessa would never reach them. Marik was about a head taller than her, the top of her red hair coming up to his chin.

Janessa stopped jumping, rage boiling deep within her heart. Her fingers twitched as they longed to throttle Marik.

"My, my. You do give up quickly, don't you?"

Janessa quivered with anger. She held out her hand. "Give me my cards," Janessa said with forced calmness.

"No," Marik replied with a smile.

"Gimme my cards, you jerk!" Janessa shouted, hitting Marik on his chest with one fist.

Marik chuckled and grabbed her fist with one of his hands, the other still holding her deck tauntingly above her. Janessa would have used her other hand to punch him, but whenever she moved her arm, pain shot through it courtesy of her sore wound. So, Janessa resorted to kicking Marik around his legs, which really didn't do much damage.

"Tell you what," Marik drawled. "Answer my questions, and I'll give you your deck back, or else I'll let it drop. The wind will blow the individual cards across the face of the desert, and I doubt you can retrieve them all then."

"Don't you dare!" Janessa glared up at him, but she stopped kicking. After a moment of hesitation she asked, "What are your questions?"

Marik smiled widely, revealing white teeth enhanced by the darkness of his skin. "It's like I told you before. Everyone sees it my way with the proper incentive.

Janessa gritted her teeth.

"Now as for my questions, they're simple. I know that you had in your possession Slifer The Sky Dragon, and–"

"Is that the object you said you got from me?" interrupted Janessa venomously, green eyes narrowed.

Marik's grin widened. "Perhaps, but that's not pertinent to _my_ questions. What I was going to ask, before you so rudely interrupted me, was how _did_ Slifer The Sky Dragon come into your possession? I want you to be detailed, and specific." Marik already knew Ishizu bestowed the card unto Janessa. What he wanted to know was _why _she gave Slifer to this angry female who stood before him.

Janessa sighed in defeat, and looked down. "Fine, I'll tell you," she mumbled.

She closed her eyes tightly, and as she told her tale, she remembered what her mind had tried so desperately to block out.

  
  
  


_*Several months earlier*_

  
  
  


Janessa was crying as she stepped out of her house, into the downpour. Her tears mingled with the rain, Heaven and Earth agreeing with her sorrow as they played an unceremonious tune of thunder and lightning, the melody hinting at an augury of despair.

The unhappy maiden was wearing her favorite shirt. The white ruffles itched her wrist, as the moisture in the air dimmed the glitter sprinkled across the material.Her tight, grey pants clung to her skin, the thunder clouds above sharing the same color as they loomed mightily across the sky, dominating it. 

Janessa looked back, desperately, hoping that a loved one had followed to comfort her. Noone came though. She was left alone in her despair without a single person to turn too.

With a high-pitched cry, Janessa fled down the street, not caring where she went or what became of her. Her footsteps thumped loudly on the pavement, splashing in puddles as lightning flashed above her.

Her parents had been fighting again, as they usually did. Luckily, her only brother had been at a friend's house so he couldn't witness the debacle. Her mother was blaming their whole financial situation on her father, while he was busy telling her to shut-up.

Janessa, who had been drowning herself in a book, glared at Jared. How dare he talk that way to her mother! She told him so, and was rewarded with a slap by Victoria.

"How dare you disrespect your father," she shouted, as Janessa raised a shaky hand to her burning cheek. 

Janessa glared at Victoria, tears stinging her eyes. "Your right! I shouldn't! You're the one who doesn't deserve any respect!" she yelled right back, and stormed out of the house, into the downpoar.

New tears erupted from Janessa's eyes as the memory haunted her, streaming down her cheeks to be combined with water from above. The rain soon became her only form of comfort. They washed away her tears, and provided a soothing melody as they dripped onto the pavement.

Janessa's heart pounded in her chest, telling her she was exerting herself too much.She slowed down, and hung to a brick building, gulping air. It was then that she noticed she was in an alley, darkness slowly showing its ugly face, creeping through the world from the depth of shadows. 

Janessa sat on the ground, back against the wall as she waited to catch her breath. A shiver of fear coursed its way through her body, causing Janessa to look around in fright. Her breath started to come out fast again as her mind played tricks on her, fooling her into believing that someone might be lurking in the shadows, planning her harm. 

_So what_, a part of her said. _Perhaps then your family will realize how much they care for you. That'll make them sorry they ever hurt you._

Janessa smiled wryly, chuckling bitterly. How tortuous her life had become, to the point that death seemed the only way to get attention.

Her smile slowly lowered, her chuckles transforming into sobs. Janessa placed her head in her hands, crying her pain, and sadness to the uncaring world, who slowly, but surely, had turned its back on her.

A rustling sound drew her out of her reverie, as it eerily reached her ears. Janessa jerked her head up in fright, ready to scream, when a tissue was thrust over her mouth. The sweet, cloying scent of chloroform enveloped her, darkness threatening its way across her eyes.

"It's okay, lil' girl, don't cry," a voice whispered its way over her mind, which was slowly shutting down. It was high pitched, and slurred, teetering on the edge of insanity."Georgie will make you feel all better, just like Momma taught Georgie too."

Janessa tried to fight, but her movements were slow, and awkward. She moaned as Georgie pressed harder on the tissue over her mouth, using his free hand to hold down her trembling fists. 

"Don't fight. Georgie jus' tryin' to help. Why you fight Georgie?" Janessa heard the voice sobbing, anger covering its depths. "Georgie will make you sorry for fighting, when Georgie was only tryin' to help. Just like Momma did to Georgie." She barely registered the voice, as she looked up, her emerald eyes spotting an insane smile as she fell into darkness.

Sometime later, Janessa groaned, her senses coming back slowly. She lifted her head groggily, and in total terror, realized she was tied to a hard, brown chair.

Janessa jerked against the bonds that chained her, her body screaming for her to slow down. She gasped as pain overwhelmed, forcing her to stop her struggle. She was covered in bruises, obviously inflicted on her when she had been unconscious.

Regaining her bearings and wits, Janessa looked around her prison. She was in a warehouse of some sort, tied up next to windows revealing the dark, mysterious ocean right next to the building. Brown crates where stacked in corners, white walls darkened by the single, dim light shining across the room, shadows clawing their way toward her. Mahogany boards covered the floor, cracks grinding deep into them. 

Thunder rumbled outside, while rain pattered the roof, as if trying desperately to reach her. Janessa shivered, a low moan barely audible rose from her throat. Fear was starting to build inside her, rising from the depths in which it was spawned. Tears of despair formed in her green eyes, running silently down her cheeks.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the place. With a small scream, Janessa saw a man walking clumsily toward her, knife gleaming horribly in the light. Suddenly, the warehouse was shrouded in darkness, concealing the figure as the lightning ceased, leaving fear in its wake. 

Janessa whimpered, shivering with each shaky breath, panic overwhelming her. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me," she moaned. "Please..." her voice broke as sobs racked her body. "Please!" Janessa obviously hoped the desperation of her cries would cause the figure to stop what he was planning.

The man walked slowly into the light, short, brown hair clung to his skull, his skin deathly pale. An insane smile lit his features, revealing yellow teeth. His breath came out heavy, his brown eyes gleamed crazily. He waved the dagger around Janessa's face, tauntingly.

"Don't worry, lil' girl. Where you're goin' you will be happy, and then you can thank Georgie."

Georgie slowly advanced with the knife, Janessa sobbing uncontrollably. "Please," came the strangled request through her tears.

"Momma said that people look nice in red." He placed the knife to her white, unprotected throat, cutting her softly as a red line traced her neck. "You look nice in red too." 

With a jerk, Janessa leaned back in her seat, trying to evade the piercing knife. One of the brown legs supporting the chair broke, wobbling as it fell hard against the window. The crash resulted in the shattering of glass, as the window broke into a million pieces.

Janessa had time for only one, quick scream as she plunged through the opening, landing in the icy, cold ocean. She was strapped tight in the chair, sinking slowly toward the sandy bottom. The water was dark, and murky, suffocating her has it clogged her throat, worming its way through her air passages. 

Fear rose uncontrollably as Janessa struggled uselessly against the bonds, her fingers numb with cold. Her red hair waved weightlessly in the water, Janessa's skin turning a blue tinge. Her mind began to shut down, as her lungs screamed for air, ripping through her with pain. Grey dots danced around her vision, eyes forming tears that were unseen in the multitude of water that surrounded her, adding to the cruel ocean who cared nothing for Janessa, killing her slowly as she screamed silently.

  
  
  


Adelianna: Well, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Tell me in a review what you think_. *****(((((((((Not until I receive 25 reviews will I post the next chapter_)))))))))****. Please, I need those reviews! They're my blood! Goes down on knees, begging a little too melodramatically Please. Anyway, thanks again to all who did. I also have another story, Passed Down Through Time, if you want to read that. I'll sign off now, so ciao. 

__

  



	4. Chapter III: Analogies of a Savior

Adelianna: I decided to post this chapter, instead of writing another chapter for my other story, Passed Down Through Time, if you want to read that. But please, people, on my hit list over 350 different individuals accessed my story, and I only received 21 reviews. So, please, if you read this, please review. *Makes puppy dog eyes which melts the hearts of many* Pwease! Thanks goes out to the people who did review, which include:

*River-Star *Kuriah 

*Firebird *CrystalLight

*Muah *Silver Swan

*Peggi *Yuko

*heh

*blink182sbaby

*KawaiiElf

*la la land

*Chantelle and friend

*BoyCrazyMagicianChick

  


I apologize if I missed anyone. I enjoy each, and every single review I receive.

  


Adelianna: Thanks again for reviewing. And thanks to every single person who reads my fic, no matter if they review or not. It makes writing my stories worthwhile. And you should check out the stories of the people above. They are awesome. Some of them are anonymous names, though, so you won't find it on your search if you do decide to read them.

  


Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Do own empty soda can beside me *Sighs*

  
  
  


*~*~Chapter Three~*~*

~*~*Analogies of a Savior*~*~

  
  
  
  


*_The Present*_

  
  
  


Janessa gently closed her eyes, tears streaming silently down her face onto the yellow sand, which greedily absorbed the moisture.

"Are you alright?" Marik asked kindly from beside her, staring at the torment that crossed the girl's features.

Janessa nodded shakily, opening her eyes. She glanced at her sandals, the brown material felt smooth against her tanned skin. 

Janessa didn't dare look at Marik, her embarrassment was too great. She had thought she was over her past experiences, and breaking down in front of her captor only added to Janessa's anguish.

They were both seated on the warm desert, sand stretching for miles before them like a stream of golden liquid. Oddly, the heat of the blazing sun and the warmth of the Earth comforted Janessa, as did the clear, blue sky that hung like a gorgeous tapestry above her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. It's just, well, I–"

"You don't need to apologize," Marik cut in for her. "It's understandable. You have been through a horrible experience." 

Marik looked at the girl, who was staring at her shoes in an obvious attempt not to look at him. He felt somewhat ashamed for causing her distress, debating whether he should let her continue. 

Marik's resolve weakened though, as he remembered why he had forced Janessa to entertain him with her story. Why should he care anything for her? All that mattered was that he received what he had for so long desired.

"Now if you are done with your annoying sniveling, then continue with your tale," Marik cruelly demanded, watching the girl look at him in surprise.

_How dare he speak that way to me!_ Janessa thought furiously, glaring at the blond haired boy who's eyes, and tone had suddenly turned so cold.

"Fine," snapped Janessa, hardening her heart. As she continued her narrative, Janessa promised herself she would never cry in front of Marik again, no matter what.

  
  
  


*_Several Months Earlier*_

  
  


The dark, murky water gripped Janessa tightly, dragging her down to the depths of the sea. She struggled futilely, the bonds holding her captive cut into her wrists, scraping them raw. The soreness added to her misery, joining the hot, white pain of her lungs as they screamed at her for air.

Involuntary, her mouth opened to gulp the oxygen that was no longer there, the salty taste of oceanic water filling her air passages instead. Janessa's eyes bulged as she felt the cold, stinging water fill her, burning a dull pain as it crawled down her raw throat. 

She closed her eyes tightly, despair flowing through her as she cried within her heart, Janessa's mind the only audience to hear her tormenting screams. Her body numbed, hinting that her brain was beginning to shut down, relieving Janessa from her anguish. 

Wanting to see one last thing before she died, she opened her eyes to the ocean world, and was surprised to find that she was in total peace. It was deathly quiet, the blue tinge of the water was highlighted by the lightning that flashed in the sky above Janessa, captivatingly beautiful. A smile played across her lips as her brain told Janessa her journey was over, and that she would finally be able to rest in peace. 

Darkness clawed its way across her vision as she crossed the barrier over to unconsciousness. She didn't see the figure who swam toward her, cutting the bonds that held Janessa prisoner, and pulling her up to the life giving air from what certainly would have been her eternal resting place.

Several minutes later, Janessa fought through a black haze that fogged her vision. Her whole body felt sore, weakness binding her limbs like chains. Janessa groaned, immediately feeling something rise from within her. She leaned over to her side and coughed up salt water, relieving her lungs of its deadly presence.

"You will be fine now," a melodic, feminine voice stated calmly. "I assure you."

Janessa looked up, and focused her gaze on a shadow leaning over her. "W-Who are y-you?" Janessa chattered from the cold, squinting through the darkness that filled the room.

"I will answer your question, but first, let me find a light, and perhaps some covering. It would serve our purposes well." A rustling sound indicated that the figure was moving. 

Janessa lay back down, resting her head on the hard ground. She closed her eyes, for some reason completely trusting the stranger, as if a palpable sense of comfort radiated from her rescuer. 

As Janessa rested, the days events passed quickly through her brain. She didn't want to remember, so instead Janessa focused her ears on the sound of waves crashing violently against the building she was in, which she guessed to be the warehouse. The rain still continued, bent on drowning the land, as the thunder roared in anger.

Janessa saw through her closed eyelids light, and opened her eyes to locate the source. Above her was the woman who spoke, handling a flashlight while carrying some white towels. She handed one towel to Janessa, who gratefully took it.

"Thanks," whispered Janessa hoarsely, her throat burning.

Her savior nodded in reply, sitting down while wrapping another white cloth around her soaked form, Janessa doing the same. The woman set the flashlight down beside her, the gloomy beam penetrating the far wall, slicing through the darkness. "I discovered these items in a survival kit, in the back of the warehouse. Obviously a lot of accidents occur in the ocean, and the kit was designed for assistance in just such a scenario." 

Janessa looked at her rescuer gratefully for her help, while scrutinizing her carefully.

The young lady had long, raven hair with two locks carefully placed over each of her shoulders, encircled in gold rings. Her piercing blue eyes looked as if they could see right through Janessa. Even in the dim glare, Janessa could tell the woman was darkly tanned, enhanced by her long, creamy white robes, meanwhile covered in a white towel. Jewelry adorned her forehead, while around her neck was a golden necklace with an Egyptian eye glowing brightly in the center, even in the subdued lighting.

"Who are you?" Janessa was curious.

The woman put her hand up to her necklace, in a light touch. "I am Ishizu. I am here in Domino City to supervise the construction of a new Egyptian Exhibit, since I am destined to be its curator."

"You saved me from the water," Janessa croaked, still lightheaded.

"Yes. I saw you fall helplessly through the shattered window, and opted to assist."

Janessa's emerald eyes widened in fright as she remember her abductor. "What about the guy?" she asked, panicked. "The guy wh-who–"

"Shh, calm down." Ishizu's voice was soothingly soft. "Fear not. He will do you harm no longer."

"What happened to him?" Janessa calmed down slightly.

Ishizu glanced quizzically at Janessa, and touched her necklace once again. "My Millennium Necklace assists me in many tasks. Though, I _will_ contact the local law enforcement officials concerning the matter. Your abductor is a very disturbed individual with an alarming past, who requires aid."

Janessa looked around at the gloomy, white walls darkened by the night, and crates stacked up against them. "Where is he?"

Ishizu lightly shook her head. "You are not in the same room as you were before. Your abductor lies subdued in another room, oblivious to what is happening around him."

Glancing back at Ishizu, Janessa tilted her head slightly to the side. "How did your, um, Millennium Necklace assist you?'"

Silence held the room captive for awhile, only to be disrupted by the rumbling of thunder. Ishizu's light breathing could be heard as she considered what to explain to the child. 

Finally Ishizu spoke, shattering the uncomfortable stillness. "My Millennium Necklace affords me certain powers. With it I have gazed far into the past, and into the time to come. Your future is uncertain, as it is shrouded in shadows, yet to be made clear. I cannot tell exactly what will happen, but I know for certain that you will encounter other Millennium Items, and have some part to play in what is to come."

Janessa blinked, shocked into silence. Obviously her rescuer was suffering from illusions, and whatnot. She did save her life, though, and for lack of strength to try and reason with Ishizu, Janessa decided to play along. "Um, okay."

Ishizu smiled thinly. "I know that you have yet to believe in what I say, but you will in due time, and then it will all become clear." She indicated with her hand to the flashlight. "Just like this light illuminated the darkness that shrouded us, what is to come will soon do the same with the hidden mysteries that cloud your future."

"Um, well, um." Janessa raked her hand through her soaked, red hair, trying to think of how to reply. _Must be a psychic, or something,_ thought Janessa. "Well, it kinda is far-fetched. So, forgive me if I don't really believe you. I am grateful that you saved my life, though." A frown crossed Janessa's features. "How _did_ you come to be here?"

Ishizu sighed. "You doubt in your heart of what I say, but heed my words. My Millennium Necklace urged me to intercede tonight for your life. Even though I am not sure as to why it pulled me so strongly in your direction, it obviously senses that you are important to certain outcomes of the future."

Janessa grinned. "Well, believe me, I am grateful for that. You saving my life, and all."

"Yes, I believe you are." Ishizu smiled slightly.

"I better contact my parents now. They're probably worried sick." _At least I hope so,_ Janessa added bitterly to herself.

Ishizu nodded. "They are. Listen to what I am about to say, and remember it well. Even after what happened tonight, they still love you. More than you can possibly imagine. They are just confused, and are struggling for answers."

Janessa was startled, tears springing in her green eyes at the remembrance of the incident. "How do you know? Oh, um, yeah. Your necklace." _Perhaps she was walking by my house_, Janessa reasoned, still not believing in what Ishizu said._ Then she heard our conversation and followed me. That would explain it. But why this psychic facade? _

They both stood up, Janessa wincing slightly from her bruises. Ishizu noticed. "I will call the officers now, and request assistance. Your abductor needs to be apprehended, and you require medical attention."

Janessa nodded slowly, though something still bothered her. "Can you take a look at my neck? H-He kinda sliced it with a knife."

Ishizu grabbed the flashlight, and tipped Janessa's neck back, examining the wound. "I didn't even notice," was Ishizu's assessment. "The cut is so shallow I doubt it needs attention at all."

"That's good." Janessa was relieved that at least one thing was right.

Seriousness crossed Ishizu's features. "Listen to this prudent analogy, as it may assist you in future predicaments. Just as the dagger was meant to hurt you, it was used for good when I employed it to cut your bonds. Thus, saving your life. Anything that is used against you for evil purposes, can be made for good, if you harness it correctly. No matter the circumstances."

"I, um, will try to remember that," Janessa replied, sensing the wisdom in her words. _Would make a great fortune cookie_, she thought.

"One last thing, Janessa." Ishizu reached into her robes and pulled out a Duel Monster card. "I trust that you are familiar with the game."

"Definitely." Janessa was puzzled, though. She hadn't told Ishizu her name.

"My Millennium Necklace urges me to bestow this card unto you. For what reason, I do not know. I only know that it will somehow affect the course of history, and I can only hope that it is beneficial. This card is very powerful, and if it is falls into the wrong hands, disaster will surely ensue. Keep it safe, and keep it secret." 

"I promise," Janessa pledged.

Ishizu slowly, but surely gave Janessa the card. Janessa reached for it, flipping it over so she was gazing into the monster's frightening face. It was of a dragon type, crimson the dominant color on the monsters scales, as it gazed wickedly at Janessa.

"What's its name, and what do the X's on the bottom mean?"

"It is an Egyptian God card, one of three. It is called Slifer The Sky Dragon, a very powerful monster indeed. As for what it does, I will now tell you."

Ishizu did, and Janessa, whose interest had been piqued, listened intensely.

  
  
  


*_The Present*_

  
  
  


Janessa sat on the sandy desert with her knees drawn up against her chest. Her throat was parched from talking and from the humid heat, caused by the blazing sun against the background of the bright, clear cerulean sky.

Marik nodded wordlessly as Janessa finished her tale, deep in thought. He glanced at Janessa quizzically, as though she was a mystery he needed to solve.

Janessa was in a irritable mood. Thanks to Marik, she had to relive the terror that plagued her dreams, and was not grateful for that. All she wanted to do was explore her new house, and take a nice, warm bath. 

Janessa stood up and wiped the dust of her green, and blue clothing. "Since I answered you imbecilic questions, I expect to go home. Now!" She stamped her brown-sandaled foot for emphasis. "And give me back my Duel Monster deck, and Slifer along with it." 

Marik stood also, as he smiled smugly. A smile Janessa was beginning to hate. "Whoever said I am in possession of Slifer? Obviously, you didn't uphold your promise to Ishizu."

Janessa quivered with anger, but betrayal made itself quickly known. A question had posed its dark presence in the back of Janessa's mind, and now it surfaced again, tormenting her. "Did my father steal Slifer for you?" Janessa hesitantly asked. 

"Why would your father do that?" Marik's lips twisted into a mocking, wry smile, his words laced with sarcasm. "After all, a father's goal in life is to take care of his offspring, and keep them safe from harm. Never hurt, or betray them." Emotions swirled around in the depths of Marik's violet eyes. First mockery, and disdain, which quickly transformed into sadness, hurt, and then anger.

Janessa arched a red eyebrow, translating a hidden meaning in his words. "What did your father do to you?" she asked quietly. Janessa knew she had broached a tender subject, one that Marik wasn't willing to discuss. Fury sparkled in Marik's irises, as he raised his shields and defenses, anger protecting them from intrusion. 

"What business does a frightened girl like you have meddling in my affairs?" Marik sneered. "Perhaps you should solve your own disturbing problems first, before you try to solve others. After all, you seem to break down whenever you discuss your dilemmas, as a weakling child would."

Janessa gasped, and stepped back as though she had received a blow. "How dare you!" Marik's words, barbed with pain, had hit their mark, aimed at where Janessa would be most vulnerable.

In a pure act of rage, Janessa did something she never thought she would be capable of. Without thinking of the repercussions, she walked over to Marik, and before he could react, Janessa slapped Marik as hard as she could across his face. Red began to cover the brown of his skin, as a small hand print lay imprinted upon the side of his face.

Marik raised a hand to his cheek, lavender eyes narrowing coldly. Janessa stared at his reddened face in shock, knowing that if he controlled her mind again, she'd be helpless to whatever form of punishment Marik decided to inflict. But she wouldn't back down, not after what he said. "Hope that teaches you, you cold-hearted jerk!"

"Consider those words to be among your last in the realm of the living," he said malevolently, a deathly edge in his voice. He unsheathed his golden dagger from his Millennium Item, the Egyptian eye glowing wickedly in the yellow sun. The other golden piece remained hooked on Marik's ebony belt.

Janessa flinched, but she remained rooted to where she stood, watching him. The few spaces that separated them were quickly covered as Marik walked over to Janessa, blade in his hand. 

Marik hesitated slightly. He wasn't accustomed to people not begging, or fleeing for their lives. Putting his resolve behind him, he edged the knife slowly toward Janessa's stomach. Her lips quivered slightly, as a gasp escaped her throat. She quickly put her hand over his, pushing back hard, trying to evade the deadly weapon.

Marik grinned slightly as he put another hand behind Janessa's back, making sure that she didn't retreat. As he applied pressure on her back, pushing her forward into the golden dagger, a high-pitched groan made its way across her lips. 

Janessa reached out with her other injured arm, even though it pained her to do so, covering the blade's handle in a desperate attempt to stop the dagger from piercing her. No matter how hard she tried, though, Janessa's strength was no comparison to Marik's. He was toying with her, only using a portion of his strength to propel the weapon forward, while she used all her force to just keep the knife at bay.

Slowly, the dagger inched forward, the point finally touching her stomach. Janessa whimpered, and was embarrassed at her reaction. She had made a pledge to herself never to cower in fear again, and was now breaking her vow.

Marik, meanwhile, was still sore over Janessa's slap. Noone had ever dared to defy him, for fear of his wrath. This girl, Janessa, was different, though. Marik remembered her emerald eyes right before he stepped up to her, dagger ready in his hand. Marik saw no fear in them, only calm acceptance and open defiance. Perhaps she deserved to live just for that.

With a sudden thrust of his hand, Marik jutted the blade downward, so the point was facing the yellow sand. He then pulled Janessa into his arms, where she stiffened. Her hands where still on the handle, as was one of Marik's, touching softly. His other arm was around her back, embracing her gently.

"I have decided to let you live," Marik said softly into her curly red hair which smelled sweetly of strawberries. Janessa's face was in his chest, where she felt taut muscles beneath her. His scent tickled her nostrils. It was exotic, all the delightful aroma's of the desert mixed together. 

Marik's breath softly caressed her neck, his hand gently stroking her back. This caused a shiver of pleasure, and ecstacy to run down Janessa's spine, igniting small fire works within her stomach. 

Then, as if she just then realized what was happening, Janessa began to struggle, pushing away from his grip. He released her, laughing mockingly. 

Janessa was bewildered, not knowing what to say, or how to react. She looked up into his pale, lavender eyes, his blond hair was flowing gently in the breeze. A pang filled her heart, telling Janessa that she was falling for him. Denying the emotion, she covered it with anger, and resentment. After all, how could she like him after he had just tried to murder her? 

"Take me home," was her reply, scorn contorting her features.

"Fine. You have served your purpose." Marik walked over to his crimson motorcycle, which had lain forgotten on the ground while Janessa was answering Marik's demands. In one fluid motion he sheathed his dagger, years of perfection was evident. The sun was at his back as he rolled the bike over to Janessa, who met him half way. Looking into his violet eyes again, her brain denied what her heart yearned to come true.

  
  
  


Adelianna: Hello. Hope you liked my little chapter. Took me a while to write. I wasn't planning on updating this until I receive 25 reviews, but, oh well. I was lenient this time. I'm shooting now for 35. Please people, make my reviews 35. Just click on the little, purple button below and tell me what you thought while you were reading my story. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter IV: Reminiscence of the Past

Adelianna: Sorry for the wait, but it seemed that noone could get their document manager working for a few days, plus I had like this major writer's block that I'm hopefully over, and then I experienced a mail bomb that I thankfully got fixed. Anyway, guess what? My Chihuahua is having puppies! Isn't that great?! Of course, I'm a little worried that she might die in labor, as so many dogs do. Hopefully that won't happen. Keep your fingers crossed! 

*Growls* There's this stupid fly that's buzzing very annoyingly around me. I'm trying to get it out of my room, but it keeps mocking me. *Sighs* 

Oh, a question. A few chapters back I asked you readers to review by pressing the purple button at the bottom. Well, a reviewer wrote to me saying that the button below is blue. I just want to know what color you guys see, in case the tint or something on my computer is wrong. Or might I just have weird vision? Perhaps that would explain why every time I look in the mirror I seem to have green hair, red skin, and white iris's. As you can probably tell, I was sugar high when I wrote this little author's note. 

  


NOTICE: NO SUGAR WAS USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER. 

  


Adelianna: If I was sugar high when I wrote the chapter, I would make Janessa steal the Millennium Rod and use it to make Marik dress in a pink tutu and do ballet with Santa's elves. But I wasn't, so the chapter will follow the story line and have relatively no weirdness. Enjoy, and review when you're done. And thanks to the people who just read this, and to the people who do review. Anyway, thanks:

*River-Star: *Kuria 

*Firebird *CrystalLight

*Muah( ) *silver swan

*Peggi *Yuko( )

*heh *aQUA( )

*blink182sbaby *The Poisonwood Bible

*KawaiiElf( ) *?( )

*la la land *EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA

*Chantelle *Squished Banana( )

*Chantal *Maximilion_pegasus ( )

*Boy Crazy Magician Chick *elvenprincess9

*Cassie *ally2-23

*And to anyone who reads my story

I apologize if I missed anyone. Some of my reviewers above are anonymous, but others aren't. If you want, type in their pen name in the ff.net search, and read their stories. They're really good.

Adelianna: Also, in the last chapter I said that the time line is after Duelist Kingdom, before Battle city. Well, I made a mistake, not that it effects my story thus far. The story right now is before Duelist Kingdom. Okay, got that settled. Onto the story!!!! And I have another story if you want to read that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Do own this fly swatter that I'm trying to use to get rid of this annoying fly with. *Fumes* It's mocking me again.....

*~*Chapter 4*~*

~*~Reminiscence of the Past~*~

The sky was still a clear shade of sapphire, reminding Janessa of sparkling diamonds as the blazing, gold sun glittered through the cerulean. Wind, made warm by the sweltering heat, swept the yellow sand into piles, creating majestic dunes that spotted the desert. 

"Well then," Marik stated, rolling his crimson motorcycle over to Janessa, tanned hands gripping each of the ebony handlebars. "We best be going. I've wasted enough of my precious time here."

"So have I," retorted Janessa, defiantly walking passed Marik.

Marik reached out, and roughly grabbed Janessa by the elbow on her uninjured arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

Janessa glared at him with emerald eyes. "I'm going to get my things. You know, all the stuff you dumped out of my backpack, and left on the ground."

Marik let go of Janessa wordlessly, watching her as she went to collect her possessions, red hair shimmering in the sun. He shook his head slowly, gold earrings jingling at the motion. 

Marik was soon deep in thought, as he pondered over his slave's daughter. That girl, Janessa, was a mystery to him, and not only of what his sister had said to her. One minute she was a frightened, little child with horrible past experiences, and the next was an untamable female who stared death in the eyes, _his_ pale lavender eyes, without fear.

Marik understood part of her, though. Just like pieces of a puzzle connected together to form a larger picture, her actions became clearer has he pieced together what he had learned of Janessa.

Janessa was vulnerable, made so by the deeds of her near death encounter. She merely tried to protect her vulnerability by putting on a mock facade of impenetrable anger, and disdain. If he breached the girl's defenses, though, she shouldn't be difficult to break.

Marik did concede to himself that the depth of the girl's strength was extraordinary. No one had ever stood up to him before the way Janessa had. 

A frown flickered across the blond boy's lips, as Marik realized that wasn't exactly true. A picture of his sister, Ishizu, thundered its way across his mind, sending ripples of emotion to surge through Marik. 

Ishizu had betrayed him, her only brother, deeming the Pharaoh innocent of all charges that Marik accused the former Egyptian King off. His sister had then denied him the God Cards, hiding them in secret whereabouts. 

Marik slowly shook his head and narrowed his amethyst eyes, while the wind blew his blond hair softly. Ishizu clung too tightly on the beliefs of the old ways and traditions, denying him the right to his destiny. She refused to accept that the Pharaoh held any blame for what had been done to the Ishtar family, insisting that they continue guarding the Pharaoh's tomb. 

The Egyptian boy smiled wryly as he remembered his sister's last words to him.

"Brother, there is still good in you," Ishizu had said almost tearfully, her usual calm features distorted in sadness as Marik attacked Ishizu viciously with his words, stripping his sister of any hope she had that Marik could be saved.

Marik, on the other hand, felt it was necessary to make Ishizu see reason. She was adamant, though, and wouldn't be swayed from her beliefs. Marik, hurting since he felt Ishizu betrayed him, lashed out at her.

"Good?!" Marik had snapped, watching his sister's crushed face. "Whatever good had once been in me was tortured away by the man that I once called father!"

And to think that his father had been the reason Marik started his vendetta against the former Pharaoh. Marik had once grieved over his father's death, growing bitter every day with the thought of revenge. As a child, Marik's ultimate goal was to please his father, to once hear his dad say that he was proud of his son.

Even after the anger, and betrayal that Marik went through when he underwent the ritual of having the Pharaoh's memory carved on his back, he still hoped to gain the elder Ishtar's approval. That seemed impossible, though, as his father criticized every little thing that Marik did.

Finally, 10 year old Marik realized that he would never earn his father's esteem, so he began to rebel. His first step in revolting against his father's will was sneaking out with his sister above ground, which was forbidden of him, but always something Marik yearned of doing. The repercussions of that insurrection were great, and led to the beating of Rishid, and the decease of his dad.

It was a shock to see his father slumped dead against the wall, crimson blood staining the grey stone. Gazing at his father's lifeless face, tears stung his violet eyes, as little Marik realized that he would never be able to please his father, or gain his respect. 

His father's features were slack, silver hair beginning to white, as the unseeing lavender eyes gazed back into the boy's. The dark grey robe that covered his father's lifeless body was stained red, hinting at the elder Ishtar's violent demise.

Sorrow had clawed its way over him, enveloping him in a cold blanket of despair. Thoughts jumbled across the young boy's mind, trapping him in a pit of hopelessness. As Marik understood that he would never hear his father say that he was proud of him, or have the relationship he had hoped for, the distraught child rocked in Rishid's bound arms and wept, having only himself to blame. 

It was all his fault! Marik never had been good enough for his father. All he was and everything he did were worthless. If he wouldn't have disobeyed his father, then this wouldn't have happened. In a scream of self-loathing, Marik buried his face in his hands, and wished it would all end.

Suddenly, an Egyptian man whom Marik had met in the market that day, materialized in front of him, an aura of mystery surrounding him. The man, Marik would later learn is called Shadi, wore beige robes, with a startling white turban adorning his head. His sky blue eyes held no pupils in their depths, and the Millennium Ankh around his neck caught the young blond's attention.

Through blurry eyes, and senses made numb from sorrow, Marik heard Shadi explain that it was the will of the Pharaoh that his father had met his untimely demise. Then he disappeared, leaving what was left of Marik's distraught family behind.

10 year old Marik's amethyst eyes narrowed angrily, still clutched in Rishid's comforting embrace. All his pain, and despair quickly transformed into rage, as he gathered the emotion together, and focused it all on the Pharaoh. Marik had too, for if he didn't, then the boy would have noone but himself to blame, and he couldn't bear that. 

Back in the present, Marik chuckled to himself. He still stood by his crimson motorcycle, the blue sky, and yellow sand creating a marvelous background that enhanced his dominating potency. 

It brought him laughter to know how naive he had been when he was a child. Of course, as Marik grew older, the feelings the Egyptian had of his father began to twist and morph, turning into hate. Why should he grieve for a man who had done nothing but cause him, and his family suffering? 

Marik still despised the Pharaoh, blaming everything that he had went through on the former King. After all, it was Pharaoh Yami's memory that was carved painfully into Marik's back, and Yami's tomb he had been protecting when the boy could have been living a normal life. Destiny had placed him in a perfect position to claim the title of Pharaoh for himself, and he dared not waste it. It was his right after everything he had been through, and Marik would let nothing stop him from obtaining his goal.

As for what Ishizu had said about Janessa, obviously his sister's necklace foresaw the events of the future, and knew that giving the teenage girl Slifer would aid him in his quest. After all, destiny had chosen him to be the new ruler of the world, even if Ishizu refused to see that.

Hardening his heart to his sister's pleading face, Marik focused back to the present, and on the task at hand.

"Are you finished obtaining your possessions, yet?!" Marik snapped at Janessa, who currently was scrambling in the sand a few feet away from him.

"Does it look like I have?!" She yelled back at him, looking up from the yellow desert. Janessa returned to her quest, muttering about the stupid sand which had covered her CD's with its grainy presence. 

"Okay," Janessa mumbled to herself, "here's Evanescence." She uncovered the CD, tipping it so the sand flowed smoothly of the case. "And Hoobastank," she said after uncovering another CD.

After a little more digging, Janessa succeeded in uncovering all her items. "I have them all!" she finally yelled at Marik, who grunted in reply. Janessa stood up and walked to her navy blue backpack, dumping her contents in the bag. As Janessa bent down to pick up her pack, she noticed that a few scraps of tissue with crimson blood covering the soft material had been blown against her backpack by the wind, resting peacefully beside it.

Janessa's left arm twinged painfully as she remembered her cut, and the tissue that cleaned the gash, causing her to wince slightly. Glaring green daggers at Marik as she picked up her bag, she walked over to him and held out a hand. "Now give me back my Duel Monster deck." She knew it was useless to ask for Slifer, since Marik would either deny that he had the card, or would refuse to give it to her.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "My, my. Japan must be a place of inhospitality if you reflect its characteristics."

Janessa clenched her fists, nails digging into her peachy palms. "Well, at least I didn't kidnap anyone, and almost kill them with a knife!"

Marik seemed to have regained some of his cockiness. A smug smile grew rapidly upon his lips. "You're not dead.... yet. That speaks for itself."

"You're still alive also," Janessa replied threateningly, her tightened fists becoming white from lack of blood circulation.

Marik was amazed at her boldness, and barked out a short laugh. "Why, where you going to kill me?"

Janessa wasn't daunted. "If it came to that."

"Hmm, aggressive _and_ bold. Two necessary traits to possess, but unwise to display in my presence."

Janessa gazed up into his amethyst orbs, which were glazed over with the iciness of his cold demeanor. But as Janessa peered deeper into his eyes, she thought she saw something else gleaming in those irises. Emotions such as respect, or perhaps even admiration?

"Those two traits aren't necessary to have in your presence," Janessa continued mockingly, glancing quizzically at Marik to see if she had gone to far with her insults.

The blond Egyptian's mouth opened slightly in surprise, then twisted into an arrogant sneer, his nose crinkling slightly. 

Janessa impressed him, her attitude reminding Marik of an intricate tapestry with each thread representing a different emotion. Taut one but a little, and the fiber will release the feeling woven within, lashing out at whoever pulled it to tightly. Each thread, though, intertwines with each other creating a majestic picture that wouldn't be complete without each single fiber contributing to the whole.

Marik looked down at Janessa, who was waiting for a response from him. A few brown freckles were splashed lightly across her nose, adding cuteness to her complexion, while inside the misleading exterior, Marik could picture a warrior fighting to emerge.

The Egyptian shook his head slowly, gathering up a response to her insult. "You appear to have a short memory span. Or have you forgotten the results of your last affront against me?"

Janessa quivered with rage, but having the last confrontation with Marik in mind, decided not to answer so harshly. "Well, I wouldn't insult you if you wouldn't get me annoyed," Janessa reasoned. 

Marik chuckled, irritating Janessa further.

"What do you find so funny?" Janessa snapped.

Marik reached out a finger, causing Janessa to flinch slightly as he touched her tanned forehead gently. He then trailed his finger down the bridge of her nose, and across her red lips. "You," he answered shortly, as though it were obvious.

"Meaning what?" Janessa narrowed her emerald eyes, moving her head back away from his hand. She refused to acknowledge the shiver of pleasure that had coursed its way over her body at Marik's light touch.

Marik shrugged, folding his bare arms across his white clothed chest. "I find entertainment in vexing you. It amuses me greatly to see you squirm in anger and annoyance, unable to do anything to alleviate your discomfort except for your petty remarks, and insults."

"Petty?!" Janessa shouted, outraged.

Marik, pleased at angering her, turned his back to Janessa and climbed on his scarlet motorcycle. Warm wind rippled across the immense desert, creating smooth indents in the yellow sand. The brilliant sapphire sky spread high above them in the atmosphere, creating a blue blanket that radiated with blazing rays from the sun.

"I believe that it is time for us to depart," he called over his shoulder, Marik's gold earrings jingling together as he donned his brown helmet over his long, blond hair.

"Fine!" Janessa stormed by the side of Marik's motorcycle. "But first give me my deck!" She reached out her hand and looked up at Marik, tapping her brown sandaled foot impatiently.

Marik cocked his head to the side, still wearing his smug smile. "Perhaps I should have you prostrate yourself before me, begging in utter humiliation for your precious deck?"

"You stupid, good for nothing, arrogant jerk! You said I could have it back if I answered your questions, and I have!" Janessa was outraged, contemplating whether she should push Marik's crimson bike, and have him topple to the sand.

He smiled to himself, admiring the pink flush that crept across Janessa's cheeks when she became upset. "I take it that's a no?" Marik said cooly, sighing. "Honestly, girl, you don't have to take offense at everything that happens to offend you."

"I don't!" snapped back Janessa, hands again curling into fists by her side, brushing against her green, spaghetti strapped shirt, and blue kapris. "You just happen to bring out the worst in me with your annoying, cocky attitude!"

"Then I control you," Marik said simply, grasping the black handlebars of his motorcycle.

Janessa was taken aback by this statement, emerald eyes narrowing dangerously. "And how is that?"

"Simple. Whoever angers you controls you. I can manipulate you into doing what I want, harnessing your offensive and reckless nature to my advantage, bending you to my will. Of course," the smug smile on Marik's face grew wider. "I wouldn't need to play mind games in order to command you." Marik flicked the top of his gold Millennium Rod, still attached to his ebony belt, resulting in a clang to sound across the desert. "I have other means at my disposal to gain what I want." 

"My deck, please," Janessa said with forced calmness, conceding that his words held a ring of truth to them. She would get nowhere with him by falling victim to her anger, as it would only cause her additional trouble. Janessa just had to find an alternative way to deal with him, not that she believed she would be in contact with him often.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before your inferior side shows," Marik tested her.

A nerve twitched in her jaw as Janessa tightened her mouth. She remained calm, though. "The deck." Janessa held out her hand.

Marik smiled and reached into his ebony pocket, drawing out her deck from where it had been housed. He handed it to Janessa, who hurriedly took her cards and placed them in her navy pack, strapping the bag again on her back.

"Now, with no further ado, let's depart. I spent enough time here than I planned." He took his silver keys out also from his pocket, and placed one in the ignition. With a roar, the vehicle started, screeching its cry into the desert.

Janessa fidgeted a bit before straddling herself behind Marik, part of her reluctant to be in such close proximity with her so called abductor. The blond Egyptian handed her the crimson helmet, which she fastened upon her cherry colored hair. The teenage girl hesitantly placed her arms around Marik's revealed stomach, gripping her hands together when they made contact.

Then, with a roar, they were driving down the dirt road that headed to the main street, cars speeding by in the distance. The wind whipped Janessa's locks wildly, stinging her green eyes unmercifully. She closed them tightly, lowering her head as thoughts swirled about in her mind.

Ishizu's conversation with her came back, niggling at her brain. In light of recent events, the girl wasn't so sure if Ishizu had been delusional. The existence of magic was hard to except for Janessa, but for the time being she would think as though it were real. Magic would explain how Marik had controlled her body, vanquishing her free will.

_Millennium Items_, Janessa thought, the words rippling through her mind as she contemplated Ishizu's statement_. Perhaps the golden rod that Marik carries is a Millennium Item also, just like Ishizu's necklace. _

Janessa remembered back in Domino, a boy named Yugi wore an upside down pyramid around his neck, similar designs as Ishizu's and Marik's items engraved on the surface. She squeezed her already closed eyes tightly, trying to remember what it was named. Oh yes, Yugi called it the Millennium Puzzle.

A smile flickered across her lips, as the girl remembered the small, innocent boy. Janessa never had been popular, but she did have friends whom she spent all her time with. Though, as more problems at home arose, the more reclusive she became, to the point were Janessa just wanted to be left alone. She wasn't exactly antisocial. Janessa responded when she was talked too, gave a false laugh at the appropriate time, gossiped when it was called for. But the flame of life that had enveloped her was gone, replaced by the iciness of sorrow.

Soon her friends began to disperse, meeting new acquaintances, dubbing Janessa as wearisome. She was fine by that, Janessa didn't want to have their pity, all she wanted was to be by herself.

Yugi Motou, though, she didn't mind being around. When Janessa first met him, he really didn't have any friends, unless you included his childhood friend Téa Gardner. Yugi had reminded Janessa of her younger brother, Kevin, with his kind and trusting nature, big, violet eyes open in understanding, and acceptance. It was no wonder Yugi was a bully magnet, as he never defended himself. It made Janessa sick just pondering about jerks shoving Yugi around, confusion and shame shining in his irises.

Janessa had at first pitied him, and had tried to protect him. She soon realized Yugi was stronger than he looked. He felt sorry for the people who did him harm, remaining strong in the face of adversity. Yugi was ready to accept and forgive anyone, no matter what they had done to him.

Janessa sighed, glad that he now has good friends to help him since she was no longer around. Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, two boys Janessa couldn't stand, had befriended Yugi after he solved his Millennium Item. Though, after he solved his puzzle, Yugi had been different. Tougher, it seemed, and more confident. _Perhaps_, Janessa wondered, _the Millennium Puzzle has something to do with his sudden courageous demeanor._

Whatever it was, Janessa had stopped hanging around with him, not wanting to interfere in the friendship of Yugi's new friends. Noone really liked her anymore, and she didn't want to be a burden to Yugi. He was disappointed, she could tell, but soon after that she moved away for everyone's good.

Janessa bit her lower red lip out of habit, remembering what could be another Millennium Item. Bakura Ryou had been a new student, instantly being the dream guy of almost every girl in his classes. With his startling white hair, and charming British accent, even the teachers adored him. There had been a rumor that came with him to Domino High, though, circulating around the school. It seemed that Bakura had been transferred to numerous schools over the years, whomever he befriended seemingly vanished without a trace.

If magic was real, then Janessa betted that the gold, circular ring around Bakura's neck had something to do with the people's disappearances. She needed to contact Yugi, and especially Ishizu, and tell them what she had discovered. Perhaps they could shed some light as to what was happening. 

The sound of motors, and car horns filled Janessa's ears. Opening her emerald eyes against the wind, Janessa was surprised to find herself on a huge highway, vehicles of all shapes and sizes driving next to her. In the distance, Janessa could see a large body of water, glittering like blue diamonds as the sun's rays beat down on the surface of the liquid.

Janessa leaned forward, tightening her grip around Marik's warm stomach. "Are we there, yet?!" she shouted into his ear, which temporarily was covered by his brown helmet. The noises of the highway muffled her voice, but Marik heard her.

"Almost!" he yelled back at her, continuing to stare forward while a green van cut itself in front of Marik's red motorcycle.

"Okay!" was her reply, as the redheaded girl was once more lost deep in thought, closing her eyes for more concentration.

Ishizu had said that Janessa would encounter more Millennium Items, and Janessa guessed she had if Marik's rod, Yugi's puzzle, and Bakura's ring were some. Ishizu also prophesied that Janessa would play a part in what was to come, whatever that would be. The Egyptian curator wasn't clear on what would happen, and frankly, Janessa wouldn't have believed her if Ishizu had.

As to Slifer The Sky Dragon, Janessa believed that it was in Marik's possession. Why else would he have been so interested on how she had obtained the card? Her father had been in a perfect position to steal Slifer, and he just happened to be employed by Marik's father. 

Janessa shook her head. There were to many coincidences for all the events to be random chance. She conceded that there might be other explanations as to why Marik was interested in the god card, but for the time being, Janessa would stick to the conclusion that Marik had it stolen, using her own father in the process.

Janessa opened her green eyes in determination, glaring at Marik and then at the immense city that suddenly loomed in front of them, made hazy by the humid heat. She'd get the card back, and her father on her side again, Janessa vowed to herself as they drove closer to the city. No matter the cost. 

What Janessa didn't realize was that she would pay heavily for her oath, and that the price would be more than she could bear.

*~*

  
  
  


Adelianna: Hiya. Hope you liked my chapter. If any of you know of some Marik romance stories that are non yaoi, hentai, shonen ai, or anything like that, could you please tell me. I'm a sucker for Marik romance stories. 

Anyway, I was wondering if any of you could tell me how to post files on the internet. See, I downloaded Yu-Gi-Oh episodes from Kazaa, some English episodes that haven't aired yet, plus a few Japanese ones. I know not everyone has Kazaa, so I would like to share them, but sadly, when I tried to post them on my geocities home page, it wouldn't work. So, does anyone know how? I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me. 

Thanks! Also, don't forget to review. I have 40 now, and am aiming for 55, so please, please, please review. *Makes puppy dog eyes which again melts the hearts of many* I just enjoy reviews and feedback from my readers. Also, I have another story if you want to read that. Thanks!!!

  


PLEASE READ: Hi! Okay, I have some info if you want to take a minute and read this. If you go to the web site ytv.com, you can watch all the new YGO episodes up to episode 97 in English. 

Mon to Wed, at 5:30 am, new YGO episodes come on. You do need to register, though, to watch it. I just found out about this site today, and am angry because I missed a lot of episodes. Anyway, you have to be a citizen of Canada in order to be a member. 

I don't live in Canada, and I'm sure some of you don't either. So, when it asks for your postal code, put in T2N-0E6, and put that your providence is Alberta. 

Also, on cartoon-palace.theud.com, it gives information on how to download YGO episodes for free of IRC. For some reason, the site isn't working, but if you go to *the web address is at the bottom, for some reason the document manager wouldn't let me put it in a paragraph* that's a linked site that answers questions. 

Since you can't download episodes from that site, its okay. See you download them from IRC. Cartoon-palace just explains how. 

Anyway, go to the column that says Cartoon Specific postings, and under that go to Yu-Gi-Oh. Then go to Yu-Gi-Oh cartoons. In the first column there will be a question. Ignore the column under that, and go to the third column. That gives a lengthy explanation on how to download the episodes. 

  


If you want a more concise explanation, do the same steps, but instead of going to Yu-Gi-Oh cartoons, go to Master Of Magicians. The second column gives you a short explanation on how to download the episodes. They have YGO episodes all the way to 81 in English, and all the way to 90 in Japanese with subtitles. Plus a bunch of other episodes from shows such as X-men. 

  


I really haven't tried to download since I have my Kazaa *Hugs Kazaa* but for those of you who don't, you can go to that site, and figure out how to download those episodes. If you do, tell me how. It's kind of confusing. You can also post questions on that site if you have questions, and the moderators will answer them shortly. 

  


Anyway, also on tvtome.com they have episode guides for YGO all the way to episode 150, if you want some spoilers and find out what happens, if you don't already know. Anyway, I hope this information is helpful.

If you have questions, contact me at adelianna_777@msn.com 

  


*If you have information you would like to share like this, e-mail me and I will post them on my story.

*The web address is vanderguard.proboards9.com/index.cgi

Have a nice day!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter V: City by the Sea

GUESS WHAT??????????? MY CHIHUAHUA JUST HAD A PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, it was so cool. She delivered it while I was writing my fic, so I just thought I'd add this (after I was done delivering the puppy, of course). My parents where gone, and only my younger brother, and I were home. We really didn't know what to do, because she gave birth earlier than expected, and we didn't have everything prepared. But it turned out okay, and I cut the umbilical cord also. He's black, with a white chest, and brown inside his legs, and on the lower half of his face. He looks so adorable! Anyway, just thought I'd share that.

  


Adelianna: Hello, me here. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Anyway, me and my cool, good, neat online friend, River-Star, started a tournament if you want to participate. This is what it entails. 

  


CONTEST RULES, REQUIREMENTS, AND PRIZES:

  


1. Think of your favorite word, or the funniest word you can think of to say, and send them in a review to me. You can send in more than one word, but it has to be in the dictionary, and it cannot be anything bad. 

2. River-Star and I will decide who came up with the best word, and then I'll post who won in my next chapter, which should be up in a few days since I already have most of the next chapter done, just a page or more so to write.

  


Adelianna: *rubs hands together* Here is the prize. 

  


3. Whoever wins will be placed into a scene with your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character. The winner won't be placed in this story, though. They'll be in a separate scene that has nothing to do with my story line. 

  


Adelianna: Anyway, that's the contest. So, if you want to participate, send in your words. Also, check out River-Star's story, Dancer Among Dragons, where she is hosting the contest also.

  


Adelianna: Okay, thanks again to all my reviewers:

  
  


Firebird: You were my first reviewer, and I thank you for that!

  


KawaiiElf: Thanks for you review. I hate suspense also, but then kinda like it. Does that make sense?

  


Muah: I appreciate your comment, and will try to update weekly.

  


Chantelle: Your wonderful e-mails really brighten my day! ^_^

  


Chantal: Do your names sound similar, or is it just me? Anyway, thanks for reading my story!

  


Peggi: Thanks for your reviews, and thanks for offering to torture, ahem, I mean entertain my brothers.

  


River-Star: Hiya! Thanks for your wonderful reviews, my friend, and encouragement!

  


Boy Crazy Magician Chick: Kewl name! Thanks for your reviews, and I really enjoy your fics!

  


CrystalLight: Thanks for your reviews, and your new fic is really superb!

  


Kurai: Thanks for your review, and Kaiba, shuddap! *Smiles and eats sugar* And continue your fics, for I am impatient! *Nods*

  


silver swan: Thanks for your review, and I like your story, "The Brightest Star."

  


Yuko: Thanks Yuko-san, for your wonderful reviews! You really encourage me, and thanks for reading my other story also. If you want to download movies, and songs from KaZaA, you have to download KaZaA first. It's usually $25.00, but I found a web site that you can download it from for free. The web address is listed at the end of the story, since when I try to upload this fic with the web address listed in this paragraph, everything after it erases. So it's at the bottom of the chapter, if you want to download it.

  


ally2-23: Thanks for your review, and I love your story with Marik, and his daughter. My Chihuahua's names are (I have four of them) Trixie (the one who just gave birth), Blackey, Fawn, and the new puppy, which we haven't named yet. We're going to sell him, though.

  


Cassie: Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really enjoy them!

  


elvenprincess9: I appreciate your reviews. Thanks a million!

  


Maximillion_pegasus: *Funny Bunnies jump out* Thank you, thank you, thank you!

  


Squished Banana: Thanks for your reviews! *Laughs at the mental pictures of squished bananas* 

  


EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA: I commend you on your interesting screen name, and thanks for the reviews!

  


?: Hmm, well, don't know who you are, hence the question mark, but thanks for your review!

  


The Poisonwood Bible: Thanks for your review, and suggestion. And it doesn't sound cheesy, at least to me.

  


aQAU: I guess you always do type in capital letters, unless my eyes are acting funny again. *Rubs eyes* Thanks for your review!

  


blink182sbaby: Thanks for your review! *Smiles evilly* Perhaps it'll happen soon, you never know! 

  


Rnij and Mysterious A: Kewl screen name, and thanks for your review!

  


Princess: Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it!

  


Nazgirl: I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the review!

  


person who really likes chocolate: *Whipes eyes* Finally! Someone I can relate too! I love chocolate, unlike some people *glares at River-Star* Thanks for your reviews! They're awesome!

  


sPrItZ: Thanks for your review! And also thanks for reading my other story!

  


Card-Master: I appreciate your review! Thank you very much!

  


Me: Thanks for your review! *Chuckles* So, I take it you like Marik. You should try out for my contest, and if you win, I will write you in a story with Marik. And thanks for reading my other fic.

  


keikochan: Um, I really didn't get your review. But anyway, thanks for them. Also, I know some people hate it when Malik is spelled Marik, but since I live in America and watch the dub version, I kept his dub name. I mean, it's only one letter. People shouldn't get angry over that. I can understand if they changed it to Pink Bunny, or (God forbid) Terrence like so many people originally thought, but I don't think just because of one letter people should get upset. (No offense to people named Terrence, it's not a bad name.) For example:

  


Yami had just defeated the Rare Hunter with the Exodia pieces, and a mysterious guy with a Rod was talking though the Rare Hunter.

Mysterious guy: You misunderstand me. I want the Pharaoh's boundless power.

Joey: This is getting freaky!

Mysterious guy: *smirks* Remember my name. Pink Bunny.

Yami: You'll never have my power, Pink Bunny!

  


Adelianna: I can understand that offending some people, but not just because of one letter.

  


Adelianna: Also, check out these great fics:

Dancer Among Dragons, by River-Star. She has some other stories also that are excellent!

blink182sbaby has some great fics, they're not Yugioh, but they're good!

The Collectors, by Peggi. She also has a lot of other great stories!

Sing Along With the YuGiOh cast, By Kuria.

Seeking the Light, by Crystal Light.

Love or Revenge, and Bright Nights and Stary Days, by Boy Crazy Magician Chick.

The Brightest Star, by silver swan.

Life's A B, and Then Ya D, by EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA

Survivor: Egypt, by Rnij and Mysterious A. Rnij and Mysterious A have some other stories that are excellent.

The Millennium Bracelet, by sPrItZ

The Sound of Silence, by Card-Master

Life as an Ishtar, by ally2-23

  


Adelianna: Anyway, don't forget to enter the contest. Ja ne!

  


Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, Al-Quseir, or Abou Shakra

  
  
  


*~*Chapter Five*~*

  


~*~City by the Sea~*~

  
  
  


Dark grey fumes from different assortments of vehicles rose into the air and mingled with one another, producing a pungent stench that filled the highway. The air was thick and sticky, the burning sun shining down upon Egypt with a vengeance, creating intense heat that drenched many in sweat.

Janessa's emerald eyes were used to the wind blowing into them by now, the breeze cooling her face as Marik, and she drove speedily down the street. Janessa greedily absorbed every little detail she saw, forever locking the sights into her memory.

The sky was a clear shade of blue, the immense, sapphire sea by the secluded city sparkling gorgeously in the light. Sand surrounded the highway, covering the landscape in beige as reddish brown mountain ranges stood sturdily by the water.

They neared a stoplight, the red beacon glaring mockingly at the vehicles who were slowly coming to a halt in front of it. Janessa raised herself a bit, trying to see over the grey van beside her at the cerulean water that was spread out massively across the land, a tremendous white beach bowing at its feet.

"Janessa," a voice said breathlessly, breaking the girls gaze away from the sea. "You're squeezing me a bit too tightly."

"Oh, sorry." Janessa loosened her arms slightly from around Marik's tanned stomach, which she had gripped harder when she raised herself to see the water. She slumped down in her seat, breathing impatiently as she waited for the light to turn green.

"So," Janessa slowly stated, trying to make conversation. "That's the Red Sea, right?" Janessa's father had told her they would be living by the famous landmark. The redhead nudged her head toward the body of water, cars almost blocking her view of it completely.

Marik turned his blond head to look at the sea, drumming his fingers impatiently on the cobalt handlebars. "Yes, the Mare Rostrum."

"Huh?" Janessa was puzzled.

"The Mare Rostrum means the Red Sea. It is named after the red mountain ranges you see around you," Marik explained, bored.

"Oh. And the city over there?" She pointed to the inviting metropolitan area, standing tall in all its splendor.

"It's named Al-Quseir, which translates into a smaller version of a palace in Arabic."

"Hmm, really? Neat. Yeah my Dad mentioned that it was named something like that. Anyway–"

Janessa was cut of by a darkly tanned man spouting angry words in a foreign language, while shaking a fist at the stoplight. He was seated in the grey van next to them, honking his horn repeatedly with his free hand.

"Imbecile," muttered Marik, staring coldly at the man.

"Ain alhamaam nahono elsaa!" the Arabic man continued to spout viciously, as if his words would convince the light to change green.

"What's he saying?" Janessa asked Marik, unknowingly tightening her grip around his warm stomach again.

He released one of his hands from the black handlebars and patted Janessa's hands lightly. "Nothing I doubt your sensitive ears would appreciate." 

A pink blush to crept across her cheeks. "Oh. Hmm, yeah. Some drivers." Janessa chuckled weakly, feeling pretty stupid.

The light then decided to change to a startling emerald color, to everyone's relief. Marik pushed down on the gas pedal, and the crimson motorcycle slowly shot forward, joining the throngs of vehicles heading to Al-Quseir.

"That ignoramus was fortunate he didn't feel my wrath." Marik narrowed his lavender eyes at the speeding van. "I would have enjoyed the look of terror upon his features."

Janessa decided not to reply as she closed her eyes, feeling the heated wind blow against her face. They weren't driving as fast as before, the change of pace relaxing Janessa instantly. The breeze tickled her skin, twirling her red locks wildly in the air. A smile played upon her scarlet lips as the sun's rays warmed her, cradling Janessa softly in its grasp. She could imagine she was flying, soaring through the sapphire sky feeling nothing but air beneath her.

"We're almost to Al-Quseir." Marik interrupted Janessa's daydream, causing her to open her green eyes. 

Buildings were spread far apart, gradually the gap between them closed as Marik, and Janessa neared the city. The girl saw harbors built by the Red Sea in the distance, while a beautiful, sandy beach caressed the edge of the clear, blue water. Boats littered the sea, various sizes and colors floating gracefully on the water's surface. 

As they neared the outskirts of the city, Janessa was in awe, excitement tickling her stomach. "It's beautiful," she whispered. 

"Perhaps it at first seems to be, but just as many things that are pleasing to the eye, it is slowly decaying from within," Marik said darkly. 

"Humph." Janessa was slightly annoyed. "You know what you are? A pessimist. You do realize that, don't you?"

They passed a white sign, black Arabic letters adorned the surface which Janessa imagined spelled, _You Are Now Entering Al-Quseir_. As they embarked into the city, the cement street slowly transformed into dirt, as the road narrowed and colorful bazaars began to litter the side of the road. 

"Then I won't be greatly disappointed when the outcome of a matter doesn't go the way I expect," Marik retaliated against her statement, staring forward while he continued to drive. "Then, instead of suffering from loss of hope since I had none to begin with, quite the contrary of an optimist I might add, I'd formulate a new strategy to gain what I desire."

"And what would that be?" Janessa was curious.

"Perhaps it's something your feeble mind couldn't comprehend? Or maybe it's something so great, and ambitious most would call me a fool."

"Aren't you?" Janessa couldn't help it. The insult was right there. It was too good an opportunity to pass.

"You ask that in a question, clearly showing that you're indecisive and uncertain."

Janessa sighed. "I didn't really mean anything by it. Must you always take things so seriously?"

Marik didn't answer. Instead he relieved pressure on the gas pedal, slowly coming to a halt as he parked his motorcycle by a building. 

Janessa blinked as she took in her surroundings. The chatter of conversations in different languages filled Janessa's ears, giving the city an air of mystery. Dozens of Bazaars were set on the side of the street, selling various items to the passerby. The establishments along the dirt road were mostly colored white, made up of hotels, and restaurants. Most of the bustling people in the city wore white turbans and beige robes, faces illuminated by the sun that shone brightly down upon Al-Quseir, warming the city. 

"Why'd we stop?" Janessa asked Marik, who climbed off his motorcycle, and kicked down the stand to balance it. 

He ignored her, and instead walked in front of his bike and unzipped a bag that hung below the handlebars. Janessa watched him curiously, noticing the pack for the first time. It was the same color as Marik's cycle, and at the moment, the Egyptian was rummaging in it for something.

"Um, what are you doing?" Janessa tried again to gain a response from him.

"I don't believe it is any concern of yours what I choose to do." He replied as he pulled a black cell phone from the crimson bag.

"You have a cell phone?!" Janessa screeched, climbing off the motorcycle. She undid her helmet, Marik doing the same as he set his brown one on top of the ebony handlebars. 

She placed her red helmet on the black seat, marching up to Marik who currently turned his back to her.

"Let me call my house real fast. My parents might be there already." Janessa knew that her Dad had installed a phone line in their home previously, since Jared had called his family from there.

Marik paid her no heed, and began to press the white buttons on his cellular phone.

This irritated Janessa further. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Still no answer, so Janessa decided to take drastic measures. She walked up behind him, and in one quick, deft motion, grabbed the cell phone out of his hand. 

Marik turned around, amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

Janessa smiled sweetly. "Using the phone, of course. Kidnapped people get to make a call first."

Marik gazed at her incredulously, but then smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "Go ahead." 

His attitude startled Janessa, but she decided to dial home anyway. She had memorized her new phone number before she had left for Egypt. 

The redhead dialed her number, then placed the charcoal phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer. All Janessa received, though, was a dial tone, then a recorded message in Arabic. After a few moments it translated into Japanese, and just relayed to the girl that the number she dialed was temporarily unavailable.

The Egyptian boy smiled at Janessa's obvious frustration. "What's wrong?" he mocked. "Can't get a hold of anyone?" 

Janessa glared at him. "Do you know why not? I know I dialed the number right."

"Perhaps you should pay more attention to current events. Phone lines are down for the time being." Marik held out a tanned hand, gold wrist and arm bands shimmering in the sun. "The phone," he demanded.

Janessa reluctantly handed him his cell, glowering all the while. 

Marik dialed in a number, then held the phone up to his ear. He glared at Janessa then, as if just realizing she was there. "Hold for a moment," Marik said to whoever was on the other line, then turned his attention back on Janessa, who was standing by him. "Do you mind?" He glared at her.

Janessa smiled. "Nope."

"Take heed of your own business, girl," Marik snapped.

The smile on Janessa's face widened. "What am I doing wrong?" Janessa feigned pouting. "I'm just standing here." The girl enjoyed teasing him, especially since she believed Marik was helpless to do a thing about it, considering they occupied a crowded street.

Marik smiled ruefully and shook his platinum blond head, then put the phone in his pocket. The Egyptian bent down and put one arm behind Janessa legs, and the other one by her back. Before Janessa had time to object, Marik picked the girl up in his tanned arms.

"What are you doing?!" Janessa kicked her feet in the air as she was held in Marik's arms. The boy walked over to his crimson motorcycle, swatted the scarlet helmet of the ebony seat, then plopped Janessa down in its place. The bike wobbled unbalanced, but Marik braced it with a hand. When it was steady, he looked down at Janessa. "Stay," he commanded is if he were talking to a dog. Janessa didn't notice the slight flash of the Millennium Rod hooked on his black belt. 

Who does he think he is?! Janessa quickly tried to hop off the motorcycle, but to no avail. He had used his mind control powers on her again, forcing her to stay where she was. Janessa felt a thick, freezing substance like glue worm its way slowly from her brain to the whole of her body, immobilizing her limbs. _Drat!_ thought Janessa as she glared with emerald eyes at Marik, who began talking into his cell phone. 

"Status report," Marik said icily into the phone.

"M-Master M-Marik–"

Marik cut his stuttering servant off. "Where's Rishid?"

"He's not h-here right now. He's following a lead that w-we have recently received."

"Never mind then. You'll do. What's our condition?"

"I-It, I-I mean t-th–"

"Stop stuttering!" Marik commanded. "I asked for a status report, not a display of cowardice."

"I-It's just that you usually don't call–"

"And what does that have to do with asking for a status report?" Marik hissed, interrupting his lackey again.

"N-Nothing Master. The Rare Hunters have managed to acquire several rare cards, but we still have no new information on the last two god cards, or the Pharaoh." The servant tried desperately not to impediment his speech.

"Fine. But I expect results shortly, or you'll find yourself in the Shadow Realm!" With that said, Marik hung up, leaving a petrified Rare Hunter clutching a cell phone in fear miles away.

Back in Al-Quseir, Marik was pondering over what his stammering slave had said. It was true that he didn't usually call to inquire his Rare Hunters on a matter. He relied on his Millennium Rod to communicate directly with their pathetic minds. 

The Egyptian smiled as he glanced at Janessa, who currently looked like she was contemplating his demise. He had wanted to annoy her more, especially after what she had said to him while they were driving to the city, thus the cell phone incident. 

Marik looked around Al-Quseir with lavender eyes, and remembered when he had first ventured through the metropolis. It had been his first time above ground, the blinding sun glaring down upon him, heating his body. It was a memory he would never forget. The feeling was exhilarating, wandering upon the sand, seeing new sights and undergoing new experiences. The day had ended in a complete disaster, though.

In the meantime, he had relatively nothing to do, besides take Janessa home. He knew he would most likely never come in contact with her after this day, and for some reason that filled Marik with a sense of emptiness. He would miss having someone to argue with, to have an individual who spoke their mind without backing down.

He walked to Janessa, who continued to glare at him with green eyes. He put his ebony cell phone back in his small crimson bag, then turned and faced the girl. "I just talked to my father," Marik lied, holding back a chuckle. "He's giving your family a tour right now of the city, and we're supposed to meet them at the Abou Shakra." He then released Janessa from his mind control, who quickly hopped down from the motorcycle, her fury at Marik abated for the moment at the mention of her family.

"What's the Abou Shakra?" Janessa asked as she stared up at Marik.

"It's a famous restaurant here in Al-Quseir."

Janessa bit her bottom lip gently. "Oh. Um, well." She looked at the wound on her arm, blood leaking through the makeshift gauze. "How am I going to explain this?" Janessa was afraid that if her parents found out what Marik had done, that they'd confront him and the Egyptian would do something horrid to them with his Millennium Rod.

Marik gazed quizzically at her arm. "There are ample quantities of clothing establishments here in Al-Quseir. It won't be a difficult task to obtain a new outfit to cover your wound."

Janessa arched an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you plan on obtaining some new clothes?"

Marik feigned shock, translating correctly what her words implied. "Why, Janessa I'm traumatized. Do you actually believe I'd steal something?"

"Perhaps brainwash shop owners into giving you things for free."

Marik shrugged nonchalantly. "Rules are meant to be broken."

"They are not. Rules were created so there would be order and law, or else the world would be in chaos."

Marik chuckled. "Why aren't you a little goody two shoes."

"Why does everyone call me that?! I am _not_ a goody two shoes!" Janessa cried outraged, drawing glances from people walking down the street. She lowered her head in embarrassment, and blushed.

Marik, though, grinned. He then grabbed both of Janessa's arms, making sure not to touch her wound, and with a surprising display of strength, lifted her on top of his motorcycle. "Come on," he said gently as he retrieved her scarlet helmet from the adust ground. "I believe it is time for us to depart."

Marik handed her the helmet, and as she took it, Janessa's hands brushed against his darkly tanned ones, sending a shiver up her body. She looked up at him then, their faces inches apart. Janessa felt some force pulling her closer to him, causing her red lips to part slightly. His eyes were amethyst pools, longing and confusion evident in them, as his warm, sweet breath fanned her face lightly, causing tingles of delight to erupt in her stomach. Just as their lips were about to touch, Marik abruptly turned his head and cleared his throat.

"We should be leaving now," he said as the Egyptian straddled himself on his carmine motorcycle, leaving Janessa speechless as she touched her lips gingerly with her fingertips. She snapped out of her stupor then, and fastened her helmet on her head, Marik doing the same with his brown one. 

The roar of his motor sounded, as Marik twisted the silver key in the ignition. Janessa put her arms around Marik's warm stomach as he drove down the street, both not saying a word but contemplating a hurricane of thoughts that swirled violently around in their minds.

Janessa berated herself viciously, attempting to discover a reason for why she had almost kissed Marik. _He probably was using his Millennium Item_ _on me_, thought Janessa, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she was attracted to the blond Egyptian. _But then why did he pull away, if he was controlling my mind?_ another part of her brain asked, which Janessa promptly ignored.

Meanwhile, Marik and Janessa were driving down a brown road, which had widened slightly. Bazaars still littered the side of the street, but not so many as before as stone buildings quickly took their place. They drove slowly, Marik maneuvering his motorcycle around citizens, until they reached a grey street with yellow lines dotting the median, which other vehicles were driving upon. It seemed the deeper they drove into the city, the more modern it became. 

As he was driving, Marik was also scolding himself. He gritted his teeth in frustration, as the recent events crossed his mind. He had been about to kiss her, had even wanted to. 

He growled violently, unheard over the roaring of his cycle's motor. He thought he was incapable of that kind of humane emotion, believing that his furiousness and vengeance dominated weak feelings such as compassion, and love.

Marik shook his blond head, trying to clear his mind. Perhaps the feelings he had for Janessa were merely physical. After all, he was only mortal. A powerful mortal, but still just human. And humans had certain needs, and desires that needed to be quenched, or subdued.

As to why the boy was taking Janessa to the Abou Shakra, he told himself, was only so he could torment Jared. The longer Janessa was missing, the further vexed his Rare Hunter would become. And when he surprisingly learned that Marik had regaled Janessa, Jared would begin to ponder Marik's true intentions toward his daughter. 

Marik chuckled as he imagined Jared's face. Agonizing his Rare Hunters was a favorite pastime. Besides, he had nothing else to do, and Janessa amused him with her outrageous antics. 

He continued to drive down the cement street, still laughing to himself as he pondered the ludicrous idea that he, the future Pharaoh of the world, could ever care about anyone other than himself.

  


*~*

  


Adelianna: Hiya! Remember to review when you're done. And don't forget to enter a word if you want to participate in the contest River-Star, and I thought up. Rules and prizes are at the beginning of the chapter. I know in the summary, it says that Janessa will be Marik's slave, and she will be. My story is just starting off kinda slow because I want to get a history between them. But believe me, it's coming very soon. Oh, also, if you put me on your author alert, you'll receive an e-mail notification when I post a new chapter. Ja ne!

  


Yuko: Here's the web address. Tell me how it goes. I'm going to write it out because ff.net will just erase it if I type the address as I normally would write a e-mail address:

kazaamediadotcomslashdownload-free-kazza-lite.htm

  


Okay, confusing, right? Type in kazaamedia then type a . then type in com, then type in /, then type download-free-kazaa-lite.htm

  


Sorry for the confusion. It's just this stupid document manager won't let me upload e-mail addresses for some reason. Ja ne!

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter VI: Dreams of Longing

Adelianna: Hiya! River-Star and I haven't confirmed a winner yet, but don't worry, we'll decide shortly. Anyway, thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. This chapter is twice as long as my other ones, so I was considering chopping it down into two separate chapters, but I decided to leave it like it is.

A/N: Anyway, the puppy, whom we've named Weiler, is doing fine. It's named Weiler since it looks like a miniature Rottweiler. Also, if you put me on your author alert, if you have an account, you will receive an e-mail notification when I post a new chapter. Thanks goes out to all my reviewers:

*River-Star *Kuria 

*Firebird *Crystal Light

*Muah *silver swan

*Peggi *Yuko

*heh *aQUA

*blink182sbaby *The Poisonwood Bible

*KawaiiElf *?

*la la land *EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA

*Chantelle *Squished Banana

*Chantal *Maximilion_pegasus 

*elven princess9 *Boy Crazy Magician Chick 

*Cassie *ally2-23 

*Princess *Rnij and Mysterious A

*Nazgirl *Person who really likes chocolate

*sPrItZ *Card-Master

*Me *Queen Ali B

*Tomoyo-chan *LacrimasArgentum

*Saj *keikochan

*Angelgirl *Eevee Goddess Of Light

Crystal Light: Thanks for the review, and I truly enjoy you story

Maximilion_pegesus: I appreciate your words, and thanks for the contest entry words

Squished Banana: I lurve your reviews. And you're right, squishing bananas is fun (don't ask).

blink182sbaby: I wouldn't want you to die. Perhaps you'll get your wish this chapter. ^_^

River-Star: Thanks for the review, my friend, and good luck on your game. Update your stories soon.

Tomoyo_chan: Thanks for the review and kind words. Kawaii pen name, by the way.

  


Queen Ali B: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing every single chapter all at one go! Thanks for reading my other fic also!

  


sPrItZ: You're welcome, and thanks for the reviews!

  


LacrimusArgentum: Kewl name, and thanks for the wonderful review!

  


Card-Master: Thanks for the review and contest words!

  


Peggi: *Sticks out tongue* You're so mean! *Sniffles* Anyway, thanks for the review and words!

  


firebird: Thanks for the kind words and recommendations!

  


ally2-23: I will, and thanks for your concern and review!

  


Saj: Thanks for the review. Um, I have spell check, and I always check my chapter before I publish them. If you could, tell me the words that are misspelled so I can fix them. I'm always looking for ways to improve my story! XD

  


Me: Kay! I was wondering because you said you were Marik's gurl. Anyway, thanks for the words!

  


Person who really like chocolate: Gotta love chocolate. Anyway, thanks for the review and contest word.

  


Angelgirl: Thanks for your kind words, and respect. Really, I appreciate them. Thanks a million!

  


Eevee Goddess Of Light: Thanks for reviewing, and good luck with your roommates.

  


Yuko-san: The only stupid question is the one not asked, so goes a popular saying. Anyway, arigatou for the review, and I'm glad you can download episodes now from KaZaA.

  


Boy Crazy Magician Chick: Thanks for the review. I like chapter 6 (a.k.a chapter 5) also. And I absolutely love your fics.

  
  


Adelianna: Well, got my bio updated, fixed it a bit, though I think it came out messed up. Also, *sniffles* in the episodes I watched and downloaded from KaZaA, Rishid never called Marik his master, but in the new one this Saturday he did. Well, I have an idea on how to fix what I wrote in the prologue, about Rishid never calling Marik his master.

A/N: Anyway, can I just say: Go Téa! Some think she's a coward, but she obviously isn't according to the new episode. Marik threatened to drop a heavy crate on Téa so that Kaiba wouldn't interfere in the duel between Yugi and Joey, and what did Téa do? She yelled at the Rare Hunter, who was holding the button that's drops the crate, and told him he hasn't the guts to press it, and then told Kaiba to stop the duel, even though it meant her dying in the process. Kasplat!

A/N: I also downloaded episode 79, 81, and 85 from KaZaA. Episode 85 is cool, and I love the music that plays on it. Anyway, it explains how the God cards came into existence, and how everybody who made them, except for Pegasus, died. It also has a kawaii scene with Marik when he's like seven, giving his sister flowers. It was so adorable. Well, anyway, I'll quit my rambling.

A/N: On to the story! Don't forget to review when you're done.

  


Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, El Horriyya, Abou Shakra, or Al-Quseir, which are real places and establishments, except for YGO, which is anime. XD

  
  
  


*~*Dreams of Longing*~*

  


~*~Chapter Six*~*

  
  


Marik, and Janessa drove down the cement streets of Al-Quseir in silence, allowing the load roar of the motor to drown out their thoughts. The burning sun shone through the clear, sapphire sky, illuminating the city in brilliant clarity. Buildings, mostly white of various shapes and sizes, rose up by the side of the road, while several cars drove adjacent to them, sun glinting off their metal coating. 

Noticing a store that suited their needs, Marik released pressure on the gas pedal. The red motorcycle slowly came to a halt in front of the El Horriyya, a famous department store in Al-Quseir.

A smile crept across Janessa's red lips as she gazed around the city. "It's very quaint around here."

Marik shrugged, placing his brown helmet on the handlebars, Janessa doing the same with hers when she hopped off the bike. As they entered the store, Janessa breathed a sigh of relief at the cool air that hit her.

"Don't take too long," Marik demanded, glancing at Janessa from the corner of his lavender eyes. His main attention was centered on the huge store they had just entered. The walls were painted white, with Egyptian drawings adorning the surface. Native clothes hung on racks throughout the store, shoppers rummaging through garments as they sought to discover an outfit that suited their particular taste.

"I won't," Janessa replied cheerfully, walking over to the first dress that managed to ensnare her attention.

Marik sighed and followed his charge as she wandered about the store. Finally, she chose a garb that she liked.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" she asked as she held it out for Marik to admire. It was a long, white dress with black cloth sewn around the edges in a beautiful design.

Marik rolled his amethyst eyes. "I don't care. Just try it on." He pointed to a dressing room, which Janessa hurriedly entered.

The blond Egyptian waited outside, arms folded across his white clothed chest, the store's native music filling his ears.

After a few moments, Marik heard a bang, and then a groan. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I can't get this stupid thing in the back strapped!" Janessa shouted through the doorway.

Marik sighed. "Are you covered?"

There was a pause. "Yes," Janessa answered slowly. "Why?"

"Open the door. I'll lend you my assistance, if you require it."

The beige door opened a crack, so Marik pushed it open, and then stepped through. He saw Janessa in the white, Egyptian garment, hands behind her as she tried to lace the straps that crisscrossed her back. Her other clothes, and the navy backpack, were strewn on a green chair that was in the corner of the white dressing room, standing by a large mirror that covered the side of the wall.

He closed the door behind him, and walked up to Janessa, who smiled rather timidly. "Um, well thanks, I guess. I just can't get these tied."

Marik nodded. "Figures that you can't perform even a simple task." Janessa glowered at him, but remained wordless. The boy walked over to her, and then began to strap the strings laced on the garb, each touch on her bare back sending a shiver down Janessa's spine.

When he was finished, Janessa looked in the mirror and admired the dress. It sparkled even in the dim light of the dressing room, the black fabric around the edges enhanced the white of her garment, which flowed smoothly down to her ankles. Around her middle, attached to the dress, was a white belt with a black buckle, tightened to reveal her narrow waist. The sleeves were tight around her arms, then widened when they reached Janessa's wrist, adding a mysterious quality to her appearance.

Janessa turned over the white price tag hooked on the edge of her sleeve, revealing Arabic numbers. "How much is it?" She looked up at Marik, who took the tag in his hand.

"Surprisingly not expensive," he lied. 

Janessa brightened. "Then can I have it?"

Marik shrugged. "If it's the garment you choose." He almost smiled at Janessa's joyous expression, but kept his cold, outward appearance.

Marik bought the dress, paying with his credit card to annoy, and prove Janessa incorrect for what she had said previously of his thievery. Then they rode Marik's motorcycle to the Abou Shakra, a huge restaurant made of alabaster stone, multitudes of cars parked around it. They removed their helmets and walked inside, a delightful aroma hitting them, causing Janessa to realize how famished she was. 

A waiting line was already formed, but Marik took no heed of this, and walked in front of the column.

"What are you doing?" Janessa hissed as people began to stare at them.

"Why, obtaining a seat for us," he replied nonchalantly, grabbing her warm hand and pulling her along.

A waiter then cut them off, wearing a black suit with a green apron tied around his front. "Masa'a alkair, sai mosh tal," his tone was polite, but firm.

Marik looked annoyed. "Hal tatakalm bohaira eaini," he replied.

The server shook his head, his black glasses wobbling on his tanned face. "Ala elrahib wa elsaa."

The Egyptian teen smiled smugly then, his gold Millennium Rod glowing faintly, still attached to his ebony belt. "Wadi shokran biro'aitak." Marik's voice was smooth, and hypnotizing.

The waiter's hazel eyes grew dull, and lifeless as he murmured something in Arabic, and then led them to an unoccupied booth, leaving them there.

"We could have just waited in line, you know," Janessa groaned as she sat down opposite of Marik at the brightly lit, yellow, clothed table. They were seated in the corner, a large window behind them revealing the interior of Al-Quseir, displaying pedestrians milling slowly about on the sidewalk.

Marik's smirk was filled with self-satisfaction. "This was quicker. Besides, I find it amusing manipulating people." 

"Yeah," Janessa replied sarcastically. "I think we already covered that." She unstrapped her navy backpack, which currently contained her old clothes, and placed it on the green seat next to her.

The tables were spaced out, so they weren't in a close proximity with anyone else. The buzz of conversations in foreign dialects filled Janessa's ears, as the aroma of various meals occupied the air, made cool by the fans overhead.

Another waiter came then, wearing the same outfit as the last. She placed beige menus on the table, bold, green lettering on the front.

"Kaifa halok?" she asked with a smile, dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

Marik didn't answer, instead he picked up the carte and began to peruse through it. Janessa, who didn't want anyone to believe her rude, smiled weakly. "Um, hi. I don't really know Arabic, um–" 

"Oh, you Japanese," the waiter grinned happily, showing white teeth.

"Yes, I am." Janessa smiled, relieved.

The waiter nodded. "Good, good. Me friend are Japanese here too."

"Oh, that's nice."

"I be your server alkair. Me names Zini. What you want for drink?"

"Do you have Diet Coke?" Janessa asked hopefully.

Zini brightened. "Yes, yes. We have that."

Janessa smiled. "Great. Could you not put ice in it?"

Zini nodded, then turned her attention to Marik, smiling mischieviously. "And your sadik, or maybe za'og?"

Marik glared up at Zini, irritation twisting his features. "Not sadik, and definitely not za'og." He stated vehemently.

Zini looked surprised for a moment, then mumbled, "Ann eazinak."

"Good." Marik continued to stare at her. "And I'll have the Om Ali for my beverage."

The waiter nodded wordlessly and walked off, leaving an outraged Janessa with Marik. "Do you have to be so cruel?" she almost yelled.

Marik smiled cynically. "It's a necessity."

Janessa sighed, exasperated. "What did she say anyway? I couldn't understand since both of you were using Arabic words."

Marik continued to examine his beige carte. "Then by all means, purchase a Japanese to Arabic dictionary." 

Shaking her head, Janessa picked up her menu and perused it also. Under the Arabic lettering where Japanese words, so Janessa was able to read the carte.

Before Janessa had time to decide what to order, though, Zini came back with their drinks and placed them on the table. "Eazinak, me forgot to ask what you want for, um, appetizers."

"Oh, um, let's see." Janessa flipped to the appetizer section. "I'll have the.... Chick– um, no, make that the Labna with Olive Oil." The picture of the slab of meat roasted with oil looked delicious.

Zini nodded and scribbled something on a yellow notepad she brought with. "Soup?"

"Oh yes, I'll have the, let's see, the Cream Tomato Soup." Janessa smiled up at Zini, who again was writing her order on the paper.

"And you?" she asked Marik, who was still glancing at the carte. 

"The Babaganhouj Salad will be adequate, as will the Lentil Soup," Marik said without looking up.

"Na'am," Zini smiled down at Janessa. "You know what you want for main dish."

Janessa again flipped through her beige menu, to the Main Dishes section. "I'll have the Lamb Moza with French Fries."

"As for me," Marik said slowly, his lilac eyes oscillating between dishes. "I will have the Abou Shakra Charcoal Kofta Kehab with mixed Vegetables."

Zini nodded, writing down their orders. "Tayyib bikair," she said when finished, then left to deliver their order to the chef.

Janessa sipped her Diet Coke, which had been delivered in a large, glass cup with a red straw, minus the ice. The hum of background conversation from other Diners rented the atmosphere, as she fiddled with the edge of the yellow tablecloth, at a loss for what to say.

She glanced at Marik, who was smirking at her. "What?" she snapped, wondering why he was grinning at her that way.

He looked out the window, at the hustle and bustle on the street, and tapped his fingers on the yellow tablecloth. "Oh, nothing."

"What? Why were you grinning like that?"

Marik glanced at her again and chuckled. "You didn't apply any sun screen, did you?"

Janessa touched her face gingerly, which was burning slightly. "Excuse me," she whispered, picked up her navy bag, and trudged to the restroom, hoping that her fears would remain unconfirmed. They weren't.

"Oh my gosh," Janessa gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror. The blazing sun had baked her sensitive skin into a dark shade of crimson, the color enhanced by the red of her hair. She looked like Rudolph the Red Nosed-Reindeer, all that was missing were a pair of brown antlers. 

Janessa quickly rummaged through her navy backpack for some concealer, but to no avail. She vaguely remembered her mother borrowing it from her on the plane, to apply before they disembarked unto Egypt.

She stared at herself again, loathing the thought of facing Marik and his smug demeanor. Hopefully, her parents will arrive shortly.

Janessa walked back to Marik, their appetizers littering the table. Marik was already consuming his food, but looked at Janessa with a mocking smile.

The girl ignored him, and sat down as gracefully as she could manage across the table from him. To her surprise, the Egyptian boy didn't taunt her, and instead resumed his eating.

"So," Janessa kept her head lowered, spooning around her tomato soup. "When do you think my family will come?"

Marik picked up his glass, and drank some if its contents. When he put his cup down, he glanced at her. "My father called while you were away. He informed me your mother was exhausted, so she's resting at your abode."

"So they're not coming?" she said in disbelief.

"I'm so fortunate to be in the company of someone who can interpret simple statements as well as you," Marik tantalized sarcastically.

Janessa's eyes green eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. You don't have your cell phone with you."

"My father called the restaurant, and had one of the servers here relay a message to me."

"Oh," Janessa glowered, not especially liking the idea that she would spend the remainder of the time here with Marik. She said nothing, though, and instead reached over to grab her silverware, accidentally knocking her Diet Coke over in the process.

"Dang it!" she exclaimed as Janessa quickly stood up and wiped the cold liquid of her white dress. 

Marik chuckled, but began to sop up the mess with napkins. After the table was dried, and all that was left on Janessa's dress was a dark stain, their main course was delivered by Zini. She smiled at Janessa as she set their white plates, filled with the wonderful aroma of food, on the table, and then refilled Janessa's cup to the brim with dark liquid.

The two teens ate in silence, glancing at one another through the corner of their eyes, amethyst meeting emerald.

"So," Janessa broke the silence. "Um, is this city famous for anything?"

Marik shrugged, as he gulped down his Kehab. "It is illustrious for multiple things. As depicted in the reliefs in Deir el-Bahari temple at Luxor, Queen Hatshepsut launched her expedition to the land of Punt from here. Legend has it that the expedition returned with two live panthers and twenty-one incense trees."

"Oh, that's neat," Janessa said as she lifted her Diet Coke to her lips and drank deeply, the cool liquid tickling her mouth. 

Not much else was said after that, and they soon finished. Marik payed the bill, and just to cease Janessa's annoying pleading, left a generous tip for Zini. Then they embarked toward Janessa's house on Marik's carmine motorcycle, quickly driving down the dusty streets of Al-Quseir.

It was beginning to darken, streaks of orange rays highlighting the dark blue sky, weaving around barely visible stars as they drove through Al-Quseir. Few pedestrians lingered in the streets, as Marik made his way through the city. 

Janessa closed her emerald eyes and rested behind Marik, weariness latching itself unto her soul, draining Janessa of her precious energy. The now cold wind blew gently on her face as she relaxed against Marik, her arms around his waist loosening slightly as she drifted into a deep slumber.

The halt of the motor woke Janessa, causing her to groan mildly. She raised her head and wondered for a moment where she was. The sky had grown completely dark, bright, white stars illuminating the heavens above.

Marik had parked his motorcycle in front of a two-story house, the white paint made dark by the night. "Here we are," he stated, looking at her house, lights burning brightly within.

"Um, thanks," Janessa replied sleepily as her feet touched the concrete ground. She gave her red helmet to Marik, which he slung over one of the ebony handles.

He nodded and drove off without a word, leaving Janessa outside of her new home, the lingering fumes from his motorcycle tickling her nose.

The redhead took a deep breath, shivering from the cold. She hesitantly walked up the stone steps that made way to a wooden porch, grumbling under her breath at the sudden change of temperature. Janessa then knocked on the brown front door, feeling like a stranger, hoping that Marik dropped her off at the correct house.

The door opened hurriedly, as if someone had been waiting near it. Janessa raised an arm to cover her eyes from the sudden, glaring light, but was stopped when her mother embraced her in a tight hug.

"My baby!" she sobbed, squeezing Janessa even harder, practically choking her.

"Mom," Janessa gasped. "Can you please let go of me?"

Victoria didn't seem to hear her. "Do you know how worried I've been?!" she continued to weep. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened."

Janessa winced slightly as her mother applied pressure to her wound. " Ugh. I'm fine, Mom. Nothing to worry about."

Jared walked up behind them, worry and concern evident in his features. "What happened Jenna? And why are you wearing new clothes?" he asked hesitantly, as though afraid of the answer.

"Can I come inside first?" wheezed Janessa, still embraced tightly in her mother's grasp.

Victoria nodded and released Janessa reluctantly, who walked into the wooden floor hallway. Her mother shut the door and bolted it, then turned and faced her daughter.

"Janessa what happened?" she said, voice barely above a whisper. "Don't you realize how worried we've been?"

"What do you mean? Marik said that–"

"I'll talk to her," Jared cut in, glancing at Victoria worriedly. "You get some rest."

Victoria narrowed her green eyes at him, her straight, red hair glimmering in the light of the hallway. "I don't trust this Marik character you told me about, even if he is your employer's son. And also, what are you being so secretive about?" she threateningly asked. She still wore the same outfit as she did on the plane, white blouse sharing the same color as the bare walls, black skirt wrinkled from where she had fiddled with the material while she had waited for her daughter's return. 

Jared's light brown eyes flickered. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!" Victoria snapped. "You've been acting edgy ever since Janessa went missing, and not because you were worried! You're hiding something!"

"What?! Then tell me what you think I'm hiding!" Jared roared back.

"You're the one that's keeping something from us! You wouldn't even let me call the police!" His wife's eyes flashed furiously.

Janessa, as always, was caught in the middle. Her parent's fighting always brought her feelings of depression, as their bickering reminded her of how things used to be.

The girl sighed. "Dad, can I ask–"

"No!" shouted Jared. A purple vein in his forehead bulged, brown bangs concealing it slightly. His dark blue shirt hung loosely on his body, as his ebony shorts concealed his tanned thighs.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with _my_ daughter!"

"You mean _our _daughter!"

"You were never around!"

Janessa groaned, and shook her head. She then saw her brother peak around the corner at her, and motioned with his hand to follow. The redhead smiled slightly and walked down the hallway, her parents oblivious to her departure.

"Mom and Dad are fightin' 'gain," he stated as a matter of fact when Janessa rounded the corner that led to another hallway.

Janessa nodded. "I hate it when they do."

It was Kevin's turn to nod. "So, you want me to show you the house?"

"Sure." Janessa grimaced as she heard her parent's voices raise a notch. "Wish they'd stop."

"Oh, I saved you somethin'," Kevin said as he reached into the pocket of his light blue shorts beneath his red shirt, his brown eyes twinkling with excitement. He pulled out the golden wrapper of a Twix, a candy bar still concealed within.

"One for me, one for you," Kevin said with a smile, giving the candy to his sister.

"Oh, thank you." Janessa ruffled his black, wavy hair, making him gag and cover his head.

"Alright already," he muttered as he peered up at her, a chuckle quickly bursting from his lips.

Janessa narrowed her green eyes. "What's so funny?" 

"Your face," he managed to squeeze out through his laughs. "You look like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

Janessa tried her best to put on a serious expression. "I will kill you now."

"Yeah right. Maybe with your looks, Rudolph."

Janessa mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like evil, younger brothers.

"What was that?" Kevin stopped laughing, but a smirk remained on his features.

"Ugh," Janessa groaned as she placed her thumbs by the side of Kevin's lips, and turned his simper into a frown. "Don't smirk, please."

Kevin jerked out of Janessa's reach and smirked again. "Why not?"

Janessa shook her head. "Don't ask." She then put her hands on her hips. "Show me the house already."

Kevin looked at his sister quizzically. "Where'd you get the clothes at?"

"You finally noticed." She spread her hands, revealing more of the white, Egyptian garb. "You like?"

Janessa's younger sibling shrugged. "Did you go to the bathroom on yourself?" He pointed to the stain on her dress.

Janessa glowered. "It's Diet Coke!"

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"That's it! You're dead!" Janessa started to advance on her younger brother, who began backing up.

"Can't catch me!" he yelled at her and started running, Janessa close on his heels. Well, in the end Janessa got a tour of her new home, though she was moving too quickly to really admire it.

"Okay, okay, I give up," Janessa panted as she followed her brother up the stairs, and into a bedroom.

Kevin grinned. "This is your room," he then stated, looking around.

This room was larger than her last, with a light, pink carpet that matched the ruffled curtains of her two adjacent windows. On the white walls were pictures of fluffy cats, and elegant unicorns. Beneath them were desks with various accessories arranged orderly on the white surface, such as thick books, and a beige lamp. Next to the door, by the corner, a bed made its appearance, clean, pink covers folded neatly across the mattress.

"Wow! Oh my gosh!" Janessa exclaimed. "Did Dad decorate it?" She shrugged of her navy backpack, and dropped it on the floor.

Janessa's family had sold, or threw out almost everything they owned in Japan, Jared explaining that he bought everything they needed. The only things they kept were important keepsakes, and pictures, which they had shipped to Egypt before they left.

Kevin shrugged. "I guess. This room's a lot nicer than your other one in Japan. So is mine. Wanna see?"

Janessa shook her head, beginning to munch on the Twix candy bar. "I need to talk to Dad about something."

The siblings strained their ears, still hearing their parents quarrel. "Well," Kevin said, eyeing the candy bar hungrily. "You might wanna wait 'till they're done fightin'."

"I guess so," Janessa sighed. "It's really important, though."

"What do you wanna talk to Dad 'bout?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, I want to ask him about this arrogant jerk I met. He s'posed to be Dad's bosses' son."

Kevin rolled his brown eyes to the side as he racked his brain. "You mean the blond boy at the airport wearing all the jewelry?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah. I saw him talkin' to Dad when Mom and me walked back to him to ask him for help with the luggage."

Janessa narrowed her green eyes. "Wait a minute. I was walking to the baggage counter about that time. I would have seen you."

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe you just wasn't payin' attention."

_Or maybe Marik used his Millennium Rod to make sure I didn't see them,_ Janessa thought bitterly.

"So where were you? Mom was goin' crazy." Kevin interrupted her contemplation.

"Oh, I was with that boy. He gave me a ride here with his motorcycle."

Kevin's brown eyes lit up. "Motorcycle? I wanna drive a motorcycle. Can I ask him for a ride?"

Janessa shook her head. "If you ever see him, I want you to kick him where it hurts, and run."

"Really?"

Janessa sighed, finishing her candy bar, and crumbling the wrapper in her fist. "I was just kidding. Don't do that, okay?"

Kevin nodded, and then frowned as he thought of something. "So, you saw Egyptian people?"

"Yes," Janessa answered slowly, wondering where the conversation was headed.

"Well, how come they're so big. I thought we'd be taller, or somethin'," Kevin pouted.

This startled her. "Um, well, maybe in China we would be. But I'm afraid in this foreign country, people are not as vertically challenged as we are."

Kevin sighed. "I guess."

"Anyway, I'm kinda tired. I'm going to sleep for a little bit. I'm still suffering from jet lag it seems. Where's the bathroom?"

Kevin showed her the bathroom, where she took a nice, quick bath, and brushed her teeth with mint-flavored tooth paste. The bathroom was relatively large, light blue tile covering most of the surfaces. The faucet dripped slightly, adding noise to the background, as the lingering scent of peaches invigorated her senses. 

There was a red bathrobe hanging by a hook on the back of the brown door, which Janessa hurriedly used to cover herself from the cold.

Janessa winced slightly as water seeped into her cut, a bloody cloth still attached to the wound. She had tried to ignore it while she had been taking her relaxing bath. The girl hurriedly searched around for a first-aid kit, knowing that her Dad had to supply one after all his lectures concerning safety. 

Janessa found one in a mahogany drawer, and retrieved the gauze from inside. The girl then unwrapped the sanguinary apparel from around her injury, covering her once favorite shirt with toilet paper when she threw the makeshift bandage in the white trash can. She then wrapped the gauze around her jagged wound, where dried blood had caked, clotting the surface of her cut to cease the flow of the crimson liquid.

The redhead walked back to her room, which was right across the hall, leaving her dirty Egyptian dress in the bathroom. Janessa rummaged around the white drawer, which her dad had filled with clothes, and pulled out a green night garment, her favorite color.

Janessa closed the door to block out her parent's furious yells, and promptly slipped the nightdress on. It felt smooth against her tanned skin, the cool silk relaxing her nerves while she walked to her windows and opened them, allowing cold air to draft through the room. 

The wind caressed her bare arms as she turned off the light switch, casting her room in darkness. Janessa then snuggled under the warm sheets of her soft bed, loving the fact that she was warm, and secure while the outside world was cold, and frightening.

Her eyelids sagged with the weight of exhaustion, her whole being tired after the day's events. Succumbing to her bodies desire, Janessa closed her eyes in order to go to sleep. She'd talk to her dad about Marik tomorrow, after she had rested.

After a few minutes, Janessa's eyes suddenly opened as she heard a noise coming from her open, bedroom window. Her heart hammered against her chest, as her breath came out hurriedly, her whole body shivering with fright. Fear wormed its way from the pit of her stomach, casting her in dread. Pretending she was asleep, Janessa strained her ears for any more sound.

Hearing nothing after a few moments, she slowly lifted her head and squinted through the shadows. Night vision was beginning to form on her peripheral vision, allowing her to see faintly. There was nothing out of the ordinary, relieving Janessa. It probably was just her imagination, or her taut nerves that had conjured the noise.

Shaking her head, she stood up to close the window when she felt a pair of warm hands rub her bare arms gently, a chill of delight and fear making her gasp.

Janessa twirled around, looking up into a pair of lavender eyes that gazed mockingly down at her, gleaming even in the darkness. "M-Marik," she whispered.

"Hello Janessa," he replied softly, continuing to caress her unclothed arms, grazing lightly over her bandaged wound. Goose bumps began to form on her skin, as she shivered noticeably.

She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held on tight, still staring at her. "What do you want?" she asked hesitantly a few moments later, as she ceased struggling.

Janessa saw Marik smile, the dim light of the moon illuminating her room slightly, as his hands began to move in circular patterns across her shoulder, then slowly down her sides. Janessa's eyes closed in pleasure as his hands stroked her stomach, then moved to her lower back, causing her to moan slightly.

His grin widened as he ceased his affectionate touches upon her body, one hand lifting Janessa's chin. He brought his face closer to hers, so that their foreheads touched. "I want you," he whispered huskily, bringing his lips in contact with hers. 

She breathed shakily as he rubbed his lips softly against her red ones, his tongue flickering out and wetting them. Janessa gasped, but didn't pull away, loving the feelings that overwhelmed her. Marik then pressed her body closer to him, encircling his strong arms around her dainty form.

His tongue entered her open mouth, roaming about while they kissed gently. Janessa shivered while she raised her arms shakily around his neck, falling against him while he held her.

They continued kissing, Marik's lips upon hers creating small explosions of pleasure to fill her being, his tongue inside Janessa's mouth making her shake with desire. He tasted of ambrosia, the sweet flavor filling her, as she drank deeply of him.

She moaned again, his strong arms around her narrow waste adding to her delight, as she pressed herself even closer to him.

Marik then slowly began backing Janessa to her bed, breaking the kiss as he laid her down gently. He stared at her, desire filling his lavender eyes as Janessa gazed up at him. Marik rested one knee on her soft bed, leaning down their lips touched again, and–

SLAM

Janessa woke with a start, the noise ripping the girl violently out of her dream. She sat up suddenly, breathing heavily as she looked around. It was still dark, a beam of light emitting from the crack under her brown door. The cold wind gently swayed her pink curtains, filling her room with a gentle breeze that smelled sweet, and crisp.

_It was only a dream,_ Janessa thought as she laid back down on her fluffy pillow, listening to her dad bang against a door that barricaded a room that her mother obviously locked herself into, the slam of the door waking Janessa.

Janessa sighed, shaking slightly at the memory of the dream. It had seemed so real, as though it had actually happened. She could still taste him, and feel the lingering effects of Marik's gentle touch. Sighing again, Janessa closed her emerald eyes in order to sleep once more when she heard her father walk by her room.

The quiet beep of buttons being pressed ensnared her attention, her eyelids fluttering open at the sound. Janessa stood up, and opened her door a crack in order to peer through it, the outside light illuminating her face in the darkness. 

Her father was calling someone, but what surprised her was that he was using a cell phone. Jared never mentioned he owned a cell, which would have aided her when she had been calling home using Marik's phone, or could have used to call Yugi, and Ishizu since phone lines where temporarily out of service.

Janessa tried to make out what her father was saying, but he was whispering in hushed tones, looking nervously around. _I wonder who he's talking to,_ Janessa thought as she watched the back of her father's quivering form. 

"I'll be right there," Jared suddenly said, loud enough for Janessa to overhear. He hung up, shaking as he grabbed his car keys from inside his pocket, and headed for the stairs. 

Miles away, Marik Ishtar roused in surprise, glancing around wildly. He was slumped in his gold throne, where he had fallen into a deep slumber. His Millennium Rod laid gently across his lap, it's delicate weight reassuring him. Marik failed to notice the slight glow of his scepter's eye as he picked it up, feeling its magnificent power flow through him.

The ambitious teenager was garbed in long purple robes, the symbol of an Egyptian oculus sewn onto his hood with pale lavender threads, an amber chain attached to the rim. Another chain of the same color was connected to the front of his robe, beneath his tanned neck. The gold throne on which Marik was postured, placed on a platform with sapphire lines marking the edges, shared the same eye design as that of his hood, his pure gold diadem across his forehead also bearing the exact mark.

Marik's throne room was covered in shadows, their long, dismal fingers clawing at the ground. Gloomy light from flickering flames along the white walls illuminated portions of his chamber, attempting their best to keep the darkness at bay. 

Multiple doorways were placed throughout the throne room, steps leading down from them to the smooth, alabaster floor. Marble columns, cool to the touch, rose magnificently from the white floor, to the darkened, overhead ceiling, supporting it.

In the center of the room, for security reasons, Slifer the Sky Dragon was placed under bullet proof glass, Marik alone knowing the access codes to retain the card. Decorating the lone, sturdy container was a gold millennium eye painted onto the white surface, staring ominously at anyone who happened to glance at it.

Marik shook his head, confused at the vivid vision he had of Janessa. In the dream, Marik had kissed her, enjoying it as he tasted her sweet scent, feeling her frail, dainty body against his.

Dreams are windows of the heart's true desires, Ishizu had once told him, reveling in the proverb. Marik groaned as he remembered. Of course, he didn't believe that. Dreams were just random visions conjured up by ones sleep deprived brain. Nothing more, nothing less.

Marik would never feel for anyone as he had in his startling dream, the Egyptian told himself. Especially not some annoying, clumsy girl as Janessa.

"Master Marik," a hoarse voice interrupted his thoughts, the vocalization projecting itself across the throne room. "I humbly beseech your greatness to be allowed to speak in your magnificent presence."

"What is it?!" Marik snapped, ruffled by his recent dream. A Rare Hunter came and bowed before Marik, gathering his thoughts to put into words.

Before the Rare Hunter had time to speak, Rishid came up behind him, both Rare Hunters wearing similar robes as the blond teen. Rishid's face, darker than Marik's, bore tattoos on the left side, the engraved hieroglyphics depicting a secret meaning. His eyes where light brown, gold flecks highlighting the irises.

"Master Marik," Rishid gruffly greeted, bowing his head slightly. 

Marik's adopted brother had decided to begin calling Marik his Master, in order to be an example for the rest of the Rare Hunters to follow. Marik didn't mind. After all, the future Pharaoh of the world deserved respect. In private, though, Rishid sometimes called the teen by his first name, their friendship showing after long years of enduring life, and hardship together.

"We received an urgent call from one of our Rare Hunters requesting an audience with your lordship."

"Really?" Marik drawled. He had an inkling he knew who this servant was. "And what is the name of this Rare Hunter?"

"It's Jared, Master."

Marik smiled cruelly, victorious. "Yes, Rishid. I'll allow my feeble slave to have an audience with me."

"As you wish, Master." Both Rare Hunters left, leaving Marik alone in his throne room. His evil chuckle echoed across the chamber as he looked forward to Jared's arrival. Oh, how he'll enjoy taunting his anemic servant, playing with his pathetic excuse for a brain.

As Marik contemplated the horrors he will bestow unto Jared, a certain redhead, green-eyed girl slipped from his mind.

Back at Janessa's new house, Jared fumbled down the stairs. Janessa breathed deeply, debating quickly in her mind of what to do. Decision reached, Janessa hurried to the dresser and pulled out a white shirt to slip over her emerald nightgown.

It had short sleeves, but long enough that her wound barely showed. Her pants consisted of the satin, green nightgown, as she grabbed her navy book bag out of instinct, and slung it over her back.

Janessa needed to know what her father was being so secretive about, and if he did in fact betray her by stealing Slifer. She had no idea where he was going, or what Jared was so frightened of, but she aimed to discover the reason.

After that task was completed, she ran to her open window, and looked down. A car was parked in the driveway, which the girl assumed belonged to her family.

Her windows where right above the patio, a small, grey roof covering the terrace, slanting upward to extend over the rest of Janessa's house. The emerald eyed teen balanced herself on the white, window sill, then gently crawled down on top of the patio roof. From there, she jumped hard on the concrete ground, ankles absorbing all her weight as she landed.

She winced, then hurried to the maroon car, bare feet slapping hard against the pavement, Janessa hoping against hope that it was unlocked. 

No such luck. The redhead kicked a black tire in frustration, then stopped as an idea formulated in her mind. It was risky, but it might just work.

Quickly, she grabbed a couple of large, grey rocks, then waited behind the maroon car, shadows stretching hauntingly from it. After a few minutes, she peeked over the side of the vehicle, staring hard at her front door in frustration, willing for something to emerge. If she knew it would have taken her father this long she wouldn't have hurried.

The sky was black, small white orbs illuminating the night, along with the bright moon hanging in the ebony sky. Cold air swept across the landscape, rolling sand along Egypt as it blew across the desert. 

Janessa sighed, shivering slightly from cold as she began to believe that her father wasn't coming. Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing Jared as light from inside the house illuminated his back, shrouding his face in shadows. 

He gently closed the brown door, shutting off the gleam, his keys jingling together as he locked it. As Jared walked down the stone steps, he muttered something under his breath, while his strong hands twitched from nervousness. But what caught Janessa's attention the most was her father's attire. 

He wore purple robes, the darkness of the night made the appearance that they were black. Gold chains were attached along the front of the garb, as was one on his hood, an Egyptian eye showing clearly in the moonlit night.

Janessa muffled a gasp, her hands covering her mouth. Her father looked like he was a part of the Klu Klux Klan, instead of the import-export business he had been so vague about. Jared wandered over to the driver's door, his daughter concealed from view on the other side of the vehicle. Peering over the car at her father, Janessa wondered if their was such a thing as an Egyptian Mafia that her dad could be a participant of.

As he twisted a silver key in the lock, all doors automatically unlocked as the little light went on inside the vehicle, giving Janessa the opening she needed. Quickly, she threw the first stone as far as she could, satisfied to hear its loud bang as it landed on concrete.

Head jerking toward the noise, Jared walked slowly toward the sound, hands balled in fists. Janessa quickly moved to the backdoor, one hand gripped tightly on the black handle, another holding the other stone. Timing it just right, Janessa threw the second rock and opened the car at the exact time the rock landed, drowning out the noise of the door opening.

The girl scrambled inside, closing the door gently so it didn't make a sound. She then lowered herself onto the grey floor, curling up into a small, tight ball.

Jared soon returned and climbed inside the vehicle, muttering under his breath again as he started the motor, and backed down the driveway. As they sped off through the night, Janessa saw her new house through the back window, slowly receding from view. With a sinking feeling, Janessa felt as though it was the last time she would ever see her home, and family again.

  


*~*

  


Adelianna: *Rubs hands together* Heh heh heh heh. I wasn't originally planning on them kissing this chapter, but I decided to add the dream kiss since one of my reviewers implied and begged since chapter one that she wanted them to kiss. Not saying any names, *cough* blink *cough* 182s *cough* baby. I giggled the whole time while writing it. Anyway, things are starting to get interesting. I'm actually excited about writing the next chapter. It has been hard for me lately to sit down and write. Anyway, review when you're done please! Oh, and you can still enter words for the contest. Rules and stuff are at the top of the previous chapter. Also, put your e-mail address in the review if you enter so I can contact you. Thanks and Ja ne!

A/N: *Sobs* There is this giant spider crawling on my wall. I can hardly concentrate because of it. So, if my story is bad, blame the spider. Oh, why is it that the only time I want my brothers to be around they're not (so they can get rid of the spider). Now I have to contend with this arachnid, which is gazing mockingly at me with eight eyes. *Shivers* First a fly, now a giant, hairy spider. But, then again, my brothers will probably catch it and try and make me touch it, chasing me around the house with it. *Sigh* Younger brothers. Has any of your siblings done anything horrible like that to you? Mine do it on a regular basis. Wish I would be brave enough to get rid of the spider myself. Exactly how many ways are their to get rid of a spider? Would make a good quiz. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter VII: Blood That Binds Us

Adelianna: Hi! Sorry this took so long, but I've been real busy. And to make things worse, I have this nasty flu. Ugh. Reviews will make me feel better, though. ^__~ hint, hint. Anyway, I finally finished it. It's another long chapter, making me again wonder if I should have chopped it in half. Oh, well. Thanks for being patient, all of you! Also, in my bio, I posted a whole bunch of links that you might find helpful. One of them includes how to download Yu-Gi-Oh episodes from mIRC. They have almost all of them, so I downloaded episode 95 dub, and sub. Now, here's my ranting:

A/N (Adelianna's notes): I can't believe the dubbers changed so much of episode 95, which is mostly of chibi Marik. They gave Yami Marik this really distorted voice (which reminds me of the devil) opposed to the _normal_ voice they gave him in the Japanese episodes. They made Marik's father semi-nice, since I guess it was to violent to show Marik's father lashing Rishid with a whip as he did in the Japanese episodes. Instead of wanting to kill Rishid, Marik's father (in the dub) said he would throw him out. In the sub, the elder Ishtar wanted to murder Rishid, as well as whip Marik for disobeying him. Then, when Marik went Yami, they didn't even show the dagger Yami Marik used to kill the father in the Japanese episodes. Instead, in the dub episodes, they made Yami Marik send the father to the Shadow Realm instead of killing him. Then in the Jap episodes, Marik screamed, and cried when he saw his father dead. In the dub, he screamed and cried because Shadi appeared. *Sighs* Well, I'm going after the Japanese episodes for my story, alright? So, don't be confused when it comes on the WB, and it's different from my fic.

A/N: Also, found out Marik was 10 when he received the scars on his back, but was 11 when his Yami murdered his father. *Note to self. Change the age on previous chapters*

A/N: Well, I added a few things in the previous chapter. Here they are:

1. When Jared was talking on the cell phone, he said I'll be there, and headed for the stairs, so Janessa knew that he was going somewhere.

2. Janessa thought to herself, quote, "Janessa needed to know what her father was being so secretive about, and if he did in fact betray her by stealing Slifer. She had no idea where he was going, or what Jared was so frightened of, but she aimed to discover the reason." I put that so the reader will know why she is following her father. 

3. Marik told himself, after he had that dream, quote, "Marik would never feel for anyone as he had in his startling dream, the Egyptian told himself. Especially not some annoying, clumsy girl as Janessa." I put this so the reader knew what he thought of the dream, and Janessa.

4. I didn't add anything by this, but I just wanted to let you know that Marik and Janessa had the same dream because Marik unknowingly connected their minds when he thought of Janessa, and therefore had the same dream. After he woke up, I put that the Millennium Rod flashed slightly. I wrote that in the original chapter because their minds were connected.

A/N: Okay, bet I didn't make any sense. Anyway, *big anime tears start to fall from the corners of eyes* Sorry if the previous chapter didn't make any sense. Remember *now pointing dramatically* blame the spiders. LOL. Speaking of spiders, the next morning their was like a few of them in my bathtub. Big, hairy arachnids crawling creepily around. *Shivers* Ugh.

A/N: Anyway, now have the flu. The older one of my two brothers was so nice, offering to get me coke because I was sick, and thirsty. *Thinks for a moment* Or it might have been because I helped him beat a level of his nintendo game. Oh, well. Speaking of my brother, he started an account on fanfiction. His Pen Name is Ro-boy (doesn't come up in the search), and his story is titled, No Idea. I was wondering, if you guys could review his story. He wouldn't let me help him with it, and he's kinda down right now because our neighbors were making fun of him. So, it would really boost his self-esteem if he got reviews for his story. Speaking of stories, these are great also:

_Dancer Among Dragons_, and _Soul Binding of Shadows_, by River-Star. She has some other stories also that are excellent!

_Love or Revenge_, and _Bright Nights and Stary Days_, by Boy Crazy Magician Chick.

_No Idea,_ by Ro-boy.

blink182sbaby has some great fics of Buffy, and Gilmore Girls. They're not Yugioh, but they're good! 

_The Collectors_, by Peggi. She also has a lot of other great stories!

_Sing Along With the YuGiOh cast_, By Kuria.

_Seeking the Light_, by Crystal Light.

_The Brightest Star_, by silver swan.

_Life__'s A B, and Then Ya D_, by EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA

_Survivor: Egypt_, by Rnij and Mysterious A. Rnij and Mysterious A have some other stories that are excellent.

_The Millennium Bracelet_, by sPrItZ

_The Sound of Silence_, by Card-Master

_Life as an Ishtar_, by ally2-23

MarikzAngel has some great Card Captor fics.

_A Yami's Tale_, by Queen Ali B

LacrimasArgentum has some great Escaflowne fics.

_The Quiet Waterfall_, by Angelgirl

_Ask Evee and YGO_, by Evee Goddess Of Light

_Forever_, by Sk8tErGuRl

_Sakura in Egypt_, by firefly of hell

_Fire Assault_, by Lilo

_Let's Duel_, by Sailor Taichichi Vegeta

  


And thanks to everyone who reviewed so far:

*River-Star *Kuria 

*Firebird *Crystal Light

*Muah *silver swan

*Peggi *Yuko

*heh *aQUA

*blink182sbaby *The Poisonwood Bible

*KawaiiElf *?

*la la land *EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA

*Chantelle *Squished Banana

*Chantal *Maximilion_pegasus 

*elven princess9 *Boy Crazy Magician Chick 

*Cassie *ally2-23 

*Princess *Rnij and Mysterious A

*Nazgirl *Person who really likes chocolate

*sPrItZ *Card-Master

*Me *Queen Ali B

*Tomoyo-chan *LacrimasArgentum

*Saj *keikochan

*Angelgirl *Eevee Goddess Of Light

  


Crystal Lite: I really like your story, and thanks for the review. Um, Marik didn't crash to the ground though. Janessa woke up because her mother slammed a bedroom door. And thanks for getting rid of the spider for me. =)

  


Squished Banana: Thanks for the comments! I liked the dream scene also. *Giggles* Oh, and you're my 100th reviewer. *Fireworks start to explode* I just never thought my 100th review would be about Marik getting his pants pulled down, but, oh well. That's a funny idea though. And have him wear pink boxers (kidding).

  


ally2-23: That's neat that Janessa's and Kevin's relationship is similar to yours and your brothers. I actually based Kevin on my younger brother Timothy.

  


Yuko: Thanks Yuko-san! I guess being an only child does have its advantages as well as its disadvantages, as does having siblings.

  


MarikzAngel: Like the name, and thanks for the review. I really appreciated it!

  


Boy Crazy Magician Chick: I feel honored that you consider me to be your favorite fan. And, you're getting a lot more reviews on your story now.

  


aQUA: I didn't put what the words mean, because Janessa didn't understand what they said, and it was from her point of view, but sadik means: friend. Za'og means: boyfriend/husband, and ann eazinak means: sorry/excuse me.

  


Sk8tErGuRl: I really enjoyed your review. Thank you so much for them!

  


*cough* blink *cough* 182s *cough* baby*: I enjoyed writing that part, also. Yes, and thank you for the kiss.... dream.... thing. Thanks also for the review!

  


Queen Ali B: Really enjoy your reviews! Kevin is modeled after the Evil One, and yes, that was a waste of a really, nice dress. *Mumbles* Stupid soda....

  
  


Me: Hiya! It is funny picturing Marik buying a girl a dress. As for why spider live *shakes head* I don't know. Oh, *pats Me on back* sorry that they kissed. I'm sure you hold a special place in Marik's heart. 

  


firefly of hell: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! As for my brothers, will do. *Smiles evilly*

  


River-Star: Hiya friend! *Grumbles* What do you mean I don't know how to count! I do too know how to count. See *starts counting* 1, 2, 5, 13, 8, 7, 51, 6, 4, 24, 10. See, *sticks out tongue* told ya so! Oh, and great sequel to Dancer Among Dragons!

  


Card-Master: *starts giggling* Me? More experienced? I haven't kissed anyone in my entire life! Also, thanks for the review!

  


Kuria: Hmm, looks like Kaiba escaped for now. Sadly, this is a Marik centered fic, so the other cast of YGO won't make much of an appearance, but if you read my other story, _Passed Down Through Time_, I have all the YGO cast in there.

  


Lilo: Hope you received my e-mail, and that it helped you with KaZaA. And thanks for the review!

  


sPrItZ: Thanks for the review! *Rubs hands together* This chapters a shocker! *laughs evilly, then chokes*

  


elvenprincess9: I really appreciate your comments! I think the dream thing was a nice touch also. Everybody seemed to want them to kiss.

  


Sailor Taichichi Vegeta: *Shudders* Hate bugs! Anyway, I think my story did get on your favorites. And thanks for the review!

  


LacrimasArgentum: Thanks! Yeah, I tried to get the dream thing to be unexpected. Glad it was! Thanks for the review!

  


M-Mon & Marc: Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it!

  


Bakura'sBabe: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and comments! I really appreciate them all! My favorite romance stories are also the type where two people hate each other, and then fall in love.

  


Person who really likes chocolate: Your e-mail is safe with me! And I'm crazy also *looks at all the chocolate wrappers on desk* Hmm, wonder why. Anyway, remember this: Crows are white and I wander constantly. =)

  


_____________________: I am right here, with a flu! *Sniffles* Anyway... *looks startled for a moment* Where is here? *looks around* Oh no, I'm lost! *Cries* (Thanks for the review)

  


*I apologize if I missed anyone

  
  


Okay. And I'll post the winner next chappie. River-Star and I still haven't decided. *Looks sad* Sorry! And now, with no further ado, chapter 7!

  


Disclaimer: Do not own YGO. Repeat: Do not own YGO (hope I made myself clear)

  
  
  


*~*Chapter Seven*~*

  


~*~Blood That Binds Us~*~

  
  


Moonlight filtered through the atmosphere, attempting its best to illuminate the darkness that shrouded the land of the Pharaohs. Stars in the dead of night shone brightly, twinkling merrily in the black sky as a cool breeze blew across Egypt, sighing its sweet relief to the world. 

The maroon car drove smoothly down the charcoal, concrete street, yellow headlights beaming eerily through the darkness that hung like a thick shadow before them. The mahogany machine occasionally passed other vehicles, who gave the impression of medium sized monsters driving quickly on the road, gleaming yellow eyes shining spookily through the black mist.

Janessa was curled up on the fuzzy, grey floor, the vibration of the vehicle causing her to tremble slightly. She ran a slender finger over the bristly, charcoal carpet, busying herself as she listened to her father's heavy intakes of air. The girl inhaled the pine scent of the car deeply, made so by the air freshener that hung crookedly on her father's mirror in the form of a dark green tree.

Janessa could tell Jared was nervous by the cloying stench of his sweat, even though the night was freezing. She felt a sense of dread upon her, as though a black fist were squeezing itself viciously upon her heart, overcoming every other emotion except for fear. The redhead brought her knees to her chest, hugging herself tightly as she shivered, the vibes of the car having nothing to do with her trembling.

The teenage girl didn't know why, but she was afraid. Something was causing her father to moan in fear, the person whom she always believed was strong enough to protect her from anything. Janessa clenched a tanned fist, willing herself not to utter any words of solace to grant him comfort.

The redhead then felt the car take a sharp left. Bracing herself so she wouldn't move, she leaned against her back pack, its reassuring weight comforting her. The once smooth ride became bumpy, as if they were no longer on a street. The green-eyed girl heard sand crunch beneath the weight of the black tires, as the vehicle drove quickly through the desert.

Janessa closed her eyes tightly, wanting more than anything for her father and her to go home, to their nice house that they have barely begun to make use of. She imagined Victoria and Kevin, their faces full of sorrow as they learned something had happened to Jared. The teen knew her mother would never forgive herself for quarreling with her husband, and would always blame herself for Jared's fate.

As the maroon car began to slow, gradually coming to a halt, Janessa steeled herself, determined not to let anything happen to her father.

The motor died down, leaving an uncomfortable silence in its wake. The only noise to be heard was Jared's heavy panting, as he waited a few moments in the car, gathering up his remaining vestiges of courage. Slowly, the Rare Hunter gripped the black handle, and with a click, opened the car door and stepped out.

Muffled footsteps reached Janessa's ears, thumping louder on the ground as they drew closer to the car. The green-eyed girl imagined figures treading menacingly on the beige sand toward her father. She curled up even tighter, trembling violently. The teen began to hyperventilate, hiding her head in her brought up knees, the silky emerald material calming her slightly. Janessa couldn't explain it, but she felt a malicious presence drowning her in fright, washing dread over her quivering form.

"We've been expecting you," a voice hissed threateningly.

"Need we remind you of how foolish you are, requesting a discussion with our Master?" another person said, his statement reverberating throughout the desert. This voice was harsh, and reminded Janessa of gravel.

"I-I don't believe it is any of your concern," Jared stammered.

"Fine," a third voice grunted. "Check him, and the vehicle, for anything unusual."

Janessa's heart skipped a beat, as her breath froze in her lungs.

"I'll check the car," someone volunteered. Janessa heard steps ease up to the machine, bringing with a form of panic that overwhelmed Janessa. 

"I'm actually hoping you mess up Jared," the Rare Hunter conducting the search on the maroon vehicle mocked, his voice purring evilly. "I've been itching to kill someone with my new dagger."

Janessa gasped, and bit her bottom red lip. She sucked in a deep breath, her thoughts jumbling together as horror plagued her mind, disabling her.

Through terror-stricken eyes, Janessa saw a light slice through the darkness of the car, transforming the back window into reflective glass, allowing the curly redhead to see the front of her father's vehicle.

An ominous figure stuck his head through the open door, his face concealed by a dark, amethyst hood attached to a robe of similar color. Clenched tightly in his fist, a sharp knife gleamed wickedly as moonlight reflected off the silver blade. With his other hand, the Rare Hunter shone around a flashlight, revealing hidden crevices of the car that otherwise would be shrouded in darkness.

Janessa closed her eyes again as the light ceased shining into the rear of the car, the reflection of the back window fading away as it did so. The girl heard rummaging in the front, as the man searched for concealed items.

"Hey, Gibbs!" a voice shouted, startling Janessa. Her breath quickened, barely audible moans starting to form in the base of her throat. 

"What!" the Rare Hunter in the front seat yelled.

"We're headin' inside, 'kay?"

"Fine," snapped Gibbs. "I'm almost through here, anyway. I jus' need to check the rear of this car."

A shiver ran down Janessa's spine, as darkness seemed to close around her. What would happen if they found her? Taking a deep breath, Janessa opened her eyes, but this time with determination shining in the depths of her green pools. Fear wouldn't aid her father. In fact, if she were discovered, it would only bring pain and death.

Redoubling her efforts to calm her nerves, she began to formulate a plan when the light gleamed again at the back window, this time accompanied by hands clutching the back of the front seats, a hooked blade seized in one fist. 

Janessa jerked quickly against the passenger chair shivering uncontrollably, her resolve momentarily forgotten as panic engulfed her. The Rare Hunter continued to shine the light around the rear of the car, muttering under his breath as he did so. Slowly, the glare inched toward her, illuminating the charcoal carpet on which she sat. Shuddering as the light revealed, the tips of her toes, she looked fearfully at the dagger that oscillated wickedly in front her face.

"Gibbs!" The same voice suddenly rang out again, shattering the stillness of the night.

Gibbs flinched and dropped his knife, mumbling curses. "What now!" he snapped, trying desperately to reach his dagger. "Thought you went inside."

"Jus' thought you'd want to know that Jared's gonna get punished!" the man shouted gleefully. 

"Really? Our Master gets all the fun. Lemme jus' get my dagger."

"Hurry up. The fun's startin'." The sound of running footsteps slowly faded, telling Janessa the messenger left, no doubt to witness her father's torture. Tears stung her emerald eyes, as she watched Gibbs fumble around the floor for his knife. 

The sadistic man grunted as he reached for the blade, groaning as he tried to squeeze through the seats in order to acquire it. Janessa gazed hypnotized as the farther Gibbs fingers went, the closer the beam of the flashlight moved toward her. She trembled, the glare drawing closer as she breathed hurriedly, trying to remain quiet.

Just as the light reached her, Gibbs groaned, jerking the light away. Swearing, he held his shoulder, which he obviously sprained. He threw the battery powered lamp beneath the dashboard in frustration, climbing out the driver's side door. 

Gasping deeply, Janessa hurriedly stood up and climbed quickly to the front. Just as she was about to reach the dashboard, though, something pulled her back. Turning rapidly around, she discovered that the strap of her navy backpack was caught on one of the grey armrest of the passenger seat.

Janessa whimpered as she saw the darkened silhouette of Gibbs outside the backdoor. She yanked futilely at the dark blue strap, trying to disengage it, when the car door was suddenly jerked open.

The redhead stopped struggling, eyes open with fright as she gazed at a man clad in purple robes, hooded face turned in her direction.

A few seconds passed as they both stared at each other, Janessa's brain seeming to freeze as she peered fearfully at the Rare Hunter. Gibbs then reached a pale hand up to his lavender hood, and with one fluid motion, tugged the covering off his head, revealing a sinister face. The man's lips were twisted in a sadistic smile, his eyes narrowed in savage pleasure.

"Well, well," Gibbs whispered demonically, as he bent down slightly to retrieve his dagger. He was outlined against a pitch-black sky, white stars sparkling tauntingly down at Janessa, so far away from her predicaments.

The moon gleamed off the blade, bathing Janessa's face with moonlight as she flinched, fear rising in tremendous tides within her.

"And here I thought I wasn't going to kill anyone tonight." Gibbs advanced slowly, crawling on his knees towards her in the restricted space of the car. Janessa shivered, the feeling of déjà vu creeping throughout her body.

Just as Janessa clenched her fists ready to ward him off, he lunged at her, blade pointing down at her throat. The redhead shrieked and held his fist, trying to keep the weapon at bay. No use. He was far too powerful, using all his strength to propel the dagger down upon her tanned neck.

She whimpered loudly, then screamed as she kicked him, trying to stop the deadly decent of the knife. Her muscles were weakening, as Gibbs pushed down hard on her, sliding her backwards. With a rip, her navy backpack split open, dumping many of its contents unto the seat.

Janessa kicked him again, this time inducing a groan to escape from the Rare Hunter's lips, as he eased the force on the dagger slightly.

Removing one strained hand from Gibb's wrist, she picked up her CD player, and propelled it with all her strength at the malevolent man's face. Crying out in pain, the Rare Hunter clutched his bloody nose, streams of curses and death threats flying from his mouth.

Scooting back slightly, Janessa's hand made contact with the fuzzy, gray floor underneath the dashboard. Feeling around for the rubber handle of the flashlight, she picked it up, and with another severe thrust of her hand, struck Gibbs as hard as she could across his brown head.

Janessa felt something shatter through the vibrations of the blunt object, as Gibbs crumpled lifelessly on top of her.

"Oh no," she moaned, struggling out from underneath him. The green-eyed girl opened the door, and scrambled out.

Breathing hard, she peered at Gibbs, hoping that she hadn't killed him, even though he deserved far much worse than death.

To her relief, he uttered a hoarse, shaky breath, blood running freely from his broken nose. Hesitating slightly, the green-eyed girl grabbed her torn book bag, and peered at it. It was ripped near the top, at the start of one of the navy straps. If she shoved everything toward the bottom, though, nothing should fall out.

Janessa nervously placed her contents inside her book bag, peering at Gibbs fearfully as she did so. Slinging her bag across her back, Janessa gazed at her surroundings, shivering uncontrollably from the after effects of her near death encounter. Jared's maroon car was parked in front of a massive red cliff, shadows covering the face of the mountain. Beige sand stretched for miles around her, sparkling mysteriously in the moonlight. Stars, unaware of the girl's troubles, continued to dance merrily, bringing her an odd sense of comfort in the darkness.

Breathing deeply, Janessa squinched her green eyes at the base of the mountain range, where she could barely discern two stone statues. Walking slowly to them, she shivered as a cool breeze blew across the desert, whipping Janessa's red hair about her.

The monuments were sculptured to resemble Egyptian guards, with piercing red eyes glaring down at her. Wickedly curved scimitars were grasped in each hand, crossed against the monument's bare chest, a headdress and loincloth their only attire. In between the two statues, a pitch black cave made its appearance, seemingly to invite trespassers to certain death.

Glancing nervously at the two Egyptian guards, Janessa reluctantly stepped towards the opening of the cave. She shivered as she neared it, feeling as though a chilling wind were blowing from the cavern's mouth. Instead of gusting against her body, though, it seemed as if the draft seeped through her skin, freezing everything it touched from the inside out. Hesitating slightly, she reached out a tentative hand, shadows crisscrossing the tanned skin, and slowly breached the entrance of the cavern. 

Janessa gasped, feeling the darkness close around her hand like liquid, shielding it from view. Gulping slightly, she walked through the barrier, iciness penetrating her body as ebony shadows covered her. Then she was through, again feeling normal as air drifted slowly across her. The girl looked back, seeing nothing but darkness, not even the light of the moon penetrating the black void. It was as if Janessa had passed through another world, a realm made of darkness, before preceding into the cavern.

Shivering irrepressibly, Janessa gazed at her surroundings. She was at the beginning of a long flight of stairs that headed deeper into the cave. The teen closed her green eyes tightly, drawing lines across her clammy face. She needed to find her father, and discover what he had been concealing from his family. The redhead was worried, though, that by the time she encountered Jared it would be too late. 

Opening fearful eyes, Janessa started her long descent. Torches attached to the rock walls on either side of her gently licked the air, the crackling fire leading her slowly down the steps. The light gloomed eerily through the darkness, clawing through the blackness as it distorted her senses. As the girl passed in front of each blaze, the gleam that shone on the opposite wall wavered, shadows invading immediately at the reduction of light. The heat from the flames warmed Janessa slightly, drawing a pink flush to cover her cheeks.

As Janessa reached the bottom, she breathed deeply, anxiety building up inside her. She walked slowly down a long corridor made from stone, torches still clinging to the walls. The hallway branched out, revealing chambers and different passages to choose from.

Leaning her head against the rough, hard wall, she closed her emerald eyes, perceiving a palpable sense of evil flowing throughout the catacomb. As she willed her tense muscles to relax, Janessa felt drops of water spill from the ceiling, streaking down her cool face leaving a trail of liquid.

Breathing hard as she removed herself from the stone wall, she continued down another corridor, half expecting to encounter guards. Janessa met no one, though. Frustration welled up inside her as she took another turn, which led to more grey stone passageways.

Suddenly, a short cry rang out through the cave, prickling the back of Janessa's neck. Quickening her pace, she followed the sound, hoping that it wasn't Jared.

Again, a yell sounded through the immense cavern. This time louder, informing Janessa she was following the correct path. Rounding the next corner, the shout that emitted came from a huge entryway in the middle of the corridor, hieroglyphics carved around the entryway.

Fearful of what she would witness, Janessa slowly made her way to the entrance, and peered into an enormous atrium. Marble pillars rose magnificently to the darkened ceiling above, supporting the structure. Numerous torches hung on the walls, clawing at the sky with long, fiery fingers as they illuminated the chamber. In the middle of the room, a solitary table was placed, an imposing gold eye painted on one of the sides gleamed brightly. But what ensnared Janessa's attention the most was her father on hands and knees, panting for breath on the cold, stone floor. Figures in amethyst robes stood still against the walls, watching Jared quiver in fright. Their hooded heads were bowed, hands clasped in front of them in a submissive manner. Black boots rose up their legs, the edge of their dark, purple cloak brushing against the grey laces.

A mocking chuckle sounded then, filling the room with a terrifying presence. "Had enough, slave?" sneered a voice full of malice.

Janessa froze, every fiber of her being in shock. Time seemingly stopped, as the girl turned her head to trace the familiar sound. There, sitting on a gold throne placed on a white platform, a figure covered in shadows could be seen. Janessa knew who it was though, as she remembered the voice of the platinum-blond boy named Marik from earlier.

"Plea-Please Master Ma-Marik, I-I–" her father stuttered.

"Y-You w-what, slave?" mimicked Marik. "If you're going to grovel and beg, make certain I can understand your pathetic pleas."

"I-It's ju-just tha–"

"I don't believe your minuscule mind understood my commands. Perhaps another punishment is in order?" Marik taunted, as his Millennium Rod suddenly lit up, chasing the shadows away from the Egyptian teen.

Janessa trained her eyes away from her father onto the now revealed Marik, gazing in numb shock at his change of appearance. He wore the same dark violet robes as his followers, covering the whole of his masculine body. A gold chain was hooked right beneath his throat, his neck covered by golden chokers. He wore the same pair of earrings, his platinum blond hair falling over them to lightly graze his shoulders. Across his tanned forehead a gold diadem with a millennium eye engraved in the center made its appearance, right above his maliciously narrowed amethyst eyes.

"No, Master. I-I, please!" Janessa's green eyes shifted back to her father, who was pleading on the cold ground.

Marik just chuckled, as he pointed his Millennium Rod at Jared. The eye on the staff gleamed brightly, causing Janessa to raise hand to shield her eyes. She could still hear, though, as her father screamed out in pain, and agony.

The howls died down, leaving her father crying softly on the hard ground. Tears streamed down Janessa's own face, as helplessness filled her being. What could she do to help?

Marik put his hands on his knees, leaning forward slightly with a smirk twisting his features. "Yes Jared. Weep in submission, like a good slave."

Janessa's father lifted his head, glaring at Marik with brown eyes. "No. I am not your slave anymore. I want out!" he yelled in sudden determination, and rebelliousness.

Marik's violet eyes flickered as he leaned back against his gold throne, once more covered in shadows. "Well, I must say Jared. Your sudden defiance is most amusing. I wouldn't have suspected such profound display of temerity from a coward such as yourself."

Jared's hands curled into fists, most certainly imagining them throttling Marik's gold-covered throat. "If you would just leave my daughter alone, I'd–"

"You mean Jenna?" Marik smirked, raising an eyebrow in the shadows. "You belong in my possession, as does your family. Whatever I determine shall happen to them will rise into existence. Besides," Marik's simper grew wider, "I do believe she has a certain infatuation with me."

Janessa was burning with rage, but it was nothing when compared to her father's furiousness. "You snot-nosed little brat! You were only using her to infuriate me!"

"How very perceptive," the teen mocked. "Though, she does possess certain traits that I find intriguing." Marik knew exactly what buttons to press to rile, and outrage his servant.

Ferocity overrode Jared's common sense, and with a growl of fury, lunged at Marik. Marik just laughed, once again pointing his Millennium Rod at Jared. Janessa's father stopped in mid-hurtle, brown eyes glazing over as Marik controlled his mind.

"Jared, I commend you on your denseness. Just when I believed you could not be more slow-witted, you astonish me with your imbecility. Perhaps another form of punishment is required?"

Marik stood and walked down the dais, Millennium Rod held out in front of him. Reaching the bowed form of Jared, Marik smirked as his scepter flashed with gold light. Janessa's father was blown back, landing heavily on his spine.

Marik chuckled at Jared's helplessness, then snapped his fingers. "Rishid. I believe a few floggings are necessary for my contumacious slave."

"Shall I fetch the lash, Master Marik?" A cloaked Rare Hunter trudged from the line of motionless minions, head bowed slightly.

Marik snorted. "Of course Rishid. Why else would I make that statement? Surrounded by these ignoramuses is enough." He jerked his head toward his other Rare Hunters, standing so still they could be statues. "I don't need you to follow in their footsteps."

Rishid remained wordless, tattooed face still submitted in obeisance. He then turned quietly and left, during which time Marik taunted Jared further. Janessa scowled, digging her nails into her palms in frustration, so intent on her thoughts that the teen didn't realize she was drawing crimson blood.

After a few minutes Rishid returned, lash in hand as he approached Jared. A buzz of excitement stirred through the crowed of Rare Hunters, but quieted as Marik glowered at them.

"You are here to witness the consequences of deviating from my ranks," Marik snapped peering at his slaves.

"Yes Master Marik," the Rare Hunters mumbled as one.

One slave stepped forward, though. "Master Marik," he bowed. "May I be so bold as to ask that I be the one to deliver this worthless underling's punishment?"

Marik glared at his servant. "Or perhaps you'd like to join him for insubordination, Holtz?"

Holtz stepped back slightly, hands shaking. "My apologies, Master. It wasn't my place to ask for such a request."

Marik smiled and straightened, as if he were absorbing his slave's weakness and transforming the impotence into strength. His grin turned wicked, as he gazed at his trembling servant. "But then you have manifested loyalty since you were recruited. Consider this a reward for faithful service."

The Egyptian teen grasped the brown whip from Rishid and tossed it to Holtz, who deftly caught it with outstretched hands. Using his rod to manipulate Jared into lying on his stomach, Marik watched with crossed arms as the Rare Hunter prepared to bring the lash down hard.

Back in the corridor, Janessa hugged herself tightly, sobbing silently into her knees. She was sitting against the cold wall, in torment with herself. What was she supposed to do? How could she help her father?

Shuddering as she heard the whip whistle through the air, she strangled a cry as a sickening whack sounded. Janessa shook her head as she raked her fingers through her red tresses, trembling as she heard her father cry out in pain.

Again he yelled as the whip nauseatingly sounded, smacking against his back. Hearing Jared scream, something in Janessa suddenly snapped, as a twig breaking in two. With no forethought of the consequences, Janessa stood up and ran to Jared, past the startled Rare Hunters on either side of the entryway.

Her bare feet slapped on the stone floor as she reached Jared, throwing herself on top of his crimson back. Janessa flinched, seeing Holtz's shadow raise a hand with the lash tightly clenched in his fist, bringing it down swiftly.

She braced herself, ready to feel the sting of the whip. It never came. Shakily raising her head, Janessa gazed at Marik's incredulous face. Around his tanned fist was the end of the lash, which had been mere seconds away from striking Janessa. In his other hand, the Millennium Rod was clenched, glimmering from the light of the torches.

Marik glared at her, then threw the whip harshly back at Holtz. The slave cringed as it stung the side of his face, a red whelp marking his cheek that hid underneath his violet hood.

"What are you doing here?!" Marik roared vehemently.

Janessa didn't answer, trembling violently as she glanced back at her mind controlled father. The girl was frightened after everything she just witnessed, wishing to be anywhere but the dreadful place she currently resided. The Rare Hunter's gazed at her from under their hoods resembling the messengers of Death, terrifying her completely.

"I asked you a question!" the Egyptian demanded, threateningly pointing the Millennium Rod at her.

"I-I," Janessa stammered, at a loss for words. Glancing up at Marik, she saw that the usual sneer, and mocking demeanor were replaced by furiousness, and rage. She knew that he would not be lenient with her, having a reputation to withhold in front of his slaves. Janessa closed her green eyes, shutting out the person who frightened her the most as she waited.

"Janessa, I grow weary of your silence. Perhaps the screams of your father will loosen your tongue?" Marik nodded his head to Holtz, head hidden by his violet hood, who raised the whip again.

"No. Please Marik," she begged, emerald eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Marik raised his hand as a sign for Holtz to cease his actions, as the Egyptian boy glared down at Janessa. It was the first time she had called Marik by his name, the sound of it rolling across her tongue filling the teenage boy with unease. _That isn't exactly accurate,_ Marik thought as he remembered Janessa uttering his name in the vivid dream his brain had conjured earlier that day. 

Marik had just grasped her smooth shoulders, caressing her gently. The gasp that escaped Janessa's mouth filled him with desire, as she turned around and stared up at him. Recognition had dawned on her face, as the girl said his name in surprise, "M-Marik."

Back to the present, Marik shook his head of these disturbing thoughts as the Egyptian boy continued to glower at Janessa. Her attire consisted of silky, emerald pants, and a white shirt. Beneath one of the sleeves, white gauze could be seen wrapped tightly around her upper arm. With an unfamiliar pang filling his stomach, Marik gripped his Millennium Rod harder, as he remembered the jagged cut he had been directly responsible for.

Meanwhile, Janessa was staring up at him with enormous, green irises, pleading with her eyes for Marik to cease punishing her father. The Egyptian shook with indecision, willing his heart to harden toward the redhead girl before him.

Smiling cruelly, he bent abruptly forward and grabbed Janessa's red locks. She screamed as he yanked her up, gripping his hands which were clasped firmly around her hair. White hot pain seared through her scalp, as she closed her green eyes tightly in an attempt to will away the pain.

"Do you actually believe I will cease my punishment on your father just because you, a vexing, ungainly girl, pleaded with me too?" Marik whispered into her ear from behind.

Janessa didn't say anything, and instead focused on unclasping his strong fists from around her hair.

"Hmm? I asked you an enquiry, Janessa." His pull tightened, causing the girl to wince slightly. "Though I do wonder how you were able to pass unscathed through my Shadow Realm barrier, considering only my Rare Hunters and I are able to clear it."

Janessa bit her bottom red lip, remembering the dark void she had crossed when she entered the gloomy cave. "I don't know," she volunteered an answer, in hopes he'd loosen his grasp.

"Is that so?" Marik's grip hadn't wavered in the least, as he turned his amethyst stare on Holtz. "Perhaps her father is cognizant to the answer? Do see if you can persuade him to comply with my wishes."

"No!" Janessa tearfully yelled. "Please Marik! Just please don't!" As Holtz raised the whip to strike her mind controlled father, she increased her attempts to free herself from Marik's grasp. Shuddering as the whip slashed down upon her father's back, she let out a strangled cry. Tears were now running a silent river down her now pale cheeks, despair etiolating them.

Marik snaked his arm around her stomach, his hand still grasping his gold Millennium Rod, as he tried to restrain Janessa who was struggling violently. Uninvitedly, memories surfaced in his brain, swimming around his mind's eye.

Eleven year-old Marik ran hastily down the long corridors of the catacomb, flames crackling menacingly around him. He heard his sister's light footsteps behind him, barely audible over the boy's heavy breathing. Suddenly, a scream rang out through the tomb, urging Marik on as it chilled his already frightened heart.

"Rishid!" he had cried, tears forming in his amethyst eyes as he neared the yells. Running into the primary chamber of the catacomb, Marik gazed in horror as his father whipped his adoptive brother.

With a groan, bound Rishid fell to the floor. Blood began to pour from the injured teens back, and as it did, tears began to flow from Marik's eyes as well.

"Rishid!" he yelled again, tears choking his voice. This was his fault, the young boy realized as he cried.

"Master Marik," Rishid groaned, calling the younger boy by what Marik's father had forced the teen to state whenever addressing the Ishtar family. Rishid then closed his brown eyes, letting his head drop to the freezing stone floor with a bang.

Marik barely registered the gasp that his sister emitted when she caught up to him, believing Rishid to be dead. The coldness that encased his body melted, as boiling rage swam through his insides. It clawed out from the pit of his stomach, raking its way through him.

He yelled, and clutched his head as the furiousness blinded him, whispering enticing threats in his ears. Ishizu's soft touch on his shoulders, and the gust from the whip his father hurtled at him were the last things he felt as rage completely overtook him.

Back in the present, a frown flickered across Marik's face. Unknowingly, his arm tightened around Janessa's stomach in anger, cutting off her cries. With disgust at himself, he realized he was performing almost the exact same acts as the elder Ishtar had.

Seeing blood trickle from crimson, streaked beads on Jared's back, he signaled Holtz to cease his actions. Making certain to express no remorse, Marik released Janessa from his grip. "Perhaps," he mused out loud, "whereas the same blood that runs in your father's veins, flows so strongly in yours, it allowed you to pass unscathed through the barrier."

Janessa jerked away, glaring at Marik with hatred evident in her green eyes as she bent to her father's side. Jared was still under Marik's control, mumbling incoherently when Janessa whispered his name. Hushed jeers rippled through the Rare Hunters who stood at attention by the walls, as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

An amethyst glare from Marik silenced them immediately, as he grasped Janessa's fragile wrist and yanked her to him. The teen girl was livid with rage, and was preparing to launch an attack on Marik.

"I wouldn't attempt to gain revenge against me, Jenna," Marik whispered. "One thought, or word from me, and your father will meet an untimely death."

Janessa willed herself to calm down, though her muscles still trembled with hatred. "What are you going to do?" she hissed.

Marik cocked his head, earring jingling slightly at the movement. An idea bloomed in his head, developing beautifully in his mind. He hadn't tested his newly composed deck to discover how well Slifer played with it, and the former owner of the powerful card was right here in front of him. It was too good an opportunity to pass.

"I'll make you a deal," Marik started, grinning smugly. "If you succeed in winning against me in a duel, I'll release you and your father. You will be liberated to carry out the remainder of your lives however you wish." He glanced at her navy bag. "You do have your deck with you, have you not?"

Not waiting for an answer, he twisted her around, and dug his hand in the tear on her backpack. Feeling around for the firm stack of cards, he drew out the deck and placed it in one of her soft hands.

Janessa breathed deeply, yanking out of his grasp. "I'd rather just go home with my father."

Marik continued to smile. "Examine it from this angle, Janessa. You don't have a choice in the matter."

The redhead glowered at him. "I didn't think so, you–"

"And if you lose, your father will remain my slave," Marik cut her off. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he pondered. "As will you," he vehemently stated a moment later. Now that he contemplated the issue, Janessa very well could become an excellent Rare Huntress, if trained properly. And with her family to use as hostages, her only decision would be to comply. "Remember, Jenna, you don't have a decision in the affair."

Janessa's green eyes widened, as his words repeated themselves perpetually inside her head. "Why do you want me as a slave?"

Marik chuckled. Deciding to rattle Janessa more than she already was, the Egyptian took a lock of her red hair, and twisted the curly strand around his vigorous finger. "I have my reasons."

The teenage girl gasped and stepped back, mouth seemingly to form soundless words. Marik smiled, amused to see his words, and actions disturbed her.

"Shall we duel, then?" He arched a blond eyebrow, waiting for a response.

Janessa closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "You have Slifer," she whispered as she opened her green irises.

Marik clucked his tongue, and shook his head in mock exasperation. "Girl, how many times do I need to explain that I don't possess any card by that title?"

_Liar,_ Janessa thought as she gritted her teeth. Marik was right, though, she had no choice in the matter. The idiot before her could easily overpower her alone, not to mention the numerous slaves at his beck and call that could overwhelm Janessa also.

"Fine," she stated through her clenched jaw. "I accept your challenge."

Marik smiled triumphantly. "I knew you would. As I stated a few times before, everyone sees it my way."

Janessa clenched her fist. That phrase was becoming really aggravating.

"Holtz," Marik suddenly snapped. "Take the girl to our holographic simulator. And as for you, Rishid, make sure her father is there as well. I'm certain he wouldn't want to miss his little girl join slavery because of his actions." The young Egyptian glared at the remainder of his minions. "The rest of you will spectate the duel also."

With that said, Marik turned his back to everyone, walking toward the solitary table in the center of the chamber. Janessa was left confused by Marik's words, puzzling over what had been said. As far as she knew, KaibaCorp was the only company currently planning on distributing holographic devices for Duel Monsters, or so she read. The highly anticipated invention wasn't out on the market, yet.

Janessa glared at Holtz as he walked over to her, staring down at her beneath his hooded face. "C'mon," he snarled, grasping her upper arm hard, his finger digging into her flesh. She refused to give any indication that he bruised her, glad his digits weren't biting into her other arm, where her wound from earlier stung numbly.

Dragging her through the archway, he pulled her down a long stone corridor. Janessa's father walked by her side, held up by Rishid. Obviously, Marik had released Jared from his mind control, for he gave Janessa a weak smile.

His daughter didn't return it, and instead stared straight ahead, shaking inwardly with apprehension. As they turned a corner, their shadows stretched out in front of them, the whispering flames behind their backs.

They passed through another entryway, into an enormous atrium. Janessa gasped in wonder at what met her green eyes. In the center of the chamber an immense holographic simulator was situated, sapphire and silver the dominant colors, with an Egyptian eye painted in the middle of the device. On opposite sides of the machine, metallic platforms were lowered, waiting patiently for opponents to engage in battle.

"Shall we?" Marik mocked from behind her, deck clutched in one tanned hand, his Millennium Rod grasped in another.

As Holtz loosened his grip, Janessa just scowled, following Marik to the simulator. He stepped onto the lowered platform on the left, as she treaded slowly upon the one to the right. She wobbled slightly as the horizontal surface lifted, bracing herself on one of the cool, metal bars.

A swishing sound filled the air, as Janessa glanced toward the entrance where Rare Hunters lined up against the stone walls, beneath the crackling torches. Anticipation overwhelmed her, as her breathing began to escalate. A common game would decide her future, one of the choices being a life she didn't want to live.

"Ready?" Marik asked her, placing his deck to his right.

Janessa snapped out of her thoughts, nodding as she followed his lead.

"Then draw," he replied smoothly as the life point counter on the side of the holographic simulator beeped, setting their life points equally at 2,000.

Janessa shakily reached for her deck, closing her eyes tightly to calm her taut nerves. Instead, panic seized her as she opened her emerald irises, breathing in short, quick gasps. Hoping to find comfort in her father's warm gaze, she peered down to where he stood with Rishid, by the machine she was dueling on. Seeing her eyes on him, Jared lowered his brown ones, not meeting her gaze.

Her father's rejection startled her, leaving only dread to claw its way across Janessa's trembling body. Closing her eyes again, she drew her cards. 

  


*~*

  


Hmm. I wonder who will win? LOL. I hope it's not boring or anything, since everyone knows the outcome of the duel (If you read the summary). Okay. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I also added a title to the Prologue (it looked so lonely by its lonesome). Anyway, please review! And could you also read and review my brother's story, No Idea. His screen name is Ro-boy. Thanks, and ja ne!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter VIII: Facing the Enemy

Adelianna: Hiya everybody! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like over a month (jeez!), but I wasn't feeling very well, had the occasional bouts of depression, and not to mention the dreaded writer's block, but I finally got around to updating. And thanks ally2-23! If it hadn't been for you, I probably would have queued this story like I was going to do, and it's been real great talking to you on MSN Messenger. I'd also like to thank Yuko (I really appreciate your nice e-mails), arne (thanks so much for your kind words!), aQUA (thanks for your concern), Angelgirl10 (it's been really great talking to you), River-Star2 (thanks for the kind words!), Queen Ali B (thanks for the e-mails and for the encouragement), Crystal Light (thanks so much for your can of Block-B-Gon), Wingweaver Hope (it's been great talking to you on MSN Messenger), person who really likes chocolate (your drawings of Janessa are awesome!), Chantelle (thank you so much for your e-mails!), and Moonbeam Marik's koi 4456 (thanks for the suggestions, and comments!) 

A/N: I'd also like to thank:

*firebird25 *Sk8tErGiRl2

*River-Star2 *firefly of hell

*heh *Lilo

*blink182'sbaby *Sailor Taichichi Vegeta

*KawaiiElf *M-Mon & Marc

*Muah *Bakura'sBabe

*Peggi *_________________

*Kuria *Ashley Comet

*Crystal Light *kinichiwa (though I don't appreciate u flaming me)

*Boy Crazy Magician Chick *Niva

*silver swan1 *Black Mistress

*Yuko *lil angel/devil

*ally2-23 *ashley

*Queen Of Yugi Lover *Lady Light

*elvenprincess91 *Winter Fae1

*Maximillion_pegesus *crazyone 14

*Squished Banana *Wingweaver Hope

*Rnij and Mysterious A *Angel Hidden in the Shadows

*Princess *Mei Tsuki Kage

*keikochan *Clairleader

*Nazgirl *Chrysanthemum3

*person who really likes chocolate *Mariks-girl1

*Silver Dragon of the Elements *sweeeet 666

*Card-Master *'Hatter

*Me *Crono101 (I also don't appreciate you flaming me)

*Marikz Angel *Moonbeam Marik's koi4456

*LacrimasArgentum *Silver Tear Drops

*SAJ *Alwayz-Canadian

*Angelgirl10 *Sweet-Chocolate-Angel

*Eevee Goddess of Light *Chantal

*Chantelle *?

*EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA *The Poisonwood Bible

*And everyone who reads my story!

Yuko-san: Yup, there really were spiders in my bathtub. Yuck!

Boy Crazy Magician Chick: Thanks! I couldn't wait to see what I do with the duel either. ^^ Thanks for reviewing my bro's fic!

Ashley Comet: Thanks for the comments! If you want, you can publish what you have already written. Goodness knows that I haven't finished writing this fic. Nope. I publish whenever I got a chapter written.

ally2-23 aka Lúthien: Thanks for the comments, and it's been great chatting with you. I love your LOTR story. Go Haldira!

  


kinichiwa: I'm sorry you feel my story is gay. I noticed you flamed a lot of people a while ago, so don't mind me while I laugh for a bit. Mwa ha ha ha ha *chokes on something* ha ha! Sorry, had to get that out. I hope you have a great day! ^^

  


Niva: Thanks for the comments, and I really liked your story! ^^

  


firefly of hell: Weeeell, I don't want Marik to win either. T___T He's so mean! And thanks so much for reading my bro's fic.

  


Black Mistress: Thanks for your comments! I hope you have fun on your date with Yami Bakura! ^____^

  


lil angel/devil: Thanks for your review!

  


Kuria: Thanks for the comments. And Yami, of course Marik got the holographic simulator on internet. Where else would you get high-tech stuff like the microwave? ^______^

  


silver swan1: Thanks for reading my bro's fic. It means a lot to me.

  


ashley: Yay! Being suger-high is fun!

  


Crystal Light: Thanks for the food! I think it helped! ^___~

  


Lady Light: Thanks for the wonderful review!

  


Chantelle: I really enjoy your e-mails! Thanks for liking my story so much! ^^

  


Winter Fae1: Oh my gosh! I am so honored by your review! Thank you so very much! ^___^

  


crazyone14: Sorry it has been a while until I updated. Thanks for the review!

  


Angelgirl10: Thank you so much for your review, and it has been awesome swapping e-mails with you! ^_____^ I like your Yu-Gi-Oh stories so very much.

  


MarikzAngel: I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh addict also! Yahoo! I just love Marik also!

  


Wingweaver Hope: Thanks a million for all your wonderful reviews. I hope you had fun at your cabin! Sorry about that relative of yours that died. ;__;

  


Lilo: Thanks for the review. Hmm, another person who wants Janessa to win. I want her to win too!

  


aQUA: It's good to be technical! Thanks for your review!

  


Person who really likes chocolate: Thanks a million for your comments and pictures. You're a real artist. ^_______^

  


LacrimusArgentum: Well, Marik speculates that the reason Janessa was able to pass because she was related to Jared. And thanks for your review. The puppy is doing fine!

  


Angel Hidden in Shadows: I like the name! Thanks for the review, and comments! I like your story.

  


Mei Tsuki Kage: Yeah, a lot of people fell for Marik. He's so cute! That's beside the point, though. Thanks for the review!

  


Squished Banana: *in a trance* Yes Master, I must obey you. Tee hee. Alright, I won't cut chapters in half. This one is especially long.

  


Clairleader: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

  


Card-Master: Thanks for reading and reviewing my brother's fic!

  


Chrysanthemum3: Nice name! Rolls right of the tongue. XD Thanks for the review!

  


Me: Tee hee hee. Yes, I guess Janessa did kiss (kinda) your man. Ah well, she won't kiss him in this chapter either.

  


_____________: Thanks for your concern, and review! ^_____^

  


Mariks-girl1: Thanks for the review! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.

  


Queen Ali B: Thanks for your wonderful review, and for reading my bro's fics. And you shouldn't be discouraged by your story. You have a great writing style.

  


Sailor Taichichi Vegeta: That's nice that you would do that for your dad. ^___^ Thanks for the review. 

  


sweeeet666: Oh my gosh! I'm honored that you stayed home from Sea World and read my story. Thanks a bunch! I really liked your review!

  


'Hatter: Hi! Yes, I think I told you all I needed to say on that e-mail I sent to you. Well, thanks for the review! ^^

  


arne: I really appreciate your reviews and for sticking up for me. *hugs* Thank you so very much!

  


Crono101: Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Well, people are sensitive, and you must be very inconsiderate not to realize that. Everyone is different. And I'm sorry, but I'm not going to follow what you said, because then I would turn my back on people who need help, and I just won't do that. Anyway, have a great day! ^^

  


Moonbeam Marik's koi4456: Thanks for the review. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month. Those are wonderful suggestions that you have, by the way. Anyway, I hope you have an excellent day! ^^

  


SilverTearDrops: Thank you so much for your wonderful review! ^^

  


Alwayz-canadian: Luv your name! *starts to cry* Did you have to remind me about school. XD Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews!

  


Sweet-Chocolate-Angel: Yay! Chocolate rules! Thanks for the awesome review! I really appreciate it!

  
  


CONTEST WINNER:

  


Adelianna: Anyway, River-Star2 and I discussed on the phone who won the contest, and we decided on *drum roll*..... Peggi! For the word *takes deep breath* antidisestablishmentarianism. Well, I'll write you an e-mail on what you want to happen in your prize, and then you'll just write back with the answers and River-Star and I will get to work on it. ^^

  


A/N: I feel bad that I could only choose one winner, and I would write everyone their own separate stories with the characters they want except that I won't have the time, especially with school starting tomorrow. *starts to cry* So, (and because I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while) if you want to be in my story, Desert Rose, fill out the questionnaire I'll have at the end of the chapter. Well, now I need to think of a title for this chapter. *thinks* Oh, and if you want to see a picture of Weiler, my puppy, there's a picture of him in my bio page. Person who really likes chocolate drew some awesome pictures of Janessa, so I'll have them up in my bio in a few days. ^^ Anyway, onto the ridiculously long chapter!

  
  
  


*~*Chapter Eight*~*

  


~*~Facing the Enemy~*~

  
  
  


The flickering flames along the cold stone walls grasped eerily at the air, chasing away some of the darkness that covered the vast atrium. Rare Hunters along the gray barrier stood silently, their outside appearance solemn under their amethyst hoods as they watched the two duelists in the center of the chamber. Beneath their outward demeanor, though, they were ecstatic, breath quickening to match the pulse of their hearts.

An eery presence filled the chamber, its imposing air driving fear into Janessa's heart. She was standing a few feet across from Marik, on the metallic platform of the immense holographic simulator. Sapphire and silver were its primary colors, the life point counter on the side of the machine flashing the red number of 2,000.

She looked down at the arena, where columns of gleaming dark blue met her emerald eyes, light azure crisscrossing the neon cerulean surface. Little screens showed to her right, two of which held the crimson number of 2000. The teen betted that the other blank screens held the attack and defense numbers of each card played. Placed to her right also was her deck, the dim light shining off the smooth, brown surface.

"Ladies first," mocked Marik, staring at her with laughing amethyst eyes as he drew five cards. "If a person such as yourself can be referred to as a lady."

Janessa glared at the Egyptian boy in front of her. "You're right. Ladies first, Marik. So why don't you make your move?"

Marik just smiled, somehow hooking his golden rod (which reminded Janessa of a bat) onto his amethyst robe. "I will in due time. Though I doubt you have ever played on a holographic simulator previously in your piteous life."

"Of course not," the teen girl snapped, clasping shaking hands together slightly in order to subdue her trembling, Duel Monster cards quivering in her grasp.

"Well then, I'll go first in order to demonstrate. I'm sure you are familiar with the rules, so why don't we add a twist to the regulations?"

Janessa frowned, her eight-hour red lipstick beginning to fade into a rosy pink. "What sort of twist?"

Marik smirked, remembering what information his computer hackers learned from Industrial Illusions, and Kaiba Corporation. It seemed the two CEO's of those illustrious organizations, Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba, both were devising new rules together to make the game of Duel Monsters more challenging. 

The regulations were scheduled to be distributed in a few months, the new rules no doubt a snare to keep duelists hooked on the renowned game. It would be entertaining to test the prescript on Janessa, as well as add a whole new level of intrigue to Duel Monsters.

"I'm not certain someone as . . . anserine as yourself would understand the concept of the new rules," Marik taunted slightly, "but stranger things have happened. Wouldn't you agree?"

Janessa tightened the grip on her cards in reaction to his words, aching to wipe the disgusting grin off Marik's face. The redhead had no idea what anserine meant, but was sure it didn't compliment her. "Yeah, I . . . concur that stranger things have happened. Like you being born, for instance." _Take that!_ Janessa thought as she gave herself a pat on the back mentally.

Marik began tapping his finger on the cold hard surface of the holographic arena, shaking his head in mock sympathy. "You also need a lesson in tactics and retorts I see."

"You see? I didn't know you could see anything past that swollen ego of yours."

Marik seemed undaunted by Janessa's, what she thought to be, witty comeback. "If I appear prideful, it is for I am confident in my abilities."

Janessa shook her head, red curly hair waving back and forth against her back. "Nah. It's because you're stuck-up, arrogant, and conceited." 

Swelling with satisfaction that she had stood up to her hated rival, the teen girl looked out the corners of her emerald eyes, hoping to see one of her father's famous smiles, grinning at her retorts and giving her courage. Instead he had his head lowered, swaying back and forth as Rishid held on tightly to Jared's amethyst-covered arm. Her father, Janessa realized, was broken. Just like a mirror shattered into numerous pieces, each shard of glass depicting various emotions and personalities. It was as if Jared had been lessened by each stroke of the whip against his tanned back, crimson blood streaking the mirror, cutting deeply into the glass until it broke.

Emptiness cloaked her petite form, filling her with despair. Janessa was tired . . . so very tired of all that had happened. Anguishing memories rose like demons, clenching themselves upon her mind. So long the teen had struggled against an uphill battle, and she was just exhausted with everything.

_Why am I even doing this? _Janessa thought wearily, glancing at Jared. It was her father's fault that he was tangled up with Marik and his band of miscreants. Her father's fault that her family had fought so often. Her father's fault that she lost her friends. Her father's fault that she cried herself to sleep most nights. Everything was Jared's fault!

_Though, _pondered Janessa, _I doubt I can back down now._ The emerald-eyed teen wouldn't, however, even if she could. Despite everything Jared had put Janessa through, she cared for his well-being, and–

"Perhaps I am," Marik interrupted the cherry haired girl's thoughts, referring to her last retort. "But that's only because I have reason to be."

Janessa sighed. She could hear the dismaying men in dark lavender robes behind her. Their breaths hissed like snakes, malice radiating from them so thickly that the teen could almost taste it. The gloomy darkness in the atrium seemed to close in around her, enhancing her fears. 

Although her father was a few feet away from her, Janessa felt utterly alone. Drawing a deep breath, she met the amethyst eyes of Marik. "Just explain the rules," stated Janessa wearily.

Marik arched an eyebrow at her sudden change of demeanor, going unnoticed under his blonde bangs that fell lightly in front of his eyes. It was as if this weakling girl had given up the courage she had displayed so valiantly whenever she was in his presence.

_The strain,_ the Egyptian decided, _must finally be getting to her._ It was no wonder that Janessa couldn't hold her own for very long. She was, after all, a weakling female, the inferior and weaker counterparts of males. He regarded her with much curiosity, though. Little Janessa was the first female he had really interacted with, besides his sister.

When Marik was a child, Ishizu was seen as somewhat special. She was the only female to grace them with her presence and was treated delicately by her brothers (for she counted Rishid a sibling), as though she would shatter by the slightest mistreatment. The elder Ishtar, though, was anguished whenever he glanced at his daughter, as Ishizu reminded him of his wife. Most of the time, the Tomb Keeper stayed alone in his study, relying on Rishid to care for the two younger children.

Rishid had known Marik's mother well until his late teen years, promising Mrs. Ishtar on her deathbed that he would always watch out for Marik and Ishizu. He made sure they did their studies, cleaned after his siblings, provided nourishment for his charges, and even played with them when asked.

Marik and Ishizu despised the fact that their father mistreated Rishid, but they were both young and knew the consequences would be sever if they disobeyed the elder Ishtar, so they held their tongues. They looked to Rishid as a brother and older protector, even though their father would loath that idea for he considered the single pony-tailed teen nothing more than a servant. So they kept their bond a secret, Marik and Ishizu making funny faces behind their father's back whenever he called Rishid a servant, laughing at the gall of their slight rebellion.

Marik remembered as Ishizu grew older, both Rishid and he came to respect her wisdom, and listen to her words. Their sister was the one who made the decisions, and who the small sandy haired child came to depend on for motherly things.

As Marik aged also, his father began to put more burdens on the Egyptian boy. One thing the elder Ishtar couldn't tolerate was fear, and it became a past time for the Tomb Keeper to attempt to drive his son's trepidations away. For as Mr. Ishtar put it, he couldn't have a cowardly boy inherit his legacy. Marik had a phobia of the dark, so his father made certain that when night came, the boy was alone in shadows.

Seven-year-old Marik shivered under the white covers of his bed, gasping for air as he imagined he heard noises around him. Squeezing his violet eyes shut, the boy tried to gain sleep in order to escape his dreaded nightmare. Feeling something put its weight on the twin sized bed, the Egyptian gave a small yell and backed against the wall, the cold stone rubbing brutally through the thin material of his beige robe and blanket.

Yanking the cover away from him in panic, Marik scanned the room, huddled in a small ball on the mattress. Nothing was amiss on the bed, though he could make out shapes in the darkness, figures leering at him and hissing death threats.

Keeping terror filled eyes upon them, he edged toward the door, his back still against the hard rock wall. Fumbling for the thick sheet that covered his otherwise open doorway, Marik raised it and ran out of the room. His father had nailed the blanket over his entryway in order to keep the torches in the hallway from illuminating the boy's room.

Young Marik's bare feet slapped against the stone floor, running in terror lest the monsters chased him. He could feel their presence now, reaching black tentacles out to ensnare him. The gloomy lights from the flames along the stained white walls were just as frightening, for the shadows took shapes and threatened him harm.

Reaching his sister's open bedroom, Marik felt immediately safer. Light from the hallway shone inside the room, chasing away the darkest of shadows. "Sister," the boy whispered, hoping to arouse her. "Ishizu."

The preteen girl rubbed her eyes groggily, and squinted at her brother as she sat up in bed. "Marik?" she asked lethargically, "what are you doing here?" Her cerulean eyes grew wide with curiosity, as a frown played upon her cinnamon colored lips.

Marik looked down at his feet. "I-I couldn't sleep. There were monsters in my room." He looked up at her then, his amethyst eyes pleading. "Could I sleep here, sister? Please."

Ishizu knew her father wouldn't approve, but she cared about her brother too much to reject him. "Of course, Marik." She scooted over, as Marik smiled and ran to her bed, snuggling under the covers as soon as he climbed in. He grinned up at his sister in adoration, listening to her smooth melodic voice. She wore a loose beige gown, her open raven hair coming to stop at mid-back.

As Ishizu glanced down upon the younger boy's joyful face, she felt warmth spread through her. She cared about her brother so very much, and wanted to protect him from all dangers. A twinge occurred inside of her though, as she recalled the Tomb Keeper's initiation was only three years away. She wanted to shield him from the pain of the old traditions, but didn't know how.

Smiling to mask her concern, Ishizu and Marik played shadow puppets with their hands, pretending the apparitions on the walls were Duel Monsters. Falling asleep after hours of laughing and joking around, Rishid carried Marik into his room early in the morning, their father never discovering Marik's midnight escapades that went on for many months.

Back to the present, Marik glanced at the slightly peeved girl in front of him. She had regained some of her furiousness, it seemed, while the Egyptian teen had been reminiscing. 

"Are you going to explain the rules, or not?" Janessa demanded.

"Of course, little Jenna," instigated Marik. His mind still held images of his family, and at his sister's face as she realized her brother's intentions of becoming Pharaoh. Ishizu didn't understand that he set out upon his goal for his family, to avenge them. The Tomb Keeper's clan had for to long waited in the dark for the Pharaoh's return, sacrificing so much for the former King.

"The rules are simple," started Marik. "We start of with 4000 life points instead of 2000." The life point counter immediately rose to that crimson number. "There are only a few minor twists in the regulations. First, is that you have to sacrifice one monster on the field before summoning a level five or level six monster. If a monster in your deck is level seven or higher, you must sacrifice two monsters as a tribute." Of course, in order to summon any God card, three monsters must be forfeiture. "Do you comprehend the rules thus far, or shall I put them in more laymen terms?"

Janessa glowered at him. "They're not hard to understand, just like . . . just like your brain!" A rosy pink hue formed on the girl's cheeks as she realized her words. _Just like your brain? What kind of comeback is that?_ The green-eyed girl mentally slapped herself as her obvious embarrassment rapidly increased under Marik's amused scrutiny.

The Egyptian teen chuckled inwardly. The girl embarrassed herself far too often, and it entertained him to no end. He enjoyed seeing her squirm, blushing all the while as she looked up at him with shameful eyes, just as she did when her face was bathed with the sun, resulting in a minor burn.

Marik couldn't tell, though, if the redness of Janessa's face was caused by the sting of the fiery orb, or of her embarrassment.

"The other rules?" Janessa asked, hoping to draw attention away from her abashing retort. She readjusted her navy backpack with one hand, the other one holding five Duel Monster cards. Shadows danced across Marik's face as she awaited an answer, enhancing his mysteriousness. 

"You cannot attack in the same turn you polymerized two cards together, and finally, if your opponent has no monsters on the field you can attack them directly. This reduces their life points by the attack power of your monster. Understand?"

Janessa nodded, strategies already forming in her mind. All she had to do was clear the monsters from his side of the field, and attack Marik's life points directly. No problem. No challenge. No worry. Defeating the arrogant Egyptian would be as simple as cuddling a Kuriboh. "Alrighty then Marik. Ya ready?"

"I always am." A narrow smirk stained the ambitious teen's full lips. "I'll begin by drawing one card." Marik drew from his thick brown deck, smiling as he glanced at the monster imprinted on the card. _Hmm, Gravekeeper's Guard. Perfect. _He added the monster to his hand, next to Magic Jammer. "Now I'll play Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode, and place two cards face-down on the field."

Janessa bit her bottom pink lip out of habit as she prepared herself to witness the hologram. To tell the truth, she was slightly intrigued by the concept of the monsters being projected into images. _It would be funny if nothing happened, _the girl thought wildy. 

A second later, though, the air in front of Marik started to shimmer as a figure emerged from nothing. Black robes billowed wildly, cloaking a masked man. Golden wristbands similar to Marik's appeared just above the tanned hands of the assailant, a wickedly curved scimitar grasped by the cloaked man's slender fingers. The monster's attack points equaled 1500, as did its defense.

Behind him, two humongous dueling cards hovered above the light azure surface of the dueling field, placed face down so that Janessa could only guess what they were.

"Your move little Jenna. Don't disappoint me." Marik's amethyst eyes gleamed with delight, the prospect of winning turning the boy giddy with excitement.

Janessa shivered slightly at the sight of the enormous monster. _Not more knives,_ Janessa thought wearily as she glanced at the Assailant's scimitar. She seemed to have bad luck with them. Overcoming her initial shock, the teen girl drew a card also. A nurse with shining white angle wings met her emerald eyes. _Numinous Healer. This could help . . ._

"I play Gemini Elf in attack mode!" Janessa daintily selected the card of twin gremlins with 1900 attack points and 900 points its defense, and threw it on the neon azure boardin front of her, just as she watched Marik do. The card twisted sideways, lying halfway over a pale blue line.

The air in front of Janessa began to gleam also, causing the teen girl to proudly stare at Marik, which rapidly became a look of shock. A woman with blond tresses was partly formed, half of her head missing. A tan arm that wasn't connected to anything hung loosely around her neck, being grabbed by the light-haired Elf's blue clothed hand.

"Um, is that s'pposed to happen?" Janessa watched as Marik lowered his head, sandy blonde hair covering the tanned hand raised to his brow.

"Of course not," the agitated Marik replied. The teen boy brought his head up and glared at her with pale lavender eyes, supporting his weight by placing his tanned hands on the azure board in front of him. "Look at the panel directly opposite of you."

Janessa did, nervously rubbing her fingers together.

"Do you notice the pale blue lines creating a grid congruent of Duel Monster cards?" Marik explained as if conversing with a child. "Place the card sideways in between the lines of the grid farthest away from your measly self if its purpose is defense, if not you pl–"

"I think I get it," snapped Janessa. How was she supposed to know that there had to be a certain way you position the card on the playing board? The girl assumed one would just place it anywhere and a hologram of the monster would be formed.

"Are you certain?" the Egyptian mocked. "Or would you also prefer I teach you to read?"

_ How dare he?!_ "It's not my fault that your ignorance caused you to forget explaining this to me! If you can remember anything past five minutes, you'll recall that I never played on one of these things before!"

Marik smirked. "Someone once stated that ignorance is bliss, though I don't have the luxury of being ignorant. If _you _can recollect anything crucial, perhaps you'll recall my words of advice to you before we left for the city of Al-Quseir? They might of be some use to you now."

Janessa squinted her green eyes, remembering. _Something about anger controlling me. _The girl mentally laughed. _ Yeah right. Anger doesn't control me. It's just an emotion. _Looking down at the neon azure lines that crisscrossed themselves across the darker sapphire panel, Janessa corrected the position of her card. "Let's just finish this duel," the teen from Japan stated, placing her loose red hair behind one small ear.

"As you wish. It will be your undoing," condescended Marik.

The occupants of the room watched as shimmering light enveloped the aliquot monster on the playing field. The Elf's blonde hair grew longer, as pale skin stained with amethyst tattoos completed the rest of her face. A light blue attire cloaked her dainty torso, as gloves of the same color formed on her pale limbs. The tanned arm around the Gremlin's neck grew as it attached to a body of a dark-skinned woman with sleek red tresses. Green slashes marked the crimson haired hob's tanned face and full lips, as a tight lavender dress fitted her slender form.

Janessa eyed the two face down cards on Marik's side of the field. They were probably traps meant to harm her monsters. She had no way of disabling them at the moment, and she didn't want to risk her Gemini Elves.

"And that ends my turn," Janessa announced, turning hate filled eyes toward Marik.

_Foolish girl. She left her monster completely vulnerable. _"I reveal my face down card, Infinite Cards. It allows me to draw as many cards as I desire." The magic card flipped face up, allowing Janessa to see hands beneath cards that seemed to hover in midair. "I now draw," Marik stated, doing just that. His lavender eyes perused the cards he had in hand, before plucking one card and placing it face down on the field.

"I play a monster card face down, and play two more magic or trap cards face down on the field as well. That concludes my turn." Three giant Duel Monster cards materialized on the holographic arena, one in front of the others.

_He's luring me into a trap. I just know it, _Janessa contemplated. "I discard Magical Abyss to the Graveyard which allows me to draw until I come across a magic card." She discarded the magic card to the cemetery, and drew from her deck. The first card the girl came across was the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon. _Perfect. Would have rather drawn Giant Trunade, but at least it's better than nothing._

"I place two magic or trap cards face down on the field, and then place Fairy of Darkness in attack mode," Janessa announced proudly, positioning the cards on the azure neon panel in front of her. An elegant woman cloaked in dark light made her appearance, with white wings matching the color of her hair, as black eyes gleamed eerily on her pale face. The Sprite's attack points equaled 1700, whereas her defense points were 700 digits lower than her offense.

"And now I will attack your Gravekeeper's Assailant with . . . Fairy of Darkness, and your face down monster with Gemini Elf." _That way I'll have the stronger of my two monsters attacking the face down card in case it has a strong defense. _Janessa wondered fleetingly how to get the monsters to attack, but the female monsters rushed at Marik's beast without the girl having to do anything. _It must be voice activated, or something._

Fairy of Darkness flew high in the air, white wings beating rhythmically as it formed a dark energy ball to fling at her prey. The darker twin of the Gemini Elves bounded across the playing field, retractable claws outstretched as her red hair bounced about her.

"Have you forgotten my face down cards? Necrovalley, come forth!" A blinding flash of light caused Janessa to cover her emerald eyes, as the card rose and shone of a valley, filling the arena with ancient pyramids rising in the distance with the setting red sun behind them.

"As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all effects of Magic, Trap, and/or Effect monster cards that involves graveyards are negated and neither player can retrieve cards in the Graveyard from play," Marik began, smirk growing larger.

Janessa snorted. "That still won't save your monsters." Gemini Elf clawed the face down card to emphasize her master's words with curved nails, causing the card to flip over.

"Really?" Marik asked, jutting his head toward the Sprite. "Then why isn't your monster's attack working?"

Janessa's eyes grew large as her Gemini Elves gave a piercing screech that rang through the vast atrium, chipping a morsel of the girl's confidence away. The twin Sprites suddenly vanished from the field, leaving a shimmering afterimage. "What happened?!" Janessa exclaimed, a sinking feeling beginning to form in the pit of her stomach.

"By attacking my monster you activated its special ability. When my Gravekeeper's Guard card is flipped, it allows me to select one monster on my opponent's side of the field and return it to the owner's hand," the cocky boy explained.

Marik's face was hidden from the teen girls view as a monster was formed on the now valley and pyramid arena. An overweight man with long, amethyst robes billowing down on either side of his tanned stomach stood proudly, a silver staff clutched in his hand. The male's bald head gleamed like a beacon in the dim lighting, gold bands cuffed on his wrists. 

Janessa grimaced. She could still attack his Gravekeeper's Assailant, though, with its measly 1500 attack points. Scanning the sky with emerald eyes, she found that her fairy was awaiting her command. "Fairy of Darkness, attack Gravekeeper's Assailant with Black Energy!" The white-haired maiden flew high in the shadow-covered air, firing her beam at Marik's beast.

Marik didn't look worried at all. "Did I forget to mention that Necrovalley also increases the attack and defense of all monsters that include 'Gravekeeper' in its card name by 500 points?"

"What?!" screeched Janessa, watching as her monster's blast rebounded from Gravekeeper's Assailant, its attack and defense points now equaling 2000, and engulf her Fairy. With a feminine scream, her monster was dissolved in blinding light.

"I believe that brings your life points down to 3700, if I'm not mistaken." And indeed, the red life point counter on Janessa's dueling platform decreased 300 points.__

_ Stupid jerk!_ _I had no time to play Mystical Space Typhoon, and now I have no monster cards to protect me._ "Alright, I lay one magic or trap card down on the field." _Stop Attack will help me win against him, _Janessa thought as she placed the card on the board and watched it take shape on the arena. "And now I use Fairy of Darkness effect too special summon one card from my hand to the field in defense mode. I play Gemini Elf, but I can't attack on the same turn it's summoned, so I guess it's your turn then," Janessa frigidly stated, tone of voice as cold as ice as she placed one card on the azure panel, Gemini Elf immediately forming. 

"I'm so fortunate that you can keep count." Marik raised a blonde eyebrow as the girl quivered apparently in rage. The Egyptian boy drew a card, and it was revealed to be Tri-Horned Dragon. _Another fine card. _"I flip my Gravekeeper's Guard face down again, and play Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode."

Out of the shimmering light that danced across the walls of the large room for a few seconds, another man robed in lavender appeared, clutching a gigantic spear covered in circular gold rings. Its attack equaled 1500, its defense 500 points lower than the male's offense.

Marik smiled cruelly. "I now turn over Horde of Scarabs, which allows me to flip one card per turn." The indicated card dissolved into Scarabs, their scratching sounds filling Janessa's ears as they crawled across the arena floor. Janessa shivered involuntarily as she watched them skitter. She hated bugs with a passion.

"Can your microscopic mind contemplate what card I will flip with my Scarabs?" Marik questioned, his amethyst eyes narrowing. "I turn over Gravekeeper's Guard and use its special effect to return a card to your hand." Marik knew that he could easily destroy Janessa now by returning her Gemini Elves to her and attacking her life points directly, but he wanted to finish her off with Slifer, so sweet victory would undoubtably have to wait. "I will return the magic or trap card you just played back to your hand." 

Much to Janessa's shock, her Stop Attack card dissolved from the field. _No, I needed that card._ The girl twirled a red lock of hair angrily, biting her lower rosy lip.

"Say goodbye to your female elves," Marik taunted. "Gravekeeper's Assailant, destroy Gemini Elf with your quick slash scimitar attack!"

"Not so fast," Janessa countered. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon which will destroy your Necrovalley lowering your Assailant's attack points." A swirling mass of water filled the arena, roaring towards Marik's card.

"I negate your attack by playing Magic Jammer," stated Marik quickly, the holographic card on the field transforming into a purple substance that absorbed the teen girl's typhoon. "Of course, I'll need to discard a card from my hand, but that's no loss." The Egyptian placed Tri-Horned Dragon in the graveyard, strategy already formed. "Now Assailant, continue your attack."

The two twins screamed as their aggressor sliced them with his blade, sending them to the graveyard. "And now," said Marik smugly. "Attack her life points directly."

Janessa watched with narrowing pupils as Gravekeeper's Guard and Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier rushed towards her, weapons held high over head. Panic seized the teen's petite form as they brought their jagged weapons down upon her. Janessa cried out in shock and anguish as electricity from the duel system coursed through her, sending her a few feet back. Waves of pain washed through her, burning wherever they touched. Bracing against the cool metal bars with lightly tanned hands, Janessa panted in agony.

Marik's smile widened as he gazed upon her, lavender eyes mocking the girl. "I believe I also forgot to mention that I had the simulator modified, so that whenever your life points are directly attacked, a short burst of electricity will shock you as the consequence."

Janessa continued to gulp huge quantities of air. Her wound throbbed beneath her short white sleeve, her green silk pants sticking to her legs as did her bare feet to the metal floor. Wincing as she picked up her legs, she walked the few steps back to the sapphire panel. "We'll see . . . how you like it . . . when you lose," she gasped. Usually Janessa wouldn't make claims of her winning a duel, but she needed a retort against him.

"I doubt we'll ever find out, little Jenna. Meanwhile, let's assess your damage. I believe that's 3,500 points you lost, which leaves you with 200 life points left."

Janessa closed her eyes and tried to calm her shaking body. Opening them, she flipped over a magic card she had laid down on the field. "Not if I play Numinous Healer. It adds 1000 points to my life points." The life point counter rose to the crimson number of 1200 as a nurse with angel wings and short blonde hair materialized for a second, sprinkling gleaming white dust on Janessa.

"Well, well, well. You only are delaying the inevitable, Jenna. It's your turn now. Choose your cards wisely."

The girl in question snorted. "Don't worry. I will." Janessa drew a card, light returning to her dull green eyes. "I play Raigeki!" Immediately, a yellow lightning bolt obliterated every monster on Marik's side of the field. _Ah ha! Take that, ya jerk!_ "I now play Soul Wanderer in attack mode, and demolish your life points directly!"

A glow of satisfaction filled Janessa's being, warming her against the cold cast by the gloomy underground abode. A maiden with long silver tresses and sparkling gold eyes appeared, chanting in a foreign tongue. A pure white dress clothed her dainty form, her pale face almost matching the color of her garb. The spirit's attack points reached the number 1900, whereas her defense equaled 500. 

The woman's chanting grew louder as yellow symbols swirled about her, and coming together with a mighty roar, rushed at Marik. The spell it him point blank, earning a groan to hiss from his full lips as neon cerulean electricity covered his amethyst robed body for a moment.

"How does that feel, Marik?" Janessa taunted, watching his life points lower to 2100.

The boy just smirked, wiping his lip with the back of the hand holding his cards. "Not as bad as you will feel when you lose to me."

Janessa snorted again. "That won't happen."

"I assure you it will," countered Marik, drawing a card. "Your turn is over, but the game has only just begun. I play Gravekeeper's Spy in attack mode!" A teenage girl appeared on the field, long black robe billowing about her matching the color of her hair, which was currently tied up into a loose ponytail with a red band. Her face was deeply tanned, the spy's dark eyes shimmering mysteriously. 

Janessa saw on her cerulean panel that the girl's attack points stood at 1200, her defense reaching 2000. _I want that card, _Janessa thought as she saw the spy glance around the arena, steady eyes sizing up Soul Wanderer. The redhead had to roll her emerald eyes at another Gravekeeper card being played, though. It seemed Marik specialized in them for some reason.

"I now play Rite of Spirit, which allows me to select one card from my graveyard with the name 'Gravekeeper' in its title and summon it to the field," the Egyptian smugly stated.

"You can't," interrupted Janessa. "All effects of Magic, Trap, and/or Effect monster cards that involve graveyards are negated and neither player can retrieve cards in the Graveyard from play because of _your_ Necrovalley card."

Marik tsk-tsked. "Rite of Spirit is not affected by Necrovalley, and now I use it to bring back Gravekeeper's Guard face down on the field." Anubis materialized in midair, three cloaked men worshiping the Egyptian god. They transformed into a brown face down Duel Monster card, light with no apparent source gleaming off the smooth surface. "For my next brilliant move," Marik continued, "I use Gravekeeper's Spy special ability to summon another Gravekeeper card with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck onto the field."

The Egyptian boy grasped his deck and searched through it until he found the monster he desired. Marik then shuffled his deck, the smooth sound oddly reassuring Janessa. "Now I summon another Gravekeeper's Assailant onto the field, boosting the forces of my monsters. If your slow comprehended mind hasn't forgotten, Horde of Scarabs is still in play, allowing me to flip over Gravekeeper's Guard which admits me to return your Soul Wanderer back to your hand."

Janessa gasped as a monster of hers was again removed from play, leaving Janessa wide open to a direct attack by all his monsters. _Oh no, _Janessa thought in panic, helplessness filling her being. She had no way to stop his attack . . . no way to stop her slavery to him.

Silent tears began streaming a smooth river down her red cheeks, as she awaited her fate.

  
  


*~*

  
  


IF YOU WANT TO BE IN "DESERT ROSE", INCLUDE YOUR ANSWERS IN A REVIEW.

  
  


Description: Color of eyes, hair length, skin color, hair color, etc... 

  


Height:

  


What you want to wear:

  


What you want your name to be:

  


Your personality:

  


Gender:

  


Age:

  
  


Adelianna: I think that's it, though you can add more if you want. I won't include people for a few chapters. I hope that's okay. I think I have it figured out on what part to include people in my story. Hope it works. *crosses fingers* Until next time, ja ne!

  


A/N: Almost forgot. During the next several weeks be VERY cautious about opening or launching any e-mails that refer to the World Trade Center or 9/11 in any way, regardless of who sent it. PLEASE FORWARD TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, "WTC" STANDS FOR THE WORLD TRADE CENTER. REALLY DANGEROUS BECAUSE PEOPLE WILL OPEN IT RIGHT AWAY, THINKING IT'S A STORY RELATING TO 9/11! BIGGGG TROUBLE !!!! DO NOT OPEN "WTC Survivor" It is a virus that will erase your whole "C" drive.

A/N: I received this in the mail today: 

STATEMENT AT A FOOTBALL GAME  
  
This is a statement that was read over the PA system at the football   
game at Roane County High School, Kingston, Tennessee, by school Principal,   
Jody McLoud. I thought it was worth sharing with the world and hope you   
will forward it to all your friends. It shows clearly just how far this   
country has gone in the wrong direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It has always been the custom at Roane County High School football games,   
to say a prayer and play the National Anthem, to honor God and Country."  
  
Due to a recent ruling by the Supreme Court, I am told that saying a Prayer   
is a violation of Federal Case Law. As I understand the law at this time, I   
can use this public facility to approve of sexual perversion and call it   
"an alternate lifestyle," and if someone is offended, that's OK.  
  
I can use it to condone sexual promiscuity, by dispensing condoms and   
calling it, "safe sex." If someone is offended, that's OK.  
  
I can even use this public facility to present the merits of killing an   
unborn baby as a "viable means of birth control." If someone is offended,   
no problem.  
  
I can designate a school day as "Earth Day" and involve students in   
activities to worship religiously and praise the goddess "Mother Earth" and   
call it "ecology."  
  
I can use literature, videos and presentations in the classroom that depict   
people with strong, traditional Christian convictions as "simple minded"   
and "ignorant" and call it "enlightenment."  
  
However, if anyone uses this facility to honor God and to ask Him to bless   
this event with safety and good sportsmanship, then Federal Case Law is   
violated.  
  
This appears to be inconsistent at best, and at worst, diabolical.   
Apparently, we are to be tolerant of everything and anyone, except God and   
His Commandments.  
  
Nevertheless, as a school principal, I frequently ask staff and students to   
abide by rules with which they do not necessarily agree. For me to do   
otherwise would be inconsistent at best, and at worst, hypocritical. I   
suffer from that affliction enough unintentionally. I certainly do not need   
to add an intentional transgression.  
  
For this reason, I shall "Render unto Caesar that which is  
Caesar's," and refrain from praying at this time.  
  
"However, if you feel inspired to honor, praise and thank God and ask Him,   
in the name of Jesus, to bless this event, please feel free to do so. As   
far as I know, that's not against the law----yet."  
  
One by one, the people in the stands bowed their heads, held hands with one   
another and began to pray.  
  
They prayed in the stands. They prayed in the team huddles. They prayed at   
the concession stand and they prayed in the Announcer's Box!  
  
The only place they didn't pray was in the Supreme Court of the United   
States of America - the Seat of "Justice" in the "one nation, under God."  
  
Somehow, Kingston, Tennessee remembered what so many have forgotten. We are   
given the Freedom OF Religion, not the Freedom FROM Religion. Praise God   
that His remnant remains!  
  
Celebrate Jesus in 2003!  
  
Jesus said, "If you are ashamed of Me before men, then I will be ashamed of   
you before My Father."  
  
If you are not ashamed, pass this on, but only if you mean it.  
  
Yes, I do Love God. He is my source of existence and Savior. He keeps me   
functioning each and every day. Without Him, I will be nothing, but with   
Him, I can do all things through Christ that strengthens me.  
  
Philippians 4:13  
  
This is the simplest test . . . if you Love God, and are not ashamed of all   
the marvelous things He has done for you, feel free to pass it on!!!

A/N: Also, dawn-mist.org is having a fanfiction contest if anyone is interested.

Everyone have a great day!!!!  


  
  



	10. Chapter IX: Shackles of Slavery

Adelianna: Hello everyone! This has to be the longest period of non-updatingness (kewl, I made up a new word. ^^) ever. I'm really sorry. Blame school and my other sad attempts at writing other stories that aren't complete yet. Thankies for remaining patient!

  


A/N: Let me just say that I absolutely love the descriptions and imaginations you put into either a character you made up, or yourself to place in my story. As wonderful as they are, I'm afraid that I can't give you the pasts you want or give you boyfriends that are on the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. See, I'm trying to follow the Yu-Gi-Oh story line to the best of my ability, and giving people boyfriends such as Yami will unfortunately change that. But, besides that, I will use each and every one of your ingenious descriptions.

  


A/N: I have attempted to try and put Janessa pictures on my bio, but it doesn't work. So I'm in the process of constructing my own personal website to host the pictures at. So, I'll put a link up sometime when I'm done constructing the site and converting the pictures to jpeg format. Credits go to Shakuhachi Jade and Kuria. Thank you so much for drawing the wonderful pictures of Janessa!

Thanks goes to: 

*firebird25 *Sk8tErGiRl2

*River-Star2 *firefly of hell

*heh *Lilo

*blink182'sbaby *Sailor Taichichi Vegeta

*KawaiiElf *M-Mon & Marc

*Muah *Bakura'sBabe

*Peggi *_________________

*Kuria *Ashley Comet

*Crystal Light *Niva 

*Boy Crazy Magician Chick *LuckyLadybug66

*silver swan1 *Black Mistress

*Yuko *lil angel/devil

*ally2-23 *ashley

*Queen Of Yugi Lover *Lady Light

*elvenprincess91 *Winter Fae1

*Maximillion_pegesus *crazyone 14

*Squished Banana *Wingweaver Hope

*Rnij and Mysterious A *Angel Hidden in the Shadows

*Princess *Mei Tsuki Kage

*keikochan *Clairleader

*Nazgirl *Chrysanthemum3

*Shakuhachi Jade *Mariks-girl1

*Silver Dragon of the Elements *sweeeet 666

*Card-Master *'Hatter

*Me *?

*MarikzAngel *Moonbeam Marik's koi4456

*LacrimasArgentum *Silver Tear Drops

*SAJ *Alwayz-Canadian

*Angelgirl10 *Sweet-Chocolate-Angel

*Eevee Goddess of Light *Chantal

*Chantelle *EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA

*The Poisonwood Bible *Darkfire75

*Mistress of Marik *fishkisser

*marik ishtar 911 *Perfect Insanity X

*WiseDragonOfTheWater *EgyptianCobra

*Animey3 *TiarellaCordifolia

*Cymoril Avalon *Lone Tiger

*BakaNeko-Chan *starlights

* ~*Jessica~* *GengetsuDragon

*icegirl172 *DarkMagicianGurl89

*Amaya *Tokyo Girl

  


*And to everyone else who reads my story!

  
  
  


LuckyLadybug66: Hiya Daisy! Thanks for reading my story and I hope you have a great day!

  


Crystal Light: Thanks again for the Block-B-Gon. Another person also had the name Crystal, so you can either: a.) change the name b.) change it to Krystal c.) put Crystal and your last name initial. For example: Crystal L.

  


Wingweaver Hope: Hiya Neesan! Your new website is kewl! Thankies for the review!

  


Mariks-girl1: Thanks for the review and character bio! By the way, my real name is Jessica also. ^^

Yuko: *waves* Hiya Yuko! Thanks for the review. It's been wonderful talking to you. And you might as well leave a description. Tee hee. I absolutely love it!

  


Darkfire75: Thanks for putting me on favorites, and for the character bio.

  


Lady Light: Your welcome and thanks for the description

  


Sk8tErGuRl2: Thanks for the character bio and review! Also, I know how it feels like to have younger siblings. Thanks for the tips on depression. I hope you get better with it also. Anyway, I listen to Evanescence myself. I love that band so much! ^^

  


Kuria: Thanks for the review and character bio! And especially for the picture of Janessa! You're a wonderful artist!

  


lil angel/devil: Thanks for the review and description!

  


Mistress of Marik: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! You're such a nice person! ^^ 

Card-Master: Thanks for reviewing my story as well as my brothers. Thank you so much!

  


Peggi: River-Star and I will get to work on your prize as soon as possible. Thanks for the review and character description!

  


Sweet-Chocolate-Angel: Thankies for the review! ^^ You're in luck. You'll be seeing the aftermath of the duel. Unfortunately, I'm not from Egypt nor have I ever been there. I neither can speak nor pronounce a word of Arabic. ^^ The only reason I have Arabic words in the story is because I found an Arabic dictionary on the web, and even then it doesn't have all the words, so I just put whatever sounds cool. Heh heh. Anyway, love your character, and especially that she stands up for women! Gurlz rule, as does chocolate!

  


fishkisser: Thank you for your review. I think it's called personification? Anyway, the support thing is pretty kewl. You get to see how many people visited each chapter of your story. You can also have an e-mail address with fanfiction that has A LOT of space. You have an enhanced search, and you get to put a picture in your profile. So all in all, it's pretty kewl. ^^

  


MarikzAngel: Love your character, and thanks for reviewing!

  


Squished Banana: Thanks for the review and fan mail! You're so nice! Thank you so much!

  


ally2-23: Hiya! I absolutely love your new story! Keep it up. And isn't Orophin annoying? He was pinching me today just because he wanted to talk to you. So annoying! 

  


Maximilion_pegesus: Thank you so much for your review and character description! Cosmo Queen is my favorite card also, along with Dark Magician Girl. ^^

  


marik ishtar 911: Thank you for your dedication to my story. I really am touched. Thank you so much, and for your wonderful review.

  


LacrimasArgentum: Thank your for your wonderful review and lovely description of a character. I absolutely adore the name. ^^

  


Black Mistress: Thank you for your lovely review and character description. And I'll definitely remember that Janessa is one of the few people she doesn't taunt. ^^

  


Perfect Insanity X: I luv your name. I don't believe Janessa is on the Sue-ish side, and if you scroll down you'll see why. Thank you for the wonderful character description. ^^

  


WiseDragonOfTheWater: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! My brother (the Evil One) just had a birthday two days ago. Thank you for the wonderful comments and description. ^^

  


Silver Dragon of the Elements: Thank you for your wonderful review. And I updated, perhaps not soon, but at least it's an update. *chuckles guiltily*

  


Alwayz-canadian: Oh dear. I hope you didn't break down already. I'm sorry that this took so long to update. Thanks for the review. ^^

  


EgyptianCobra: Thanks for the review and wonderful character description. ^^

  


Lilo: *sniffles also* Yes. . . unfortunately she does lose. I don't want her to, but *cries* it's in the plot! *blows nose*

  


Ashley Comet: Thanks for the wonderful review and lovely character description. If you ever do get your stories up, I'd love to read them. ^^

  


Animey3: *chuckles guiltily* I'm sorry it took so long to update. Really I am. Thanks for the review.

  


TiarellaCordifolia: Thanks for the review. Yeah it is sad. *sniffles* 

  


Clairleader: Thanks for the description and review!

  


Sailor Taichichi Vegeta: Thanks for the lovely review and character description (that's in your profile). Yup *sighs* Ancient Spirits. . . almost as annoying as younger siblings.

  


firefly of hell: Tee hee. Yup, I'm evil. Thank you for the wonderful review. ^^

  


_____________________: Don't worry. My main concentration will still be on the plot. ^^ The people won't be in the story that long. Thanks for the review and concern.

  


Cymoril Avalon: Thank you for the advice and constructive criticism. Also, thank you for replying to my e-mail. Have a great day!

  


Chrysanthemum3: Well, garden plant with brightly colored flowers XD, thank you for your kind words. ^_____^ Go Marik and Janessa!

  


Lone Tiger: I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you get a computer soon. I can't imagine being deprived from one. Thank you for telling me this.

  


BakaNeko-Chan: Thank you for the wonderful comments and reviews! I really appreciate them. Thank you so very much! ^^

  


starlights: Thank you for the review and character description! ^^

  


~*Jessica~*: Hiya! *waves* My name is Jessica also! I absolutely love your reviews. Each and everyone single one you wrote to me. Thank you so much for them all! 

  


Boy Crazy Magician Chick: Thank you for your review! It's been great chatting with you, and I can't wait to find out what happens to Kassidy and Marik. ^^

  


GengestuDragon: Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews and for taking a stand against yaoi. I really admire you! ^^

  


icegirl172: Thank you for your review and character description! I luv Marik stories also. ^^

  


DarkMagicianGurl89: Thank you for your wonderful comments and lovely review. Thank you so very much! ^^

  


Shakuhachi Jade: Hiya! Kewl! You got an account. Thank you for the wonderful drawings of Janessa. You're so talented!

  


Amaya: Thank you for your lovely review and ideas! 

  


Amaya's friend: Thank you for reading my story!

  


Chantelle: Thank you for all your wonderful letters! It's been real great talking to you on MSN. Happy birthday!

  


Chantal: Thank you for reading my story!

  


firebird25: Hiya! I hope your reading this. I tried e-mailing you a few times, but for some reason it didn't go through. Did you close your account? Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful day! Ja!

  


Tokyo Girl: Heya! It's been great chatting with you on MSN. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

  
  


A/N: Okay. Some people (not you Cymoril Avalon) think that Janessa is a Mary-Sue. Here are some reasons why she _isn't_:

  


Janessa's emerald eyes shone with the light of a thousand suns, as her full scarlet lips enhanced the clear white of her perfect straight teeth. Her creamy, unblemished face seemed as if it had been carved from marble, her sculptured features drawing attention from every man that had the pleasure of gazing upon the goddess. As Marik looked at Janessa, his heart began to beat wildly. He was lost in her beautiful green eyes, her sweet voice ringing melodically in his ears. Feeling sweat began to bead on his tanned brow as the gorgeous girl smiled, he vowed that he would do whatever she asked.  
  
Now, if I wrote that, she WOULD be a Mary-Sue, but I didn't. In fact, I never used adjectives such as "pretty, "beautiful", and "gorgeous" to describe her.   
  
If Janessa would be a Mary-Sue, she would have no problems at all, especially financial ones. Marik would never have insulted, hurt, or almost killed her. And Janessa would have certainly been able to overcome Marik's mind control, for Mary-Sue's have strong wills. Plus she would be graceful, and wouldn't have spilled Coke on herself, and definitely would have not get a sunburn. Janessa would win against Marik in a duel, and Marik would be infatuated with Janessa, and would do whatever she asked, including giving back Slifer and Jared. 

The truth of Janessa is that she's short, clumsy, not the brightest person, and a bad duelist. She's rash, and quick to take action without thinking.

  
  


A/N: Well, those are some reasons why she isn't a Mary-Sue. Sorry, I get a little offended if people accuse her of being one. Anyway, I have neglected doing the disclaimer for a while, so I might as well.

  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its affiliates. I do, however, own Janessa, Jared, Victoria, Kevin, and any other OC's. If you decide to use them for whatever reason, ask my permission first. Thank you.

  
  
  


*~*Chapter Nine*~*

  


~*~ Shackles of Slavery~*~

  
  
  


_Oh God . . . please no! _Janessa screamed within the vast regions of her mind, helplessness swarming in tremendous tides to clash about in the pit of her fear clenched stomach. 

"What's wrong, little one?" Marik arched a blonde eyebrow, smirk never wavering from his features. "You're looking a bit pale."

Janessa barely heard him, lost in her own thoughts and despair as a light surrounded by overwhelming darkness, discovering no escape as the shadows of bondage closed in around her. The teenage girl felt as though she were living an ever-present nightmare, the reality of her own world wavering before her emerald eyes, as Janessa prayed that she would wake up and find her horrible experience to be nothing more than an appalling dream, something to be discussed with her brother over a warm breakfast, and forgotten in a short period of time.

The iciness of the underground catacomb raked across Janessa's bare tan arms, clawing unmercifully at her petite body. The flames along the gray walls did little to hinder the creeping cold, as they danced across the chamber and played shadow puppets on the walls, all the while breathing out their satisfaction in silver smoke. 

Rare hunters stood in formation in front the stone walls, desperately attempting to stand deathly still as their breaths hissed from their lungs, maliciousness radiating from their intimidating forms. Clothed in purple robes, little waves of fabric rippled down their mantles whenever they made tiny movements of their arms.

Meanwhile, Marik's pale amethyst eyes, a shade lighter than the robe that covered his masculine body, perused meticulously over the cards in his tanned hands, eyes growing narrower by the second. He still had not drawn Slifer, which the boy desperately craved to vanquish Janessa with. Currently, the Egyptian had three monsters on the crisscrossed neon cerulean field: the obese Gravekeeper's Guard, the deceitful Gravekeeper's Spy, and the ever lethal Gravekeeper's Assailant.

_More than enough to overcome little Jenna, _Marik decided, hands quivering as his mind contemplated the thought of crushing her now. He itched to attack the girl immediately, exerting his dominating control over her as she crumbled into an empty shell of defeat at his powerful hands.

Marik grinned as he entertained the image of a broken Janessa, submitting to him as a slave to perform his every bidding. The Egyptian boy did not fully understand, but raging energy surged though him just like it did when he first decided to begin his quest for world domination. Exercising his potency over the girl would be amusing, as at first her mediocre will would attempt to combat his, but then fall meekly by the wayside as she would submit fully to his control.

Decision reached, Marik again turned his attention back to Janessa. Tapping a vigorous finger on the panel of the holographic simulator, the boy smirked at the girl. "And now I decide to . . . not attack." 

An almost audible intake of air was heard throughout the immense chamber, as each figure, with the exception of Marik, stood shocked into silence. Janessa was the first to recover, wavering eyes filled with tears staring baffled at the boy in front of her. "Wha-What?" _Why did he do that?_ Janessa thought, confused by the conundrum of the situation. Marik could have defeated her, and yet he didn't go through with his attack. _Perhaps there's some good in him? _she pondered, and meticulously began to peruse his body language.

It was one of the few things that Janessa prided in herself: the ability to focus on her intuition and feelings, as most women have the power to do, and project her sagaciousness on others. The teenage girl felt connected in that way to every other female on the planet, as though the fabric of distance seeped and twisted through the space that separated women, and touched each and every one of them. In times of trouble when darkness of despair clouded her days, feeling a bond with other people lessened her doubts on the feebleness of humanity.

And presently, her palpitating senses of intuition whispered in hushed tones to Janessa that Marik was not showing any form of mercy toward her, as well as her green irises who were reading the Egyptian like a book.

"It's your turn Janessa, if your incomprehensive mind hasn't determined that as of present," Marik mocked, body twitching and lavender eyes flashing in annoyance of forfeiting his turn. _But, _the Egyptian boy consoled himself, _victory will be so much sweeter when I vanquish the girl with the god card my naive sister bestowed upon her._

Janessa gasped in short puffs of air, willing her body to cease trembling. Sniffing slightly, and wiping away salty tears, the girl placed her stoic mask once again upon her sun kissed face. Her attitude suddenly became colder than the chilly temperature of the dark room. "I know that," the female said slowly, careful to maintain a level of control over her voice, lest Janessa project her helplessness.

The Gravekeeper monsters on the field screeched in annoyance, anger visible as they clawed the empty air in front of them. Glimmering in the dim light of the room, the dueling arena shone magnificently, the desert sands of Egypt clawing at the sapphire of the stadium, caused by the Necrovalley card placed on the field.

Drawing a single card from the top of her thinning mahogany colored deck, Janessa regarded it warily. Turning eyes filled with raging typhoons of emotions on Marik, she allowed a small smile to play upon her rosy lips. "Well . . . I don't know what you were planning on doing, Marik, by skipping your turn. But whatever your reasons, they end here!" The echoing of the girl's last word resounded across the chamber, filling the room as she flamboyantly placed a card on the neon azure panel in front of her.

Brilliantly sparkling light drifted through the air on the platform of the dueling arena, rapidly coming together to form the magic card Janessa had just played. A girl with shimmering blonde hair halting at mid-back stood serenely on the field, white garb fitting her slender body perfectly. The female's violet eyes focused downward, as her immense wings spread themselves to their full length. A line seemed to draw itself down the center of her petite body, as though symbolizing two halves of a whole. The left side radiated a sense of peace, half of her startling white feather wings flitting softly. The other side projected dread, hitting Janessa speedily like a lightning bolt. A black demon wing rhythmically fluttered slowly as suddenly the girl looked up at Marik's monsters, a seemingly mocking smile toying upon her face. 

"I use Change of Heart to take control of your Gravekeeper's Guard!" Janessa yelled triumphantly, watching as her monster glided gracefully across the arena to combine with Marik's Guard, a brilliant display of light revealing the room as it danced across the gloomy walls of the chamber. As the luminosity faded, Gravekeeper's Guard stood silently, eyes dim of any emotion as he slowly made his was toward Janessa.

"Now," she stated, placing a monster card face down on the blue panel, "I also play one monster face down on the field, and sacrifice both to summon my favorite card, Cosmo Queen!" Both monsters slowly evaporated into bits of blinding light, coming once again together to form another being. An enormous gold helmet graced the women's head, a brilliant crimson diamond burned into the center. Wan lavender skin stretched tautly over her body, covered mostly by an emerald and golden breastplate, the same carmine diamond imbedded into the armor. A scarlet robe billowed down about her regal figure, as the Queen flexed her unnaturally long fingered hands.

Meanwhile, Marik chuckled lightly. His slow clapping rang across the dank chamber, the sound hitting Janessa full force, casting her in worry. 

"What are you laughing at?" snarled Janessa, doubt clenching its cold fist around her heart, causing it to beat erratically.

Marik stopped applauding, tilting his head sideways mockingly, sandy colored hair falling lightly over the side of his darkly tanned face. "I didn't believe you actually possessed the knowledge or skill required for this kind of strategic comprehension."

The girl glowered, hands balling into tight fists as her nails dug scratches into her palms. "You'd be one to talk, idiot."

"I highly doubt that, little Jenna. Now, are you going to continue your turn? Or was that all your half-witted mind was able to contemplate?"

It took all Janessa's willpower to calm down, forcing herself to breathe in huge quantities of air. _Mind tactics, _Janessa concluded, _is what Marik is trying to do so I lose concentration._ She wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of that. Janessa resumed her focus on the game at hand, ready to pound Marik into the dust.

"Now, I attack your Gravekeeper's Spy!" Cosmo Queen immediately placed her hands together, a ball of black energy instantly forming. With a primal rage of ecstacy, the regal woman launched her attack on the spy, crimson garb fluttering as she rushed forward to eliminate Marik's monster.

The Egyptian boy sighed in mock pretense of sympathy toward Janessa, shaking his head slowly. "I would have assumed you had learned by now that I am always a step ahead of your noncomprehensive mind." With that said, Marik plucked a card from his deck, twiddling it with his fingers.

Janessa knitted her red eyebrows together in frustration and bit her bottom lip at his words, but was reconciled as Cosmo Queen's attack threatened to make contact. Suddenly, a gold Egyptian sarcophagus formed in front of Gravekeeper's Spy, absorbing Janessa's monster's attack. 

"What happened?!" Janessa shouted worriedly, fingers twitching as once again panic rose from the pit of her tightened stomach.

Marik chuckled, amethyst eyes twinkling with malice. "I discarded Charm of Shabti from my hand to the graveyard, allowing the damage inflicted on my monster to reduce to zero. Now, I believe it's my turn."

Janessa's green eyes widened, hands beginning to quiver again. Glancing quickly at Jared, who stood quietly with his head lowered, the girl closed her eyes. She began to realize that nothing she could do will result in a victory against Marik. He always _was_ one step ahead of her, in everything. Helplessness swarmed across her body, stinging like bees and urging her to scream out in despair. Janessa felt as though she were in a deep, dark pit, crying for help but no one cared enough to listen.

"Hmm, let's see now. I have several ways of defeating a pathetic duelist such as yourself–"

Janessa sighed, interrupting him. "Just can it Marik."

The Egyptian boy cocked his head, gold earrings jingling quietly. "Are you becoming lethargic of all this, little Jenna?" The teen boy grinned, nose crinkling softly as he sneered. "Because the worst is yet to come. When I'm through with you, all that will be left of your hapless spirit will be an empty shell."

"Wow. Lucky me," Janessa sarcastically countered, fist tightening. "It's your turn, unless, of course, you're too dense to think of a move."

"Little Jenna, I do believe you're running out of effective insults. My next move will undoubtably shock you, but remember, I never do anything without a fitting reason." Drawing a card from the top of his brown deck, Marik placed it in his strenuous hands, and situated another card on the cerulean panel before him. "I play the Hinotama magic card, which causes the person I choose to lose 500 points. And I choose . . . me."

Janessa gasped softly as great orb of flame sprung to life in midair, and immediately attacked Marik. The Egyptian boy snarled as fire blanketed his body, blue electricity from the modified dueling arena covering him as snakes would their prey.

Wiping his full lips with the back of his hand, Marik grinned at Janessa's stunned expression. "Surprised? You'll soon see what ingenious plan I formulated. In the meantime, I believe my attack reduces my life points to sixteen hundred."

Janessa stood dumbfounded, in shock of what he just did. "You're crazy . . . psychotic."

Marik chuckled. "All geniuses make the transition toward derangement at one point in their lives."

The teen female shook her head slowly, emerald eyes wide open. "Are you finished with your turn, then?"

"Of course not, girl. Next, I play a magic card face down on the field, and play Gravekeeper's Curse in defense mode."

An enormous duel monster card formed itself on the cerulean field, shimmering from the luminousness of the arena. Next, bits of bright light organized themselves as if solving a puzzle, creating an Egyptian man, hunched over as if bearing a great weight upon his shoulders. Dressed in the purple color of royalty, the man's robes flowed around his form, gold jewelry adorning his body.

"Gravekeeper's Curse has the ability to . . . _Now _what?!"

Marik was distracted by Janessa raising her hand in the cold, dark air, waving it around in small circles. Her white sleeve slid back from gravity, revealing her white clothed wound, contrasted by the tan of her arms. "Well . . . why in the world do you keep on playing Gravekeeper cards?"

The Egyptian boy sneered. "That is none of your concern, girl. Now, as I was saying, Gravekeeper's Curse has the ability to inflict five hundred points of direct damage to a person's life points."

Janessa's annoyance as well as her previous question was forgotten as Marik stated his monster's ability. "You're going to attack yourself again?"

"But of course, little one." True to his word, the Egyptian boy ordered his monster to attack his life points directly, and was greeted again with the burning of electricity consuming his body, writhing around him like ropes.

"Masochist," Janessa murmured under her breath, recalling a vocabulary word from school. Not that she was complaining of Marik's new strategy, but she couldn't help worrying exactly about that: What his strategy was for doing such an absurd thing.

"Now, then, that brings my life points down to eleven hundred, one hundred points below your score. And now, it's your turn little Jenna."

_Perhaps . . . perhaps Marik wants to make the duel last, or make it more interesting. Maybe that's why he attacked himself, _the teenage girl mused. _No matter. I'll make sure to use his crazy plan to my advantage. _"Alrighty then. My turn." Drawing a card, Janessa gazed at it intently before placing the card in her hand. "I play Soul Wanderer. Remember her, Marik? I'll make sure you won't send her back to my hand again."

With nineteen hundred attack points, one thousand points less than Cosmo Queen, Soul Wanderer stood proudly. Her silver hair flowed serenely down her frail form, her body covered by a sparkling white dress. The maiden's pale skin contrasted greatly with her gold eyes, the shining orbs glowing through the dim light.

"Also, I play Magic Reviver which allows me to retrieve a magic card from my deck." Grasping the cards precariously, Janessa searched through them until she came across another Numinous Healer, the happy face of the nurse smiling at her. Placing the healer on the field face down and then shuffling her deck, she glanced back at Marik. "And now, I attack Gravekeeper's Guard with Cosmo Queen, and Gravekeeper's Spy with Soul Wanderer!"

Once again Janessa's aristocratic monster filled her hands with dark matter of energy, whereas Soul Wanderer began chanting in a foreign tongue, swirls of gold symbols floating around her dainty form.

"Once again you conclude that I would be taken unaware by any move you play," Marik stated, turning a card over on the sapphire panel before him. Grinning at Janessa's startled features, Marik grandly announced, "I now play Shield of Constriction to block Soul Wanderer's assault!" A shield of energy formed itself in front of Gravekeeper's Spy, blocking her from Janessa's monster's attack. "That's not all. Now I use Gravekeeper's Assailant's special ability to change your Cosmo Queen from attack mode to defense position."

The teenage girl twisted a strand of her cherry colored hair nervously, furious with herself for forgetting that Marik's Assailant possessed such an ability. Having no other option, Janessa reluctantly ended her turn.

"Of course you cease your turn. I gave you no other option," Marik simpered, enjoying the florid flush of anger that crossed Janessa's cheeks. "It is so simple to manipulate people, driving them before you as herd beasts, feeling fear and helplessness radiate from their pathetic bodies."

"I'm sure it is if you're a psychotic maniac!"

Marik clucked his tongue, waving a finger back and forth. "Now, now. No need for insults, Jenna."

The girl simmered with the heat of fury, slowly boiling to the breaking point. "I hate you!"

The Egyptian boy pretended to be shocked. "Really? What a surprise. And here I thought you were madly in love with me."

"In your dreams!" Janessa yelled, hands clenched into fists.

_You'd be surprised, _Marik pondered, remembering his romantic dream of Janessa. Just reminiscing of the vision caused emotions the boy never experienced previously to surge through him, as he began looking at Janessa in a new light. Experiencing insecurity and nervousness at these feelings, the boy concentrated on his rage and anger, focusing on them to overcome his new emotions as freezing water conquering burning hot fire. "Dream while you can, Janessa, for you won't be dreaming anything at all save for horrific nightmares when you belong to me," Marik said cooly, amethyst eyes narrowing intensely.

Janessa already had in mind a stinging comeback, but at Marik's words all logical thoughts left her head. The way he stated she'll belong to him caused her to shiver with dread, afraid of what will happen if she does in fact lose. _What makes you think Marik will let you go if you do win? He could kill you or force you to become his slave with his Millennium Item,_ part of Janessa's mind stated. The girl shivered, wondering what exactly the Egyptian teen wanted from her. Trembling, Janessa realized that if she would become his slave, then she'll be the only female in the underground catacomb. _What if they do something horrible to me? They could beat me, kill me, and even . . . rape me._

Janessa swallowed hard, feeling nauseated. Angry wasps swarmed viciously inside her stomach, causing the girl's abdomen to churn and demand to be regurgitated. Clutching her belly, the teen swayed slightly.

Being at Marik's mercy produced emotions of helplessness, and yet . . . and yet the girl discovered she enjoyed it. Not in the sense that she was a masochist, enjoying the prospect of being wounded, but to be completely at the Egyptian's clemency caused her to feel in a weird way protected and wanted. The knowledge that Marik could kill her made itself known on the edges of her mind, but her brain continued whispering to her consciousness that he wouldn't, and that's what made her feel secure. Well . . . almost secure.

Shaking her head of thoughts other than Duel Monsters, Janessa focused her attention back to the present, ignoring the slight blush that went unnoticed on her already sunburned face. "Your turn, Marik," the girl stated calmly, watching an expression of surprise cross his tanned features.

The Egyptian, expecting a snide remark, raised a pale eyebrow in complexity. "Hmm, of course it is Jenna. I said so a minute ago. But of course, I should have known your memory doesn't last that long."

The teen girl grinded her teeth. "Just go!"

Marik smiled in victory, and plucked a card delicately from his hand. "I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse to summon Gravekeeper's Chief, a powerful monster with the attack points of twenty-four hundred, his points raised from nineteen hundred since Necrovalley is still on the field. But of course, his strength doesn't lie in his attack, but in his ability."

Janessa snorted at the Egyptians words as a man was once again formed on the cerulean field, white and green robes billowing about him as he grasped his golden snake staff protectively.

"And now," Marik announced, picking another card from his hand and laying it down on the azure arena, "I play Monster Reborn to summon a monster from the graveyard to the field."

"But you can't. Necrovalley is still in play so–"

"I know perfectly well," interrupted Marik, "that Necrovalley hinders a player from regaining a card from the graveyard, but the ability of my Gravekeeper's Chief negates the effect of Necrovalley for me." The Egyptian smirked as Janessa glowered. "Now," he began, "I bring back Tri-Horned Dragon from the graveyard!"

"What?!" the teenage girl screeched as a roar filled the gigantic room, blue appearing on the field and instantly transforming into an enormous beast, immense yellow claws and horns slashing the air viciously.

"Quite feisty, isn't he?" Marik remarked, smirking.

"When did he get into your graveyard?" Janessa asked, bewildered.

"Why, he was the card I discarded in order to activate Magic Jammer. Now you'll discover the reason why I damaged my own life points," Marik hesitated then, a look of puzzlement crossing his features. "You _do_ remember that, don't you?"

"Of course," hissed the girl through clenched teeth.

Marik chuckled, placing a magic card on the field. "Good, because now I play Gravekeeper's Bane of Existence. In order to be activated, I had to have fewer life points than that of my opponent, and since I'm such a talented duelist, it was necessary to reduce my own score. As for what it does, it allows me to raise the attack points of one monster by seven hundred, stop one monster from attacking, and is able to copy any magic or trap card ever played. As you can see, it is a very powerful magic card."

"Oh no," Janessa whispered.

"To complete my turn, I now use my Tri-Horned Dragon, which I choose to raise its attack points by seven hundred, to assault your Cosmo Queen."

A screeching cry rang piercingly throughout the area, as Cosmo Queen was sliced by Marik's monster. Janessa closed her green eyes, glad that her monster was in defense mode.

"Next, I attack Soul Wanderer with Gravekeeper's Chief!" Another scream sounded, shattering the silence of the chamber and striking Janessa's heart, while her life point counter beeped as it lowered.

Quickly, Janessa flipped over her Numinous Healer. "I activate her in order to raise my life points to twenty-six hundred!"

"I think I'll do the same, little one, using my Gravekeeper's Bane of Existence card to copy Numinous Healer, and raise my life points as well."

The girl gasped, watching with dilated pupils as Marik's crimson life point counter rose to twenty-one hundred. Even though she had five hundred more life points than her opponent, Janessa feared his new powerful magic card. If it could copy anything, then it would be a risk for her to play any card at all.

Marik, seeming to know of her worry, grinned mockingly. "Tis your turn Jenna." Beams of light from the torches danced across his face, as his white teeth seemed to gleam as he smirked, contrasted by the dark of his skin.

Drawing another card, Janessa glanced at it as relief presented its kind features upon her face. Fingering the card as she glared at Marik, she placed it sternly on the field. "I now play Dark Hole, in order to destroy _all _the monsters on the field!"

Howling cries echoed throughout the room, bouncing off stone walls as every monster on the arena was sent to their owner's graveyard.

"Next, I play Princess of Silver Shards!" Drawing the card from her hand and placing it on the sapphire panel, Janessa felt a mixture of worry and helplessness overcome her form. She felt in her heart the duel was almost over, paving the way for her slavery. If the girl did not make this move count, then her life might as well be over. Trembling, the teen watched as the Princess formed herself from light, being born by the bright gleams that looked like magical fairy dust floating slowly through the cold air. The new monster, a long blonde hair woman with startling blue eyes in a sapphire dress, stared unblinkingly at Marik, a soft growl emerging from the back of her throat.

"Now," began Janessa, "I use Princess of Silver Shard's special ability to summon a monster from my deck with an attack strength of twelve hundred or less."

"Then by all means, search for a monster." Marik began quickening his breathing, fire burning through his veins as the duel suffered a drastic turn. The suspense and challenge made him feel alive, as he watched Janessa with open lavender eyes.

Janessa picked up deck. "I will." Rubbing a thumb on the smooth surface of the cards, the teen girl felt reassured slightly as she rummaged through her deck. Selecting a water type monster, she played it on the field. "I choose Aqua Madoor!" she announced, glancing at the female with the attack points of one thousand two-hundred, and a defense of two thousand points.

The monster with a white mask and piercing red eyes formed, wild blue hair shimmering in the arena. Glimpsing the magic card Shield and Sword in her deck, she casually played it face down on the field and reshuffled her cards. "Now, Marik, I attack your life points with both of my monsters!"

Marik grinned ferally. "Foolish girl, have you forgotten that with my Gravekeeper's Bane of Existence magic card on the field, I am able to stop one monster from attacking? I choose to stop Princess of Silver Shards, since she has the higher attack points."

Turquoise colored strings slammed into Janessa's Princess, halting her from attacking as they wrapped around her. "Actually Marik," the girl answered with a slight smile, "I haven't forgotten. That's why I now use Shield and Sword to switch the attack and defense points of Aqua Madoor so it is now two thousand, and attack your life points directly!"

The Egyptian boy's eyes widened in surprise as Aqua Madoor rushed rapidly at him, jumping in the dim air as she launched an attack of water from her hands, hitting Marik point-blank. Multicolor electricity once again ensnared his body, as the teenage boy hissed slightly, but otherwise exhibited no other response.

"Hurts, doesn't it Marik?" Janessa gravely asked, voice barely above a whisper. Some part of her relished the fact that justice struck its mighty hand against Marik, though another portion of the girl was fearful of the repercussions. 

Marik glared at the girl, eyes growing cold as stone as a chilling smile passed his lips like a ghost. "I've been through worse. But you . . . you will go through so much more anguish."

An arctic wind blew viciously inside Janessa, body freezing at his words. Trembling violently, the girl remained silent.

Drawing from his still thick deck, Marik casually glanced at his new card. His trademark smirk returned to his face, as he placed the mahogany colored rectangle on the azure panel before him. "I place one card on the field face down and play Revival Jam in defense mode!" Instantaneously, a being composed of whitish blue plasma formed, jelly substance absorbing the dim light that shone from flickering torches along the stone walls. "Well, that ends my turn Janessa."

The girl in question bit her rosy bottom lip in bafflement, contemplating the reason why Marik played a monster with the lowly attack points of fifteen hundred, and inferior defense points of five hundred. _He obviously wants me to attack, but unless I do I won't be able to win the game. But . . . that face down card worries me, as well as Gravekeeper's Bane of Existence._ Plucking a card from her hand, Janessa placed a magic card on the field. "I now activate Giant Trunade to wipe out all your magic and trap cards on the field and return them to your hand!"

A whirlwind of wind swept across the chamber, tumbling Janessa's red locks about her back that it appeared to be a cascade of crimson waterfall, flowing smoothly through the air as Giant Trunade rushed toward Marik's cards, a tornado of power ready to vanquish its prey.

"You caused your own downfall this time Jenna," the Egyptian smugly stated. "I activate Gravkeeper's Bane of Existence to imitate your Mystical Space Typhoon in order to discontinue Giant Trunade's attack!"

"What?!" screeched Janessa, hope crumbling into ash as her magic card's effect was negated. At Marik's grin, the girl balled her fists and hurriedly placed another monster on the field. "Well, you can't use your magic card again on the same turn, so I'm gonna attack your weak Revival Jam with Beautiful Headhuntress!" 

"Go ahead Jenna," muttered Marik under his breath, watching the brown haired red-eyed Amazon in a short brown wardrobe that barely covered any of her golden tan skin rush toward his monster, lifting up a bloody sword ready to strike the light blue glob. Gratification filled the Egyptian's ears as he heard the satisfying sound of his Revival Jam split into multiple pieces, only to hear the gasp of his female opponent as his monster revived itself. Chuckling evilly, Marik's lavender orbs continued to narrow. "Surprised?"

"Your monster can revive itself?!" Janessa asked, dumbfounded.

Rolling his eyes, Marik sarcastically replied, "Of course not. It's only a coincidence that the word, revival, just happens to be in my monster's name."

Ignoring the girl's grumbling, the Egyptian drew another card from his deck, which he had meticulously created prior to encountering Janessa. Shaking his head slowly so that his blonde main swept lightly over his shoulders, the boy again feigned pity as he clucked his tongue. "How relieved were you, Jenna, when you had the satisfaction of witnessing my life points decrease to the perilous level of one hundred? Ecstatic, I assume."

"Your point . . . ?" The girl snapped, stomach clenching with anxiety.

"My point, little one, is I'm about to alter that factor."

"_How?"_ Janessa breathed in a wordless whisper.

Placing a card theatrically on the sapphire panel, Marik announced, "I activate the magic card Joyful Doom, which enables me to strip the attack points of all the monsters on your side of the field and add them to my life points."

"What?! No. . . you can't!" 

"Oh I can Jenna, and I absolutely will." The teen boy smiled as a shrieking old beldame materialized on the field, turning into wisps of visible white wind that swept across Janessa's three monsters and removed their attack points, reducing them to zero. Meanwhile, Marik's life point counter rose to the crimson number of four thousand one hundred.

The injustice of it all welled up inside her so that she wanted to yell. Feeling helpless and weak, Janessa watched as Marik placed another card down on the field. "Now I play the awesome magic card Jam Breeding Machine, which creates a Slime Token during each of my standby phases." A machine constructed of cold metal plates sprung to life, light dancing off its metallic surface. Suddenly, the device commenced to glow crimson, a hissing noise reaching the ears of many with long extended fingers as a small grayish monstrosity was formed from Jam Breeding Machine. "Behold a Slime Token, the makings of your defeat." 

_It only has five hundred attack and defense points, _Janessa contemplated slowly,_ and unless it has some special ability, it can't be much of a threat . . . unless he plans on sacrificing them to summon a high level monster! But besides him wanting to tribute them, he left his tokens wide open for attack. He must have some plan up his sleeve on preventing me from attacking his slime balls. Perhaps Swords of Revealing Light . . . ?_

And sure enough, Marik lay another card on the field. "I now summon the trap card known as Jam Defender!"

"What does it do?" asked Janessa quietly.__

The Egyptian grinned slightly, a dimple forming in his left cheek. "You'll soon discover its ability, Jenna, but, until then, it's your turn."

"Naturally," muttered the girl, drawing the field card Flames of the Sun. _Well, if Revival Jam revives itself, then Jam Defender must defend . . . of course, Marik is going to use it to defend his Slime Balls. If I'm going to attack them, I'm going to need to get rid of his trap card, but whatever trap or magic card I play Marik can negate it with his Gravkeeper's Bane of Existence magic card . What am I going to do . . . ? _Janessa felt so helpless, as if the walls of slavery were closing in on her, ready to trap the girl forever in their depths. _Until I draw a card that can help_ _me, all I can do is defend my life points. Wait a minute, what if I lead him into using his Gravekeeper's Bane of Existence on a card I don't need? That way I can use whatever other card I want on him! _"Alrighty Marik. I place one trap card down on the field, as well as a face down monster card to defend my life points."

"Hmm, a trap card? You shouldn't yield information so easily, Janessa. Now, I think I'll use my Gravekeeper's Bane of Existence card to copy your Giant Trunade and remove that trap card from the field." Another giant vortex of wind flooded the arena, removing the card from the field. __

_ He must think I'm pretty dumb if he fell for that, _the girl thought, not too happily. Returning Fake Trap to her hand, Janessa then played the magic card Pot of Greed, watching sprinkling lights on the arena transform to green as she drew two cards from her deck. Sweat began to bead on her brow, as she closed her eyes firmly. _This is it. This will decide whether I win and remain free, or lose and become a slave. _Heart beating heavily in her ears, she opened her emerald orbs slowly and drew two cards. Staring back at her was Destiny's Shadow, and Copy Cat. Stifling a gasp, Janessa felt overcome with hope. _Oh my gosh! It's just like Yugi always preached about. The Heart of the Cards. Lame, I know . . . but perhaps it is true, just like the Millennium Items._

"I now use Destiny's Shadow to remove two magic cards randomly from play." Suddenly, Gravkeeper's Bane of Existence and Necrovalley vanished from the field.__

"What!?" roared Marik, enraged. Balling his fists, he glared at the girl. "I don't take kindly of being thought a fool. You'll pay dearly for this."

Her newfound hope turning cold as ice, Janessa trembled slightly. She would love to lash at him with a stinging retort, but it might cost the girl her own life in doing so. "I end my turn," she quietly stated.

Drawing a card, Marik's eyes wandered over the cards in his hand. Smiling slightly, he announced, "Now watch as my Jam Breeding Machine creates another Slime Token." One more glob of grey was formed, its red eyes shining wickedly at Janessa.

Rage suddenly exploded inside the girl, clashing together and rising within her as an idea came to her. "What monster are you going to summon with your Slime Balls–"

"Slime Tokens," Marik corrected, annoyed.

_Yeah, I forgot. You're the slime ball. _"You're going to call for Slifer, aren't you?"

The Egyptian sighed. "Girl, I understand you have a problem comprehending, but I am growing very weary of your constant accusations that I possess such a card. Now, I lay down a card face down, and end my turn."

Growling slightly, Janessa made a decision to attack his Slime Token. _His Jam Defender will protect one token, and then I can attack the other one. _"I now sacrifice Aqua Madoor to bring forth Queen of Autumn's Leaves!" The water monster with zero attack points quickly vanished, replaced by an elf with long crimson tresses, her eyes and satin robes the same color. "I also switch the monster I played last turn to attack mode." A brown haired girl appeared, hair curling at the nape of her neck as her vivid blue eyes shone mysteriously. "Now Maiden of Enigma, attack one Slime Token!"

The woman hastened forward, auburn hair flying back as long blue fingernails extended and rushed toward the glob of whitish gray. Unexpectedly, Revival Jam rushed forward in front of the Slime Token, Janessa's monster's fingernails oozing into the jellylike substance.

The teenage girl gasped. "Oh no, that's how it works. Will he do that _every _time I attack?" she asked in hushed tones, voice cracking slightly as though she were on the verge of tears.

"Of course. There's the genius in that strategy, which is something I wouldn't expect the likes of you to comprehend." 

Janessa barely heard him, lost in her own world of chaos. Rages of emotions swept though her, like fire consuming wild brush as fuel. How could she win when she couldn't even attack his monsters? Feeling trapped and helpless, Janessa was unconscious of the few tears that managed to escape her eyes. 

The girl recalled a time when she felt the same way, when her family had floated down the rough river of troubles. One teacher seemed to realize Janessa wasn't her bubbly self, and attempted to help her. The girl would never forget that teacher, always spouting the same thing each day when class commenced: Think outside the box. _Wait a minute, _Janessa pondered, _think outside the box. That's it!_

"Are you finished with your turn yet, or do I have to observe you play feeble monsters and strategies on me?" the Egyptian haughtily said.

"Oh no Marik. I'm not done yet."

"You're only delaying the inevitable, Jenna."

"I doubt it." Twirling a card with her fingers, the girl placed it hurriedly down upon the cerulean panel. "I play Flames of the Sun!"

Marik snorted. "What good will that do? It only raises fire type monsters by three hundred points, and currently there are no monsters of that character on the field."

"Perhaps not," Janessa slowly stated, "but it is a field card, and it drenches the whole arena in intense heat."

"And what, pray tell, is your strategy for this?"

"You'll see," mumbled the girl, praying to God that her plan will work. Startling, the whole field lit up, intense light and heat blinding Janessa so that she raised a forearm to shield her eyes. Her sight adjusting slightly to the illuminations, the girl peeked at the field.

"What have you done?!" cried Marik, as he too witnessed the beams of heat and light striking Revival Jam full force, the liquid like entity caking up as it began to crumble into ash.

Some of Janessa's bravado returned in little pieces at this small victory, giving her courage. "Oh, I'm sorry Marik. I didn't realize I wasn't supposed to try and defeat you," the girl sarcastically replied.

"Well, well, well. I see you aren't behaving as a sniveling child any longer. No matter, you soon will be. In the meantime, though, it is my turn and another Slime Token is created." Marik began breathing quickly, flexing fingers slightly in excitement as anticipation rose in great waves through him. _The end is nigh for you, little Jenna!_ "Now, I am about to summon a great beast that has no comparison, that you only had the fortune of holding!"

Janessa gasped. "So, you do then–"

Marik sneered. "Of course. And you're about to be vanquished by this mighty being! I summon . . . Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

The girl's black pupils dilated as white beams of light shone down from the heavens, crisscrossing at the arena to become one solid wall. Lightning struck the three Slime Tokens and Jam Breeding Machine as they exploded, bits of their debris joining the solid luminance. Jagged silver claws appeared from the light, followed by thick crimson limbs the size of tree trunks. Gleaming white teeth coated with saliva attracted Janessa's attention, as beady yellow eyes glared at her. A low growl emitted from the back of Slifer's gigantic throat, as the sounds vibrated through the air, hitting the girl full force. The rest of the dragon's body slithered out from the bright wall of light, curling around the arena like a snake, Slifer watching Janessa as though she were his prey.

"The end is nigh, Janessa," Marik gravely stated, the beginnings of a smile toying with the corners of his full lips.

Janessa was disoriented, lost in Slifer's unmerciful golden eyes. Panic crawled from the pit of her stomach, clawing at her throat and eyes. Salty liquid blinded her vision, as her lungs burned with unshed tears. A sound she did not recognize at first reached her ears, then with great shock realized it was her own whimpering. Janessa was frightened, bottom lip quivering as hands shook slightly.

"You very well should know how Slifer's attack and defense points are determined, considering you were its previous owner."

"I do," Janessa whispered, eyes wavering as she continued to glance at Slifer. She could not explain it, but the girl felt in her spirit that Slifer was real. Some terrifying presence wrapped its cold fingers of death and despair around her heart whenever Janessa glanced the monster's way, causing her to feel weak and helpless, as though the dragon would devour her at any moment without remorse. 

"Why don't you fulfill your turn, Janessa?" Marik suggested as he placed another card face down on the field. "I'm curious to see how an insect can withstand the awesome might of Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Gulping deeply, the girl took refuge in the fact that she knew Slifer's abilities. _There has to be some way I can use the knowledge Ishizu gave me to my advantage. _Visions of her past flashed in front the girl's green eyes, combining with thoughts of how she imagined her bleak future would be as a slave. Hopelessness and despair rose again also, digging deep into her heart as tears slipped from her eyes to travel down her cheeks. Tremendous tides of desperation rose within her, combining with her other emotions and causing her to tremble and quake with the intensity of her feelings. 

Then suddenly, it was as if a lightning bolt struck her, snapping Janessa back into reality. All her sentiments leveled into a smooth lake of feelings as though she were passing through the eye of the storm of her emotions. Calmness enveloped her like a child's protective blanket, filling her with warmth as though she were separated from the world that caused her harm. 

Glancing at her cards, a blueprint of a plan formulated immediately inside her mind, as though her Duel Monsters were whispering strategies to her heart. Janessa felt connected with the cards in her deck, as though they were close friends she had known since birth.

"Alright Marik," she announced, voice unwavering and hard. "Let's finish this!"

Marik's blonde eyebrows climbed into his hairline at her words, spoken with such confidence and authority. "Very well. Anxious to lose, are we?"

"Hardly," the girl stated in the same monotonous voice, drawing a card from her deck. Glimpsing at it from the corner of her eyes, she was surprised to discover another Raigeki. _I didn't know I had another one of these,_ she pondered, arching an eyebrow. _But this will fit in my plan perfectly! _Excitement took a hold of her, as she contemplated her scheme perpetually in her mind. "For my first move, I play Raigeki to destroy all the monsters on your side of the field, including Slifer!"

Marik sneered as pure white lightning formed high overhead, coming together with startling clarity. The bolt rushed toward Slifer, who gave an annoying roar as Raigeki removed him from the field. "Foolish girl. Do you not know that magic cards only last for one turn on an Egyptian god card? Slifer will be back on my side of the field in one turn. And I have enough life points to withstand a direct assault by your monsters."

"I am well aware of that, Marik," Janessa stated calmly, inside a whirlwind of emotions. "Now, I play the magic card Copy Cat which allows me to copy any card that was ever played."

"Oh . . . I see. You're going to copy Slifer the Sky Dragon, and use the duplicate to attack the original. That will be ineffective, Janessa, seeing as how I have more cards in my hand than you."

"Whoever said that I was going to copy Slifer?"

"I did," Marik growled dangerously, lavender eyes narrowing.

"Another card was played a while ago that allowed your Tri-Horned dragon to return from the graveyard. I choose to copy this card. Monster Reborn, bring forth Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Rumbling shook the chamber in the underground catacomb, causing Rare Hunters to gasp in horror as Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized once again upon the field, this time from the dreaded Necropolis. Howling in horror, the god card lifted its massive head to the sky, beady eyes glaring with more intensity than ever as it screeched its irritation into the cold air.

"Slifer is yours for only one turn, and then it will be mine forevermore."

"One turn is all I need to defeat you, Marik! Slifer has the attack points of three thousand at the moment, but when I attack you with my other two monsters, your life points will be reduced to nothing!"

Marik smirked, fingering the face down card on the azure panel before him. "I am always one step ahead of you, Janessa. Did you not think I wouldn't be prepared in case this duel took an unforeseen turn?"

The girl's heart skipped a beat, as panic once again seeped through her skin to wreak havoc on her emotions. "Wha-What do you mean?"

"Simple Jenna," Marik stated, hands twitching in anticipation. "All I need to do is delay Slifer for one turn, and then he is mine once more. And I do this with my Vengeful Fog Spirit magic card!"

"What?!" Janessa screeched, voice choked with tears as her stomach lurched. "No!"

The Egyptian's face down magic card flipped over, revealing two spirits cloaked in dark robes, faces hidden by hoods. They dispersed, their souls coming together to form a misty barrier around Slifer, Queen of Autumn Leaves, and Maiden of Enigma, delaying them from assaulting.

"Oh no," the girl sobbed, heart cracking as her hope crumbled into despair. Slifer began undulating his enormous crimson wings, taking to the sky with a roar that vibrated throughout the catacomb. Coming to rest on Marik's side of the field, the Egyptian god seemed to smile at her with two distorted set of jaws.

"Now," Marik sadistically declared, placing yet another card on the field, "I play the magic card Quick Attack in order to negate the effects of Vengeful Fog, and assail your life points!"

Janessa watched in horror as a golden ball of energy formed inside Slifer's mouth, the light piercing the darkness and scalding the girl's flesh. With a vicious roar of gratification, the Egyptian god launched his assault, the beam slicing through the air, directed at the teenage girl's monsters. 

Body numb with shock, the girl vaguely noticed Marik lifting his gold Millennium Item as Slifer's lurid beam disintegrated her monsters, their screams renting the dark space of the catacomb. But the attack did not stop there. It continued, slashing through the arena, aimed point-blank for Janessa.

Time seemed to slow as sapphire electricity began to crawl up the teen's legs as the Egyptian god's blast neared, the air burning with energy as it stung Janessa's skin, causing her to scream out in anguish. _I'm going to die!_ a corner of her mind cried, as despair and torment bound the girl tightly.

Then, without warning, the girl's mind dulled as she felt herself lose control over her body. Freezing tendrils crept down her spinal cord, spreading quickly throughout her limbs. Suddenly, Janessa felt herself being thrown at an impossible speed off the silver platform of the dueling arena, landing brutally on her back. 

Time sped up as the girl observed in horror as Slifer's golden beam exploded on the dueling platform, the detonation rushing high over Janessa's head as it slammed hard against the back wall, covering screaming Rare Hunters that writhed and twisted with pain, and then stilled as the explosion died down, leaving empty silence in its wake.

The girl's heavy breathing filled her ears as her heart thudded wildly in her chest, threatening to burst through her skin. Her world began to crash about her, while her mind refused to accept she lost the duel and was a slave.

Clapping filled the chamber as Marik approached Janessa, nose crinkling slightly at the arduous odor of scalding flesh. The boy took provocatively slow steps toward the girl, stopping before her to admire her helplessness as she sat trembling before him. The Egyptian's mauve robe flapped about him as he bent down to Janessa's level, eye to eye with her as the girl leaned back, tears streaming a smooth river from her shimmering emerald orbs as her hair lay sprawled across her face.

Smiling slightly, Marik nuzzled gently against the girl's nose with his own, his heart racing as he heard her soft gasp. "You lost the duel," he placidly stated, lifting his Millennium Rod and using one of the bat like wings to lift Janessa's red hair behind her ear, staring into her eyes. Leaning forward slightly, his lips grazed her uncovered ear. "You are a slave, girl." He smirked as he felt her tremble. "Never to see the light of day again."

"No," Janessa whispered, shaking at his touch. Breathing deeply, the girl became infuriated as she saw him smile. "No," she said with more authority, struggling away from him and crawling to her feet, only to have him turn her viciously around toward him with strong arms.

"You have no choice in the matter," his sneered. 

Something inside Janessa snapped, as a twig breaking in two. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as desperation flooded through her system, causing her to lash out and defend herself. "No!" she yelled again, struggling against his strong grip. "You can't! I'm a free person!"

"Not anymore!" the sound of her despair must have produced him pleasure, for he smiled. "You lost the duel. You are mine until the day you die. And even then you will still belong to me."

Janessa ceased fighting momentarily as his words registered, the mere sound causing her more fear than she had ever known. Beginning to struggle again, she lost all reason. "I'm not your slave!" she cried, unnoticed tears slipping from her eyes. Repeating her sentence over and over again, she attempted to break free from his tight grasp, but to no avail. 

In a fit of rage as she saw his smirk grow at her useless conflict, she lifted her foot and kicked with all her might in his male genitalia. Hearing Marik groan as he bent slightly, Janessa gulped deeply as rationality returned, watching in shock as the Egyptian muttered curses viciously under his breath. Dread swept across her as Marik raised his gaze and captured her eyes, all traces of arrogance gone as anguish and furiousness clouded his amethyst vision.

Freezing with fearfulness, Janessa whispered, "Marik, I'm so sorry, please don–" Pain stung her face brutally as the Egyptian backhanded her, twisting the girl around as she hit the floor full force. Hearing her father gasp in shock, but doing nothing else to aid his daughter, Janessa grew bitter with rage and hatred at both Jared and the Egyptian boy. Lifting her head and turning on her back, the girl kicked Marik in his knee, satisfied at hearing a short groan erupt from his mouth.

Marik, livid with rage, stomped Janessa in her abdomen with a black heeled boot, watching as she curled up in a fetal position, face twisted in pain. Still enraged at her actions, the Egyptian grasped the girl's curly red hair, yanking her up as she yelled in anguish. With one fluent motion with the hand holding his golden Millennium Item, Marik unsheathed the dagger portion of the rod, hearing the clank of the sheath hitting the cold stone floor. Blind with rage and anger, the Egyptian deftly swiped his rod through the air, cutting clean through teen girl's long crimson locks.

Feeling pressure release from her scalp, Janessa dropped to her knees on the rocky floor, staring numbly as clumps of hair waved about her, coming to rest on the dirty ground. "Don't you _ever_ cross me again, Janessa," the teen heard Marik threateningly hiss from behind her, his words reaching the girl's ears as sobs hiccuped from her closed throat.

Snapping his fingers, an unharmed Rare Hunter immediately rushed toward Marik, glancing back sympathetically at his comrades who lay burned helplessly on the floor. "Take this _slave_ to the chamber in the lower part of the catacomb, the one that isn't in use." The Egyptian nodded toward the kneeling Janessa, who currently presented her back to him, shoulders heaving with weeps.

"Yes, Master," the Rare Hunter hoarsely replied, grasping the girl's tender arm viciously. Janessa, barely noticing the pain, was dragged from the room. The teen, numb with shock, did not observe where the robed figure was taking her, instead trapped in her own world. Janessa felt separate from reality, as though the events occurring were happening to some other unfortunate girl.

The air grew colder as goose bumps sprinkled across Janessa's tanned arms. The passageway became dimmer, the flames doing little to hinder the eery darkness. Stopping at a small, rickety door, the Rare Hunter flung it open and brutally shoved the girl into the room so that she landed hard on her elbows. 

Rubbing his hands on his lavender robes as though to clean the dirt that accumulated on his palms from touching her, the robed man smiled cruelly. "Welcome home, dearie." The Hunter then spun around and walked down the same hall they had come from, his footsteps retreating into nothingness.

Janessa shivered as the cold bit her skin, gnawing brutally at her bones. Glancing around the small furnished room, the girl screamed in disgust as furry rats ran around her hands, seeking protection from the intruder under the dirty bed that covered the northern stone wall. The teen backed quickly against the wall, only to feel sticky spider webs against her neck and arms. Yelling in revulsion, Janessa brushed her arms with her hands and hurried to the bed to take refuge on it. The springs dug deeply into her knees as she crawled on the mattress, only to gag as the strong smell of urine overpowered her nostrils, hitting her full force.

Noticing an adjoining bathroom, Janessa scrambled from the filthy bed and rushed to the lavatory. Halting in shock with what met her eyes, Janessa sat on the floor and began to weep. Mildew grew on the walls, the bathtub stained with rust and grime. Humongous spiders crawled abhorrently along the barrier of the restroom, staring at her with eight orbs each.

Gasping in huge breaths, the girl noticed a smudge stained mirror next to her. Wiping the filth away with her wrist, Janessa began to cry again as her appearance bounced back at her. Her hair lay unkept and tangled, the ends itching the middle of her neck. Black mascara ran down from her lashes, staining her cheeks as redness blotted her eyes, her emerald orbs bloated with salty tears.

Moaning with despair, Janessa hit the mirror, watching it shatter into little shards as her crimson blood squirted unto the ground. Barely noticing the gore, the girl picked up a huge piece of glass, entertaining herself by rubbing it against her wrists, watching as it left tiny marks upon her skin.

Realizations of what she was doing hit her like a knife, shame carving itself painfully into her heart. Throwing the shard away, Janessa hiccuped, trying to hold back her tears. Her whole life was ruined! All her dreams and goals came crumbling down around her, as instead she had to live her life as a lowly slave for a boy who probably looked at her with revulsion. How could she ever think Marik might care for someone as ugly and idiotic as her?

Bitter with loneliness and despair, Janessa wished someone would save her from the sinister nightmare she was living. Crying for her mother, she lowered her head into her arms and wept.

  
  


*~*

  
  


Adelianna: *sniffles* So sad. I would hate for my hair to be cut like that. Oh, sorry Shakuhachi Jade and Kuria. You two go draw beautiful pictures and I go ahead and change her appearance. I am really sorry. Anyway, I was listening to the song "Imaginary" by Evanescence, and I thought it fits Janessa real well, especially with what is to come. Anyway, this has to be the longest chapter yet. 16 full pages in length (22 counting the author notes and thanks). Well, everyone have a great day, and be sure to check my bio for links to Janessa's pictures. Ja ne and Jesus bless!

__

__   
  



	11. Chapter X: The Pain of Desire

Adelianna: Hiya! Okay, this chapter took a while to update, and it isn't even long. In actuality, I had this written last month. *dodges flying tomatoes and grimaces* I wanted to make it longer, but I just had no inspiration to write anymore. But I think I'm slowly coming over it, especially since it's my birthday! Yay! January 20th rocks!

  


AN: Anyway, since it's really late and school is approaching fast, I'm gonna thank each one individually later, and load the thanks into this chapter later.

  


AN: Also. . . the Janessa pictures are up! Go to my fanfiction profile, and there will be a link to it. I think that's about it. Oh yeah. Sorry to anyone who e-mailed me. I can't reply 'cause my e-mail isn't working. *bashes it*. I got a new e-mail address, though: adelianna@yahoo.com

  


A/N: I also want to thank RC, Cymoril Avalon, Chantelle, Chantal, Sophia, Jessica, Angel Girl, Boy Crazy Magician Chick, Choiler, Zara, and Flower Petals for everything.

  
  
  
  


~*~Chapter Ten~*~

  
  


*~* The Pain of Desire*~*

  
  
  
  
  


Cold swept across the dingy bathroom, flitting its freezing wings viciously as it touched every square inch of the chamber. Shivering in a small corner of the lavatory, Janessa sniffled pitifully, her earlier wails subdued for the moment as shock took a firmer grip upon her mind, sinking its claws deeply into her brain. 

Attempting to gain warmth as well as comfort, the teen huddled against herself on the chilly floor, salty tears soaking the emerald material that covered her knees. Ceasing her weeping for the moment as something soft and furry rubbed against her toes, Janessa's hazy mind wildly imagined it to be a cat she owned previously coming to comfort her. 

Unfortunately, reality set in as she opened her eyes, screaming as a rat with half of its tail missing ventured across the girl's foot, only to scurry away as the redhead's shriek pierced the silence.

Backing up against the wall, Janessa breathed in quick gasps as moans escaped her throat. She felt as though she were on a piano, the keys strumming dark ominous notes as she fell through the cracks in the tonalities, her stomach rushing to her throat as her world crashed about her.

_ How could this happen?_ she asked herself. The items in her navy book bag dug deeply into her back, but the girl hardly noticed, lost in her thoughts. _I was excited . . . going to Egypt and everything, starting a new life. How could this happen?!_ The unfairness of it all collapsed about her in great tides, producing wobbling sobs to burst from her burning throat. 

Janessa raised a trembling hand to wipe away her tears, suddenly staring it in wonder as realization dawned. She could move her hands. She could cry. She could feel. _She was free!_ How dare Marik think he can control her?!

Janessa shakily stood up, shadows playing across her body as she looked around, her world becoming more fearful as she contemplated escaping from her hellish pit. Reason vanished from her mind as Janessa longed to be free. She would walk halfway across the Sahara if she had to, as long as she was away from here.

Walking cautiously as though the darkness of the room would tell of what she planned, Janessa felt the shadows closing in on her. Raking a hand through her red hair to ease her, newly sprung tears filled her eyes as she touched her itchy, torn ends. All she wanted was to be back in Japan, in places of familiarity, to snuggle in her warm bed and cry her eyes out. 

As she reached the open entree, a sense of release as well as foreboding filled her, struggling against each other for control. Then, time seemed to slow as Janessa rounded the corner of the doorway, shocked eyes gazing into those of Gibbs, the Rare Hunter who had tried to kill her in her father's car.

Gibbs' face seemed to have been cut from stone. His dark eyes shone like black gems, twinkling with maliciousness. His straight nose stopped like an arrow above his thin lips, his pale skin stretched taut over the slanted bones of his cheeks. The Rare Hunter's brown hair was cut close to his scalp, red rashes visible through the thin texture of his hair, as though it had been trimmed with a blunt knife. All the while crimson blood trickled from his nose, blood from a gaping wound in his forehead joining the thick liquid in its downward trend.

"Well, well girlie," he snarled, growling slightly has his blood entered his mouth. Wiping his face clean with the back of his hand, carmine liquid stuck to his skin.

Janessa shivered. She could smell the vile stench of fear surround her as her black pupils dilated with terror. "Y-you can't do a-anything," Janessa heard herself stammer as she took trembling steps away from Gibbs. "M-Marik will b-be angry."

"Then he just won't find out," Gibbs snarled as he slammed the door, causing Janessa to flinch as he shut the only means of her escape. His voice boomed across the room like a Judge giving a death sentence. Suddenly, Gibbs rushed like an oncoming train toward Janessa, and, before she had time to react, threw her roughly on the ramshackle bed.

Janessa screamed as he straddled her, his weight pushing her into the thin mattress so that the objects in her book bag pierced her back. Gibbs smacked her brutally to cease her screaming, his blow causing her to bite down hard on her tongue. Blood filled her mouth as the Rare Hunter tore the filthy blanket from beneath her and stuffed a portion of it into her mouth. Janessa gagged as the taste of urine filled her mouth, her blood building up behind the cloth in her mouth, making her choke and heave as she struggled futilely.

Gathering up the rest of the blanket, Gibbs tied her thin, trembling wrists to the bed post. Her hands burned as her blood circulation was cut off, her feet enduring the same treatment as Gibbs tied them also.

The Rare Hunter grinned, amethyst robes covering Janessa's body as he crawled up to her, sitting painfully on her stomach. "Guess what I learned?" Gibbs mocked, smirking at her as tears blinded Janessa's emerald eyes. "I learned that you have been made a slave." His laughter rang out as he grasped Janessa's chin, jerking her head up, causing blood to leak to the back of her throat. "You're lowlier now than even the lowest Rare Hunter." 

His fingers began to trace imaginary designs across her lithe body, beginning with her stomach and moving upward. "It gets awfully lonely down here. With Marik banning all form of entertainment . . . such as whores and sluts like yourself. Too bad. . . too bad you're not that much of a looker, or I would take my pleasure with you." He smiled as Janessa screamed within her mind, gasping painfully for air as her own blood began to drown her.

Unexpectedly, Gibbs rose from her stomach and climbed off the bed. Smiling at her, he viciously pulled a strand of her short hair. "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet. I have something else in mind." Grinning, he walked off into the bathroom, staring at the ground intensely. 

Black spots began to cloud her vision as asphyxiation began to take its toll. Through clouded senses, Janessa heard scrambling in the bathroom, and the sound of someone slamming into something. Then, footsteps signaled Gibbs return as he carried something concealed in a dirty glass from the bathroom.

"Miss me?" he sneered, crawling on the bed as he balanced the object in his hand. He again straddled Janessa, this time sitting below her stomach. With a quick motion, he grasped Janessa's white shirt and dragged it upward, growling as her green nightdress was revealed beneath that. Fumbling in the pocket of his amethyst robe, Gibbs drew out his wickedly curved dagger, running a thumb across the handle.

Janessa's eyes widened as he brought the edge of the knife to her nightgown, slicing it cleanly open so that lightly tanned skin was revealed. The cold air greeted her stomach, causing her trembling to magnify as tears eased out of her eyes. Grunting in satisfaction, Gibbs placed his knife beside him on the bed, and lifted the cup clutched in his hand before him.

"I have a surprise for you," the Rare Hunter whispered. "Do you want to see it?" Not waiting for Janessa to answer, he reached a pale hand into the filthy cup. He sneered as he withdrew his hand, revealing the rat Janessa saw earlier. His forefinger and thumb were clutched tightly around the rat's short, pink tail as its grey fur bristled.

"I wanted to use my new dagger on it, but I only managed to cut off some of its tail." Gibbs chuckled. "Just your luck it took refuge in here. It's home is in the bathroom, so it's always easy to find." Gibbs flicked his wrist as the rat tried to bite his fingers, causing the rodent to swing back and forth. 

Terror rose within Janessa as the Rare Hunter looked maliciously at her. Then suddenly, Gibbs threw the rodent back into the glass and began shaking the cup around. Janessa heard the terrified squeaking of the rat as it pawed the cup.

Janessa screamed against the cloth in her mouth, the metallic taste of blood bubbling beneath her tongue as Gibbs turned over the glass and pushed it hard into her stomach. The girl struggled against her bonds, causing them to dig deep into the tender flesh of her wrists. The rat's sharp nails scratched into her skin, clawing as it tried to get out from under the cup held tight down on her stomach.

Pain lanced from her abdomen and spread throughout the whole of her body. She cried and struggled, causing blood to leak down her throat. The black spots grew bigger while she wept, until soon they covered the whole of her vision as the gnawing sense of pain eased, and then was gone. 

  
  
  


"Janessa?" a husky voice whispered her name, shattering the darkness that surrounded her. Feeling pain gnawing at her bones as black made way into light, she groaned slightly.

"Jenna?" again the familiar voice questioned, warm breath tickling her ear. She felt her stomach churn with excitement as a hand brushed softly against her abdomen, grazing lightly over her wound, heading in a straight line downward.

Her eyes felt as if they were glued shut. Trying with all her might to open them, Janessa could discern a dark-skinned teen, platinum colored hair standing out against the dirty ceiling through her black eyelids.

"Marik?" she murmured, her tongue so swollen and large that the name was barely distinguishable to her own ears. 

He heard her, though, as his amethyst eyes met hers, a small frown forming on his full lips. "You've always been this way," Marik suddenly stated. "Small. Weak. Helpless. You've always attempted to fight, but you know you're not strong enough. You never were. No one could love you. Why would they want to?"

Janessa would have gasped if she could. "Why would you say such a thing?" she demanded as his words struck home, barely noticing her tongue was miraculously healed.

He grinned. "Because it's true. You know it is. You've always craved for someone to protect you. To aid you and lead you out of the darkness." Marik moved toward the bed, straddling her has his strenuous hands placed themselves by Janessa's head. "Let me be the one," he whispered gently, as his lips moved toward hers.

A slight gasp escaped her throat as Marik's lips gently covered hers, causing small fireworks of emotions to explode from the pit of her stomach as fire spread throughout her body. Janessa tensed, shuddering slightly as his muscular chest grinded against her bosom, his lips becoming more possessive as delight tingled through her mouth, traveling provocatively down her breasts.

The room's surrounding magically changed, as if the world decided to harmonize with their passion. The bed spread out its flimsy legs and became a king, crowned with glorious bed sheets and comforters. Janessa sank into the softness of her mattress as though the springs evaporated, Marik now moving down to kiss her neck. 

Each time his lips grazed her skin Janessa shivered, either in fear or pleasure, she did not know. Tentatively, Janessa raised her arms and embraced him, feeling the strenuous muscles in his back move each time he stroked her thigh. She shivered again as she gave into his kisses, moaning against him as his warm lips devoured hers.

In the background like music, Janessa heard someone chanting her name. She didn't care though as she continued kissing Marik. Slowly, but gradually, her tongue began to hurt. Janessa gasped, looking up into Marik's startled amethyst eyes as he slowly vanished.

"Janessa. . . ? Janessa, wake up!" Groaning, Janessa turned her head slightly and felt sharp shoots of pain overwhelm her. She could see light filter through her closed eyelids in the form of red dots, and the dim heat it emitted relieved her anguish slightly. 

"Janessa?" Again the harsh voice shattered her thoughts. She growled slightly as annoyance rose within her against the person. Gasping, she blanched as her tongue felt as if a hot poker was shoved through it. Salty tears sprung in her eyes, as a wave of blackness enveloped her head. "Jenna?" This time, the voice was accompanied by a rough hand gently wiping away sticky bangs from her sweat beaded forehead, and shook her shoulder gently. 

Through half lidded eyes Janessa saw her father's blurry outline. _Just a dream, _she thought as her face strained with pain, and she again drifted into the blissful sleep of unconsciousness.

  
  
  


Adelianna: Anyway, since it's my birthday, reviews would be most appreciated. ^__~ They actually help me write. Reviews don't take long. Not as long as authors spent writing their story. It would be helpful to every author if everyone who read their work reviewed. Also, I wrote some new Yu-Gi-Oh stories if you want to check them out, as well as a Zoids fic if anyone likes Zoids. Have a great day! Ja ne!

  


*Oh yes. Yami Malik will be making an appearance pretty soon. ^^ I wouldn't leave him out. If Marik treats Janessa like this now, oh boy, she sure will be in trouble when his Yami shows up. I don't know what to call him though. . . Yami Malik, Yami Marik, Yami no Malik, Malik's evil side, Marik. . .

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter XI: Musings at Midnight

Adelianna: Hiya! Welcome to another chappie of Desert Rose. I'm again sorry, but writing everyone's name and thanks takes me well over an hour. I will do it when I have time. I'm really sorry. It's just I have tons of homework and projects piling up on me. Anyway, without further ado, here's:

  


*~*Chapter Eleven*~*

*~*Musings at Midnight *~*

Marik sat on the side of his bed, pleased with the events that had recently occurred. His test of Slifer's abilities was successful, as well as the experiment with his deck construction. His only displeasure was the form of a green eyed, red-haired demon. Compared to Ishizu—the only female he really ever knew in his life—Janessa was weak and pitiful, feeble and crumbly next to his sister's strong and solid rock. Perhaps it was Janessa's past that made her like that? Or else Japan was full of languorous girls. In any case, it will make his takeover easier. Especially since men have a fatal weakness when it came to women . . . him the exception, of course.

He cared nothing of Janessa. Readjusting his position on the bed, Marik winced as a dull pain flew through him coming from his genitals. Definitely did not care an iota for that little wench. _Well, her punishment is coming upon her with the swift wings of justice_, he smirked to himself, pondering how she'd react to her room—if you could even call it that. 

He would just watch her expression later on tape, since he had his technicians instal cameras in each room and monitor them, just in case any plans of mutiny occurred. Not that he was expecting any. His minions believed he knew whatever they thought, and while that could be true, he'd rather conserve his energy than monitor their thought currents.

Besides, he had adopted the American thinking: _"Why do work when you can let technology do it?"_ Ever since Marik had set a foot on the outside world and found what a realm of technological advancement it had become compared to the ancient world he was living, he couldn't get enough. He read anything he could of the subject: science and engineering, electrical engineering, medical microbiology, programming and software, etcetera. He gulped the books down like a dehydrated man devouring water. 

Technology, as well as magic, would enable him to go farther than any other man had come before in an attempt to rule and control the world. He was not a fool. Marik knew how technology enabled the Americans to win World War Two by dropping an atomic bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan. Technology always aided in vanquishing your enemies, no matter if it came to fire, chariots, guns, or bombs. In this area, he would be victorious.

He wondered briefly what Janessa thought about the Japan bombings. Her ancestors must have inhabited the islands at that time. He'd ask her later, after he had gotten some rest. Marik yawned deeply at walked to his dresser, his bed emitting a little _squeak_ as he stood. 

The room was enormous, stretching more than 2875 square feet of length. The walls were painted a rich golden brown color, as were his dressers and closets. Pure gold statues such as Sphinxes and Pharaohs took much of the space from the room, their eyes piercing the walls with red ruby glares. Marik even had a statue that depicted himself dressed in the formal garb of a King.

Walking over to his dresser, Marik pulled out a loose, light blue shirt and black baggy pants for him to wear to bed. He undressed from his amethyst robe, briefly admiring his flat stomach. It was a trait of his clan to remain lean and strong, even if exercise was brief or nonexistent, passed down the genes of mighty protectors of the Pharaoh—the one trait Marik admired of his family.

As Marik dressed, an adjoining room met his attention. It was a servant's quarter. He had planned on giving Janessa that room in order to annoy and vex her. Her little antics, of course, changed his mind rapidly like the wind changing its direction. Perhaps in a few days, however, he'd let her move in. The thought brought a smirk to his face. _I wonder how she feels about back massages?_ Chuckling as Janessa's shocked face snaked across his mind, he crawled into bed.

*~*

Janessa again woke up to a throbbing tongue and burning stomach. With each pulse of her heart the pain intensified, pounding agonizingly in her head. She groaned softly, but it must have been loud enough for Jared to hear for he raced over to her side. "Jenna . . . Jen?"

With the rush of a speeding train the memories of what happened tore into her heart, accompanied with earth-shattering emotions. She didn't want to be here! She wanted to be home with her parents, and her annoying little brother. To go to bed worried about not making homework, to curse school when the alarm clock rang way too early. Janessa couldn't help it; she started to sob. "Taddy!" she cried, feeling as if she were a little girl again, knowing her big strong father could make the monsters go away. "Taddy!" her words came out distorted as her swollen tongue began to pound mercilessly.

Jared's arms went immediately around her. "Shh. . . it's okay." His voice cracked as though he were holding back tears. "Everything will be okay." 

For a long time Janessa held onto her father as though her were a lifeline, wailing into his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth, whispering soft words of comfort that did little to calm the storm raging within her.

Janessa pulled back suddenly, staring at her father with eyes wide with fear and anguish. "I vanna g' home. . . pvease, Taddy, pvease."

Jared smiled slightly, brushing away strips of hair stuck to her tear-stained face. "Don't worry. You'll apologize to Marik, and then things will be alright."

Janessa jerked back. "I 'on't vanna apo'gize and stay 'ere! I vant t' g' home!" Tears of frustration formed at her lack of speaking clearly.

A frown formed on Jared's face. "You can't go home. You messed up, and the best thing you could do is make things right with Master Marik."

She stared at her father with dumbfounded green eyes, trying her best to enunciate clearly. "Masta. . . Marik? Masta Marik! I'll never call 'im 'hat! How dare you?! I' is your faul', no' mine!"

Janessa stood up, wanting to just run away from everything when her father clasped her arms tightly. "Le' g' of me!" Janessa tried to jerk away, fighting with everything in her nearly defeated body.

"Listen to me Jenna. . . Shh. . . Listen. There's a way out of this, just listen."

She calmed down slightly, staring at her father as he looked up at her from the bed. "Let me go get some ice first so you can put it on your tongue." Jared stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back."

Janessa rushed to the door after he was gone to lock it. Finding no lock, she sat on the bed and wept. What was to stop Gibbs or someone like him to come and hurt her?

In a few minutes, she heard footsteps echoing down the passage. Janessa let out a sigh of relief as Jared opened the door, tension easing slightly from her shoulders.

"Here." Jared handed her a bag of ice which she gratefully placed on her throbbing tongue. The pain started to subside almost immediately. Janessa breathed a sigh of thanks as Jared sat down on the bed next to her. "Who did this to you?" Jared finally asked, staring at his daughter. 

Janessa shrugged, taking the ice off her tongue. It was slightly smaller, and she could speak more freely. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Jared insisted. "Tell Marik, and he'll handle him."

Janessa looked at him with an expression of incredulity. She then laughed, ignoring the pain in her tongue. "Tell him? Tell him?! What for? I'm sure he wanted that to happen to me. I mean, why would he care?" 

"He would care," Jared argued. "Look, I have been in Marik's presence for a few months, and he treats everyone the same except you. Believe me, he does care for you. He just doesn't show it." 

Janessa continued laughing with exasperation. "Then what good will it do me if he doesn't show it?'"

Jared pursed his lips, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "If you would just submit to him . . . do _anything_ he wants you to do." He paused, a hint of hope in his brown eyes. "You do understand by 'anything,' don't you?"

Janessa was shocked into silence. Was this _her _father talking?

"I know you're probably hesitant to, but this is our way out," Jared continued, speaking fast as excitement overwhelmed him. "If you get him to fall in love . . . in lust . . . with you, then we could be over him. You could seduce him to do anything for us."

She still didn't say a word, rage and betrayal bowling slowly in her, spreading like heated sloths throughout her system.

"Just think about it baby," Jared slowly patted his daughter's fury clenched hands. "I'll be back soon." He turned around hurriedly and left, mauve robe flowing like a cape behind him. 

Before the door closed fully, Janessa raised up and kicked it shut, the resounding _bang_ echoing across the corridors. Her burning stomach joined the hatred coursing through her veins, as vehemence screamed in her head, threatening to tear her apart. _How she hated him!_ She could not believe her mother would be gullible enough to marry a jerk like him. She shuddered at the thought of Jared spawning her. It made Janessa feel dirty which fueled her rage like oil poured on fire.

The dim light from the single crackling torch stung her eyes. The skittering of rats and the _tat tat tat_ of huge spiders strutting along the gray stones that made up her room caused her to shiver, opening floodgates of emotions. She needed to get out. Now! 

Rushing to the closed door, Janessa hurriedly yanked it open, peering cautiously down the corridors. Seeing no one, she timidly crept along the passage, keeping the cold stones to her back, ears straining to hear any sound at all. Hearing nothing but silence, Janessa tiptoed down the corridor, flames hissing and spitting at her as she passed them.

Janessa stopped suddenly. The soft hum of computer modems met her ears, as did quiet beeping. She remembered Marik saying something about technicians while they were dueling, and about hacking into Kaiba Corp. 

Janessa quietly tiptoed around the corner. She couldn't see any form of technology yet, but through an open door came a flood of green and blue lights that sprinkled across the far wall. She hesitated and bit her bottom lip, pondering. If she would turn around, the possibility was high that she would have to evade another enemy. Besides, computer nerds are far less scary than Rare Hunters. She would take her chances.

Hurriedly crossing the open door of the computer lab, Janessa breathed a sigh of relief as she passed. The exhalation then dying in her throat, she heard a high-pitched voice cry, "Maha'al! Fadilak barid anti?" as a strong hand clamped around her arm.

*~*

"Damn it all to hell!" Marik growled, staring up at the ceiling. For the last past hour, all hopes of sleep were in vain. Tossing and turning, bed sheets twisted around his lithe form, anger quickly seeped through his veins. Never one to let anger best his judgement, he took short quick breaths. Perhaps a nice, cold, refreshing shower would do him some good?

In the shower, Marik sighed deeply. Strong jets of heated water shot from the showerhead, stinging his body like bees. Steam rose like wispy ghosts, surrounding him as they drew pictures on the mirrors. The tapping sound of droplets of water rose like a haunting melody, filling his ears.

He liked the reclusive shelter that was his bathroom, as absurd as it sounded. His throne room was also a refuge—when he was alone. Those foolish buffoons that made up the ranks of his Rare Hunters irked him greatly. To put it in layman terms, they were bumbling idiots, never taking the initiative, quivering in their shoes whenever he was in their presence. The fools!

Perhaps that's why he took a great interest in Janessa? She stood up to him. Of course, it was also entertaining to break her.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he brought his attention back to the task of showering. Marik's wet mane stuck to his shoulders. Pouring shampoo onto his palm, he began to lather his hair, massaging his scalp with his fingers. The enticing sent of citrus fruit filled the shower, enveloping his senses. Taking a bar of soap from the shelf, he washed himself slowly, paying great attention as he ran the soap over his hard abs and leans muscles.

He imagined his hand turning soft and small, pale and gentle. Forbiddenly, behind closed lavender eyes, he imagined Janessa standing in the shower with him, stroking the bar of soap teasingly across his body as her form pressed close against his.

Reaching over to the shower knob, Marik increased the heat of the water.

_ *A few hours earlier*_

"Well son, what do you think of Egypt?" Ryou's father asked him.

"Splendid dad." Inside Ryou's body, Bakura growled in annoyance. The amiable attitude he displayed made him want to torture, maim, and kill everyone around him, and in exactly that order as well. 

A great swarm of heat surrounded him as someone exited through a revolving door. Air circulated inside his loose red shirt, giving him some comfort. The beige sands surrounding the airport matched Bakura's ecru pants, contrasting greatly with his ghost white face. His chocolate eyes, cold and calculating, surveyed the airport as his thick white hair scattered in clumps around his chiseled face.

The airport was relatively small. The hum of mingling conversations filled his ears, as did the ringing of cell phones and the cooing of babies. Neon yellow signs high over head pointed out what plane would leave where, and when they would leave. Clerks and flight attendants in blue uniforms hurried about, occasionally stopping to help some lost pedestrian. Grey chairs where planted in the waiting area, housing immense glass windows allowing viewers to watch planes land and depart. Mostly everything was sapphire and silver, with televisions sets spotted across the airport on news channels and lush green potted plants standing in corners. 

The plane ride had been absolute anguish. Before Bakura had time to get used to the fact that man could indeed fly, Ryou's father obviously thought it was time for them to have a "father to son chat." Bakura had let Ryou relinquish control, only to excruciatingly listen to them bond. Mortals were so pathetic!

The movie, _You Got Mail_, didn't make things any better. Neither did the reclining person in the seat before his who snored as though he were a chainsaw. That was when Bakura found another purpose for the pack of nuts the flight attendants passed out. Standing up in mock pretense of having to go to the restroom, his hand casually found its way above the man's wide open mouth. Pouring the nuts out of the open bag, he made it halfway down the aisle before the man heaved and coughed furiously.

Things looked better after that.

Then came the child. "Hey, I saw you in my sister's school. You know, my sister Janessa." He wouldn't shut up. Sitting down in the father's unoccupied seat—Ryou's father had decided to sit with some female mortal, his exact words being, "Son, it's about time I found you a mother"—the kid began talking as though they were best friends. The child made the rest of the trip miserable.

More than a few times Bakura pondered on banishing him to the Shadow Realm, but decided to use the child as a test for patience. His self-control had been growing thin, like a string pulled to tight. Ignore the child, cultivate patience, and go to Egypt without ostracizing the kid to the Shadow Realm became his goal.

Now he was in Egypt, the place of his birth, death, and murder of his family. Ryou's body was exhausted, the heat was burning down on his head, and the salty nuts had made him thirsty. He wanted to kill, his patience be damned!

Suddenly, Bakura felt a familiar tug of his Millennium Ring as a strange source of power washed through him. He looked around. Of course! That fool Shadi inhabited Egypt. He considered stealing his Millennium Items for a moment, but then decided against it. He didn't need to be dragged kicking and screaming to the underworld by Anubis. He would wait until he acquired more Millennium Items.

Then his attention was caught by a girl. . . a girl with red hair and startling green eyes. She stood out among the crowd. Pulling her along was a boy with platinum-blonde hair, piercing evil eyes, and. . . a Millennium Item. 

He chuckled, a sound that started from the pit of his stomach and reverberated across his throat, drawing many stares.

"Um. . . Ryou? Are you alright." Ryou's father looked down at him, eyes wide in surprise.

Finally, things were going his way. "Of course father. Everything is alright now."

*~*

Adelianna: Well, tell me what you think. I'm sorry that I held my chapters "hostage" when I first started out. I feel ashamed because I know many stories have very few reviews. Of course, I don't mind reviews. I love them. If we all review each story we read, many people will be given confidence and support. So, review! 

P.S. I read this really great story, the link is: http:// fanfiction.net / read.php?storyid=1709053 from morgannia. Just remove the spaces. She only has one review, mine, and I'm sure she would appreciate some more. Please review, and tell her it's from me. ^_~

Adelianna: *stands on a stage* Anyway, one of my best friends online, if not the bestest, added me to her story. So, I'm adding hers to mine.

Mokubaz-Angel: *waves* Hiya!

Adelianna: Anyway, she loves Marik (who doesn't) and is such a special and nice person. *is thinking back to when she defended me from a flame* So, give her a hand, and read her stories! Read River-Star2 and Crystal Light stories as well.

Zara(Sweet-Chocolate-Angel): *comes in* Where's Jess? She's supposed to help me try and run George Bush out of office.

Adelianna: Jess. . . ?*looks around* Jess?

Mokubaz-Angel: *sneaking into Marik's shower* Hiya!

Marik: *gapes and stares*

Mokubaz-Angel: *grins*

Marik: *gapes and stares* 

Mokubaz-Angel: *grins happily*

Marik: *gapes and stares*

Adelianna: Well, this could go on forever. So, I bid you farewell! Ja'ne! And thank you, everyone of you! Oh, and Cym, see! You're a bad influence on me. Lol. I would also like to thank lobeliatiwele for being such a nice person! Also thanks goes to Baka Neko Mickey-chan for drawing such an awesome picture of Marik and Janessa. Go to my profile to find the link to see it. ^^ And also, thanks Imouto-chan for being there.


	13. Chapter XII: Let the Games Begin

Adelianna: Wow! I can't believe it's been around 2 years and 8 months since I have last updated. I had decided not to continue this story, but because of reviews and emails I have received, I changed my mind. Thank you to all who reviewed and wrote to me, and to those that continue to read this story!

_Chapter Twelve_

_Let the Games Begin_

Janessa froze, her heart jumping to her throat, pounding mercilessly. She shuddered slightly, tension building as she steeled herself. She didn't come this far to be stopped. She would fight. No way in heck would she remain a slave to a pompous spoiled brat.

Her muscles tightened as she planned to attack, limbs straining and then bulging. Janessa twirled around quickly, pulling back her arm and stumbling a few steps. Just as she raised her leg to kick her captor, she stopped. Her tension and adrenaline evaporated quickly like water on a warm summer day, and she was left with exhaustion and bewilderment.

She had been expecting a Rare Hunter, face hidden in the shadow of their hoods, a menacing growl sounding from deep in their throat. Instead, what met her eyes was a boy, no older than her. . . But somehow younger, if that were possible. Indeed he was taller than her—most people were—yet his hunched shoulders and protuberant eyes took years off his face, his features twisted into curiosity and fear. The boy reminded Janessa of a stray dog she found years ago, abused and tormented by its "master" before she found him.

"Who are you?" she asked wearily, hoping he would understand Japanese.

The boy was Arabic—Egyptian most likely—with wavy hair and skin darker than Marik's. He wore loose garments that she had seen all men wear at Al-Quasar, the colors faded and spotted, threads loose and curled. "I. . . I am called Chatha."

"Are you. . . Are you a Rare Hunter," she asked tentatively.

He blinked, and his protuberant eyes became much larger than Janessa thought possible as he opened them in surprise. "N-No," he said simply.

She waited for him to expand the sentence, but all he did was look at her questioningly. "Um . . . er . . . then what are you doing here?"

"I work for Master Marik. The same as you, yes?"

"Uh huh," she said, her voice tightening, "you could kinda say that."

Janessa looked around worriedly. She thought she heard footsteps down the corridor. Panic overwhelmed her, fueled by the anxiety of being captured. She knew what she was doing was stupid. It's not like she could find a car with keys in the ignition outside, and she couldn't very well walk home; she wouldn't survive. But she didn't care. Oh no, she didn't care. Anything to get her away from here. Anything.

"I need to go," she heaved. "Now." Everything started to look fuzzy, while darkness began creeping in from her peripheral vision, like drops of blood smeared across a windshield. There was something wrong with her. "Leave. Now," she panted.

She wobbled away, clutching the walls as she did so. Now her head was feeling fuzzy, as though it were a clear balloon filled with too much helium. She was floating away, up. . . . up. . . .

Distantly, she heard murmuring behind her. Then a hand grabbed her shirt. "Well, well, well. What's the mouse doing out of her cage?" Gibbs. It was him. Her heart was fluttering like a trapped bird, pounding and pounding . . . And her blood was rushing to her ears, while her head kept floating, and the blackness began to close in on her, like omnipresent darkness . . . So thick and tight . . . Choking her. Oh God, she couldn't breathe!

She was struggling, she could feel herself struggling, and then there were a crack, and a blinding wall of pain, and she felt nothing anymore.

_Spiders. They were everywhere. Spiders the size of a man's fist with eight hairy elongated legs, so dark blue they almost looked black. Others the breadth of Great Danes, their chelicerae, also known as spider fangs, glistened with dripping venom, eight hollow black eyes staring coldly; emotionless, as if they had no perception of the fear they elicited._

_Janessa froze with shock, staring at the impossibly sized arachnids before her. Inky drops of darkness spilled around her, the huge spiders seemingly bathed in spotlights of unknown sources. The arachnids appeared to sense her presence, as each one—great and small—turned toward her._

Janessa woke up. Her first thought, _at least the dream wasn't about Marik._ The second, _where am I?_ The room could be described as one simple, five letter word. _Faded._ Everything was faded. The walls were once bright peach, the color now seemingly dissolved in teardrop shapes of sticky wax, to fall on the torches and at once sprout into fire, their vividness burning happily as they threw shadows on the now murky walls. Her blankets were faded into gray, as was the stone ground, years of stepping and walking resulting in a rough patch of rock. Even her tan had faded completely, and she was sure her hair and eyes were etiolated as well, wether it was because of sickness, the lack of light, or despair. Everything seemed to fall in a bubble, a cloistering dark void that muddled everything together in a listless type of grey, throwing the same perspective across the room: misery.

At least she was in a soft, comfy bed for a change, in a small room that was connected to a very large one. She could see it at an angle, and also at an angle, a statue of Marik. _Great._ She closed her eyes. That egotistical maniac actually had a statue of himself! There was something mentally wrong with him. It disgusted her that he had to have either placed her next to his room, or ordered someone to. It rang too closely with what her father asked. _Seduce him my butt!_ And those dreams didn't help any. It sickened her that she gave into Marik in those dreams. She would never let that happen in real life. Janessa didn't even know why she was having them. She had never had any attraction to him whatsoever!

Janessa thought about that for a second. Well, she might have had a teensy tiny fascination with him at first. But, wasn't it just in character for a girl whisked away to a far away land—this case Egypt—to change the heart of a bothered and mysterious boy, fall in love, and marry?

Janessa snorted. That sounded like the synopsis of a romance novel. In movies and in books, the troubled "bad boy" seem to always gain the admiration of both female characters and fans alike. _In reality_, Janessa pondered, _the guy is just too immature to waste time over and will end screwing everything up for everybody!_

She ran a hand through her hair, and in doing so, felt her torn ends. Suddenly, she started crying. Huge sobs bursted from her throat while she shuddered herself into a fetal position. He ruined everything! How she hated him! If what her father said was true, Marik better not touch her. No one had better touch her! She'd kill herself before that happened! Or better yet, she'll kill them. All of them! Even her father. She hated them all!

After a while she quieted, and rubbed her eyes. She noticed her arm was bandaged on the inside of the elbow, reminding her vaguely of an IV drip. Perhaps they pumped fluids into her? Following that line of thought, she hoped she wouldn't get sick from that rat. Maybe she would develop rabies or something. It would save her the trouble of killing herself, though.

The door in the main room opened then, and in strolled Marik. Janessa froze instantly. Even though he was far away, she could tell he was angry. That wasn't good. He might take some of his frustration out on her. Settling slowly back onto the bed, she pretended to sleep. Hopefully he would leave and not try and wake her.

She heard the rustle of his cloak as he swept into the room. Janessa saw the change in light behind her closed lids as he stood in front of her, and she unwillingly tensed. Nothing happened for a few moments, but then she felt a finger stroke her cheek, and take a hold of her torn hair. She couldn't stand it anymore! He hurt her so badly, and now he was being so gentle with her. Janessa furiously threw his hand off of her and sat up on the bed, glaring at him.

Marik looked surprised with his arm in the air, his mouth slightly agape. He lowered the limb, still staring at her and saying nothing. He was dressed as usual in his mauve robes, his blonde hair hanging in layers across his shoulders.

"Well!" she finally demanded, holding her head high. "What do you want?"

He grinned then, a feral sort of grin that made her feel as though she were a chew toy and he some Great Dane. "Well, aren't you feeling better."

"Not really. The sight of you makes me want to throw up."

His smile lowered somewhat. "Then go right ahead. At this point, nothing you do will damage your appearance anymore. You look like the seventh circle of hell."

Janessa didn't care how she looked anymore. All she wanted was to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. "That's very kind of you to say," she said with mock sweetness. She even smiled. "But as I am sick and very much in _pain_," she glared at him, "I would like to be alone now."

"What you like or want is of no concern to me. I—"

"Of course it isn't, a concern to you that is. You don't think of anyone but yourself!" she almost yelled, her words coursing with bitterness.

He barely took note of her words, shrugging them off. "Yes. Now, I believe you would like to know I have done away with Gibbs."

His words hit her like a fist. _Gibbs. . . Done away with. . . Dead. . . _All she could do was gape.

Marik smiled at her reaction. "I thought you might have liked to know that. His actions with you in the corridor, and especially in that-pitiful-excuse-for-even-a-closet-room, earned him death." His grin widened. "_He's_ probably in the seventh circle of hell at this moment."

A whole palette of emotions filled her. Sadness mixed with astonishment, colored with a bit of shock. She wasn't sad that Gibbs was dead. Heck, she had wanted to kill him herself. What stunned Janessa was the cavalier way Marik talked of Gibbs' murder, as though killing another human being, albeit a sadistic one, was nothing. And it probably wasn't to him. Should she be afraid he would kill her if pressed enough? She shook her head slowly. Did she even care if he did? She wasn't sure anymore. Talking of death . . . of murder . . . put her own suicidal thoughts into perspective. Janessa didn't really want to die. She just wanted to escape the situation and see her mom and brother again.

She looked up and saw Marik staring at her strangely. "You've been sleeping for close to two days."

Now that shocked her. How had she gone to the restroom during those days? She didn't want to know if she had a catheter, and if not, who cleaned her. "Really? Two whole days?"

"That _is_ what I just said, wasn't it? Really Janessa, don't you have an independent thought somewhere in that tiny head of yours? You sound just like a parrot, repeating everything. It's a wonder you don't spout those brainless idealistic views your father does."

At the mention of her father, Janessa felt cold and clammy, like the frozen breath of Death washing over her. Marik took notice of this and smiled. "Yes, I would imagine you weren't too fond of your father at this moment. I had considered killing him as well, but I leave that up to you. Everyone has the right to decide how to deal with their own father. He's in chains at this moment for that traitorous but highly amusing and somewhat enticing suggestion he had to make of you." He tilted his head and winked at her.

The coldness Janessa felt earlier evaporated as the heat of embarrassment overcame her. He had heard that comment, _and _he knew that Gibbs had attacked her in that room. What, did he have cameras installed or something? She asked him as much.

He put on a mock display of disbelief. "Why, what makes you think of that absurd notion? It's not like I don't trust anybody or anything."

She resumed her glaring of him.

"Of course," Marik continued, "if this is how you plan on seducing me, it isn't quite working."

Janessa gurgled something unintelligible that even she didn't understand.

"I knew your thought processes were slow Janessa, but I didn't think they would stop completely."

Oh, she hated him and his witty retorts. How could he come up with those scathing remarks right off the top of his head, that evil bastard?

"No," she said, very strained and slow. "I don't plan on seducing you."

"That _is_ a relief. It would have been embarrassing to watch you try."

A very evil bastard.

"What happened to my arm?" she asked, partly to change the subject and partly because she really wanted to know. Janessa held up her arm so the bandages showed.

"Oh, that. The physician said you were dehydrated, so he put in an IV drip yesterday. According to him, you collapsed partially from dehydration, shock, and exhaustion." He put on a quizzical expression. "Hmm. . . I wonder why? It's not like you're treated badly."

He seemed to wait for her to reply, but when she said nothing, he continued. "He also said to wait and see if you begin to vomit or have a fever. Those symptoms could be indicative of Rat-Bite Fever caused by _Spirillum minus_, or of Leptospirosis."

"Because that rat scratched and bit me?"

Marik nodded.

"Couldn't the doctor give me a shot, like a rabies shot or something, just in case?"

He shrugged. "If he could, we don't have the supplies available. And frankly, my dear Janessa, you're just not that important."

"Important enough to keep as a slave." She covered herself in a blanket and settled against the wall next to the bed.

"You lost our little game. The wages were set beforehand. If they were too high, you should not have participated."

"And you would have what? Just let me go? After I found your little hiding place?"

His eyes narrowed. "You should never have trespassed. If you would, none of your little grievances would have transpired. They're on your head."

The nerve of him! Blaming the situation on her. "You're a pig! A stinking pig. You're the type of guy who would blame the rape victim for the rape just because she was wearing a mini-skirt."

He blinked in surprise. "Well, if that's the case, are you wearing a mini-skirt?"

"This is not a joke! You're the one who got my father to steal Slifer from me in the first place. You're the one that kidnapped me! You're the one that was beating my father so the only way I could save him was to make that stupid bet with you! And besides, you said I had no other choice _but_ to accept your offer, so don't blame anything on me!"

Marik blinked again. "You know. . . I do believe you have rabies. I can almost see you foaming at the mouth."

She felt like growling at him. Could he not have a conversation without the insults?

"Look," she tried pleading with him. "I won't make a very good slave at all, and you said my father was chained somewhere so he doesn't make a very good slave either. So, just let both of us go and you'll never hear anything from us again."

"And what message would that send to my Rare Hunters?"

She exploded. "Who cares?! You control them anyway, so it's not like they're going to commit mutiny."

He shook his head. "You lost the wager."

"And you're just making excuses."

"For what other reason would I keep you?"

"You tell me." She waited, then, "and besides, what about my mom and brother?" Her voice wobbled briefly and she took a deep breath to get her emotions back under control. "What's going to happen to them?"

Marik sat down on the bed, and turned to look at her. "I'll give them a monthly allowance."

"My Mom is going to freak out and wonder where I went."

He shrugged. "Write her a letter. Tell her Jared went on a business trip and you went with him. I don't care. They're not my responsibility."

By this point Janessa wouldn't be surprised if eggs could fry on her head, she was so furious. "Fine. Fine. But if I stay here and be your 'slave,'" she made quotation marks in the air with her fingers, "I'm going to need some stuff."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "What 'stuff?'"

"For instance, I'm going to need clothes, and hygiene products. Like, I think my period is going to start real soon, and I'm going to need tampons and pads. Oh, and some medication because I get cramps really bad."

He stared at her, shocked, his mouth slightly agape.

"What? You don't know what period is? Menstruation? Monthly visito—"

"I know what it is," he interrupted. He sounded a bit angry, but she continued.

"It's when a woman bleeds every month for about a week out of her—"

"Okay!" he erupted. "You don't need to explain that filthy thing to me."

"Filthy? Filthy?! You think bloody murdering someone and talking about is okay, but not about periods?"

"I don't need to listen to this!" he said abruptly. Marik stood up and walked quickly out of the servant's quarter into his room. "Just tell Chatha what you need and he'll get it for you," he called behind him.

Again, for the umpteenth time, Janessa was stunned. She won against Marik verbally, and embarrassed him so much he left the room. She felt victorious, and empowered. If that's what it took to never see him again, she might as well tell Chatha to get her a shirt that said, "Periods are a Bloody Nuisance." Perhaps he'll avoid her then like the plague?

Janessa stood up wearily, and headed slowly to the adjacent restroom. Her whole body was aching terribly, and besides that, she realized she was ravenous. She breathed a sigh of relief as she locked the door that the bathroom was clean and orderly, with no hint of any spiders or rats. It was a medium sized lavatory, complete with a bathtub and shower. It even had a walk in closet, lined with beige colored wallpaper.

When Janessa glanced in the mirror she would have hardly been surprised if it cracked into a hundred tiny pieces. She looked horrible. Her hair was dull and lifeless, torn at various odd angles to just below her ears. Her face was deathly pale, contrasting greatly with the dark circles under her eyes so that they looked blackened. Dirt streaked her face, as well as her clothes, and, when she closed her eyes, she detected a bit of a smell coming from her. Janessa shrugged at this, laughed at her reflection, then broke down into tears.

She was careful not to cry loudly; she didn't want to give Marik the satisfaction. Her weeping ended quickly, though. She really had no tears left to cry, and with one last weak, watery smile at the mirror, she went into the bathroom and took a shower. A long one.

There was no towel in the bathroom, so she held her clothes out in front of her in a poor imitation of a cape, reminded fleetingly of a bullfighter waving down a bull. There were fresh clothes in the closet, simple and plain white, but more importantly clean. It was a shapeless, poor excuse for a dress that hung from her body, like the skin of a corpse drooping down off its bones. Janessa was reminded of the dress Marik purchased for her, stained and dirty in the bathroom at the home he provided for her family. She thought at the time that had been nice of him, but it was just a ruse, something to further his plans. He must have been laughing the whole time at how gullible she had been.

There was a single, mahogany dresser in her room, bare except for some paper and pencils. She didn't have a bra to wear, but for once was grateful for her small chest. Her underwear was dirty as well, but the dress was long enough so she didn't have to worry about donning one.

She felt marginally better, and somewhat productive, so she decided to compose her grocery list, chuckling as she did so. She sat down on the bed slowly, her hand beginning to shake, however, as she tried to form words to write to her mother.

_Dear Mom,_

_I love you! I'm so sorry about everything. I'm fine, and so is Dad. I kind of agreed with him about the fight you two had. I mean, I'm old enough to make decisions for myself, and so Dad thought it would be best to give you space, so he decided to go back to Japan for a bit. I'm going to go with him, but he'll send you money monthly for the house and groceries. I know this is sudden, but I'm fine, so don't worry. I know it's kind of hard to be in a new country, knowing no one, and now half of your support system is going away for a bit. I'm really sorry, but things will get better. I miss you so much! Tell Kevin I love him! I love you!_

_Love,_

_Janessa_

She looked over the letter, knew it was stupid, but didn't know what else to write. She couldn't very well tell her mother the truth. It would freak her out; she would try and rescue Janessa, and just get herself hurt.

She folded the letter gently, feeling as though a piece of her heart was being ripped away with each careful fold. Janessa stood, suddenly very tired. The floor was cold, and her feet felt like ice. She walked slowly to the opening of the servant's quarter—her new room—and peeked around the doorframe. Marik was laying down on his huge bed, arms folded across his chest, staring at the ceiling.

"So, that's what wannabe-world-ruling-maniacs do in their spare time," Janessa said snidely. "They become lazy bums."

Marik slowly sat up, smiling. "Glad to see you have regained some of your temper with that rather pitiful remark."

"The only pitiful thing in this room is you."

"Well, since you're not fully in my room, what does that say about you?" His bed made a slight springing noise as he stood up. "But really, Janessa, isn't torture and starvation enough for you? Do I _have_ to punish you more?"

"No, you don't _have _to."

"Oh, it's not a question whether I desire you bruised or not, but one of obedience. Yours." He was in front of her now.

Janessa rolled her eyes. "You know, you could try and be a _little_ nicer to me." She made a sign with her fingers (her index finger and thumb parallel to each other as the rest of her fingers were curled into her palm) as she said the word 'little'.

"I could, if you would learn to behave yourself."

Janessa rolled her eyes again. "Here's my shopping list, and here's the letter to my Mom." She handed them both to him. Marik held them lightly in front of him, as though he were handling a particularly nasty diaper. Really, how much of a baby was he if he didn't even want to touch a piece of paper that contained words related to female hygiene products.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Chatha entered. Janessa realized that Marik must have used his Millennium Item—which was attached to his belt—to call Chatha. The servant walked reverently to Marik, bowed, took the list and letter, and then scrambled out of the room.

Marik, meanwhile, was considering what to do with the female before him. She was too weak currently to be an effective servant, and too headstrong to be a beneficial one at that. He always could use his Millennium Item on her, but really, he found her amusing. He stared at her, waiting for her to open her mouth and yet again make a fool of herself.

Janessa began tapping her foot, and finally said, "I'm hungry."

"Well, Janessa, I do believe you have confused our roles yet again. But of course, that is to be expected, coming from a very befuddled girl herself. You are the servant. I am not the host, providing for my guest. Find your own meals, and while in the kitchen, prepare something for me to eat as well."

She balled her fists. "I don't know where the kitchen is."

Marik's Millennium Item glowed gold, and a Rare Hunter came to the door to lead the way. The kitchen was smaller than what she had expected, but was nice and clean with light wooden panels and a huge refrigerator. There were some T.V. dinners in the freezer, which she ate of heartily after they had been warmed in the microwave. For Marik, she decided to make a sandwich. Not just any sandwich, however. She started with the usual ingredients: mayonnaise, bologna, cheese, and mustard, but then she added dirt, spit, and overcame her fear of spiders to crush one and crumple it in the lettuce she added. Janessa placed it on a plate, chuckled slightly, and almost skipped back to Marik's room.

Marik was once again sitting on his bed, but this time reading a book. Janessa curbed her amusement at once, lest he suspected something, and placed what she hoped was an annoyed expression on her face.

"Here," she almost growled, handing it to him.

Marik, however, refused to accept it. "I just realized I am not as famished as I had believed. You, however, had nothing solid to eat for several days. So, I suppose I'll take your suggestion and become 'nicer,' as you put it, by giving you my sandwich."

Janessa mouth twitched as she mentally slapped herself. Of course he would suspect she would do something to his food. What an _idiot_ she was! "I actually ate in the kitchen, so I'll just leave the sandwich here for you. . ." she went to place it on his desk, but Marik stopped her.

"I don't believe you heard me. Eat. The. Sandwich."

She shook her head. "Maybe later. I'm not hungry now."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Is it not a perfectly proportioned delight between two slices of heaven?"

"Wha. . . No, I'm jus—"

"What do you take me for?" He interrupted, his voice low and menacing. "I am not a fool, no matter how much you believe me to be on your idiotic level. Now, eat the sandwich, or face something much more terrible."

She raised the sandwich with trembling hands to her lips, and took a small bite from the crust.

Marik made a small _harumph_ noise in his throat, which she took to mean hurry up. She raised it for a bigger bite, her stomach churning slightly, and she vaguely hoped that if she did eat the sandwich, she would retch the food all over Marik. Then she stopped, and sighed.

"All right. I'm really sorry," she said, in the most shameful tone of voice she could muster. "You're right. I did something to your sandwich—who could blame me, really—but I am really, really, really sorry. Please don't make me eat it."

"One would almost think you were sincere, but I've seen better performances from children in their school plays."

"You've seen children's plays?" she asked, surprised.

Marik made another sound within his throat. "No, it was just an expression, but don't change the subject."

"Not an expression I've ever heard before," she said, almost petulantly.

"Don't change the subject!" he roared, and Janessa quieted.

Marik began to pace. "I will forgive you this once, but don't disobey me again." He came to her then, and glanced at the sandwich. "What did you put in this?"

"Oh, um, just some, ah, dirt."

"And?" He raised his eyebrow again.

"And, well, some, ahem, spit."

He raised the second eyebrow. "And?"

"Well," her voice came out squeaky, "a, well, a, er, crushed something. . . a spider."

He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I should make you eat this. . . monstrosity of a sandwich."

Janessa dropped the sandwich. Marik was really expressing his eyes today, for now he rolled them. "I could just make you eat it from the floor."

"Well, you _could_. . ."

"I will make you clean it off the floor, though."

She did that, then went to her room as Marik left his without another word. Janessa curled in a fetal position on her bed, contemplating strange things, though when she tried to recollect her thoughts, she couldn't remember them. After a few hours in a freezing room, her thin blanket failing miserably at shielding her from the cold, she decided to go into Marik's.

His room seemed warmer, his blankets much thicker, and she fell into them gratefully. She cuddled against the sheets, and rubbed her face into the pillow, almost cat-like as she stretched around the bed, becoming comfortable. Janessa picked up the book Marik had been reading, and was surprised to find it was about motorcycles. That made her laugh. What was his fascination with them anyway?

She leafed through it for a while, then put it down. She knew she slept for close to two days, but she was still very tired, and the mattress was so soft it seemed to absorb and envelop her weary form. When Marik came back, he probably would be angry, but he might be gone all night, and the worst she thought he would do was to wake her and demand she sleep in her own bed. So Janessa put her worries aside, and drifted off to sleep.

_Bears, and bunnies, and trees._ She woke up slowly, languidly, the imprint of a dream on her mind. She couldn't quite remember what it entailed, just some foggy images. There was something warm behind her, and she unthinkingly snuggled up against it. Hazily, she thought it was her old cat, until she snapped back into reality with a barely audible gasp. Marik!

He was snoring gently, his breath fanning the back of her neck. His hand was on her waist! Janessa's brow furrowed in anger, but she kept still. He was doing this just to get a rise out of her, or to embarrasses her. The nerve of him!

After a while (she wanted to make sure he was actually asleep and not just pretending), she reached for his hand and gently took it off of her. Then she inched ever so slowly out of the covers. . . Or she would have, had his arm not encircled her waist.

"I hardly belief it is common etiquette to just _leave_ when you have spent the night with someone," he whispered.

"Like you would know." She tried to get his arm off, but he only tightened his grip. "What would your mother say if she knew what you were doing?" Janessa asked.

"I've never met her, so I wouldn't know." He said, his voice flat.

"Lucky her," she grunted, still trying to get his arm off.

Marik said nothing.

She finally gave up, breathing heavily. "And your father?"

She felt him shrug. "An evil man. Not one to talk about."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?"

"Is that so? Then, are you any different from Jared? Besides, metaphorically speaking, whether the apple is green or red, ripe with age or bludgeoned by a hard life, it is not the genetic fingerprinting that creates the bumps and ridges on the surface, but life experiences."

"Ah, how sweet. You missed your calling as a poet."

"And you missed yours as a whore, but perhaps we could rectify that particular situation."

She froze, daring not to breath. He wouldn't. . . She thought of crying, and was close to doing so as a few tears strolled across her cheek. She did nothing more, and neither did he, and they both lay in an uncomfortable silence for about 10 minutes.

Finally, after an agonizing wait, he stood up slowly. She didn't look at him; just continued to lie on the bed.

"I shouldn't have said that," he stated, and left. It was as close to an apology as he would make, Janessa thought.

They avoided each other for the rest of the day, Janessa mainly staying in her room, either drawing Marik getting killed in various ways, or writing about it. She was relieved when Chatha brought her things, which were contained in several bags. She quickly brushed her teeth, shampooed and conditioned her hair, and then applied her acne medication; she would erupt in pimples without it.

She combed her hair, which sadly didn't take as long as usual. Then she applied some makeup, not to impress anyone, but just to make her feel better. Janessa decided to complete the day with exercise, and did stomach crunches and jumping jacks well into the night.

Janessa felt much better the following day. Hungry, but better. Marik wasn't in his room, so she was free to go and eat. There was no one else in the kitchen, which found Janessa eating a hearty breakfast while humming softly to herself between bites of egg and gulps of milk. She quieted, though, when Chatha came into the kitchen.

"There will be a meeting," he said, without preamble, hunching his shoulders even more than usual. "Marik doesn't want you to attend, so stay elsewhere."

She snorted. "Like I want to be anywhere around him or his disgusting Rare Hunters."

Chatha flinched, his eyes bulging.

"I wouldn't even know where the meeting is."

Chatha showed her the main room quickly ("so you can avoid it"). It was the same room in which her father was whipped, where she came to his rescue. Too bad he didn't come to hers. He was in chains somewhere, and she didn't care. Served him right. She hoped he was being fed, though, and asked Chatha to do so. He nodded and left, while she looked a little bit longer at the empty room and the golden throne, when suddenly an idea hit her. Oh, she would pay for it, but it was well worth it.

Janessa rushed back to her room, to the supplies Chatha brought her. Two days previously, as a joke, she had added super glue to the list, chuckling as she did so. She had thought, perhaps insanely, that she could glue Marik to something, and now the opportunity presented itself, so who was she to question fate?

Hurrying quickly to the empty throne room, weapon of prank at hand, she hurriedly glued the seat of the throne, the back, the armrest, and for good measure, the floor. The small bottle was almost empty, so when she entered her room, she flung it under her bed to hide the incriminating evidence (not that Marik wouldn't know who did it).

Only with her back on the bed, when her hysterical laughter had died down, did she then realize the gravity the situation. She refused the tears that were lingering eagerly behind open eyes, and waited for what was to come. She didn't have to wait long.

---

Marik breathed a sigh of relief as he sank down onto his throne. Albeit hard, he found it relaxing as he sat straight back in the ornately carved chair. The ambitious teenager was garbed in long purple robes, the symbol of an Egyptian oculus sewn onto his hood with pale lavender threads, an amber chain attached to the rim. Another chain of the same color was connected to the front of his robe, beneath his tanned neck. The gold throne on which Marik was postured, placed on a platform with sapphire lines marking the edges, shared the same eye design as that of his hood, his pure gold diadem across his forehead also bearing the exact mark.

Marik's throne room was covered in shadows, their long, dismal fingers clawing at the ground. Gloomy light from flickering flames along the white walls illuminated portions of his chamber, attempting their best to keep the darkness at bay.

Multiple doorways were placed throughout the throne room, steps leading down from them to the smooth, alabaster floor. Marble columns, cool to the touch, rose magnificently from the white floor, to the darkened, overhead ceiling, supporting it.

In the center of the room, for security reasons, Slifer the Sky Dragon was placed under bullet proof glass, Marik alone knowing the access codes to retain the card. Decorating the lone, sturdy container was a gold millennium eye painted onto the white surface, staring ominously at anyone who happened to glance at it.

His Rare Hunters began filing into the room, imitating Army formation in a twisted manner as they stomped before Marik, mauve robes wavering as their breaths hissed from beneath their hoods, like rattlesnakes sibilating before a powerful and unstoppable predator.

His back began to hurt, so he readjusted his position. . . or tried to. He was stuck to the throne. For one brief instant, panic filled him, and he wildly thought his Rare Hunters were committing mutiny. A quick scan of their brains revealed that this notion bore no fruit. A red hair, green-eyed demon, however, just might.

He knew he should be angry; furious even, for a slave to do something as preposterous and immature as gluing him to his seat. All he felt, however, was a weird sense of glee of which he would analyze later. Currently, he shortened his speech, barked out orders, and received information, until he dismissed all of the Rare Hunters. He had Rishid cut the front of his robes, until he wriggled out of the pasted one and into a new one. Marik directed his servants to remove his torn robe from the throne as he strode purposely to Janessa.

_Let the games begin._


	14. Chapter XIII: The Fate of Destiny

Adelianna: Here is my next chapter. I would have had it uploaded last Saturday, but document manager would not work for me, so I couldn't upload anything. Finals are among me, and so I'm going to be busy studying, but I will write on the next chapter during my free time. I find it relaxing for some reason.

Thanks to all those that reviewed my last chapter!

yamiNOkokoro26: Thank you for reviewing! I changed the ending of the story from what I told you, but the good news is (_I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. lol_) that now you're in for some new surprises. I'm glad you found my story again (isn't it cool how coincidences happen like that?), and I hope you like this chapter. I hope you had a good Thanksgiving as well!

Peneia Teke: Thank you for reviewing! And thank you so much for the compliments as well! I think you'll like what Marik has in store for Janessa. I enjoyed writing it, and almost wished I had a handlebar mustache so I could have rubbed it evilly while writing their confrontation. Mwa ha ha ha ha! I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!

The blackdash and ScarletMist: Thank you for your review! I know, I laughed when I wrote the part of her gluing him. For the longest time while writing the early chapters, I had envisioned Janessa playing pranks on Marik, from gluing his seat to turning his Rare Hunter's outfits bright pink. Alas, I didn't find a way to realistically fit in the dyed outfits, but I thought the glue thing was pretty funny. I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!

Sammi C.: Thank you for your reviews! I loved writing that part, and it did serve him right. Silly Marik, you have soooo much bad karma coming to you. lol. I hope I updated fast enough (beats three years) and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And since I'm writing the word 'hope' a lot, I also hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!

Ryu-No-Kyoki: Thank you for reviewing! I'll try and update often and finish this story by the end of the year. I'm honored that my story brought you back. I haven't been on fanfiction for a while either, and wowee, there have been many changes. Anyway, I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!

EnigmaoftheAges: No. . . Your wonderful praise. . . Going to my head. . . Turning me into Yami Marik. . . Mwa ha ha ha ha! I'm free! I'm free! (Runs around and bangs into a wall) Oh, I feel weird. Did something just happen? Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! Yes, I know it has been a looooong time, and I was so sad to read that Yu-Gi-Oh ended, but at the same time happy that I'm _finally_ writing on this story again. Oh, your sister thinks you're weird? My brothers think I'm crazy. Ah. . . Siblings. Can't live with them, and yeah, that's about it. Lol. Just kidding. I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!

Hikari Dragoness of Light: Oh wow! You three are triplets? You're probably tired of hearing this, but that is so cool! I like your name as well. My younger brother always called himself Red Dragon for some reason when we were younger. And I'm sure Hikari's chapter wasn't bad at all. What did you have happen in your chapter, Hikari? And don't worry, you'll get over that writer's block. And thank you all, Hikari, Yami, and Toitsu, for reviewing! And Happy Birthday to you three as well. I hope it was awesome, as I hope your Thanksgiving was as well.

ceres: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad I updated as well and I hope you like the new chapter. So, how are you? I hope you had a great Thanksgiving, and thank you for all of your compliments!

Nighttime Mistress: Thank you for your review! I have to do that as well, read stories over again when one of my favorite authors finally updates (sorry I took so long). I should have a summary or something before each new chapter of what happened previously. Ah, I _should_ have added in a catapult and hit him with a chicken pot pie or something (Lil' Marik pooh is a vegetarian, I read). I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!

Silver Fantasy: Thank you for reviewing! I know _I_ couldn't believe how much time had gone by when I checked. I just found out two weeks ago that Yu-Gi-Oh ended (I haven't watched any episodes after Noah showed up) and I almost cried. It was so sad. Again thank you for your review and compliments. I hope you like this chapter, as well as had a great Thanksgiving!

Akia-San: Thank you for your review! This chapter is even longer, so I hope you enjoy it! I also hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!

skiea: Thank you for reviewing! That's kind of you to offer help in writing. I'm glad I'm over my looong writer's block, but if I ever need help again, I'll be sure to ask you. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving!

Lady Blade WarAngel: Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter, and I also hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!

crazie-foe-u: Thank you for reviewing, and for your compliments! I hope you like my new chapter. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving as well!

Shakuhachi Jade: Ah, Shakuhachi Jade. I haven't heard from you in a while. Your reviews always mean so much to me. I'm sorry you found the beginning of the last chapter a bit dull, but I thought I should write some more of Gibbs before Marik's startling announcement. I keep forgetting that most people want to read the interaction between Janessa and Marik, and not just Janessa herself with others. I had such fun writing the bickering between Janessa and Marik, and since I grew a bit in the two and a half years I had put this story on hold, I felt I could write a more realistic conversation between the two. I read my earlier chapters and had to laugh out at the corny things I wrote. Anyway, I don't remember being hung up on people who don't like OC's, but I don't remember everything during the time I wrote most of the chapters of Desert Rose, and if I was, I'm glad I'm over it now. I'm still a teenager myself (at least the word 'teen' is still part of my age), but sometimes I'm ashamed as well of how immature others of the same age behave. Thank you for all your compliments, and no, you don't have to wait another two years, just two weeks, and if I do stop writing again, I'll be sure to run and hide from you. Lol. J/k. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving, and am glad the little period conversation made your day.XD

blink182sbaby: Oh, blink182sbaby, another familiar name. I'm glad you're still reading my story and that you enjoyed the latest chapter. This one I relished writing, especially the beginning part, mwa ha ha ha! I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving! Thanks again!

Jaded Devil: Thank you for your awesome review! I plan on finishing this story by the end of the year (actually, I think I should get done in about 2 to 3 chapters, but somehow I always add in things I don't plan, so maybe longer). I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

_**And thanks goes out to everyone who read my story! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**_

---

_Chapter Thirteen_

_The Fate of Destiny_

---

Time seemed to freeze as Janessa waited for Marik, coming to a lurching halt so suddenly it felt as though her stomach was scrambling ahead of itself, trying to escape the claws of madness. Emotions filled her and changed so quickly that she vaguely imagined herself possessed by a mood ring. Her feelings stirred and boiled within her mind, simmering down into a bubbling soup of anxiety. Oh, she knew she shouldn't have super glued him, though a part of her filled with hysterical glee as she imagined the look on his face. It was just that she had been hurt so badly that she wanted some sort of revenge.

Janessa—when she still went to school—was known as the "nicest girl in class." She was quiet, shy, and her friends would always come first to her when they had a problem. When Marik was around, however, it seemed as though she was struck by a bolt of lightening, her primary personality dissolving into bits of sand that scattered across the four winds as hard crystallized glass materialized in its place, boldly facing Marik even though she knew her actions brought dire consequences. She couldn't help it. When that _boy_ was around, common sense flew out the window as anger flooded her mind, her fingers wishing to throttle him as her mouth formed insults to hurt him.

Janessa then heard Marik's quick, calculated footsteps enter his room, so she stood to meet him. He passed through the archway separating their rooms slowly, arms across his chest, as though to make her dread grow with each small step he took.

She waited.

"You must have found that especially humorous," he said, coming to a stop in front of her. "It was very immature and childish, on the same level as your mentality. However, it will cost you dearly."

She continued to look up at him, silent and waiting.

Marik suddenly turned around and strode into his chambers. His Millennium Rod, attached to his belt, shone brightly as Janessa lost control of her mind, feeling as though cold, filthy worms were crawling from the center of her brain, chewing and reproducing as they multiplied across her mind and down her body, raising goose bumps as they froze her insides and took her under their control.

Janessa had no choice but to follow Marik into his room and up to some sort of table. As the tendrils of controlling power relented their grip, she was shocked to realize exactly what it was: a massage table! She fixed what she hoped was a disgusted and furious expression on him, but that must have been what he was looking for since his mouth parted into a huge grin.

"For some reason," he gave her a pointed look, "my back is very stiff. I believe a massage will help greatly."

"You're very disgusting, you know," Janessa snapped.

"For wanting a back massage? My dear girl, lack of sexual activity on your part does not equate disgust for simple skin to skin contact, or in this case, back to hand contact."

She rolled her eyes. "How about you whip me instead?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Now really, where's the fun in that?" He stripped off his robes, leaving only his pants. He lied down on the cold table, trembling slightly. He knew his back was revealed to her, marred with the Pharaoh's Memory, and it filled him with a sense of excitement. He felt the tips of her fingers brush over the markings, and he couldn't help but shudder.

"I knew you were a psychopath," he heard Janessa say, "but I didn't take you for a masochist."

"I'm not," he said simply. He waited for her to say something more, but she didn't.

Janessa, meanwhile, thought it looked more like a carving than a tattoo. The marks on his back were narrow and jagged, as though someone sliced him open with a blade. She knew some of the symbols were Egyptian hieroglyphics (she couldn't even begin trying to decipher them), but one of the markings was of her former Slifer card.

"Why did you have this put on your back?" she enquired. Perhaps if she kept asking him questions, eventually he would become annoyed and order her to leave.

"I didn't." His voice was tight.

"Well, judging from your tone, I'd say you resent having this done to you."

He said nothing.

"You know, I'm not as dumb as you think I am. You resent your father, and you resent this thing on your back. Could it be that they're both somehow interrelated?"

He surprised her. "I don't think you're dumb."

"Well, you say it often enough."

He shrugged slightly. "And here I thought our witty banter was just a game. Did I hurt you, little Jenna?" He was being sarcastic again.

"You know you have."

He shrugged again.

She began massaging him, but Marik hardly paid attention. His mind was elsewhere, six years in the past. He never wanted the Tomb Keeper's initiation performed on him. He was born into a world of darkness and slavery, forgoing most pleasures for the sake of a dead Pharaoh. Marik was never free to visit the outside world, never to see the bright light of day. When Ishizu told him of the sun, he barely believed her. How could there exist a great ball of light, hanging high above the Earth? It was foolish. According to his father, why should anyone waste their life for a purpose that did not serve the king. So, all he did was pour over the ancient scriptures daily, resentment and anger burning deep within at a Pharaoh who would never appreciate, let alone _know_, of the sacrifices he and his clan endured for five thousand years.

Then came the Tomb Keeper's initiation. He was never the same after that. His sorrow and grief welled inside him so that he wanted to scream out his rage. Yet he was forced into a silence he couldn't bear that did nothing but mix with his anger, boiling and overflowing within him until he felt maggots were feasting on his insides, writhing and squirming with the need to release his fury. When Rishid performed his own initiation to prove his loyalty to Marik, however, it quelled his furor. Nonetheless, the madness and hate were always there, _is _always there, waiting for him, like the need to retch continuously, knowing one wrong move will spew forth a vile and disgusting change.

"Can I go now?"

Marik was yanked suddenly to the present, shaking his head slightly as to clear his mind. "Not yet."

"I've been doing this for the last five minutes, and you haven't said a single word."

"It's called enjoying myself, little Jenna." Though in truth, he had barely felt her at all.

He felt her hand on his shoulder now, and he relaxed, waiting for her to begin again. All he felt though, was pressure as she used him as leverage to sit beside his laying form on the massage table.

"You wanna know something? You practically know everything about me, yet I hardly know anything about you."

"Your point?"

"How come you want to rule the world?" Janessa chuckled then, as though the thought of him actually ruling the world was ridiculous.

He turned to look at her. "My dear girl, whatever gave you that impression?"

She gave him a look of surprise with an underlying tone of amusement, then with a voice full of mock derision, "I will fulfill my destiny . . . No one can stand in my way . . . I will have the power that is rightfully mine . . . Sound familiar?"

"And that equals ruling the world to you?"

"Isn't that what most madmen want?"

He gave a snort of derision. "I'm not mad. Just determined."

"Delusional," she whispered in a singsong voice.

"And why exactly are you moving your mouth and not massaging my back?"

"Well, if we're going to be living right next to each other, I figured I could find out at least a little more about you." She kept her face straight.

This was just too much for Marik. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled. "And why this sudden change of heart? You're not pretending to be nice without a reason. What do you want, little Jenna?"

She took a deep breath. "All right. Let's just lay all our cards down on the table, no pun intended, and just talk." Janessa gave him a stern look. "And without the insults."

"We can talk, but I can't promise to not insult you. You make it so easy."

She just shook her head, as though his answer was expected. "You can't really be serious and expect me to be a slave forever. Seriously. I mean, you said it yourself you're annoyed with me, and I think I'm just too much trouble to keep around." She paused, as if waiting for him to make a comment. When he didn't, she continued. "I haven't even finished High School yet, so, according to you, I'm unintelligent, " she held out her hand and began counting off points with her fingers, "immature, childish, and annoying."

Marik turned completely around and sat up, facing her. "See, this is why you make it so easy. You said _I_ think you're unintelligent, and then in the same breath say you're immature and childish, which can be said to have the same meaning."

Janessa rolled her eyes. "Please, just for once take me seriously."

He looked toward his statue, thinking. He couldn't lie to himself. He selfishly enjoyed having her around for reasons he refused to analyze very deeply. Sooner or later, she would bend completely to his will. Everyone had their breaking point. Would he still keep her around then, or perhaps, almost impossibly, would he feel guilty? His own problems laid at the feet of the Pharaoh; should he take his frustration out on her? Ruin her life as completely as the Pharaoh ruined his?

Such thoughts were uncommon for him, and he felt almost foreign, visiting a country for the first time and delving into a side of himself he never experienced before. Perhaps he should release her from servitude if she caused these unwanted emotions? He couldn't afford to feel any weakness and drift from his goal if he was to kill the Pharaoh and claim his destiny.

He turned to look at her and saw Janessa watching him intently. "Perhaps . . . In a short while . . . I'll release you."

It was the biggest smile he had ever seen from her, and she clapped her hands and squealed. "Really? You promise?"

He paused at this. "Yes." Marik could always change his mind if he felt he needed to keep her around for a longer period of time.

Janessa meanwhile laughed and actually hugged him! "Thank you so much!"

He became stiff, softened, then said, "Well, why are you just sitting when you should be massaging me? Get on with it, girl."

She began kneading him with renewed vigor, singing to herself softly under her breath. _Well, I did it,_ Marik thought to himself jokingly, _I finally drove her into madness._ He didn't feel the need to express this sentiment out loud. She would think he was serious, and he found he enjoyed her happy.

Her next question took him by surprise. "What was your childhood like? You said you never met your mother, and you seem to hate your dad."

He considered telling her. None of his Rare Hunters knew anything of his past, with the exception of Rishid, but he was more of an equal than a slave. Ishizu was the only one besides his minions that knew, and she was using that knowledge as well as the ancient scriptures against him. She was the one who gave Slifer the Sky Dragon to Janessa, a selfish and dangerous thing to do considering most met with a tragic fate when they used a god card. Not everyone could control one, and his sister must have known that he eventually would track Janessa down to take the card from her.

It was that damn Millennium Necklace! Ishizu believed the visions without a thought, and her continued statements that there was still good in him was worrying. If she could see the future, was she telling the truth that perhaps he would discontinue his quest against the Pharaoh? Or were they the rambles of a desperate woman, hoping to awaken the innocent child he once was? If true, could she somehow have foreseen that Janessa would take part in changing him? Either way, it was another incentive to get rid of the girl.

Marik could see the floor of his room through the face hole of the massage table, spotless and clean, impeccable, as everything else in his orderly room. Was he so afraid of disaster in an uncontrollable life that he tried to tighten his grip on anything he could control? _Janessa, his slaves, his destiny . . . _He realized he was fearful of the unknown, of the darkness that could creep unexpectedly to yank the strings of fate away from his hands, commanding him in some cruel imitation of a marionette. All his childhood he had been told he was destined to guard the Pharaoh's tomb and await his return, never to see the light of day. Perhaps that was why the Millennium Rod so appealed to him? If he could manipulate others and their fate, the better suited he would be to control his own destiny.

"Well?" Janessa broke into his reverie, his thoughts shattering into dozens of pieces that scattered across his mind, cutting into various memories, bleeding over his ambitions and goals to begin a pinprick of change that brought doubt to his current plans of conquest.

He breathed deeply to clear his head, scolding himself a fool. Marik had no idea what began his reminiscing, but he needed to steer clear of the past and concentrate on the present and future.

Janessa, meanwhile, was still massaging him, but more slowly than before.

"There's no point in you knowing," he finally said.

"Why not? Afraid I'll pity you?"

"What makes you think I had a horrible childhood?"

She gave a surprised laugh. "Children in a happy and secure environment don't usually grow up to become mind controlling maniacs."

"Now who's insulting who?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He thought for a moment, then decided he wanted to see her reaction so he craned his neck to face her. "I believe you've already met my sister, Ishizu."

She was stunned. Horrified, even. A split second later, however, she recovered, and Marik commended her.

"How ironic. She saved my life, and you're now destroying it."

"Yes, indeed it is ironic how fate twists various lives to suit its needs."

She was silent for a second, her hands immobile on his back. "I don't believe in fate."

"Then you're a fool."

"You think it was fate that brought me here?"

Marik hoped not. "If so, then destiny must be punishing me for some wrongdoing."

"Just for _some_ wrongdoing? Try _a lot_."

"I do what is necessary to achieve my goals."

She bit her lip, cracking her fingers one by one as she thought. "What happened between you and your sister?"

"That's neither here nor there."

"Why won't you tell me about your family?"

This was becoming ridiculous. He stood up, grabbed Janessa roughly by the arm and dragged her into her room. "It is none of your business. If I didn't know better, I'd say this was some masterful plan of yours to annoy me into giving you freedom."

She looked as though she were about to cry. "But you _said_ you'd give me my freedom soon."

"And I will. Just behave."

He stormed out of his room, leaving Janessa alone. That was fine by her. She sat slowly on her bed, her thoughts on Ishizu. How could such a calm and gentle woman be related to a madman bent on controlling the world, or whatever he was planning? Ishizu had a Millennium Item, her necklace, that could tell the future. Marik, on the other hand, had a rod that controlled the minds of others. One of her classmates, Bakura Ryou, wore a golden necklace that resembled some sort of dreamcatcher, an Egyptian eye within a pyramid placed in the center. She was sure that was a Millennium Item, as well as an upside down pyramid another classmate and old friend of hers, Yugi Mutou, owned.

What the last two did, she had no idea, but she felt she should contact Yugi and Bakura considering that Marik might in fact _want_ the Millennium Items, including all the god cards. She couldn't let Marik hurt them. They also might not know what magic was hidden deep within their objects, though she didn't know how she would explain over the phone that their ancient Egyptian relics contained powers unbeknownst to them. They both would think she had been out in the sun too long.

She sighed deeply. Nothing could be done about it now. She tried to sleep, but after an hour with no success, she went back into Marik's room. There was bound to be some books in there that could occupy her time. She should have asked Chatha to bring her some novels, but it was too late now.

His room was _huge_, bigger than her whole house. Either he was more egotistical than she previously thought, or he was claustrophobic. She spent her day looking through his things, curiously searching for signs of his childhood: letters, pictures, or a journal. She found nothing of the sort, though she discovered a curious amount of motorcycle magazines of what she had first thought were Playboys. She couldn't help but _aww_ to herself when she discovered the exact outfit in Marik's closet that was featured on the cover of one of his magazine issues. It reminded her of a little child trying to copy their idol down to the exact article of clothing. The outfit consisted of a light purplish pink hoodie that would match his eyes almost exactly, and (with what seemed to be Marik's signature) two gold chains adorned the front of his shirt. It was small enough to reveal the stomach, which Janessa found odd, but she almost hoped he would wear it so she could make fun of him.

She heard voices outside, so she quickly put everything away lest he become angry with her for snooping through his things. She ran into her room just as Marik came into his. He paced around for a while, oblivious to her presence in the doorway. Janessa wondered if she should mention the topic of _when_ he would be releasing her, but she didn't want to push her luck. Instead she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"It's no concern of yours." He continued to pace, but kept a wary eye on her.

She just stood there, waiting, an arm resting on the door frame.

"Well?" he finally said, glaring at her.

Janessa thought of telling him she was bored, but then he would only find work for her to do, so instead she said, "Have you ever worn those clothes in public?" She tilted her head to the open closet door.

He turned to look at his outfit, then back at her. "Why?" He was puzzled. _Of all the questions to ask!_

Janessa couldn't help it. She began to laugh. "I'm sorry. It's just so _funny_!"

"It's similar to the outfit I wore when we first met, Janessa."

"Yes, but that shirt was _white_," she said, as though that would explain everything.

"I could insert a cruel joke of you being reduced to a babbling nitwit, but I'm afraid that already happened."

"Hey! It's just that—" She erupted in a fit of giggles, but quieted herself. "It's just that it makes you look, well, it makes you look kinda gay."

Janessa thought she scared him, because he looked baffled and was beginning to stare at her as though she really _had_ gone crazy. "Gay? You mean happy?"

This was too much! "Oh, you're so cute!" wheezed Janessa through her chortling.

Now he was becoming angry. "Pray tell what you find so funny."

"In my culture, well not all the time but most of the time, and with you wearing so much jewelry, people might think that you're g—, that you like other men."

He still looked confused.

"That you like other men romantically." What was he, a child? It seemed he had no understanding of modern culture. She said as much, and watched his face become a kaleidoscope of expression. First bafflement, then understanding, followed by disgust mixed with anger.

"These things were generally not discussed within my family," he said dryly, "as it was especially important for my lineage to bear male heirs."

"But I'm sure it was discussed with your friends. I mean, it's kind of funny that you really didn't even know what it was."

He rolled his eyes. "Perhaps that's a general topic in _your_ culture, but did you even study Egyptian culture, _modern _Egyptian culture, before moving here?"

"Well, a bit—"

"Obviously not very much, for homosexuals, which you just should have said in the first place, are not accepted, and are arrested and prosecuted for debauchery and contempt of religion."

"That's horrible!"

Marik shrugged. "Perhaps."

"So are you?" Janessa had mixed feelings of whether she wanted him to be or not, since he did threaten her the other day with rape, and even though he sort of apologized, she couldn't help but wonder if he would just punish her in that way (however, he could do that even if he was gay just to demean her).

"Not in the least." His voice was crisp and drier than two-day-old toast.

"Then why the shirt?"

"Girl, what I wear or not is none of your business. Since you're so insistent, however, I wear these colors since they are throughout history thought of to connote royalty and nobility. Second, I can hardly wear my Rare Hunter ensemble in public, especially when I finally will fulfill my destiny and encounter . . . certain people. And thirdly, I have worn those common beige robes most of my life, and if I wish to attire myself in modern clothes, I will do so. And since the temperature being what it is, if I wear a short shirt, then it is my decision to make. Fourthly, it is in _my_ culture to wear jewelry, the ancient Egyptian culture, and until the Roman era in Egypt, men used to wear jewelry. It is in my right to decide what I wear based on my future goals, and my right to symbolize my increased status in the form of whatever I choose." He took a deep breath.

Janessa smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard."

Marik looked as though he would strangle her.

"How come you identify yourself with ancient Egypt, and not the modernized form of it?"

He gave a sigh. "I was raised studying ancient scriptures, brought up in a primitive environment where the only form of entertainment was studying . . . and playing Duel Monsters."

"How awful!"

"Yes, it was. We lived in darkness, never to see the light of day." Her sympathetic expression and murmurs of compassion must have loosened his tongue.

"Why?" She gave him a look akin to pity, and Marik knew he had gone too far in his explanation.

He fixed a stern expression on her. "Never you mind."

She slapped the air slowly with her hand, as though dismissing him. "Oh, you're no fun."

"I generally try not to be."

"Well, you said you lived a dull, boring life in the darkness while you were growing up. Now that you're on your own, how do you live? A dull, boring life in the darkness."

"It's not the same. I make decisions for myself now."

"The same ones you father made."

Marik actually flinched. "Don't presume to know what decisions my father made," he growled.

"Then tell me!"

He grabbed her chin, yanking her head up to look directly into his violet eyes. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I want to know why you turned out the way you have. What do you want so badly that you live in misery and force other to live in misery with you?"

"I don't live in misery."

"Are you happy?"

"There's more to life than happiness!" he practically screamed.

"Yes, there is. But what you're doing isn't it!"

He laughed softly and released her. "And were you happy before you met me?"

"Happier than I am now." She rubbed her chin and glared at him.

"You only _think_ you were happier then, since you believe your life is hell now. You only appreciate what you once had when looking at your past through the lens of misfortune. If you had never met me, you would still feel depressed over your little family squabbles."

"Don't—"

"Don't what?" Marik interrupted her. "Don't presume to know how you feel?" He smiled.

She gave a long sigh. "Alright. I don't know how you feel, and you don't know how I feel."

"Fair enough."

They both stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what else to say. Janessa broke the silence first, or rather, her stomach did. It growled loud and embarrassingly.

Marik chuckled. "Hungry, are we? When was the last time you ate? I can't very well have a slave who doesn't take care of herself, lest she begin to shirk on her duties."

_And what duties were those?_ "The last time I ate was before I glued—" She stopped, wondering if he was still upset over that incident.

"Glued me to my seat?" Marik offered.

Janessa nodded. "I could . . . make you something to eat too." If Marik was going to give her duties to complete, she'd rather it was something easy like cooking for him, rather than something disgusting like cleaning bathrooms.

"I rather lost my taste for your cooking after that sandwich."

She rolled her eyes. "That was meant to be horrible. I'm actually pretty good in the kitchen."

He muttered something, which suspiciously sounded like, _"and perhaps in the bedroom."_

"What?!"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Something to eat would be satisfactory."

She gave him a mistrustful glare, and then walked out of his room.

Marik watched her leave, and slowly felt one of his earrings. Why did she have to mention his jewelry? They belonged to his father, who wore them when the Pharaoh so callously had him killed. At first, Marik wore the earrings out of respect for his father, then out of spite after he finally came to the realization of what a madman his begetter had been. What better revenge to inflict on his father than to wear his belongings while committing grievances against the very thing his father stood for?

His clan hid themselves from the world waiting for the Pharaoh, and whatever twisted reasons they had for doing so, they were still left with one problem. In order to pass down their knowledge and their obligations, they required children. Arranged marriages were common, but what must a lonely Tomb Keeper do when there were no women left to impregnate?

Many of his ancestors wed their siblings and other close relatives. His great-grandmother and great-aunt on his mother's side were both outsiders (Marik inherited his blonde hair and violet eyes from them), while his father's parents were closely related. It was this inbreeding that Marik believed caused the insanity in his own father and physical defects in other relatives to surface. Ironically, a lower birth rate was a result of inbreeding, which was why both Ishizu and he were born late in their parents' lives.

Unbeknownst to Ishizu, Marik had one day heard his father in a drunken rage mutter that he would rather have Marik marry his sister than wed an outsider. Young Marik was confused by what his father had meant, but now filtered through an older mind, Marik was sickened by his father's implication. May he rot forever in the ground!

And to think that his father had been the reason Marik started his vendetta against the Pharaoh. Marik had once grieved over his father's death, growing bitter every day with the thought of revenge. As a child, Marik's ultimate goal was to please his father, to once hear him say that he was proud of his son. Even after the anger and betrayal that Marik went through when he underwent the ritual of having the Pharaoh's memory carved on his back, he still hoped to gain the elder Ishtar's approval. That seemed impossible, though, as his father criticized every little thing Marik did.

Finally, eleven-year-old Marik realized that he would never earn his father's respect, so he began to rebel. His first step in revolting against his father's will was sneaking out with his sister above ground, which was forbidden of him, but always something Marik yearned of doing. The repercussions of that insurrection were great, and led to the beating of Rishid and the death of his father.

It was a shock to see his father slumped dead against the wall, crimson blood staining the grey stone. Gazing at his father's lifeless face, tears stung his violet eyes as little Marik realized that he would never be able to please his father or gain his respect. His father's features were slack, silver hair beginning to white as unseeing eyes gazed back into his. The dark grey robe that covered his father was stained red.

Sorrow had clawed its way over him, enveloping him in a cold blanket of despair. Thoughts jumbled across the young boy's mind, trapping him in a pit of hopelessness. As Marik understood that he would never hear his father say that he was proud of him or have the relationship he had hoped for, the distraught child rocked in Rishid's bound arms and wept, having only himself to blame. It was all his fault! Marik never had been good enough for his father. All he was and everything he did were worthless. If he wouldn't have disobeyed his father, then this wouldn't have happened. In a scream of self-loathing, Marik buried his face in his hands and wished it would all end.

Suddenly, an Egyptian man whom Marik had met in the market that day materialized in front of him. The man (Marik would later learn was called Shadi) wore beige robes, with a startling white turban adorning his head. His sky blue eyes held no pupils in their depths, and the Millennium Ankh around his neck shone brightly. Through blurry eyes and senses made numb from sorrow, Marik heard Shadi explain that the Pharaoh was responsible for his father's untimely demise. Then he disappeared, leaving what was left of Marik's distraught family behind.

Eleven-year-old Marik's eyes narrowed angrily, still clutched in Rishid's comforting embrace. All his pain and despair quickly transformed into rage as he gathered the emotion together and focused it all on the Pharaoh. They slaved away for the Pharaoh, guarding his tomb and memory, and this was how he repaid them?

It now brought him laughter to know how naive he had been as a child. Of course, as Marik grew older, the feelings the Egyptian had of his father began to twist and morph, turning into hate. Why should he grieve for a man who had done nothing but cause him and his family pain? Marik still despised the Pharaoh, blaming everything he had went through on the former King. After all, it was the Pharaoh's memory that was carved painfully onto Marik's back, and his tomb he had been protecting when the boy could have been living a normal life. Destiny had placed him in a perfect position to claim the life of the Pharaoh and avenge his tribe, and he dared not waste it. It was his right after everything he had been through, and Marik would let nothing stop him from obtaining his goal.

Janessa returned then, juggling two plates of French toast and scrambled eggs, while balancing two glasses of milk. "I have returned, my master," she mocked, ceremoniously placing his plate on the table near the center of the room.

He walked over to the food, one of his eyebrows raised. "In case you haven't noticed, it is well past morning."

She smiled at him sheepishly. "Well, when I said I was a good cook that meant I was good at cooking mainly breakfast foods."

"Well, it's a wonder I did not deduce that from your rather cryptic statement," he replied sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Can't you just let go and be yourself?"

"I am being myself."

"No, you're not. You're being I-control-everyone-worship-me Marik."

He sat down, motioning for her to do so as well. "And that's not who I am?"

"Nope," she said simply as she took a seat.

"Then who am I?" He took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"I don't know," she said through bits of French toast. "You won't show anyone the real you."

He rolled his eyes again. "Sounds like one of those horrible love songs."

Janessa had to smile at the thought of Marik listening to pop singers on the radio. "Well, maybe, but there's some truth to it."

"We are who we are. The people who refuse to acknowledge that and would rather believe that there are hidden layers to everyone and everything are deluded fools who are too blind to recognize the truth."

"Which is?"

"That sometimes there _are_ no reasons for a person's actions, and only excuses," Marik began, pausing every now and then to chew and swallow his food. "They would like to think that every consequence has a series of behaviors that lead up to an event, for if there is an explanation, there is a way of discontinuing something from occurring again. In short, they are afraid of the unexpected, and would like to find a reason for everything so that somehow they can control what happens in their lives."

"Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Naturally."

They finished their meals, Janessa nursing a glass of milk. "I guess you have a lot of time to think of things in a philosophical way."

Marik nodded. "Yes."

She leaned forward, looking at him intently. "Do you do anything fun at all? Like watch movies, or listen to music . . . Well, you do listen to music. You just said so. But anything else besides that?"

He glared at her. "That's—"

"None of your concern," she finished for him. "Yes, I know. But c'mon! Live a little."

"Documentaries are always entertaining."

Janessa gaped at him. "That's not fun!" she laughed. "I'm talking about action movies and the like."

"Then no. There's no need for it."

"Well, then you're in for a treat. Tonight, I'm forcing you to watch something interesting."

"I'd like to see you try," he said coolly.

"I don't mean literally force, silly."

"Silly?"

"Better than what you call me sometimes."

"Yes, but somehow it's more demeaning in its childishness. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to be alone."

"Fine. I'll leave." When she headed toward her room, he _ahemed._

She looked back and saw him looking pointedly at the dishes, and then to the door, as though saying,_ clean up the mess_.

She did that, then set about securing a T.V., a DVD player, and some movies. Janessa had no idea of how to do that, so she went to the computer room in search of Chatha. She found him there, alternating between green and blue as the computers flickered and beeped in front of him. The boy was playing a computer game, so she snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped a bit, no doubt thinking she was Marik. He looked relieved when he saw whom it was, then paused his game.

"Anything you want, yes?" he asked.

"Um, do you have any DVDs or anything around here?" She could always use a laptop to play the movies on.

He nodded, then led her down some more twisting corridors, Janessa mentally trying to remember how to get back to her room. He stopped at what must be the Rare Hunter's recreational room, filled with entertainment systems and complete with pictures of naked women on the walls.

"Nice," she sarcastically commented.

"I do not ever come here," Chatha replied quickly in broken Japanese, a blush grazing his cheeks as he looked at the pictures.

"Of course not," Janessa soothed him, patting his arm.

The room was currently empty, thank God, or else she probably wouldn't have had the nerve to make a few trips (with the help of Chatha) and bring what she needed back to Marik's room. Finally, all they had left to do was heave the big television screen down along the corridor, one on each side.

Marik watched them nonchalantly with an upraised eyebrow as they grunted and moaned and finally dragged the T.V. in front of the sofa. Chatha left quickly, head bowed and almost cowering away from Marik's gaze. Janessa, meanwhile, sat down on the couch after she finished plugging in everything, breathing heavily.

"You could have helped, you know," she panted.

"I could, but you have done such a good job of making Chatha your own personal servant."

"I have not! He is just like a friend, or something."

Marik leered. "That you command around."

"I do not! I asked if he could help me, and he agreed."

"I'm sure he felt he had no choice in the matter."

"I'm not you. If he didn't want to help, he would have said so." She was furious at the implication that she ordered Chatha around like a slave. Janessa knew how it felt, and she would in no way make anyone go through that.

His smirk widened. "Since he believes you're my mistress and any rejection of what you ask will be met with death, other than that, I'm sure he would have refused if he didn't want to help."

"You could have told me that to begin with!" Poor Chatha.

He shrugged. "Why? It's so much more entertaining this way."

"A bit peeved that I'm making you watch something fun?"

"Girl, if I didn't want to watch it, believe me, I wouldn't."

She packed most of the movies the Rare Hunters had in a box (the ones that were NC-17 she left), and now began rummaging through the DVDs. This way, she wouldn't be bored all day with something to watch. Also, either Marik would begin to think she was being nice to him and let her go more quickly, or he would become annoyed with her and let her leave sooner, or, he would watch something emotional on the television and become racked with guilt so that he would apologize profusely, stop his whole plan, and release her. She was hoping for option 'A', since he might hurt her as well with option 'B', and option 'C' seemed impossible.

That was why on Friday night (she thought it was Friday; she wasn't sure) found both Marik and Janessa on the couch watching a movie. And not just any movie, Janessa chuckled to herself, but _The Mummy. _She thought it was fitting to watch a film centered on an Egyptian madman and a woman chosen as a sacrifice, as well as to watch Marik's reaction to the inaccuracies portrayed by the movie. Though, somehow, watching the beautiful young actresses on screen made her feel inadequate with her cut hair.

She made them both snacks, some microwaveable chicken wings and cheese crackers, toasted over glasses of water. Janessa thought Marik was enjoying the film, as he didn't even snap at her for spilling her drink, his eyes staring at the screen. During the middle of the movie, however, he pulled out a bottle of wine that Janessa hadn't noticed was next to the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked stupidly. "We're not old enough to drink yet."

Marik smiled at her, the lights from the T.V. dancing a hurried melody across his face, splashing some of his skin in shadows. He didn't answer her, instead pouring some red wine into his glass. He looked at the wine and swirled it around. Then he sniffed it, which caused Janessa to heave over with laughter. He glared at her, then took a sip, sloshing the wine inside his mouth as he drew in some air over the liquid before finally swallowing. Janessa, who was still chuckling uncontrollably, finally managed to wheeze out, "future world ruler tomorrow, wine connoisseur today."

"You may laugh, but little children such as yourself will never fully appreciate the range of taste wine provides."

"Good thing too, Mr. Dorkness."

"Perhaps before laughing at me, you should try some. Really, there's nothing better than red wine aged and stored just right."

She again burst out laughing, and when she quieted Marik shoved a glass of wine in her face. She tried to push it away, but he wouldn't let her. "I already tried some a while ago and didn't like it," she finally said.

"Then try again."

She sighed and took a sip. Janessa hated to admit it, but it _was_ good. Better than what her parents had stashed in their refrigerator. She, however, gulped it straight down, whereas Marik kept drinking in that strange way of his. Before she met Marik, she had only sips of alcohol, and combined with having nothing but water and milk the last few days and the desire for something new, she began to feel tipsy after a few cups . . . Well, maybe around six cups. She wasn't drunk, of course. Just tired. She couldn't get inebriated that quickly.

Her mouth and head began to feel as though they were filled with cotton balls, absorbing the liquid of clear-thinking and levelheadedness until she was left with dry, expanding thoughts that seemed to make the world spin slowly in front of her eyes. She started to wobble, and was surprised to find herself laying down in Marik's lap, staring up at him. Marik looked surprised too. There was something around his eyes, a dark smudge, so she reached to rub it off with a hand.

He caught her wrist, and she began talking in a string of words that drifted slowly to her ears, making sense only to her as she repeated the same things in order to make him understand. Why couldn't he understand? She started crying for some reason, struggling to get at what was around his eyes. He pinned her down, holding her steady as she weakly fought him. Slowly, she drifted into a troubled sleep, her thoughts raging ocean waves that crashed violently into each other to change into new avenues of thought.

The movie was over. The credits were rolling quickly by, Egyptian music slowly playing in the background to highlight various names. Marik stared, hardly noticing as he remembered what Janessa had drunkenly uttered. He had thought that if perhaps he could get _her_ to loosen up, as Janessa put it, be it with an inebriant, then maybe she would allow him to . . . kiss her, just once, to see how it felt like to kiss someone. He hadn't expected her to drink so much, or get drunk for that matter.

Most of what Janessa said were nonsensical mutters, expressed in a tide of tears as she almost screamed about girly eye makeup, whatever that meant, while trying to rake out his eyes. Her other murmurs, however, had _hurt _him. She yelled repeatedly of how he had ruined her life, injured her, reduced her to nothing more than a quivering pile of human flesh locked inside a stunned exterior shell. Perhaps not so poetically, but still the same meaning.

He had hurt her. He knew that. Wounded her deeply, mentally and emotionally. He did not enjoy confronting that aspect of his relationship with Janessa, citing everything as her fault. She didn't have to follow her father, becoming involved in his troubles. And who did she think she was, kicking him in front of his Rare Hunters? He hadn't meant to slap her, kick her, and sheer her hair. He was just in so much pain after that attack she delivered to his crotch area that he lashed out in rage. He still thought she was beautiful, however. He loved the way her freckles dotted her milky-white skin, the red richness of her hair and the way it curled against the nape of her neck was simply breathtaking. He loved the way she laughed, how her green eyes seemed to sparkle, or when she was nervous she would bite her lower lip. He loved the way she fit just right when he held her, and the way her full lips twitched as she dreamed. She was soft, yet firm, and he enjoyed looking at her strong ankles, remembering her standing firm to face him when stronger men have cowered away from his gaze.

She was simply beautiful to him.

Janessa, however, did not think she was the least bit attractive. Everything he had done to her and put her through magnified her insecurities. And who could blame her? He didn't know why he was mean to her, insulting her repeatedly. For the longest time he would not admit to anyone, especially himself, of what she meant to him. When she had lain there, asleep for two days after Gibbs' had tortured her, he couldn't deny the inkling of affection he felt for her. And by admitting that, every time he saw her, spoke to her, that fondness grew. He attempted to blot it out, affront her, argue with himself over his feelings. He couldn't anymore. Perhaps he should free her immediately, fly her and her family back to Japan, never to see or think of her again?

With her around him, he found his thoughts were running further away from that damn Pharaoh. He couldn't afford to lose sight of his goals, not when he was so close. The Pharaoh's location was right under his nose. He could sense it!

From his lap, Janessa gave a little twitch, then settled back to sleep.

And he still had two more Egyptian god cards to locate and steal, courtesy of his sister. That fool Pegasus should have given them to him, not Ishizu! Well, no matter. Destiny was on his side, Fate an important ally, that would seal the death of the Pharaoh and grant him and his clan freedom from the clutches of servitude, avenging all their sacrifices.

He drifted into a troubled sleep, lying next to Janessa, dreaming of his torturous tenth birthday as he was dragged onto the slab of cold stone, his father eagerly waiting with a heated knife. Unbeknownst to Marik, his Millennium Rod was shining brightly, and Janessa gave a startled yelp as she began to dream of a small child crying helplessly. She was trying to reach him, to help the poor boy, but Marik kept stopping her. Couldn't he see the little kid? The child was hurt! Why wouldn't Marik let her help him? So through the night, she watched helplessly, blaming Marik and trying to fight her way to the crying child, and through all her struggles, she couldn't see that Marik was crying too.

---


	15. Chapter XIV: The Twilight of Dreams

Adelianna: Here is the new chapter. I am shamelessly giving myself a scapegoat in case this chapter isn't up to par, but I am having a bad reaction to all the medications my doctor is prescribing me. They don't know why I'm in pain, so they keep doing tests and giving me drugs to see if that helps, but the medicine itself is making me feel sick as well. So, I hope this chapter is good enough. If not, blame the meds! Lol.

Anyway, some of you might have heard about the big storm in the North West that resulted in power outages for millions of people. I was one of those unfortunate many, but luckily my power was out for only two days. But two days without running water is very. . . unpleasant, to say the least. Oh well. . .

Also, I have some links on my profile page, including links to YouTube videos and songs that I think fit the characters in my story. I'll be putting more up later today, when I have more time. Well, Merry Christmas to all, and thank you for reading!

---

The blackdash and ScarletMist: Merry Christmas, and thank you for your review! I would pat Marik too if I could, but like you said, that Millennium Rod makes things difficult. This chapter is long as well, and I hope you like it! Thanks again for your review.

NeferNeferi: Merry Christmas, and thank you for your review! It's always nice to see megalomaniacs show a more human side, and I enjoyed writing that part of Marik. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks again for your review.

Dragoness Triplets: Merry Christmas to all three of you! Thank you so much for your reviews. Hikari, if you thought last chapter was torturous with that would be kiss. . . Well, you'll see. Yami, thanks for your review and support (don't worry, I have a dirty mind too), and Toitsu, thank you for your very kind words. Unfortunately, Janessa's relationship with Marik is tenuous at best, and even though it seems they get along sometimes, that calm is just the surface of a very violent inner storm. I don't think she'd let Marik take advantage of her that easily with everything he put her through. But who knows, maybe they'll both loosen up soon. Thanks again for all your kind words, all three of you!

crazie-foe-u: Merry Christmas, and thank you for your review! The small child Janessa dreamt of is Marik, since his Millennium Rod placed her into his dream. I tried to make the dream sequence a metaphor of their "relationship," since Marik is haunted by what was done to him when he was a kid, hence the crying child, and Janessa keeps trying to find out what happened in his past and help him, but Marik won't let her. But you're right, it won't do much of anything, since it's only a dream. One can hope that something happens in real life between them that can do something to help the inner child of Marik. Well, thanks again for your review!

blink182sbaby: Aww, thanks blink182sbaby! Merry Christmas, and thank you for the reviews! I had. . . Well, I wouldn't say _fun_ writing this chapter. It was very interesting to say the least. I have no idea why I wrote what I did, and I hope it works. . . Oh well. Thanks again for all your kind words!

strikelight angel (ceres): Merry Christmas, and thank you for the review! I like the interaction between Janessa and Marik as well. I enjoy it more than when they just try to insult each other, and actually have a decent conversation for once. Those two. . . So stubborn. . . XD I know I told you Bakura would be in this chapter, and I had every intention of writing him in, but somehow it just didn't work. I even had the former title of the chapter refer to him. sniffles But he'll definitely be in the next chapter for sure. I hope you still like this chapter, and thanks again for your review!

Silver Fantasy: Merry Christmas, and thank you for your kind words. I like how the last chapter ended as well. sniffles Marik is just so misunderstood. I'm glad I didn't put the kiss in as well. It's weird, because I absolutely love Marik and wouldn't mind being kissed by him, but Janessa isn't me, and with everything Marik put her through she definitely would not let him get that close to her, at least, if she had time to think about it. I hope this chapter came out well. I don't have as good a feeling about it as I did the last chapter. I know writers say this time and time again, but the characters just seemed to take a life of their own, and they don't always say and go in the direction I want them to. Well, thanks again for reviewing!

Heavensdarkestshadow: Merry Christmas! Thank you for your wonderful and energetic review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one. Thanks again for your kind words.

skiea: Merry Christmas, and thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you like this chapter as well, and you only had to wait three weeks. I hope that's not too long. Anyway, thanks again for your review!

yamiNOkokoro26: Merry Christmas, and thank you for your reviews! Did you get the review reply I sent you? I thought the same thing about Marik when I first say his risque choice of an outfit, but it's always fun explaining things away in stories. No, it wasn't a typo. But good eye for catching that! He just set her aside as he laid down next to her. Oh, and I know you didn't imply my story was unoriginal, but thank you for caring enough to explain it.

Lady Blade WarAngel: Merry Christmas! Thank you for the kind words. I hope it wasn't too long of a wait for this chapter. I wanted to update in two weeks, but I guess one extra week isn't bad. Beats three years. . . Lol. Thanks again for the review!

Daring Shadow: I got your review as I was writing these thank you comments. So, thank you so much for the nice words! I've fallen behind as well with fanfiction. I hadn't been on before I began uploading once more, and when I did I was surprised by all the changes. I loved writing Marik that way as well. It was my first time writing him, and I just reveled in his nastiness. I always questioned his choice in clothes as well, but finding reasons cough excuses cough for why he would wear that outfit is always fun to do. I always thought of Marik as a highly intelligent individual, and I love looking at the thesaurus to find the correct choice in words I think he would use. So, you're a Yami Marik fan? Yes, he will be in the story, probably the next chapter, and he won't be very nice. So watch out for him. XD Again, thank you for your kind words. Merry Christmas!

_**And thanks goes out to everyone who reads my story! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**_

---

Warning: This chapter contains language and scenes that may be offensive.

---

_Chapter Fourteen_

_The Twilight of Dreams_

---

_His heels dragged on the ground, rocks biting into his bare feet. His captors' hands dug cruelly into his small arms, bruising him as they pulled ten-year-old Marik to his initiation. The date had been set for the past five thousand years, his birth releasing the sands from the hourglass to sprinkle away the time until his tenth birthday. _

_The flickering torches set the tone, crackling a somber tune as shadows flickered along the corridor, revealing Rishid standing desolately by the wall. Marik screamed for him, knowing nothing could stop the torture that awaited him in the next room. He wanted some form of comfort, perhaps a weak smile from his older brother in understanding of the pain Marik was about to receive, or a gentle nod of acceptance that everything would be all right and that Rishid was there for Marik. He received nothing of the sort, as Rishid stared stoically at the ground as Marik passed, his cries falling on deaf ears._

_The room was rumbling and churning with heat. It seemed to take a presence of its own as it slapped Marik in the face with an oily hand, causing him to break out in a sweat. He was hauled to the center of the room, his hands and legs chained tightly to an upraised stone, the rope burning into his skin. The rock was cold underneath his stomach, Marik shivering as he heard footsteps around him. Tears cascaded down his cheeks, and he vaguely held onto the hope that his father would see his child's agony and release him. He was his father! He wouldn't let Marik suffer when Rishid was more than willing to take his place._

_Marik tearfully cried out for his father as he saw him heat a sharpened knife, but his father only smiled, the candle flickering in his eyes as the flame turned them red. One of his uncles walked behind Marik, the boy flinching as the Tomb Keeper gagged his mouth, the cloth tasting of smoke. At this, Marik lost hope, shrieking and fighting the bonds as his father approached him, his footsteps echoing across the room._

_Fear filled him, a freezing fist around his heart. His breathing quickened, his muscles contracting and shivering violently as he felt the heated tip of the knife against his back. He had time for one muffled plea before the blade sank into his skin. It was pain like he never felt before, a slow burning pain that spread down his small body. His father began to cut his shoulder, carving slowly down as Marik screamed through his gag. He split open the skin, blood flowing down his sides to collect in small pools on the stone. The burning in his back matched the heat sweltering across the room, enveloping him in a thick blanket of suffering that choked him._

_He screamed, shrieked, twisted, and on and on it went, slowly the carving and the pain rising into heavy crescendos of agony that overwhelmed him with burning white, to go on and on as his father cut farther down his back, slicing and carving his skin, blood sticky and wet down his sides, and on and on, the pain, the hurt, the anguish, on and on, screams and cries, on and on. Somebody kill me! It hurts, oh gods the pain! The pain! Help! Ishizu. Rishid! Oh god, somebody help me. Mother . . . Mommy! Save me! Please help me. On and on . . . Then a voice, a dark voice, it helped him, soothed him, offered a gentle understanding as it took the pain for him, the voice born of anger and hate . . . Darkness . . . The voice . . . It knows him, feels his suffering, bears his rage. The voice . . . Oh, Mommy, help me . . . On and on . . . _

_Darkness._

Marik awoke. He sat up, panting heavily as his back burned in mere memory of the dream. He raised a trembling hand to wipe the beaded sweat off his brow, his fingers raking through his tangled hair. He began to shiver almost uncontrollably, feeling as though he were a 10-year-old child once more as his throat burned from unshed tears. He buried his face in his hands, regaining his composure as he took deep shaky breaths. He laughed then, a dark deprecating laugh muffled by his palms.

Marik opened his eyes as he felt Janessa stir. They had slept next to each other all night. Well, _he_ had slept while the girl lay intoxicated, due to excessive drinking of wine the evening before. The boy shook his head, pushing away his nightmare as he instead focused on the girl.

Her green eyes were swollen from sleep, her hair in tussled clumps about her head, a red mark visible on her right cheek from where she had slept. She rocked back and forth then, shielding her head in the crook of her arm. "I'm gonna die," she moaned.

"You'll live," he said dryly. "It's only a hangover."

"I'm gonna die," she groaned even louder.

Marik sighed. It seemed as though little Jenna wouldn't be a very stimulating conversationalist for a while. Not that she really was when sober, but still, more entertaining than she currently was, mumbling on the couch for someone to kill her. He patted her head, then set about obtaining a glass of water.

"Here," he said, almost gently, "drink this."

She raised her head, squinting. "What is it?"

"Just water. We wouldn't want you to become dehydrated now, would we?"

Janessa gulped it down quickly and asked for more. He brought her a pitcher of water and Aspirin, and watched as she took the jug and drank hastily, water dripping from her chin. He arched an eyebrow, but said nothing as she finished, setting the pitcher on the table and cuddling deeper into the sofa cushions, her eyes once more covered by her arm.

He was about to make a snide remark when she wobbled to her feet, hurriedly heading to the restroom on shaky legs. Janessa gagged, then vomited several times. The toilet flushed, and then a few seconds later Marik heard her urinate. Water ran as she brushed her teeth, and then she returned, climbing into his bed on trembling feet, nestling into his blankets.

Marik walked over to her.

"Go away," she moaned, lifting the blanket over her head. "This is your fault."

"I only offered you a glass. You're the one who kept pouring yourself more wine to drink."

She threw the blanket off her head, glaring at him. "I told you I didn't want to drink that stupid stuff in the first place. But no," she mocked, "you just couldn't take that for an answer. And now, because of you, I'm weak and thirsty, I just threw-up, and my head is killing me." She groaned, and once again lifted the covers over her head.

"Well, _you_ have all those symptoms because _you_ drank too much. Drinking alcohol causes you to lose much more water from your body than usual, which basically is known as the diuretic effect. This leads to dehydration, and because of this, the organs in your body try to make up for the water loss by stealing water from your brain, which causes the brain to become smaller and pull on the membranes that connect the brain to the skull, resulting in a headache."

He took a breath, wondering if Janessa was even listening. "Also, because of the diuretic effect, salts and potassium are expelled, and when they get too low, fatigue and nausea can result. Alcohol breaks down glycogen in the liver, turning the chemical into glucose and sending it out of the body. This lack of key energy is also to blame for you feeling so terrible. So all in all, it is _your_ fault Janessa."

"Whatever," she snapped, her words muffled by the blanket. "I didn't need a biology lesson. I don't care why I'm feeling sick. I just want to be alone. Now."

"This is _my_ bed in _my_ room."

"It's more comfortable," she whined. "And since you made me sick, I deserve to sleep in it."

Marik sighed and rolled his eyes, though she couldn't see him.

"Besides, it seems as though you know too much about hangovers for never having one yourself," she said.

"I never said I didn't."

She peeked around the blanket. "Well, you called me stupid for becoming drunk."

"I said no such thing. Besides, I was very young when I became inebriated. Though, of course, your mental level is probably at the same age I was."

She glared at him and sat up slightly, resting on her elbows. "See, you insulted me again. You said you wouldn't."

"You only asked me. I never agreed to it."

Janessa settled back down, staring at the ceiling. "Well, you should."

Marik walked over to the table in the middle of his room, then strode back to Janessa, giving her another Aspirin and a glass of water. "Since you regurgitated the last one," he explained.

She took it again, staring at him all the while. "I had a strange dream last night," she finally said.

Marik was taken by surprise. The girl babbled on about the most random topics. "I'm not a psychiatrist to analyze that unbalanced mind of yours."

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, you were in it."

He grinned. "Really? Interesting. And what did I do in this dream of yours, little Jenna?"

"Eww. You're such a _boy_. I think I'm going to throw-up again."

"You insist on my not insulting you, yet you continue to affront me."

"Well, now we're even. But really, it is disgusting how you throw those sexual remarks into things."

He crossed his arms, glaring at her. "And why are they disgusting?" he almost growled.

"Well, because they're from you!" she laughed, as though that would explain everything.

Marik walked over to her, glaring daggers. "So, you find me disgusting?" he whispered.

Janessa blinked, then gulped. "Well, I mean, you're attractive I guess, but it's not like I'll ever be attracted _to _you. You hurt me too much. Remember?"

"You hurt me as well."

She sighed. "Not the same way."

He surprised her. "What would it take for you to forgive me?"

"What?!" she almost laughed again, then stopped herself. "Honestly, Marik, I didn't think you cared," she mocked.

Marik stared her down until Janessa looked away, her fingers twisting the bed sheets. "What if I do?" he challenged.

Janessa looked back at him. "What if you do what?"

He clenched his jaw. "Never mind. You said you had a strange dream about me?"

"Hmm, dropping the subject. Anyway, not about you. Well, maybe . . . You were in it though." Janessa realized she was feeling slightly better. Thank goodness for that Aspirin!

"Naked, one can only hope."

"See. There you go again! And no, definitely not naked," she said dryly.

"Then it's not worth my time. Unless, of course, you were the one that was undressed."

She laughed. "No, no one was undressed."

"A pity. Well, you can't stop me from thinking about it."

"Stop it!" she grinned, then threw a pillow at him.

He dodged it, smiling. "Hmm . . . Let's see. Now I'm picturing you without a shirt." He sidestepped another pillow. "Now without any pants."

Janessa got out of bed, and pulled on his arm. "Stop it." But for some odd reason, she found herself laughing. "I'm serious."

"Now, I'm reaching for your—" She took a pillow and struck him over the head and body, repeatedly. He then took a pillow, hitting her. And in no time, they had a full-fledged pillow fight.

Janessa had no idea why she was so friendly, playfully swatting her sworn enemy. She was even laughing, she realized, and tried to stop as she swiped his head, but couldn't help herself from letting out another giggle. Janessa realized Marik was enjoying himself as well, but that was probably because he was doing two of the favorite things he liked the most: Winning, and hitting women. She jumped on the bed to escape the flurry of feathered pillows spiraling her way, jumping slightly as she grabbed another pillow to hurl at Marik. He ducked, grabbed Janessa's ankles, and yanked her down onto her back.

She landed with a bounce, no longer laughing as Marik grabbed her wrists, placing her arms on either side of her head while he stared down at her. He wasn't laughing either. His eyes were piercing, gazing at her hungrily as he drew nearer to her lips. Janessa realized with a jolt that he was going to kiss her. No way was she going to let that happen, and she stopped it the only way that came to mind. She head butted him.

"Ow!" she cried, while he grunted. They both rubbed their foreheads, Marik glaring at her mistrustfully. Her previously forgotten headache rumbled back to life, pounding dully behind her eyes.

Janessa saw Marik's mouth move, about to give a scathing reply when his lips twitched, his cheeks darkening to a dull red. He averted his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. "I take it you didn't ask Chatha to bring you any . . . undergarments."

She jumped to her feet in horror, pulling the bottom of her dress down until the frayed edges lay against her calves. Janessa felt her cheeks burn with humiliation. "What did you see?" she almost sobbed.

Marik turned back to look at her. "Oh, nothing at all." He smiled. "Though, now we know that you are in fact a _natural_ redhead."

She felt like running, but instead turned around and walked quickly to her room. "You have no door," he called behind her.

"I do in the bathroom," she snapped back.

He sprinted toward her, grabbing her elbow. "I apologize if I embarrassed you."

She snorted, snatching her hand back. "So, you apologize for _that_, but not for threatening to rape me the other day?"

Marik rolled his eyes and sighed. "I only implied it. As though I would. You barely look female, especially with the way your hair is cut."

She flinched, as though he slapped her. And he might as well have. "That's your fault too."

He sneered. "Are we back to blaming everything on me, again?"

"And you're back to being an arrogant bastard!"

"Careful," he growled, once again grabbing her chin with his fingers. "You forget to whom you speak."

"Aww, don't enjoy being called a bastard now, do we? What, did Daddy hurt you that badly?" she asked, faked sympathy dripping from her words.

His fingers tightened on her face, his muscles tensing as though he would slap her again. Then he relaxed, though he was still alert, reminding Janessa of a tiger pacing in its cage, waiting for the chance to be released. "I hold your very life—your very freedom—in my grip, and you dare insult me?" She stilled somewhat, wanting to hit him. She grunted her teeth and muttered an apology.

"You don't sound very sincere," he ridiculed. "Get on your knees. Immediately!"

A high-pitched growl sounded from her throat as she slowly lowered herself to her knees, staring at him with hate filled eyes.

"Prostrate yourself before me. Now!"

Janessa lowered herself on her stomach, her fingers turning white as she balled them, her hands quivering with the need to throttle him. The floor was cold and grey beneath her, bits of rock scattered on the ground.

"Now you can apologize. Speak up! I'm waiting."

"I'm sorry," she grunted.

"Sorry what?"

"I'm sorry . . . Marik."

He nudged her head slightly with his foot.

"I'm sorry. _Master_."

"See, that wasn't so hard," he said, imitating her words from earlier.

She rose, still glaring at him, remembering his insult. "And how dare you say I'm not attractive?! You just tried to kiss me a few minutes ago."

It was his turn to flinch. "You're mistaken, girl."

"No, I'm not! If I wouldn't have head butted you, you definitely would have kissed me. And who knows what could have happened then."

He leered at her, his sandy hair framing his face. "Well, hopefully I would have claimed your maidenhead."

"What?! That sounds disgusting. Why do you have to talk in that way all the time? Call it for what it is. Sex! S-E-X! Sex."

He rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic."

She coughed in disbelief. "I'm dramatic?! Oh, that's so not true. Anyway, you do admit then that you like me."

"To care for someone and the desire for _sex_," he emphasized, "are two very different things. Besides, you're the only female present here at this time."

"So? I'm sure you could go above ground any time you wanted for that. Anyway," she snickered, "I bet you're still a virgin."

"And you're not?" he shot back.

She shrugged. "I'm not telling you that."

"Answer enough."

Janessa shrugged again.

They glared at each other, both coming to a standstill. Finally, Marik sighed. "All right. I should have apologized for making that remark. So, I'm sorry for implying I would rape you."

"And for kidnaping me, and enslaving me, and hitting me, and—"

Marik covered her mouth with his hand, so she licked the palm. "Very mature, Janessa," he replied sarcastically as he wiped his hand on his amethyst robes.

She smiled tightly.

"You'll accompany me to Al-Quseir."

"Why?" she questioned.

"So you can choose some undergarments, fool!"

"Hmph. You mean I'll go with Chatha?"

"Are you really this idiotic, or are you just playing? I said you'll go with me." He glared at her.

"Fine!" she yelled right back.

"Quite the little she-devil, aren't you?"

"Hardly. That's your department."

He tapped her head with two fingers. "Careful. And no, I'm inferring to your lack of care for your father. I did say he is your responsibility. To my knowledge, he's been in chains for close to five days with little nourishment and no chance to use the lavatory."

"What?! I was in a coma for two of those days. How could I possibly have taken care of him if I was under longer?"

Marik shrugged. "It's not my responsibility. You die, he dies. Simple as that."

She stormed out of his room and into the hallway, in search of Chatha. She peered into the computer room in vain, and headed toward the kitchen. No luck. On a whim she strode toward the Rare Hunters' recreational room and found him there, looking at a magazine. A very naughty magazine. She felt like scolding him. Was every guy a complete and utter pig?!

"Chatha," she whispered, and several other Rare Hunters raised their heads in annoyance, glaring with hate burning in their eyes. What did she do to them? "Chatha," she hissed, a little louder.

He looked up and jumped, the magazine flying out of his hands. He shuffled to her, hands clasped in front of him. "I no look at—"

"That's okay, Chatha. Do you know where my father is?"

He nodded.

"Can you take me there?"

He once again led her down deeper into the catacombs. The farther they went, the more the light seemed to disappear, absorbed into the murky shadows as it lingered around them. Finally, they stopped. The door was old and wooden, with bars covering the oval view hole. And it was surprisingly unlocked. There was no need to, Janessa realized as she peaked around the corner, for her father was literally chained to the farthest wall.

Janessa ducked back around the corner, breathing deeply. Just the sight of her father made her want to run. She was so sick and tired. She just wanted to sleep forever as she sagged against the wall, sliding down until she sat. Janessa didn't know why she was feeling this way. It was just as if everything was bundled into a tight ball inside, pushing and squeezing together as it suffocated her, drawing everything to its center as it filled, making her feel as though she would burst any second with a scream. She asked Chatha to feed her father, muttering an apology as she walked wearily back to Marik's room.

Marik was once again laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his arms folded across his chest. He looked at her as she entered, his hands uncurling to come behind his head has he rested on them. "Visited your father, then?"

"Nope," Janessa said simply, marching toward her room.

He raised an eyebrow and patted the mattress beside him. "Why not?"

She ignored his invitation to sit on the bed, instead crossing her arms and turned to look at him. "No reason, really," she said nonchalantly.

"Come here," he commanded.

Janessa sighed and sat down slowly on the edge of the mattress, her knees drawn against her chest as she faced Marik. "What?"

"You said earlier you had a dream?"

She shrugged. "Oh, that. Nothing really."

"We brushed the topic several times this morning, and now I admit I'm curious as to the subject matter."

"Why do you want to know now?"

"You said I was in it," Marik stated, ignoring her.

Janessa gave a long sigh. "Yeah."

He stared at her, waiting.

"Well, I guess it was one of those weird dreams people have when drunk. You were in it, holding me back from saving someone."

"From who? Your father?"

"No. It was a little kid. He was being tortured."

Marik blinked, intent on maintaining a straight face. It was just a coincidence she had a dream similar to his. "And how was this child tortured?"

"I-I couldn't really see. You were blocking me. But, he was chained on his stomach, and he was screaming, but it was muffled because they put a gag in his mouth. They were doing something with a knife, it was just, I just couldn't really see. I think they were cutting the kid's back. I mean, I probably had the dream because of _your_ back. You know how dreams are."

Marik was silent. He turned to look at the far wall, his fingers drumming against the sheets, creating a dull noise. Finally, he asked, "What did this child look like?"

Janessa was vaguely surprised at the interest in her dream, but at least he wasn't talking about sex like he did before. "He had blonde hair, dark skin. He—" she halted, blinking. "Wait a minute. He looked like you!" Was it only a dream, she wondered, or did the events in her dream actually happen? Was that how Marik received the scars on his back, or whatever the heck they were?

Marik sneered, turning back to face her. "And you just noticed that now? Perhaps you should refrain from consuming alcohol in the future. It seems to halt your already slow thought processes."

She ignored him. "So, then did that really happen to you as a kid? Is that how you got the marks on your back?" She suddenly snapped her fingers. "_That's_ why you hate your dad, isn't it?"

"So, you automatically believe that you had a dream involving events that occurred in the past?"

"Why not? Stranger things have happened to me in the past few weeks. Probably had something to do with that Millennium Rod of yours."

"It's interesting that you mention that."

Janessa raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Marik rose and rested on his knees. He could feel the material of the bed sheets beneath him, the blanket rubbing against his legs as he shifted. The girl was only a foot away, so he grabbed her arms and pulled her toward him. She was stiff and silent, glaring at him. He continued to grip her upper arms, almost unconsciously rubbing his thumbs slowly against her skin. "It seems as though my Millennium Rod is responsible for placing you in my dream."

_Does that mean Marik dreamed_ himself_ getting tortured as a child, _a_nd that I got sucked into _his_ dream? _Janessa thought.

"However," Marik continued, "I believe it has happened before."

"Before?" echoed Janessa.

He smiled slightly. "Have you had a dream—two dreams to be exact—that seemed real, and felt real?"

She could feel herself blushing painfully. _Oh my god!_ "N-no. I don't think so."

Marik's smile widened, as his thumbs increased the pace of their rotation on her skin. "Are you absolutely certain? No dreams filled to the brim with desire? Dreams of lust, of kissing, and stroking?"

"N-no," she repeated. She wanted to avert her gaze, but she continued to stare into his violet eyes. It was embarrassing enough having the dreams, but now that they both shared those dreams, participated in them, it gave way to a whole new level of shame. In some deep dark corner of her mind, Janessa supposed she had been attracted to him once, and for some reason reenacted that fleeting desire in her dreams. Now, however, Marik would think she wanted him, when the very thought of giving into him and boosting his already large ego and domineering personality made her sick. It would just reinforce the idea that everything he did to her was all right, and that hurting her was acceptable.

"Are you sure?" he replied hoarsely, his smile fading. "Are you sure nothing like this happened?"

Her stomach jumped as his right hand traveled over her clothed navel, and then headed lower. "I seem to recall doing this."

She sucked in a hurried breath, holding it, her earlier arguments seeming to evaporate as little shivers traveled across her body, bursting in her mind as ripples of delight. Didn't she deserve this? After being slapped and kicked, beaten and tortured, didn't she deserve something that felt good? Why should she care what Marik thought of this _encounter_? He was giving _her_ pleasure, not the other way around.

Marik's breath quickened with his pace, his other hand traveling to her left breast. His eyes shone with such a fevered desire that Janessa had to close hers. It sickened her. What was she doing? What was she letting him do?

"No! Stop it!" she pulled away and stood, running to the bathroom. She locked the door, sitting against it. Janessa was afraid he would come after her, but she heard no sound. She hugged her knees and realized she was crying. She wanted to scream, slam her fists against her chest, anything to erase the cold feeling of shame that whispered repeatedly in her ears of how filthy she was.

Janessa remembered the child Marik had once been, shackled and crying. Fleetingly, she was brutally glad he had been hurt so badly, and only wished he could be hurt in such a way again. She recalled his screams, his anguished pleas, and her hatred softened somewhat. He had been tortured by his own father. Well, her dad had hurt her to, and she didn't go off on a murderous rampage in an attempt to do whatever it was Marik was trying to do.

She calmed down somewhat and rubbed her eyes as she gave a little sniffle. She hadn't expected Marik to touch her there, and when he did it was such a shock, and it felt so _good_ that she just didn't care any more as long as the feeling continued. She told him to stop soon after, and that was what counted. _So stop feeling so bad about it,_ she scolded herself. They were both adults . . . kinda, so even if she did agree to have sex she still shouldn't feel bad about it. Janessa knew she would though, but there was no reason for her to feel bad now, she tried to convince herself. Her words couldn't completely cover the guilt and shame that she still felt, however, but she refused to dwell on it. _Plenty of time for that when I get out of here._

Janessa took a few deep breaths. She had to face him sometime, so she might as well get it over and done with. She opened the door slowly, and hesitatingly walked into her room. From there, she peaked around the doorframe into Marik's room. And there he was, his back to her, perched on the side of his bed. She stood there for the longest time, not knowing what to say or how to announce her presence. He must have known she was there, though, for suddenly he said, "It's obviously an embarrassment for you."

"No duh, Sherlock," she replied, then sighed. "It's just that, well yeah, it is embarrassing, and I wish it never would have happened, and that I never had to see you again. But that's not going to happen," her voice wobbled, "so I might as well just face you."

Marik was silent for a moment, his back still turned. "Are you ashamed?"

She stiffened. "Of what?"

He looked at her then, a sad smile highlighting his features. "Do you feel guilty of capitulating? Of giving in to me?"

Janessa scowled. "I didn't give into you!" she practically yelled.

"Exactly. So why are you ashamed of yourself?"

"I-I'm not," she managed to stutter.

"If you feel any emotion at all, it should be anger at me. And I do think you've become quite an expert at that."

"Try hate," she said coldly.

His smile widened. "Yes. Hate. In any case, before I begin to feel like my old self once more, I want to apologize. It happened so quickly that you had no chance to refuse before the fact, so you shouldn't blame yourself. The fault lies with me."

Janessa couldn't help but be surprised. She growled under her breath and kicked the wall, infuriated. "Oh god, why am I feeling sorry for you? I'm actually feeling sorry for you." She gave a self-defeating bark of laughter, raising a hand to her brow. "I can't believe it."

His eyes narrowed. "There's no need to pity me, little Jenna."

"Why?" she taunted. "I thought you would have enjoyed having me feel the least bit of compassion for you. Makes it easier to seduce me, see. That way, I'll feel like I'm healing all your pain while you play me for a fool."

Now he laughed. "You think sex heals?"

"Well, no. I was being sarcastic. I mean in romance novels, when the girl finds out a dark secret from a guy's troubled past, she believes that she can heal all his wounds with love and give herself completely to him."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, in all your delusions you have yet to realize this is real life, and not some cheap second-rate novel."

"Yes, I know that. That's why I said, 'in romance novels,' idiot."

He raised his other brow. "I give you an inch and you take the whole foot."

"What?"

He sighed. "I show you the least bit of decency, and you seem to think that allows you to converse with me in any way you wish."

"I did that before anyway."

"Not so boldly."

She shrugged. "You gonna make me grovel again?"

"Perhaps. It does sound rather tempting."

"Fine. Whatever. Sorry for calling you an idiot."

He _tsked_. "You don't sound very sincere, Janessa."

"Well," she said, her voice strained, "I'm not. You call me names all the time."

"It's my right as your master."

She twitched. "But not for long. You said you'll let me go soon."

"And I will. Just silence your mouth, girl."

"Fine. But speaking of masters and such, you said my father was my responsibility."

"Yes," Marik said slowly.

"Then does that mean I can choose to free him or not?"

Marik blinked, in deep thought. Janessa remained quiet while he contemplated the matter. Finally, he said, "if that's your wish."

"And can I go—"

"No, you cannot go with him."

She stomped her foot almost petulantly. "Well, what is he gonna tell my mom when he shows up without me?"

Marik growled softly under his breath. "For the last time, your family and their thoughts are none of my concern. If you're so worried about the issue, don't free him."

She stormed out of the room without another word, expecting to hear him bellow her name. There was no sound save her hurried footsteps, so she increased her pace down the long corridor in the direction of the room in which her father was kept. She seemed to arrive faster than when Chatha led the way, so that she passed the room without realizing it and had to backtrack.

And there it was. Janessa stood outside the door, breathing deeply. The door was dark brown, the wood splintered so severely she could almost hear it crack. Inside was her father. Her father. What was it, a week since she had last spoken to him? It seemed longer. She didn't want to see him, she realized. She didn't want to talk to him, or hear the voice that she had come to associate with disgust.

Finally, Janessa willed herself to open the door and walk slowly in. The smell hit her like a fist. It reminded her of a sewage spill as she gagged. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, light from the hallway barely filtering into the room. Jared was chained to the farthest wall, his wrists bound by metallic cuffs. He raised his head slowly, wearily, eyes shining dimly.

She didn't know what she expected her father to say, but it certainly was not what came out of his mouth. "About time you got here you dumb little bitch."

"D-Dad. It's me."

"I fucking know who you are. You left me here! Left me here while you were whoring around with Marik, nice and comfy while I was here suffering."

She flinched, somehow feeling that her father's words were true, but still . . . "Don't you _dare_ talk to me that way! You got us both into this mess!"

Her father growled, the chains clinking together as he tried to lunge at her, failing miserably as the shackles pulled him down. He laughed then, spit flying from his mouth. "I was supporting my family. I did what needed to be done. You! You, on the other hand, had to stick your nose into my business. And to think, the only reason Marik whipped me was because I stood up for you! But if you hadn't shown up, that's all I would have received: a few lashings, and then I'd be well on my way home, a free man."

She refused to listen to his words. She'd go over them later, but now she concentrated on her anger. She didn't want him to see he had hurt her. "Free? Free?! You wouldn't have been free. You would have still been a servant of Marik's, doing everything he says. If you wouldn't have stolen my card and sold it along with your soul to Marik, then this wouldn't have happened. Do you know what I've been through because of you?!"

"You left me here to starve!" he howled. "You left me here to sit in my fucking waste!"

"I didn't know you were my responsibility!" she screamed. Tears began to flow, and she wiped them angrily away. "I didn't know they weren't feeding you, or letting you use the bathroom."

"You expect me to believe that? And why'd ya come here now?" He smiled wickedly. "You fucked him, didn't you? Or did he rape you? Did you come here to cry to Daddy?" he sneered. "I hope it hurt."

Janessa held back a sob, her throat burning as she cried. "No, I came here to free you."

Jared remained silent, his face devoid of emotion.

"Believe me, if it wasn't for Mom and Kevin, I wouldn't. But right now, they are all alone, and they don't know the language or where anything is. They don't even have a car!" her voice wobbled. "I wish I could leave you here to rot, but I can't, because of them."

"Marik said I could go?"

"He said I could decide whether you do or not. Marik said I could go soon too. Until then, tell Mom I'm staying with Grandma. Oh no, she'll call her. Tell Mom I'm staying with a friend in Japan."

He nodded.

She was silent for a few moments. "When I do get out of here, I want you to leave. I want you to leave home and never talk to me or Kevin or Mom again."

He sneered. "That's not exactly your decision to make."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her voice strained to the point of breaking. "Don't think I don't remember what you did to me when I was a kid."

Jared stilled. "You don't remember anything."

She laughed disbelievingly. "I was your daughter. I was your little girl. How could you do that to me? Hurt me like that?"

He snorted. "Don't tell me you're still crying because of it. You should be over it by now. Believe me. I did you a favor. At least you're used to it now. Besides, it was your fault. Everything is your fault."

"If you don't leave, I'll tell Mom."

"Go ahead. Do you think she'll believe you? Do you think anyone will believe you?"

"Mom will."

"And so she might. The authorities won't. Your word against mine. But just because you have a problem with me, doesn't mean you should deprive Kevin of a father. How selfish can you get? Do you think I'll pay child support? You'll force your mother to work, take her away from Kevin."

There was a key on the wall next to the door. She took it, throwing it at her father. "Just go, you sick bastard."

She walked out quickly, shoulders shaking with tears as she hugged herself. Her stomach turned into dying animal, black and ugly, twisting and clawing as it decayed within her. She had never felt hate so strongly before that it caused her to shake, turned her mouth into ash as she howled through gritted teeth at her father.

Marik wasn't in his room, though she heard the water running in his bathroom. She ran to her bed, landing on the mattress with a dull thump. She screamed into her pillow, sitting up as she bashed her fists against the wall. Her hands hurt, a dull ache traveling up her arm. She welcomed the pain, though, as it distracted her momentarily. She felt like hitting her head against the wall, over and over again, until she knew nothing more. The dying animal inside clawed back into life, beating and tearing within her, causing her thoughts to race as her heartbeat increased, trying to rip its way out. She stood up an paced, her hands running over each other like agitated ferrets, over and over as she held back a scream.

Someone grabbed her from behind, and in panic she thought it was her father. "Janessa! What's wrong?" It was Marik, and he sounded worried. Janessa laughed. Oh great, she really must be acting crazy if even Marik was concerned. Was she having a nervous breakdown? She calmed herself and turned around.

She should have been embarrassed since he wore nothing but a white towel around his waist, but that seemed trivial now. Everything seemed trivial. "Nothing's wrong." She managed to smile. "I'm just feeling sick."

He looked as though he could see through her, and for a moment Janessa was afraid he could read her mind. "Did you free your father?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

She sniffled. "It's just not fair he gets to go and I can't."

Marik rolled his eyes and straightened. "Goodness girl, crying over something so simple. You will gain your freedom soon."

"Why not now?" she asked quietly.

"Your father was your responsibility and you decided to release him. You are mine, and that doesn't mean I have to free you just because you liberated Jared on a whim. I have a different schedule than you."

"Why though? Why do you keep me around?"

He stiffened. "My reasons are my own, little Jenna."

She glared at him. "You're not keeping me around until we have sex, are you?"

Marik held back a flinch. "Of course not," he sneered. "Just because of what transpired earlier does not mean I care enough about the carnal pleasures you might provide to keep you longer than necessary. My reasons are my own."

"Fine." She breathed in, her heart still hammering like a trapped bird trying to escape. She felt like running and screaming, pounding into walls as she ran. She just wanted to sleep, but knew she couldn't. Not in the state she was in. "Marik? Could I . . . Could I ask you for a favor?"

He raised an eyebrow, the beginning of a smile tugging at his lips. "Yes, my sweet little Jenna?"

"Your Millennium Rod. It controls the mind, right?"

Marik turned away, looking in the direction of his bathroom. Janessa realized Marik didn't have his Millennium Item. He must have left it in the restroom. "You just figured that out now?"

He turned and walked into his room, motioning for Janessa to follow him. They reached his bathroom, Janessa standing outside the doorway as Marik went in to retrieve the Millennium Rod, which was laying on the closed toilet. It was a nice bathroom, hot and wet from the recent shower, the mirror fogged with steam. Marik looked at her. "You can come in," he said dryly.

She did so hesitatingly, almost cringing as he demanded that she shut the door. "It's nice and warm," he explained at her concern. "Now, what is this _favor_ that you want?" He grabbed his robe from the floor, pulling it on over head.

"I, well, can you put people to sleep with that thing? Knock them out?"

After he was covered, he removed his towel, staring at her curiously all the while. "Yes, among other things." He pulled on his pants slowly, watching her, making sure not to reveal anything that would embarrass her further.

She hesitated. "Well, can you put me to sleep?"

"Why?"

She growled in frustration. "Because I can't sleep, and I really want to just go to sleep and forget everything for a while."

"What do you want to forget?"

"You," she said without thinking.

"Hmm. You've been acting very . . . well, how should I put this? Very peculiar since you came back from visiting with your father."

"Because it's not fair he gets to go and I don't. It's just very frustrating."

He stared at her, his eyes questioning her answer. "I don't believe you," he finally said.

"Why not? It's about time I start feeling a little bit selfish."

"If you don't tell me, I could always look into your mind to find the answers that I seek."

She flinched. "Fine. My Dad and I just had a little fight. He was mad that I left him there for so long."

He stared at her unblinkingly, causing her to fidget under his gaze. "I doubt the fight was little. Did he hurt you?"

She was surprised at his lack of sarcasm. "Not physically. He just called me names."

He pursed his lips. "I could punish him for you, if you so desire."

"For what? Calling me names? I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed and sleep it off."

"You said you can't sleep."

"I'll sleep if you knock me out."

Marik picked up the Millennium Item, staring into its golden eye. "If you wish it."

She straightened, ready.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to render you unconscious here. Get into your bed."

Her heart was pounding nervously as she walked into her room. She quickly brushed her teeth, and resolved to take a bath in the morning. Marik waited patiently, his thumb sliding over the slick gold surface of his Millennium Rod. Janessa realized she hadn't eaten anything that day, but the thought of food sickened her.

She climbed into bed slowly, the sheets cool at her touch. She snuggled into them, staring up at Marik as he walked to the bed. "In the morning we'll go to Al-Quseir," he said, standing over her. She had almost forgotten about that. Well, something to look forward to, she supposed. "Are you ready?" he then asked.

Janessa nodded. His fingers were warm as he stroked a strand of red hair away from her face, coming to rest on her cheek. His Millennium Item shone brightly as she stared into his eyes. They were the last things she saw before she was rendered unconscious, and for all purposes, asleep.


	16. Chapter XV: An Unexpected Arrival

Adelianna: Hey all! School finally ended, and now I can focus on writing and working instead of my classes. I hope all of you are having, or will have, a great Summer Vacation.

_---_

_Chapter Fifteen_

_An Unexpected Arrival_

_---_

She was asleep. Blankets were twisted around her, one of her arms resting across her chest. The other was above her head, tangled in the girl's short red hair. The girl. Janessa. It had been a very simple matter to use his Millennium Rod to invade her mind, producing a short burst of energy that would result in unconsciousness. However, the reason she had for requiring his help was still a conundrum to him.

Marik sat next to her on the bed and sighed, the mattress groaning under his weight. There was a black comb on the mahogany dresser next to the bed; he picked it up, staring at the wide teeth. He gently grasped a strand of her hair with his fingers, teasing the knots slowly out with the comb. It was smooth and soft as he twirled the hair around his forefinger, deeply regretting his action of cutting it short earlier. Not only because she still seemed to lament the loss of her hair, but he would have loved running his fingers through the long glistening strands.

Why did he keep her around? She appeared at peace in her sleep, but when she was conscious there seemed to be an ongoing battle between them, both sides hurting each other in a war of words, and sometimes physical violence. He had a certain fondness for her,

(_he loved her_)

yet that should have no weight regarding his decision to keep her around for a little while longer. She wasn't a valuable servant, nor slave, and he would step down as leader of the Rare Hunters before she ever joined their ranks. She was too weak and ineffectual. So then why did he keep her?

Marik sighed again, resting his head in the palm of his hands. He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he could not wait until the day he was no longer considered a teenager. The medical books he had read stated repeatedly of hormones and changes that could produce a very hectic life for a teenage boy, and unfortunately he was experiencing the effects. It had not started that way, but what he felt now for the girl could be considered sexual in nature.

It bothered him that his mind and body had been _programmed _to begin a transformation at a certain age; he did not mind the physical transformation in the least, but the way his brain began to visualize sex and his body's response to the erotic thoughts irked him. It reminded him of a worthless animal, programmed with instincts to perform the actions needed to continue its meager existence. He had been treated as an animal for most of his life, locked away to memorize and follow the rules set by his then _master,_ the Pharaoh, branded and scarred in hopes of the few cheap tricks learned would aid the former king in unlocking his memories.

He wasn't an animal. He wasn't commanded by instincts, but by the calculating and precise intellect the mind offered. And to have his brain controlled by a few time-released hormones that skewered his clear thinking was a nuisance. He would not be ruled by these chemicals, and to have already succumbed somewhat to their control angered him. Not that he didn't enjoy what the flesh had to offer, or could offer him. Just remembering Janessa beneath him, eyes closed and face flushed, quickened his breathing. When he did succumb to these carnal pleasures, it would be with a clear mind and a steady hand, not with uncontrollable emotions and hasty gratification. He would not be ruled by his body.

He felt slightly ashamed at causing Janessa unwanted guilt, letting his emotions cloud his thinking and lead to an embarrassing predicament. However, by pleasuring the girl he had been satisfying himself, and to have her cease contact was a very sore disappointment. Should she have reacted the way she had, running away to cry? They did not go very far at all, yet Marik did read that females were a very emotional gender, led by their feelings to blubber by the least amount of stress. He supposed it was true, and gave thanks to the gods that he was not born a woman. The agony that would have been, confined by monthly bleeding and ruled by emotions! Not to mention the physical weakness females possessed when compared to their male counterparts, and the pain associated with child birth.

He stretched his arms, yawning loudly. Janessa was right. He had yet to do the deed with any woman. When—if—he made love to Janessa, which was something he did desire, he would be in control of the situation and of his body . . . and hers. As a child, he had been raised in ignorance. Now as a young man, ignorance was something he detested. When he encountered a subject that he lacked knowledge in, he would study and memorize the facts meticulously. Therefore, he had perused some accounts regarding the act and nature of sex. It was common for males to lose control of their bodies their first time and become, for lack of a better word, limp. It also seemed that the female's pleasure depended on her partner. When Marik finally performed the deed, he would not be accused of being an uncaring lover. He would keep his mind in control during the act, and pleasure her body as much as he could.

Marik frowned slightly. Janessa had seemed very agitated and distressed when she had returned from freeing her father. He wasn't surprised in the least, however, at the reaction of his former slave Jared. He handpicked his Rare Hunters, searching for the same quality in each. Using his Millennium Rod, he could pinpoint what lay deep in the minds of his followers. Each exhibited greed, a desire to gain the most with the least amount of work; smart enough to listen but too stupid and cowardly to do much else. _They_ were like animals. Casting the blame about and lashing out at the borderline degree of uncomfortableness. Some, like Jared, covered their true nature with a genial sort of personality, a mask if you will, and could stand out as caring and decent individuals, until something distressing occurs that releases their inner character. Which was why, Marik supposed, Janessa and her father had such an odd relationship. Jared was an attentive father until he became unemployed, which brought forth his animal nature and most likely caused hell for his family until he found Marik and became a Rare Hunter, his troubles alleviated for the moment.

It must have been hard on Janessa, facing a stranger she thought was her father, and then have him switch back into his worn mask and pretend everything was fine lest she attract punishment from both of her parents. Which was why Marik rendered Janessa unconscious so willingly, expressing not one snide remark. She had just faced the true nature of her father, _and_, more importantly, she had come to him and asked him for a favor. If Jared was an animal, then Janessa was a kit, and she needed to learn the basics of all animal behavior. You do what the master says, and you will be rewarded. She came nicely to him and asked, and he gave her what she wanted. Soon she will learn that a calm, submissive behavior was the best approach, and in time become the meek little kitten she actually was, sliding into _her_ worn mask.

Marik smiled. He pushed Janessa over, and laid down beside her. He drew the thin blanket over them both, and held Janessa close. The girl fit nicely into the curve of his body. He breathed deeply, trying to catch her scent, but all he smelled was the mustiness of the sheets. He really needed to replace them. He could do that tomorrow. But for now, he was content and warm, and was soon asleep himself.

---

He was asleep next to her, his arm draped across her shoulder. She should be upset, but for now she needed the comfort, even if it was unintentional. Besides, he was so warm and the room so cold that she welcomed his body heat. She turned her face away, though, since his breath was a bit sour.

Janessa had awoken with a clear head but a troubled heart, at first not knowing why she was feeling overwhelmed until the events from the day before rushed back to the forefront of her thoughts. Sometime during her sleep while her dreams provided confusing scenarios, she had decided to go forward in life one day at a time, not to worry but to _live_. Sure, her father had sexually molested her, and sure, she would have to face him again and tell her mother, and sure her family would be ripped apart once again, but she'll face that when she came to that point, and no time sooner. She had enough to deal with presently, anyway. Perhaps it was for the best if she stayed with Marik permanently, her family moving on without her?

She shook her head. Sometime, in the face of her father's vicious assault on her spirit, she had come to the realization that Marik was just like her father, or that her father was just like Marik. Either way, she was sick of them both. She knew her father was abused as a child, as Marik was abused, and now that her father had grown into a man he abused his daughter, as Marik abused everyone around him.

Well . . . Perhaps they weren't that much alike, Janessa grudgingly admitted after a few seconds of thought. Her father sexually abused her, while Marik physically hurt her and others. Her father denied and cast the blame elsewhere while Marik accepted it, to a point anyway. Jared was a _father_, her father, and should know better, while Marik was still a teenager and virtually a stranger to her. Still, no matter how she looked at it, sometimes there wasn't a reason but only excuses for the way people act.

After _it_ had happened, when Janessa was twelve years old, she had tried to forget it ever occurred, tried to squeeze and mold it into something smaller than it actually was, something acceptable. The fights between her parents increased, her mother always taking Jared's side and exploding at Janessa whenever she was disrespectful to her father until it all boiled down to a standstill where neither side barely interactive with the other, until her father found some odd work here and there, and suddenly became like the father she had known before he lost his job. After that, she was expected to communicate and be respectful, and so she was, both of them creating a shaky foundation on which to build a new relationship with no mention that _it_ had ever occuried, buried deep and thought to be forgotten. She had even convinced herself that it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be, that the shadow that blanketed her world was nothing but her imagination and that she shouldn't feel bad anymore. And because she refused to think of it, she began to love and care for her dad again, going so far as to try and save him from the Rare Hunters until her encounters with Marik, and her father's explosive rage, brought it out into the open again.

Janessa sighed. She was so over it. So over the hurt and pain and rage that she just wanted to bundle it all up and throw it away, never to feel bad again. She closed her eyes, a single tear escaping her lashes and flowing a lonely trek down her cheek. She just wished she knew how.

She then heard Marik rustle next to her, and she quickly wiped her face on the thin pillow beneath her. "You're awake?" he breathed, yawning loudly.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Good. Then let's get ready and go."

"To Al-Quseir?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, to the moon," he answered sarcastically. "Of course to Al-Quseir."

"Fine. Whatever. You don't need to get all snippy with me," she muttered, getting up.

Marik smiled. "Let's just say I'm not a morning person and drop this would-be argument. I'm not in the mood."

"Well, I'm never in the mood."

"I've noticed you're never _in_ the mood," he said snidely, hinting at a deeper meaning. Janessa ignored him and headed to the bathroom. She peed, took a quick shower, and, to make herself feel better, applied some makeup to her waning looks. She put on a clean white dress, a dozen identical dresses hanging in the nearby closet. Her hair was already dry, and she combed it quickly as the ends of her red locks curled slightly inward. She stared at herself in the mirror, turning here and there to look at herself at different angles. Perhaps a little length, and a curling rod, and her new haircut wouldn't look that bad. She could add bangs, maybe a few layers to frame her face, get some highlights. She nodded to herself and smiled. _See_, she mentally told herself,_ things are starting to look up._

Marik was ready and waiting for her, sitting on his bed and rubbing his thumb over his Millennium Rod. He wore a powder blue shirt with a little pocket in front, and some snug black jeans and black shoes. Which reminded her. . . "I don't have any shoes. Also, where is my backpack and deck?"

He looked up, and then looked at her bare feet. "You're backpack is in your former room. Your deck, if you can call a bunch of pitiful cards a deck, is also in your former room. As for your shoes, it's common for the inhabitants of the city to visit establishments with no footwear."

"Is it, with snakes and scorpions scuttling about?"

Marik grinned, his nose crinkling slightly. "You seem more intelligent today. No doubt it's from me using my Millennium Rod on you. Perhaps it transferred some well needed brain cells to you."

"Really? That's probably it, then, because you seem dumber today," she said, making sure her tone was light lest he confuse her banter for an insult.

He continued grinning. "Touché. You'll get shoes once we get into the city."

Marik led the way, heading out the door and down the twisting corridors of his underground kingdom. Janessa followed him, jogging slightly to keep up with his long legs. They soon reached a small hangar, filled with a few cars and motorcycles. Janessa was expecting him to stop at his red motorbike, but he kept walking until he reached a small white car. With a short beep, Marik unlocked the doors, and Janessa slid into the passenger seat, smelling the leather and reveling in the airy interior. No hot wind on her face today. She buckled herself, her spirits rising slightly at the familiar and reassuring _click _of the seatbelt.

Soon they were well on their way, the full blast of the air-conditioner and the loud roar of the engine filling the silence as Marik turned on the highway, a shrill horn greeting them as the driver behind them had to abruptly cut down his speed.

Janessa rolled down her window to get a better view of the sea, but then wished she hadn't. The air was thick and sticky, the burning sun shining down upon Egypt with a vengeance, creating heat so intense that Janessa was sure it drenched many in sweat. The sky was a clear shade of blue, the immense sapphire sea by the secluded city sparkling gorgeously in the light, a tremendous white beach bowing at its feet. Sand surrounded the highway, covering the landscape in beige as reddish brown mountain ranges stood sturdily by the water.

Buildings were spread far apart. Gradually the gap between them closed as Marik and Janessa neared the city. She saw harbors built by the Red Sea in the distance, boats blotting the clear mirror of water, various sizes and colors floating gracefully on the surface. They passed a white sign, as they did the first time they entered the city a week back, black Arabic letters adorning the surface which Janessa imagined spelled, _You Are Now Entering Al-Quseir_. As they entered the city, the cement street slowly transformed into dirt, narrowing as colorful bazaars began to litter the side of the road. Marik came to a stop soon after, creating his own parking spot next to a ramshackle building.

Janessa blinked as she got out of the car, taking in her surroundings. The chatter of conversations in different languages filled her ears. Dozens of Bazaars were set on the side of the street, selling various items to the passerby. The establishments along the dirt road were mostly colored white, made up of hotels and restaurants. Most of the bustling people in the city wore white turbans and beige robes, faces illuminated by the burning sun that shone brightly down upon Al-Quseir, slowly baking the city as though it were a meal heating in an oven. Janessa pictured the sides of a hotdog bursting from the heat, and could almost imagine the city roasting as one, rupturing as the inhabitants scrambled to leave the burning hot city.

"Well, let's get going," Marik said as he got out of the car and slammed his door shut, the beep of the car beckoning them goodbye. He grabbed her elbow gently, and to her surprise, lifted her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, though she already knew the answer. She readjusted her position and clasped her hands together around Marik's neck.

He looked down at her and arched an eyebrow. "You have no shoes, remember?" With that said, he walked down a side street, around some clothing lines, and over a puddle of water. At the end of their rather short journey, Janessa couldn't help but giggle. They were back at the department store that Marik took her to on her first day in Egypt. He had bought that beautiful dress for her there. What was it called again?

"The El Horriyya," Marik announced quietly, as though in answer to her silent question.

With Janessa still in his arms, Marik stepped over the threshold in (what seemed to her) a cruel parody of a husband carrying his new bride into their home. The air-conditioning gently breathed a sigh over her face as Marik placed her on the tiled floor. The walls were glistening white, Egyptian gods and hieroglyphics drawn with a steady hand on the surface, most likely to please their tourist patrons than from any deep held faith. Few shoppers were present, rifling through robes and dresses, coat hangers chiming together to create an undertone to the lone female vocalist singing an Arabic melody over the radio.

Janessa instinctively wandered to the aisle in which she found the dress Marik had purchased for her a week back, and began feeling the texture of the clothes, then placing them against her and peering in the full-length mirror hung on the wall.

"You're really becoming a detriment to my pocketbook," she heard Marik say behind her.

"I'm just looking," Janessa replied, putting the dress back on the hook.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and then wandered around the store in search of shoes. She found a pair that was beige, flat and snug fitting. Next on her mental agenda were undergarments. There wasn't a lot of lingerie to choose from, and most likely the store only had the scarce selection for their female tourists, but she managed to find enough to suit her needs. Janessa found Marik waiting for her by the register, a white bag in hand. She had a feeling she knew what was in the shopping bag, but didn't ask him as he paid for her shoes and underwear. Perhaps he had just bought something for himself, and not the dress she was looking at earlier? Alas, no such luck.

"I think it'll fit you nicely," he said, handing the bag to her.

She changed in the restroom, which, unlike the store, was unclean and filthy. Janessa hurried out of the bathroom as fast as possible, only then admiring the dress. Twinging, she realized it _wasn't_ the dress she had tried on earlier, which meant Marik specifically bought the garment for her. It had a light green texture to it, dark green threads woven along the sides in intricate patterns. The sleeves were tied in an elaborate knot at the top of her shoulders, splitting into two parts on either side of her arm. A knotted belt cinched her waist, the dress flaring outward beneath the belt.

"It's, uh, pretty, Marik." She refused to say thank you.

"You're welcome," he said anyway.

It seemed to be a day of reminiscing. Janessa expected Marik to drive back to his _evil dark lair_, as Janessa now called it. Instead, they arrived at the Abou Shakra, again the restaurant Marik at took Janessa on her first day in Egypt.

"You just like repeating the past," she stated as they both got out of the car. "Hoping this day will end differently than the last time we were here?"

"No," Marik said slowly, as though speaking to a young child. "This is my favorite restaurant."

"How often do you come here?" she asked as they walked through the revolving doors.

Marik shrugged. "Enough."

They were seated immediately. Janessa didn't know if it was because Marik used his Millennium Item, or because they had room enough for two. She supposed it didn't really matter. They were served by a male in his late forties, reminding Janessa very much of a skunk as white patches streaked through his otherwise black hair. She tried to remember the waitress from last time. Was it Nani, or Nini? No, that couldn't be right. Was it only a week ago? Seemed like a lifetime.

The restaurant wasn't very large, though with the fake plants and matching yellow tablecloths, it was rather homely. Small flowers of various shapes made up the wallpaper, the beige tile floors showing dirty footprints. The dining tables were spread out, fans revolving slowly overhead as scents of food wafted throughout the eatery. The kitchen was in plain sight, revealing metal cabinets and huge stoves. The buzz of conversations in foreign dialects filled Janessa's ears, as the aroma of various meals occupied the air, made cool by the fans overhead as she fiddled with the edge of the yellow tablecloth, perusing the menu.

She decided to have the Lamb Moza with French Fries, complete with a regular Coke. Marik, on the other hand, ordered Koshari with Lentils, Rice, and a glass of ice water. She glared at him, feeling a bit guilty at ordering grease and sugar while he seemed to want to eat a low-fat and healthy meal. As her stomach growled, however, she was reminded that she had nothing to eat the day before, which eased her conscience considerably.

For several minutes neither of them spoke a word. The sun seemed to hang low in the sky, so Janessa asked Marik for the time. "6 o'clock! Already?"

"That's what I said, Jenna."

"We must have slept in late," she observed.

Marik shrugged, and began playing with the ice in his water. He looked so cute doing it, like a little child that Janessa couldn't help but smile at him. "You know, we're pretty much opposites of each other," she said to fill the silence. "You're tall, I'm not. You're dark, I'm not. You have light blonde hair, while I have dark red hair."

"Hmm. Scintillating conversation. I'm smart, you're not. I'm important, you're not. I'm strong, and you, little Jenna, are incredibly weak."

She rolled her eyes and decided not to respond. She glanced out the window, watching darkly tanned pedestrians in long flowing robes mill about, and the occasional tourist snap a few pictures of the surrounding area. Beggars remained close to the walls, following every move with the diligence of a dog hoping for table scraps.

Janessa eyed a couple across the room. They were tourists and were sitting close with arms around each other, kissing in between bites of the food they fed to each other. She imagined momentarily that Marik was just a young man she had met that fancied her enough to take her out on a date. They would eat and laugh, joking about every day normal things. Then he would bring her home, and perhaps give her a quick kiss before driving off, promising to call her the very next day. As she tried to stifle a sigh of regret, she briefly wondered why she did this to herself. Things were as they were. No use imagining something that would never happen.

"What's wrong now?" Marik asked, casually glancing over at her.

Janessa became rather annoyed with him. Could he feel her emotions as well as take control of her mind? She shrugged, sipping on her coke. "The food should be here by now."

"Don't try to change the subject. What could possibly have upset you during the last few minutes?" Females were such an emotional gender, Marik thought with a sneer.

"Nothing, it's just that, oh, nothing." She took a few deep breaths. "I was just looking at that couple over there and how they seem to be so in love with each other, and how I wish that you could just be someone else, like someone I just met that was nice and that I could talk to, or something." Now that she said it out loud, she realized how stupid she sounded.

Marik sighed deeply, then stood up and sat next to her, putting one arm across her shoulder. Janessa stiffened. "I didn't mean that I wanted it to be that way between us."

He leaned close, softly breathing into her ear. "Janessa?"

"Yes?" she asked slowly, shivering slightly.

"Make sure you don't spill coke on your dress like last time."

She shrugged him off. "Stupid jerk."

Marik just laughed. "Well, we could start dating if that is your wish."

"No," she said quickly, glancing out the window again.

"Why ever not?"

She thought about it. "You hurt me, you hurt my family, you imprisoned me, and, well, yeah, now that I think about it again, you _are_ too much like my father."

He laughed again. "Like Jared? I'm nothing like that disgusting pig."

She sipped her drink, then said, "Yeah, you're right. My Dad never killed anyone before."

Marik growled. Contrary to what she might believe, Marik had never directly killed anyone either. Janessa concluded that Marik had killed Gibbs, and Marik never corrected her, assuming that she would cooperate better if she thought him capable of killing. Which he was, but Gibbs, for the moment, was rotting in jail for murder, turning himself in to the surprise of the local police.

"I have reason to kill," he said finally.

"What, because you had a bad childhood?"

"In order to free my clan and receive what is rightfully mine, then yes, I will kill."

"Well, I didn't have a nice childhood either, and I'm still oppressed by someone, and I don't contemplate killing him."

"Why? What could possibly have happened for you to consider your childhood horrible?" he asked, making sure scorn was present in his tone, though he used his Millennium Item to persuade her to loosen her tongue.

She was silent for a few minutes, looking at her half filled glass of soda. Finally, she said, "I was. . . sexually molested, for one thing." _Why did she just tell him that?_

"Really?" he drawled. "And?"

"You're such a jerk!" She spat.

Marik rolled his eyes, dramatically wiping his cheek as though to clean spittle off his face. Then his facade collapsed, and he seemed younger as he gazed curiously at her. "I'm sorry you were raped."

"I'm sorry you were raped of your free will," she replied. "And that you now rape others of their free will," she said a moment later.

Marik chose to ignore her. "Look," he said after a while. "Let's forgot everything bad we just said, and focus on the positive. You seem to want a romance, a date, so why don't we have one." He held up a hand to silence Janessa. "After we eat dinner, we can go to this oasis I know of. The water should be warm, and we can swim there for a while, and then perhaps have a picnic under the moonlight. Sound fun?"

Janessa blushed slightly. That did sound tempting. She had to think it through, though. If she wasn't careful, something might happen at the oasis, especially if they were swimming together. She considered him, almost with fresh eyes. Perhaps it was Stockholm syndrome, but she was beginning to grow a certain _fondness_ for him. She had been with him for a week, and there were no masks, no mock personalities put on display for the other. They had been real with each other, confessed traumas to each other, and maybe it was seeing that couple and realizing she had never been in a relationship that made her long for one. It even helped that Marik knew what happened to her when she was younger, and that he still desired her. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't pity her, or pretend as though it was such a big deal. She was past what happened to her, wasn't she?

The waiter came then with their food, placing the dishes in front of them. He departed with a well rehearsed Arabic phrase, Marik responding likewise. He began digging into his food immediately, barely chewing as he ate heartily. Janessa just picked at hers. "So, how many languages do you know?" she asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"I know Ancient Egyptian, Arabic, Japanese, English, and some Chinese."

"Wow! That's a lot," she said, forcefully bringing life to her words.

"I told you Jenna, that as I child all I could do for entertainment was study."

"Still, knowing so many languages so well is impressive."

Marik shrugged. "It was our duty to learn. We never knew in what country the Pharaoh's host would appear in."

"Pharaoh?"

Marik hesitated, no doubt thinking he had said too much. "Yes."

"What Pharaoh?"

Marik said nothing, so Janessa tried another question. "So, you have a Millennium Item, as does your sister. Are there any more?"

After he took a few bites of his vegetables, Marik responded again with a simple, "Yes."

"How many?"

"Quite a few."

"So, is that what you want? You want to have all the Millennium Items?"

He shook his head. "No, just one."

"Which one?" she pressed.

He ignored her, and instead asked, "Do you know what the reversed pyramid represents? Darkness. That's what we had to sacrifice ourselves for. Darkness."

"Are you talking about the marks on your back?"

Marik ignored her and took a bite of her french fries.

"So I take it you hate this Pharaoh?"

He glared at her. "We slaved under him for thousands of years!"

"Then how do you know he's here now to have you take revenge on? He might not come for another thousand years."

Marik took another bite of her food. "We have a book of prophecies, and it predicts that the Pharaoh's spirit will come out of the darkness very soon, if he hasn't already."

"And I'm sure prophecies have never been misinterpreted," she muttered, and began eating. Since he mentioned an upside down pyramid, and Yugi just happened to have a Millennium Item shaped as such, that must be what Marik was after. That, and all of the God cards. But Yugi, some kind of Pharaoh? Laughable at best. He was such a sweet, quiet boy. But then . . . Sometimes he would change. It's as though when danger approached, he drew on the strength of his enemies and transformed himself into someone strong and confident, ready to protect and defend his friends. Well, maybe it wasn't such a great leap to think he might be some kind of King. Whatever the case, she had to contact him somehow and warn him about Marik.

In the meantime, she continued eating.

---

Bakura stared out at the desert, eyes closed as the hot wind slapped his face, sprays of dust trying to wriggle its way down his throat. The beige sands surrounding the hotel matched Bakura's ecru pants, contrasting greatly with his ghost white face. His chocolate eyes, cold and calculating, surveyed the streets from his vantage point on the balcony, his thick white hair scattered in clumps around his chiseled face.

He felt the pull of his Millennium Ring and growled in annoyance. That fool of a ghost Shadi was searching for him, considering him a lying, thieving bastard who would stop at nothing to steal yet another Millennium Item.

He smiled, a cruel little smile. Shadi was right, yet Bakura had no desire to die again. If that Tomb Keeper was a mere mortal it would be a simple matter to kill him. However, as he had already killed the turbaned freak, and he was still walking among the land of the living, it wasn't a simple task to avoid or kill him. . . again. What was worse, he did not know how many Items Shadi possessed, and with him only possessing the Millennium Ring, odds were that even with all his skill and power, Shadi would only draw strength from his other items and have Anubis drag Bakura kicking and screaming to the underworld.

Therefore, he had refrained from using his Ring too often, lest Shadi sense it. He felt pulled in three different directions, however, and concluded there were three individuals (not including himself) possessing Millennium Items in Egypt. Unfortunately, his Ring couldn't tell him who owned the items, and if he followed the trail for too long, it would either end at Shadi's turbaned ass, or his continued use of his item would draw Shadi to him. Either way, he would be knee high in camel shit, as the old saying went.

He was a patient thief, however, biding his time, letting his host have control until it was time to act. Then, a week after he had landed in Egypt (after that accursed trip on that damned mortal flying contraption) he felt it. A Millennium Item was close. So very close that Bakura could taste its power. He licked his lips, wishing momentarily he tasted blood. No matter. Before long, he would either have killed or be killed. The sheer luminous power of that thought, of either impending doom or murder, filled him with such excitement, such vividness, such ferocity. The amount of degree of pure sensation that it provided in itself caused him to laugh, his body tense with exhilaration.

Soon. Very soon.

---

Marik was using the restroom when it happened. Janessa felt a touch on her shoulder and flinched. She looked up, expecting the waiter, but instead gasped quite loudly. "B-Bakura?!"

"Hello Janessa," the boy said, his British accent strong and charming.

"W-What are you doing here?" His Millennium Item was gleaming brightly, linked to a simple brown rope. For a brief moment, Janessa felt a pull, a still whisper tickling at the edges of consciousness, hiding just out of sight. Then it was gone. She shook her head, still in shock at seeing her old classmate. "It's not safe for you to be here now."

"Why ever not?" he asked, his doe brown eyes wide and brimming with innocence.

"I-I can't explain." She stood up and grabbed his arm, as though to transfer her urgency with touch. "You're in danger, and so is Yugi. Someone wants his Millennium Item. I can't explain now," she repeated. "I don't have enough time. He'll be back any moment."

"Who wants to cause me harm?" There was a dark glint in Bakura's eyes, his voice hiding a barely audible growl.

"Marik. Marik Ishtar. He has a Millennium Item too. He uses it to control minds. If he sees you he'll control yours. You need to leave."

Bakura laughed. "I doubt he'll be able to cause me harm."

Janessa looked around hurriedly, expecting to see Marik at any moment. "Look, just go into the women's restroom. I'll be there in a minute, and then I'll explain everything to you. Just go." She gave him a small push for good measure in the direction of the bathroom.

His eyes narrowed into slits, but then he blinked and smiled. "Alright. I'll see you there in a minute." Janessa thought she heard him mutter _"or else,_" but concluded she must have been mistaken. Her nerves were so frazzled. She watched him walk through the doors, drumming her fingers on the tablecloth as she waited for Marik. He came out a few seconds later, frowning as he sat down. Before he had time to say anything, though, Janessa announced that _she_ had to use to the restroom, and quickly went before he got a word in edgewise.

Bakura was leaning against the tile wall, arms crossed and frowning at her. As rapidly as she could, she gave him a very condensed version of what had occurred the past week. A woman entered during her speech, but Bakura assured her the woman only spoke Arabic, so Janessa continued in Japanese. At the end of her tale, she felt drained, and waited for what Bakura would say.

"Do you actually think he'll give you freedom?" Bakura asked in short, clipped words.

Janessa hesitated. "He said he would."

Bakura snorted. "He's dangling a carrot in front of you as though you were a dumb, stupid horse, in order for you to shut-up and do what he wants." His voice grew harsher with every word spoken.

Janessa looked down, looking at the dirty floor through her eyelashes. "I know."

"So, then, he doesn't have his deck with him?"

"Er, no, I don't think so. Why?"

Bakura smiled. "And he has a holographic simulator in his lair?"

"Yeah." Janessa was confused. Why did he want to know?

The boy chuckled. "This will be even more entertaining than I first thought."

"How so?"

"Why, my dear girl, I'll follow you and then confront your Marik and win his Millennium Item from him using his own holographic device. It'll very much be like a real shadow game. I can hardly wait." He dipped his head forward, his bangs covering his eyes as he laughed.

"Bakura, no!" She touched his arm, wanting him to understand. "If he wins he'll kill you!"

He recoiled from her touch, arm raised as though he would strike her. Then, he laughed. "How nice of you to sound so worried." He continued to chuckle, his milky white hair beginning to raise up slightly. He lifted his head, his eyes suddenly appearing darker and harsher.

Janessa began to shake. She felt as though she were on a piano, the keys strumming dark ominous notes as she fell through the cracks in the tonalities, her stomach rushing to her throat as her world crashed about her. Something was terribly wrong. This wasn't Bakura.

"Right," she said shakily, trying to laugh. "I should go now, or else he'll come looking for me."

Bakura suddenly lunged toward her and growled, and Janessa couldn't help but give a short scream. Then the man halted, chuckling throatily as Janessa stumbled backwards, out the door and back to Marik. Oh, what had she gotten herself into? Things just would not look up.

As she looked around, Janessa realized with a shock that night had fallen across the city like a curtain, the darkness transforming the windows along the walls into reflective glass. As she reached Marik's table, she also realized with a shock that the woman who entered the bathroom had been in there the entire time Bakura and she had been talking. One look at Marik's face as she sat down made her realize just why the woman had stayed in there for so long, and just who had been listening. She quickly went through the earlier events, trying to remember if she had said anything that could compromise Yugi. No, she had said nothing about him in the bathroom, which was the only bright thread in a tangle of dark webs she was caught in.

Marik stood, his face so still it could have been carved from stone. He grabbed Janessa's arm viciously and yanked her to her feet. She stumbled and fell, but Marik dragged her through the restaurant anyway. She managed to pick herself up as they walked into the street. "Marik," she began, but was cut off as he threw her at the car. She barely had time to bring her hands up before she banged against it. "Marik," she tried again, then stopped at the look in his eyes. For the very first time, she was afraid, really afraid that he would kill her.

"Get in the car," he said quietly. Too quietly.

An eerie silence descended, as though she was suddenly trapped in the eye of a furious hurricane. And just like the temporary circle of safety, Janessa felt that one wrong move, one wrong word, would close in the walls of her world and result in her death. She got into the car slowly, quietly, as Marik banged the car door shut, managing to get her foot in just in time. She began to shake, and she just knew she would die that very night. She was going to die. She began to cry, tears sliding smoothly down her cheeks. Marik got in then, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He just sat there, staring into the darkness, looking at everything and nothing in particular. He was scaring her. He then began driving, recklessly speeding around corners, a cloud of dust rising in their wake. She grabbed at her armrest, eyes closed as her stomach flipped inside of her.

How could everything have gone to hell so quickly? She and Marik had actually been communicating, working past some of their troubles. She had begun to think that he would release her that very day, and now. . . and now he was going to kill her.

The moon was a sliver in the sky, the Red Sea spread out below it, opening herself up to the reaching rays of pale ghostly light. Janessa closed her eyes, trying desperately to escape into the fantasy world she had created as a child. She imagined slipping into the inky darkness of the sea as the night created a bubble over the world, leaching color, replacing it with dark gray as though a fire had burned in the sky, sprinkling ash upon the earth. Before her bowed the ocean, the smooth surface transformed into glass, reflecting the stars as though the moon beckoned diamonds to rise as well as the tide to the surface. She opened her eyes, hating herself for trying to escape this madness, and scared because she couldn't imagine herself out. She felt as though she were a glass ball dropped down a flight of stairs, bouncing and cracking until finally she landed on the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

Janessa began crying harder as Marik pulled to the side of the road and stopped, again just staring out into the darkness. The moment the car had stopped she sensed a change from the man she had previously known thus far. He was in a different mood from any that had previously possessed him, although the precise difference was so subtle that she was not able to pinpoint it even if she wanted to. She knew she must not speak first. They were at a strange crossroads where words might not mean what they meant before, where the most innocent statement might be an incitement to violence.

"Who was that?" Marik finally spoke out into the silence, his words monotone and cold.

The instant she was about to speak, her throat closed. Her mouth felt as dry as the desert around them, her tongue hot and heavy. "He—" she began coughing. As Marik narrowed his eyes, she tried again. "He's a classmate of mine from my old school." Her words were shaky and hurried, very high pitched, as though she were a violin string about to break under the tension.

"And you never thought to mention him to me? Him and his Millennium Item?" He said, using the same deathly still voice.

"I didn't know he had a Millennium Item. I've never seen it before."

Just as suddenly as he stopped, Marik shifted the gear into reverse, grounding the pedal down as they squealed backwards, Janessa thrown forward from her seat. From there they stayed in an uneasy silence, yet it was different from before. Whatever Marik had intended to do when he had stopped

_(Kill Her)_

he had decided against it, and was now returning to his home, and her prison.

Her heart sunk as Marik came to a stop, the headlights coming to rest on one of the statues seemingly standing guard to the entrance of the underground catacomb. Then there was darkness, and the faint red afterimage burning in front of her eyes as Marik turned off the high beams.

The night was bitter cold, the wind throwing sheets of sand against her. The moon shone milky white above her. The air itself had a crisp clear scent, a dusty and earthy smell. Janessa stumbled after Marik, hugging herself tight as he strode purposefully toward his lair. She kept following him through the narrow hallway, the torches flickering violently as he strode past. It felt like an eternity before Marik passed through the doorway of his room. The world in front of her began to elongate as a loud sound rushed against her ears. Everything inside of her was telling her to turn around and run, yet she could no more do that than she could fly.

Marik was standing in the center of the room, his back to her. He stared intently at the far wall, not acknowledging her presence in the least. Yet Janessa knew that he sensed her, knew that she was there, by the way his body screamed at her, his shoulders tightening as his fists shook against his thighs. He emanated rage as his mind shrieked an echo of betrayal within hers.

He turned around then, walking quickly to her and slapping her violently across the face. Janessa fell, curling into a fetal position as soon as she hit the cold floor. She felt his fingers dig into her hair as he dragged her to her feet. He shook her hard and then pushed her against the stone wall. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" he growled.

He then began talking in rushed Egyptian, and only after she blinked a few times she saw that he was conversing with a dark robed Rare Hunter. What was his name? Rishid? The man bowed, falling to his knees as Marik turned back to her. His Millennium Rod was shaking hard in his trembling hands.

"Do you think," he practically spit, "that after your display today that you will ever gain your freedom? You will stay here to rot. Rot and die!"

And suddenly, just like that, something snapped within her. She felt like a cornered animal, washed free of the hope that led only to disappointment and pain, reacting almost blindly to the threat that was caging it. She rushed forward at Marik, grabbing and scratching at anything, and clutching almost unconsciously the thing which gave him the most power and control, and the thing that threatened her the most. The Millennium Rod felt burning hot under her straining fingers as she pulled at it, trying to break it free of Marik's hold.

The assault lasted just a few seconds, so that the kneeling Rishid was halfway to standing as Marik pulled with all his strength at his Millennium Item, the rod sliding out of Janessa's hands as the small bat-like wings left a bloody reminder of their fight in the palm of her hands. The Millennium Item made a whooshing sound as it swung through the air, Marik losing his counterbalance as he stumbled backwards, almost falling in slow motion as the Millennium Rod came to a stop with a hard thud against the side of Rishid's head.

The Rare Hunter just dropped, landing heavily on the floor. Janessa slowly rose her eyes to Marik, but was flung against the wall as he screamed, clutching his head as an almost imperceptible heartbeat thudded across the room, pounding like an invisible force against her.

Marik screamed again.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

---

---

Adelianna: This is the second from the last chapter. The final chapter should be up 1-2 weeks from now, and the epilogue soon after that. Now I'm off to see the new Fantastic Four movie. It should be good. Not as good as Spider-Man 3 (loved that movie) but still good. Ciao!


	17. Chapter XVI: The Final Farewell

--

Chapter Sixteen

The Final Farewell

--

When Janessa was five, she had flatly refused to start school. "I wanna stay here with you, Mommy." Her mother had prepared for this, and therefore had woken an hour ahead of schedule in order to reason with the stubborn child. After an hour, with Janessa cuddled against her mother on the sofa, she was still refusing to go, though her protests were dying down to murmurs as she snuggled closer to her mother.

"She can stay home one more day until she gets used to the idea," her mother had told her father when he entered the living room. Janessa was half asleep by this time, though she vaguely recalled her parents arguing, sounding almost like those yucky flying bugs that buzzed close to her sometimes when it was hot and sticky outside, humming very loudly. Suddenly, she was yanked awake as her father threw her over his shoulder as the bus rolled to a stop outside of their apartment. She was still in her pajamas, slippers covering her feet when he pushed her almost angrily at the bus. Janessa began crying then, wailing for her mom, but her father forced her to go inside the big yellow monster car, with no backpack or lunch, hair uncombed and nightgown still in place. She had cried the entire day for her mom as kids teased her about being poor as they paraded their brand new clothes and shiny new shoes in front of her.

Part of Janessa had never forgiven her father for that day, and for some reason, that memory burned vividly in her mind as she watched Marik scream, his hands clutching at his face. _I just want to snuggle close to my mom and never worry about anything else_. She hadn't been able to do that back then, and she wasn't able to do that now. A hurried whisper buzzed in ear, again sounding like those flying bugs she hated as a child, urgently telling her to leave.

_Run, go now. Hurry. Run._

Janessa hadn't the faintest notion of what caused Marik's apparent breakdown, though she somehow knew that something bad was happening. It was as though a ghost had come to investigate her plight, whispering a sliver of warning in her ear that seemed to sink to her stomach as it turned into ice, creeping slowly up her spine as it siphoned warmth from her body to use as fuel until it reached her brain, covering her in a cloying spider-web of chills as it relayed the message.

_Run, go now. Hurry. Run._

Janessa couldn't move, however, rooted to the ground. A sickly green glow spread throughout the room, becoming darker the harder Marik screamed. He began to laugh through his screeches, emitting harsh, heavy sucking-in breaths that broke off in a kind of giggle. His eyes narrowed as his hair began to rise, as though any of the goodness he had left evaporated in the heat of his shrieks, trying desperately to stick to anything, grabbing at his hair and causing it to lift as he threw any vestiges of kindness away from him with one last scream.

_Run, go now. Hurry. Run._

Instinct took control of her then, forcing her legs to run as she made a mad dash for the doorway, hearing his laughter behind her as she sprinted into the hallway. She continued running, and almost slammed into Chatha around the next corner. "I heard screaming?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes yes," she whispered breathlessly, her heart pounding heavily in her chest, drowning out every other sound. "Something bad is happening to Marik."

Chatha looked confused, gazing at something above her shoulder. "No, nothing bad," a voice chuckled from above her. It was a harsh, grating sound reminiscent of Marik's, as though the boy's voice had been grinded into pulp by a blender, sprinkles of pain and loathing added to create the voice that came from above her now.

_Run, go now. Hurry. Run._

She bolted around Chatha, not knowing why she was running or whom she was running from. She just knew that something was seriously wrong with Marik and that she needed to leave quickly. Janessa heard Chatha yell from behind her, and then a cold blast hit her hard, lifting her as she struck her head against the wall as everything went black.

--

When she woke, she thought she was blind. She opened her eyes and could see only purple darkness, ominous and shapeless shadows stirring within other shadows. Before she could panic, that gloom gave way to a pale haze, and the haze resolved into a shadow infested room.

Her head hurt. There was a pounding pain that reverberated through her, pounding in time with her heart. She moved her head slowly, and the pain exploded into a million stars of light. Janessa held still. The pain receded, pounding more softly than before. Or perhaps it only felt more softly now that she had experienced a higher degree of pain? Where was she? She felt confused, disoriented. She tried to move her arms, and after a few tries realized she couldn't. They were tied above her head. She was chained against a wall. She was afraid. Fear, her now constant companion, began to scramble out of her stomach with freezing claws.

She was in a small room. It was barely lit and very cold, water dripping softly down the walls. A few feet away lay Chatha. She was sure it was him. The figure wore the same clothes, and even had a gold ring on his thumb. Yes, that was the boy. What was wrong with his face? He wore a mask, a skeletal mask that she remembered seeing on sale for Halloween. It had been dripping blood at one point; she could see the dark liquid all over his clothes, and all over his feet. But that was wrong. She specifically remembered that the blood from that Halloween mask wasn't supposed to leak. It had to be built better than that. Her brother had wanted to wear it, but her mother was afraid the fake blood would spill, though Kevin assured her it wouldn't. It was a good think they didn't get it, then, because it obviously did leak out of the mask now that Chatha was wearing it.

She closed her eyes softly. What was wrong with her head? She was so dizzy and confused. She could barely think. It felt as though her head was filled with cotton balls. Did she have a concussion?

She heard footsteps and opened her eyes. Everything was doubled and blurry. In a few seconds her vision swam into focus and stilled, and there was Marik. At least, she thought it was him. He seemed. . . What? Taller, darker, more menacing? His hair was pointed in spikes, and a bright Egyptian eye burned in the center of his forehead. And his eyes. . . They were almost alien. He looked so much like Marik, but so entirely different. What was this person in front of her?

The man began to laugh. "Did you enjoy what I did to your little friend?" he asked.

_Little friend?_ Janessa thought. At first she thought he was talking about the Marik she had known for the past few days, but then it dawned on her that he was talking about Chatha. Chatha and the Halloween mask. Then she realized it wasn't a mask, and everything began to swim again. Bile rose to her throat, stinging her mouth an nose, suffocating her as she fell against her chains.

"No no no," the Other Marik playfully, lightly slapping her cheek. "I'm going to have my fun with you first before you go away." She thought she saw his Millennium Rod shine, and her head began to clear. She wished it hadn't. She wanted to go far away.

She then felt something cool against her face. He was rubbing some sort of jar against her cheek. It was filled with water. "Your friend wanted to see you one last time," he laughed. Janessa closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see what was in that jar, but he forced her to turn her head, forced her to look into the container.

It was a two-quart jar, maybe bigger, with a wide-mouth lid. At first Janessa could only make out some sort of sea creature, clenched and billowy. The Other Marik began to gently shake the container, and whatever was in it began to open, like a blossoming flower. She first recognized an ear, and then the other. They both held their shape well. The nose, however, was just a lump of thin flesh. The lips were full, but the mouth was just a hole, as well as they eyes.

She would have vomited and fainted if the Other Marik wouldn't have forced her head to clear with his Rod and the bile to forcibly go back down her throat. In the dark turmoil that whirled within her, a mad hilarity began to rise like a feeding shark in a night sea, streaking up toward the precious fragments of her sanity that still bobbled on the surface. A high, silvery giggle tinkled deep within her, and she knew that she dared not let it escape. It was the whooping, bell-clear sickly sweet laughter of madness. If she gave voice to it just once, there would never be an end to it; she would pass the years in a corner, cackling to herself if the Other Marik didn't kill her first.

The Other Marik put the jar down by Chatha corpse, making sure the dead boy's hands clutched around the jar in a gruesome parody of the Headless Horseman, grasping a pumpkin to use in replacement of his missing head.

He walked over to her, laughing again. "Your dear Chatha wanted company. I promised him I'd give him such." He transformed his Millennium Rod into a blade. "And I'm not one to break such promises."

_Keep him talking_, something whispered to her. Perhaps it was the last tendrils of sanity clutching for a handhold? Somehow she found the strength to speak. Her dry tongue peeled off the powdery roof of her mouth with a sound she could almost hear, and she said, "What are you?"

He laughed. "Why, I'm your precious Marik. You really shouldn't have conspired against me behind my back." He sneered at her.

"You're not him," she stammered, but her words lacked conviction.

He laughed again. "Let's just say I'm his other half. His _better_ half. Now that Rishid is gone, I have control over our body."

Rishid? The Rare Hunter? "What have you done with him?"

"Oh, is that hope I see in your eyes? Think that when Rishid wakes up your precious Marik will return?" He chuckled. "True, he isn't dead yet. I plan to savor that moment. No, I'm going to kill you first just in case my other half is somehow aware of my going ons. After Rishid is gone for good, I suspect my pitiful other half will be gone as well. I plan to make him suffer before that sweet sweet moment."

He walked closer to her, cutting her stomach open slowly. She screamed and struggled, but the bonds that held her were too tight. The Dark Marik laughed. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you that way. It's hardly deep enough to kill you." He pressed against her, licking her lips and then the side of her face. He brought the blade to her forehead and held it there. "I did say you will join Chatha. I do believe that you should undergo the same fate as him."

Her legs felt hot and wet as she relieved herself. Everything seemed to drop within her. She felt so cold. Janessa knew she was going into shock, and felt viciously glad for it. She wanted to go away. And then she did.

--

It was a simple matter to follow the runt of a girl and the Millennium Item bearer. He had stolen a vehicle and chanced using his Millennium Ring as he sped after them. According to that girl, the bearer owned some sort of holographic imaging device to display duel monsters as dimensional beings.

Bakura grinned.

It would almost be exactly like a Shadow Game. He couldn't contain his excitement anymore as his grin split into a wide smile as he chuckled. How fitting it would be to duel a Millennium Item holder bearing an Item thousands of years old using modern technology to resemble an age-old Shadow Duel.

Bakura followed his Ring out into the desert. His item led him to what seemed to be an underground cavern that was no doubt used as a hideout for the clandestine and illegal affairs its inhabitants participated in.

There was an odd scent in the air, an almost hidden bubble of bedlam that locked away some mysterious circumstance that was currently underway. Very intriguing. Bakura entered the cavern, walking deeper into shadows. He encountered robed figures that the girl had called _Rare Hunters_, but they were easy enough to deal with.

He followed his Ring down twisting corridors until it came to a stop outside a doorway. Yes. There it was. The Millennium Rod. It had been a few Millennia since he had last seen the gleaming golden scepter. The man wielding it had been the oddity Bakura had felt. The man had killed a boy and was now torturing the girl Bakura had spoken with earlier.

The blond-headed stranger turned to face him, quizzically staring at him.

"You have something I want," Bakura began as he let the power of his Ring flood through him.

"And you are interrupting something that I want to do," the Oddity stiffly said.

Bakura smiled, glad to have irked him. "I challenge you to a Shadow Game," he continued, wasting no time.

The Oddity turned back to face the girl that was crumpled at his feet. "I have no time for this now. After I am finished conducting my business, it would be my pleasure to remove your Item from your cold dead fingers."

Bakura clucked his tongue. "Conduct your business? And what? Let you waste my time torturing some mortal. I think not. You will duel me, here and now, using that holographic duel table of yours."

The Oddity smiled then. "So eager to die. Why, then, should I deprive you have that cold dark pleasure? It'll be entertaining to let the Shadows eat away at you, letting me kill you in the warm bloody wetness of it all."

"Yes, you have done enough of that," Bakura said dryly, looking around him at the discarded corpse on the floor.

The Oddity smiled, walking confidently up to Bakura. The thief held his ground, staring coldly at the advancing figure. "Then let's get it done with," the stranger replied.

"Lead the way," Bakura simply said.

The Oddity did.

--

_Brother_, Ishizu thought, urgently calling his name. _What is happening to you?_ She had sensed a great darkness overwhelm her younger sibling, though try as she might, her Millennium Necklace could not pierce the darkness of which was thrust upon her brother. _Rishid, you were supposed to protect him. What has befallen you in order for you to not fulfill your duty?_

She was sick with dread over worrying about her two brothers. She felt as though she were a small child again, waking from a night of fitful sleep, reaching out to comfort her grieving brother after the death of their father only to discover he wasn't in the bed next to her, or anywhere at all. They had abandoned her, and what was worse, she did not know his location or what sort of misery her brother had involved himself in his quest to avenge their family. She was overcome with despair, filled with hopelessness.

She felt the exact way now, as though she were a small child searching desperately for her brother, her worry driving her on as though it were a beacon of hope, even though she knew those hopes would be crushed like a ship against the very cliff a lighthouse warned against, vanquished by her brother's overwhelming hatred for the Pharaoh.

Ishizu had known for some time the whereabouts of her brother, and had quickly rushed to his domain at the first twinges of shock her Millennium Necklace produced. She now stood outside the entrance, the hairs at the back of her neck rising as she entered the dark confines of the underground catacomb. It reminded her very much of the place she had lived in for more than half her life, and was reluctant to enter. Yet she progressed, stepping over the unconscious forms of her brother's Rare Hunters as she hurried deeper inside the lair. Something was very wrong.

"You feel it to?" a heavily accented voice asked from behind her.

Ishizu had flinched at the sound, yet she kept her face stoic as she turned around, even as her heart resembled that of a hummingbird beating against the confines of its cage. "Shadi, I must find my brother. I fear the evil that Rishid and I have tried to protect him from has overtaken my brother."

"Yes, that is my fear as well."

"We have to find Rishid. He is the only one that can awaken Marik."

"It may already be too late."

His words irked her. "Then we should hurry before it will be."

They found him slumped to the floor, his head bleeding from an open wound. Ishizu stroked Rishid's head, placing it in her lap. "Please, Rishid, come back to us. My brother needs you. You promised to always protect him. Will you not fulfill your duty?"

She covered his injury with her long flowing gown, placing pressure to halt the flow of blood. "Shadi, please bring water," she requested. He did so, and Ishizu carefully poured the liquid into her adopted brother's open mouth. "Rishid, please. It is very urgent that you awaken."

And so he did.

--

Bakura felt the change before the Oddity was overcome by it. His eyes twitched as his hand shook, his long fingers digging viciously into his hair. The Oddity screamed. This annoyed Bakura. He was about to snap at the Oddity with a clever thought of pun when he felt another change. Three Millennium Items were close by. He was sure it was Shadi. The Thief let loose a string of curse words he hadn't used since the days he was just a normal thief stealing to survive.

There, that was the cause. A man stood in the doorway of what the Oddity had called his Throne Room. He was draped in the dark black robes of the Rare Hunters, his head bald except for a thick strand of hair tied together at the base his skull. Half of his face was tattooed and seemed to shine the harder the Oddity screamed.

The three Millennium Items were rushing fast toward Bakura, so the thief made the very clever choice of leaving. A tactical retreat. He would be back, however, to finish what he and the Oddity had started. Very soon indeed.

That was his plan until he passed a room filled wall to wall with beeping computers displaying bright colors on their monitors. Bakura paused for a moment, and then walked closer. His Millennium Ring pulled him in an almost imperceptible tug toward the main computer. On the screen were two simple announcements. One was that Pegasus, the so-called creator of Duel Monsters, was hosting his own private tournament. Second, that Yugi Mutou had defeated the World Champion, Seto Kaiba. Interesting. Very interesting indeed.

Bakura knew that Yugi Mutou was a vessel for the Pharaoh, the current owner of the Millennium Puzzle. His own host went to school with him in a very laughable and coincidental twist of fate. Bakura had been waiting for the perfect time to claim the Puzzle for himself, and felt the time had now come.

_Yes, Pharaoh, I'm coming for you_, Bakura thought as his laugh reverberated throughout the pathetic underground kingdom the Oddity had created for himself. _I'm coming for you very soon indeed._

--

_Time._ It trickled away slowly; reluctantly, matching the descent of blood dribbling down her chin, washing away any coherent thoughts that might have lingered beyond the tightly closed curtain of her mind. And just like a curtain, the drapery gently tugged at the corners of her brain, silky barriers rubbing annoyingly just beyond the edge of her understanding, teased away by the freezing wind, to chill her even as the fires of anger exploded in her heart.

_It wasn't fair!_ Janessa folded a small hand across the gaping hole in her stomach, feeling her fingers sink slowly into the warmth of her body, her life-giving liquid greedily absorbing the intruders. She had received the wound mere minutes ago. It had hurt so bad! She would have screamed if blood hadn't begun to fill her lungs, slowly asphyxiating her to the point were black dots threatened to cloud her vision, the very dirt thrown upon her tomb. Slowly . . . Always so slowly it seemed, she had fallen, her body freezing until she believed she was colder than the vacuum of space.

She couldn't quite remember . . . Where was she? How had she come to be here, in this godforsaken place? But then, what did it matter? The universe seemed to contract, shrinking until it only contained her, and her alone. Everything seemed petty; insignificant. Her only world was the wet and rocky ceiling overhead, and the cold floor that held her blood, allowing the liquid to widen until it encircled her.

She briefly wondered what had become of her assailant, but the thought quickly disappeared as her vision became clouded. She began to fall, and yet was rising and expanding into herself and the universe around her at the same time. A blissful experience, one that would end the burden that was life! Though, she wished she could remember before she died, and then as a melodic tune entered her ears, her mind receded to a place far from where she lay dying, but yet was so close. "Mommy. . ." she tried to whisper, but all that came out was a hoarse grunt. _Mommy! Please, Mommy!_ _Can I stay home today?_ _I don't want to go._ And then she was gone, dreaming and knowing nothing more.

--

Her younger brother was on his knees, shivering violently. Rishid was next to him, murmuring words too quiet for Ishizu to hear, though they sounded comforting in manner. Marik looked up at her then, his pale violet eyes lost and confused as for just an instant he was transformed to a child before Ishizu's own eyes. Then the expression was gone, replaced with an air of superiority and arrogance. "Sister. Long time no see. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He stood up, his mauve robes flowing about him.

Ishizu sighed. It appeared he did not remember a thing. "Marik," she began, but then paused, not knowing what to say.

Rishid stepped in, his words flowing smoothly. "Ishizu was worried about you, Marik."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "And what was the cause of her worry?" he asked, directing his question to Rishid, though she were the subject.

"Marik," Ishizu began again, this time her voice loud and clear. "You are intelligent enough to realize that you are not in the same time and place of that of which you last remember."

He frowned, his eyes beginning to cloud with worry. "Yes, Rishid was explaining to me. There was an attack of some sort."

"That is correct, Marik. We were both rendered unconscious."

"Yes," Marik responded dryly. "I figured that much. Though you were knocked out because of that girl." He glared at Ishizu, his eyes mocking. "Thought you could torture me into submission by sending her?"

Ishizu flinched. She had done the girl a disservice by bequeathing unto her Slifer the Sky Dragon, though she followed her Millennium Necklace in all things, and it had assured her that it had to be done. For what purpose she did not know. In time, though, all things would become clear. Until that time, however. . . "Where is the girl?"

Marik's eyes narrowed. "Gone, I assume. She ordered the attack."

"Ordered?" Rishid asked.

"Yes. She ordered another Millennium Item holder to attack me."

Ishizu frowned. "Another Millennium Item holder? There was not another Millennium Item bearer here, as far as I can ascertain." _Did her brother imply Shadi was in cohorts with the girl?_

Rishid was unusually silent.

"What Millennium Item did he hold?"

Marik glanced at the ceiling, trying to remember. "I am not certain. I have not met him directly, and my memory of the past few hours are cloudy."

"Master Marik!" A Rare Hunter suddenly ran into the throne room, falling to his knees. "Master Marik!"

"Out with it, slave!" Marik was cross, his hand gripping the Millennium Rod tightly.

The Rare Hunter was pale beneath his hood, trembling violently. "Murder. There has been murder."

"Murder?" Marik echoed, the words barely left his lips before he grabbed the cowering servant by the neck. "Who was killed?" Her brother seemed anxious, perhaps even worried. Surely he did not care enough for his Rare Hunters to be nervous over who had perished?

The slave stuttered. "We're not sure. He's not recognizable."

Marik relaxed, releasing the cringing servant. "He? And what of the girl? Has she remained?"

At this the Rare Hunter paled. "She is still here."

Her brother's brow furrowed. "Is she? I would have assumed our attacker had whisked her away from this _hell_, as she calls it." He smiled then. "Bring her here."

"T-That might not be possible." He lowered his eyes, refusing to meet Marik's gaze.

"And why not?" he practically spit.

The Rare Hunter breathed deeply, and then let his words tumble out, as though pulling quickly at a particularly painful bandage. "She is near death herself."

Marik stilled, the color of his face ashen. Ishizu wanted to reach out and comfort him, hold him, but she knew her efforts would be rebuffed. "Lead the way," Marik murmured.

Ishizu had witness death previously, but the gruesome remains of the corpse she witnessed caused the blood to drain from her face. Marik swept past his former servant, kneeling by the girl. Her face was bleeding, as was her stomach. Blood surrounded her body, in a cruel imitation of heavenly light.

"Why was nothing done for her?" he growled. He turned around, but the Rare Hunter who had led the way was gone. He turned back and touched the girl's face, then looked desperately at his sister. "Ishizu. . ." he words were lost, yet she grabbed at the silent plea and knelt beside the girl.

She bandaged the wounds as best she could while Rishid was sent to fetch a physician. Marik stood in a corner, looking troubled. Ishizu smiled reassuringly at him. "She will be fine, Marik."

Her brother attempted to appear nonchalant and shrugged. "She is of no concern to me."

Ishizu hesitated, then said, "If that is the case, then you won't mind if I bring her with me?"

Marik stilled, his knuckles whitening as he tightened his hold on the Millennium Rod. "For what reason? She is mine. You gave her to me."

Ishizu felt a flash of annoyance at his callousness. "I did no such thing. She is not mine to give anymore than she is yours to keep. I am taking her. Hasn't she been through enough?"

Her brother was angry. "She brought this on herself. She ordered this attack—"

"Ordered?! Is that why she is still here, bleeding? I didn't believe my brother was capable of such cruelty."

Marik growled. "If not her _friend,_ then who attacked me? Who attacked her?"

_You_, Ishizu wanted to scream, but couldn't. The knowledge that he lacked control over a dark presence inside of him, the very presence that murdered their father and injured the girl he, what, loved? held ramifications that she didn't dare contemplate, let alone reveal. _Things are fine as they are,_ she thought hurriedly, lying to herself. _Just a little while longer, my brother, then all will be well._ He is what man has made him with their hatred and cruel ways.

Her brother was silent for a while as they carried the girl to a large bed, Ishizu placing a cold washcloth over the girl's forehead. "Sister, today felt the same as the day our father was killed." He was troubled. "Could it be the Pharaoh had a hand in this mess?"

"I do not believe so," Ishizu quietly replied, but by her brother's lack of a response, she knew he hadn't listened to her, deep in his own turbulent thoughts.

"And why was I left unharmed while one of my slaves was killed and another one injured?"

Ishizu didn't answer, knowing he was lost in his own contemplations. "Could it be that Janessa tried to protect me and that caused the threat to injure her? And that you, dear sister, in your plight to save me frightened him away with your Millennium Necklace before he had time to do anything else?" He looked at her. "What does your Item reveal to you?"

"Nothing that concerns this predicament, brother. Just shadows shrouded in darkness."

He snorted. "How very poetic."

Ishizu said nothing.

Her brother looked lost again, staring down at the girl. "She is mine. The terms were set beforehand. She lost the duel; therefore, she is mine."

"Why do you want to keep her?"

Marik looked startled. "She is mine—"

"Why do you _really_ want to keep her? Do you think she'll love you back the way you treated her, the way you'll keep treating her?"

He stiffened. "And what do you know of how I treated her?"

"I know you Marik. God help me, I know you, and sometimes I don't want to believe of what you are capable of doing Marik, but I know you. She doesn't deserve this. Neither do you. Let her go."

He looked so lost. "I'll never see her again."

"Perhaps that is for the best."

"What, does your Necklace tell you that?"

"No," Ishizu said simply.

"I can't let her go. Not yet."

"Ah, I see. She's not to be free until she's answered your questions and agreed to whatever demands you might make of her."

"You think me so callous?"

"At times, you are very callous," she said sadly. "I'm sorry if this upsets you so. But I will act upon what I believe to be the best decision, and that is to take her with me and return her to her family."

"And what do you know of her family? She doesn't want to be there."

"She'd rather be with them than with you."

He picked up a chair and threw it, knocking things over as they tumbled to the ground. "Fine!" he yelled. "Take her! She'll leave for good and I'll never see her again."

He began to storm out, but not until Ishizu called out after him, "You have two legs, Marik. There's nothing to stop you from going after her."

He slowed, then walked quickly out. Ishizu sighed, then continued to watch over the girl.

_--_

"Marik," he heard Rishid call out after him. He didn't slow down, however, knowing Rishid would catch up to him. "The physician is with the girl as you requested."

"Does it look like I care, Rishid?"

Rishid didn't answer him, walking now beside him. "Do you have anything else to report?"

"Yes. Chatha was the sole fatality in the attack."

"Chatha? We do have other computer operatives with his technological skill, don't we?"

"Yes. They are being transferred here."

Marik shrugged. "Then no loss."

"Also, Marik, we have reports that a certain Yugi Mutou has beaten the current World Champion Seto Kaiba at Duel Monsters."

This caused Marik to slow. "Yugi Mutou," he tried out the name on his lips. "Do we have a picture of him?"

"Not yet, Marik. It is reported however that Maximillion Pegasus is hosting a private Duel Monsters tournament. The plans for this competition commenced almost immediately after Yugi Mutou conquered Kaiba. It is said that he is the reason for the tournament."

Marik arched his eyebrow. "Interesting. We will have to keep an eye on this Yugi person. Perhaps he is the one we have been searching for. In the meantime, since I now know where Ishizu is, double our efforts to find the other two god cards before she flees to hide them in yet another location."

"Yes Marik," Rishid bowed slightly, then left.

Things were going as expected. Perhaps it was for the best that Janessa was leaving. She was just another distraction to keep him from fulfilling his destiny. He didn't need her. He didn't need anyone at all. He began walking, and before long found himself standing in the middle of his room. Janessa and Ishizu were gone.

That didn't matter.

His room was in disarray. He cleaned slowly after himself, thinking as he worked. He soon reached the corner in which Janessa had set up the television and DVD player, sitting slowly down on the couch. There was a box of movies at his feet, and he slowly flipped through them, selecting a documentary over the migration patterns of whales. At the top of the DVDs, however, was a shiny case with the words _The Mummy Returns_ on the cover. Marik smiled, and inserted the movie.

--

_Five Months Later_

--

It had been a wild ride. Janessa hardly thought over those two weeks in which she was imprisoned. She had awakened almost a half a year ago in a hospital, her mother standing over her, crying silently. She was told she was involved in a hit and run, suffering from lacerations and a concussion. The doctors told her she might not be able to retrieve memories from the attack, as with many patients with head trauma, they were lost forever.

Janessa remembered losing the duel to Marik, becoming a slave, fighting with her father. She barely remembered, however, of what had caused her injuries. She knew it wasn't a car accident. It was shock as well as the concussion that hid the memories from her, keeping them locked away for fear she wouldn't be able to come to terms with what had happened. Sometimes she laid awake, trying to remember what had occurred after she came back from that restaurant after meeting Bakura. She got the sense that something had happened to Marik, and that something had hurt her, yet her recollections were hazy and distorted, and the more the light of remembrance broke through the shadows clouding her mind, the more fear and anguish she felt that propelled her away from that particular memory to ones that were more pleasant.

When she had told the physician she had trouble remembering the few weeks before the accident (a lie so she wouldn't have to explain her absence) her father had taken her words as truth and never again spoke of anything that occurred in those two dreaded weeks.

She didn't either. In truth she did not want to discuss her enslavement and torture. She wished her memories would skip that entire period of her life so that she never had to think back on it again; that she didn't have to go into the future with the burdens of the past choosing the direction in which she should journey. It was a constant companion that she carried on her shoulders, forcing her to travel a certain path in the downward spiral of the present with its weight. And Marik himself was poison in her veins, infecting her very existence so that she was never rid of him as his memory constantly haunted her.

Which was why it was such a shock to see him on television.

Her brother Kevin and his friends were crowded around the livingroom of their tiny house, eating bowls of popcorn and gulping down cans of soda. The Battle City tournament had been all they talked about the last few days, and they eagerly awaited for it to be televised live.

They were in for a disappointment, however, as the finalists in the tournament appeared to be in some sort of soap opera, using the card game to duel their way out of life threatening predicaments. The common sentiment had been that the finalists had been recruited into a show, a television drama, about Duel Monsters in order to sell the cards and make more money for everyone concerned with their distribution. Her brother scoffed at the corny relationship between Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler, laughing at the ridiculous way the director of the show tried to place her in danger. "If you're going to make someone face a life-threatening circumstance," her brother had said, "make sure they actually do. How can any duel monster card, even a god monster, hurt anyone? This show is lame." The "show" soon ended after Kaiba's duel, not revealing anything else that happened.

Janessa alone knew it wasn't a show. She had left after the Other Marik finished dueling Mai, agitated and depressed. His treatment of the woman was beyond cruel. One of the penances for the shadow duel had been a loss of memories, and every single time the Other Marik had lost one of his, she heard a voice in her mind scream out, "No, not Jenna. Don't let it be Jenna." She couldn't stand it anymore, covering her ears and screaming into her pillow. Why wouldn't Marik just leave her alone?

After a while she calmed, thinking about Yugi. Janessa had wanted to warn Yugi after she had returned from Egypt, but a visit from Ishizu changed her mind. The woman had told her that fate had already been determined, and it was imperative that events played out as she had seen, which required Yugi not to know of anything before the time was right. Janessa didn't like the thought of Yugi unaware of what maniac threatened him, but as Ishizu now had saved her life twice, as well as being able to see the future, she followed her wishes and never contacted Yugi.

Her family had moved from Domino City to a neighbor hood many miles away. Her grandparents lived nearby, her father found a well-paying job, and she began school as though nothing had happened. And for a time it was as if nothing did.

--

It had been almost a year and a half since she had returned from Egypt when she was confronted with the past yet again. Janessa had stayed after school that day in order to make up a test, and was late and tired coming home. As she walked, Janessa passed a moving truck that was parked a few houses down from her own as men unloaded boxes into the house that until that day, had been for rent. She wondered briefly who the new neighbors were, and if they had a son Kevin's age, willing to be sacrificed to keep her brother entertained so he wouldn't annoy her.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly overhead with not a cloud in the sky. Birds flitted playfully with one another, the trees rustling noisily as a cool breeze tugged at their leaves, inviting them to play. The lawn had just been mown, crunching underfoot as Janessa breathed deeply the fresh scent of newly cut grass. This was home. This small house in this slightly rundown neighborhood was home. And she was happy to live here.

"Kevin finally mowed the grass, huh?" she asked as she walked into the livingroom, swinging her backpack onto the couch. She folded into the cushions next to it and kicked off her shoes. "What torture method did you use?"

Her mother chuckled throatily from in the kitchen. "Actually he didn't do it," she called out. She was sitting at the table, eating a salad. "Our new neighbor offered to do it. I refused, of course, but he was so insistent. Said he was a friend of yours from Egypt and that it was the least he could do."

Her world began to spin as though she were riding a haunted carousal, falling slowly as everything around her became softened and dreamlike, as if she were peering at the room from underwater. "What was his name?" she heard herself say.

Her mom laughed again. "Oh, quite embarrassing actually. At first I thought he said that his name was Mary, but it turned out to be Marik. Funny, right?"

"Yeah. Funny." She felt very dizzy. "I'm just going to my room," she managed to say, and wobbled from the couch to her bedroom, holding on to the walls in case she fell.

What was wrong with her? Why would she have such a reaction to him? She collapsed on her bed, trembling violently. She thought she was over this. She breathed deeply, trying to get past her anxiety attack. Janessa felt like pacing the room, screaming at the top of her lungs as she punched at the walls. She cuddled into a ball, hugging herself tightly. After a few moments, however, she felt a stab of anger, so sharp that it almost felt like physical pain. She got up from the bed, and without another thought, strode out of her house. She had to find out why he was here, and to prove to herself that he still wasn't controlling her after all these months. No, she would be stronger than this. She would win this time against him.

When she reached his house, however, her legs felt heavy, as though her feet were encased in cement blocks. She stood still for a few minutes, breathing deeply and closing her eyes, trying to control her fear. The movers had already left, creating a muddy track through an otherwise perfectly kept lawn. Rocks dug into the soft flesh of her heels, though she didn't care. In fact she welcomed the pain.

She then heard soft footsteps come toward her, and she opened her eyes with a start. There he was. Her throat suddenly became dry, her tongue swollen and bloated like a dead thing within her mouth. Everything around her stilled; frozen in shock, yet he kept coming until he was in front of her.

"Janessa," he began, but then fell silent. He looked older, even though his face was softer, his eyes almost gentle. He had grown a few inches while his hair had been shortened slightly; it seemed more blonde than she remembered, as though he actually spent time out in the sun instead of his underground den. His pants were beige, his shirt blue, two black wristbands completing his ensemble.

He took a deep breath, then started speaking again. "Janessa, I . . . I know this must be a shock to you."

She found her voice suddenly. "Damn right it is."

"Yes," he said simply. "I've come to tell you that, well, that I am not the same person you had last met. I'm different now. I've changed."

"And you couldn't have sent a letter telling me that?"

He stood straight and tall, his gaze never wavering. "I've come to ask for you forgiveness."

"No," she said, just as simply. "Now get the hell away from me. I never want to see you again."

"Please. I want you to give me a chance. Let me prove to you that I have changed."

Her laugh was bitter. "A chance?! People don't just change. What do you really want? Are you here to torment me more?"

Marik shook his head vehemently. "No, Jenna—"

"Don't call me that!" Oh, she hated him so much. She wanted to hit him, to hurt him, have him writhing on the floor at her feet.

He paused. "Janessa, I have changed. It's. . . hard to explain." He took a deep breath. "You know of the marks carved into my back when I was ten. They were placed there in order for the Pharaoh to be able to retrieve his lost memory. I had lived in darkness, so long in darkness, always wanting to see above, but never could because of the Pharaoh. And when I was branded . . . I, there was this entity, this other personality created to harbor all my rage and all my hate. He was always within me, suppressed by Rishid's own scars. Yet he was poison. The madness and hate were always there within me, barely beneath the surface. It was like I always had the need to retch continuously, knowing one wrong move would spew forth a vile and disgusting change.

"This personality killed my father. I had thought the Pharaoh murdered him, and I went on a quest to destroy the Pharaoh, to kill him, to free my family so we would never have to live in the darkness again. This taint within me, this other personality, he thrived on hatred, and he was always there within me, always poisoning my actions and thoughts." During his whole speech his voice was monotonous. Now, however, his eyes lit up, a small smile tugging at his lips. "He's gone. I'm free now. So free."

His words of a split-personality triggered something within her brain, but she pushed against it, refusing to acknowledge her thoughts. "Well, in that case, I forgive you Marik," she said, her voice dripping with cynicism. "In fact, I forgive you for placing the blame onto another personality. Of course you changed, not accepting responsibility for your actions. That is _so_ different from who you used to be."

Marik flinched, as though struck, but he nodded his head and lowered his eyes. "You're right, Janessa. Even though he was within me, I could have stopped myself. I could have chosen another path, performed other actions. He is no excuse." He raised his eyes. "Please, Jenn—Janessa, forgive me."

"No," she said, and walked away. "I don't ever want to see you again," she called out, not bothering to turn around.

Unfortunately for her, she saw him almost every day. He was always sitting down on the porch as she walked home from school, asking every time she passed his mail box if she would join him. She ignored him every time, occasionally making rude gestures at him. She couldn't even escape him at home. Marik had somehow slithered his wormy little claws into her brother, who was almost over Marik's house daily, bragging about how Marik was teaching him to ride a motorcycle, or how smart Marik was, helping Kevin with his homework. It was sickening. Janessa tried to play with her brother more, but he just called her a big bore. Of course, she thought he said something else, which led to a huge fight. . . but whatever, that was Marik's fault too.

She was thankful, however, that her father remained totally oblivious to Marik's presence. Kevin did not share his interactions with their new neighbor lest his parents become concerned with some of his activities. Their mother had a big thing with motorcycles and would refuse to let Kevin visit Marik anymore, and their father (in Kevin's eyes) would want Kevin to do his own homework. Janessa, on the other hand, had no idea how Jared would react to his former enslaver. No doubt blow up at his family. She didn't need any other problems to the ones she had already.

She had nightmares every night since she met Marik again. They came in patches, blurred around the edges and small, as though she were looking at them with a telescope from far away. They were of Marik, or at least the other presence he had talked about earlier. She knew she had met him almost two years ago, knew that he had done something horrible to her, but before the dreams became too detailed she forced herself to wake up. She couldn't face them. She was scared, so scared about what she would see, about what she would remember.

School ended, and students were once again free with summer flying brightly before them. Janessa wished she could enjoy it. Her parents were angry at her for her low marks, Marik now sent letters everyday (each one unread and discarded), and she couldn't sleep most nights, afraid of what lay beyond the shadow of slumber. She felt as though she were walking on egg shells, the _crack_ of the eggs pounding in her head, the sharp pain tearing her insides apart. She was a shaking, crying mess, so when her father ranted as usual one night about how harsh jail sentences were for minor infractions, the police brutally stalking victims of the law in hopes of catching them performing more illegal deeds, she exploded.

That was why an hour later she was standing outside in the cold, watching the moon hide behind barely visible clouds that were a shade lighter that the darkness around them. Janessa had been sent to her room, her father raging viciously outside her door for several minutes. That was fine. She could deal with his anger. What she couldn't deal with, however, were the noises her parents made from their bedroom next to hers as they performed the deed every married couple did. She climbed out of her window and down to the lawn as fast as possible.

The night air was cold against her bare arms. She wore nothing more than an oversized shirt. The grass beneath her was slightly wet, finding their way between her toes as she walked to the only other person nearby she could take her anger and frustration out on. It had to be past midnight, so he must have been asleep when she rang his doorbell. She hoped he was, and that she had interrupted a particularly pleasant dream.

After a few minutes of incessant ringing, Marik opened the door. He was groggy, his hair unkempt and standing slightly on end. He wore only black pants, about one size too big as they hung loose around his waste. "Jenna?" he asked, staring at her with wide eyes as he combed down his hair with his fingers.

"I told you not to call me that," she almost growled, pushing her way past him into his livingroom.

He sighed. "By your tone I take it your not here to forgive me."

"Why, do you think I should?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Why are you really here?"

"No! Why are you here?! You're ruining my life. Again!"

"Listen. I changed—"

"Changed? Changed?! People don't just change." She was in the middle of his living-room, shaking furiously. He still stood by the door, shutting it gently.

"You're right. People don't _just_ change. But I have had many self-realizations thrust at me. I became a prisoner of my own body, learning that _I_ had murdered my father, watching as _I _tried to kill my brother and hurt my sister. Watching as _I_ tore memories from my mind, people from my life, all with a damned smirk on my face. I wanted to sacrifice myself to stop this thing in my body, was prepared to, when the person I hated the most of all saved me." Marik sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I did a lot of soul-searching this past year. I went through periods of self-loathing, periods of despair. My family always helped me when I fell, as they always have, and now I'm here to right the wrongs I have done to you."

"And you think that by getting me to apologize will make everything all right?!"

Marik shook his head. "No. Nothing I do will ever erase what I did. No matter how many people I save or how many good deeds I perform will change a single thing that I have done."

"Then why are you here?!" She was angry, so angry. She balled her fists, her arms shaking.

"Because I hurt you, and I want to help you. I know it won't change anything that I did to you—"

"You're damn right it won't!"

He walked over to her. "Look," he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to force her to sit on the couch.

She jerked away, clutching a glass cup from the table and hurling it at him. Marik ducked, and it shattered against the wall. She stared at him, and then laughed cruelly. "What? Did I break something of yours? Are you going to yell at me? Hit me?"

"No," he said quietly.

"No? Are you going to explain more to me how different you are?" she spat, "how much you've changed?" She put a finger to her lips in mock thought. "Or, when that doesn't work, are you going to start crying, begging me to forgive you, threatening to kill yourself from the shame of it all?!" She began pacing, grabbing random items from around the livingroom and throwing them at the walls. "Then are you going to grab me, hug me and place my head on your shoulders as though I'm crying, whispering words of forgiveness and then pretending nothing ever happened?! Telling me that it's normal and that things will get horrible for everybody if I ever bring it up again?!"

Marik was quiet, staring at her thoughtfully. She was breathing heavily, looking around for more things to destroy. "Are you talking to me, or your father?" he said so calmly that at first his words didn't register with her. Then she looked at him, an odd stillness separating them. When she flew at him she surprised both herself and Marik.

"How dare you!" she screamed, hitting him with her fists, kicking and scratching him as hard as she could, pulling his hair so hard that tufts remained in her hands. She stopped suddenly then, just staring at him. The whole time he had stood there, accepting the pain in silence. She surprised both of them again when she burst out crying and raced for the front door, opening it hurriedly as she ran outside.

Janessa knew Marik was following her, but she didn't care. She just ran. When she finally did stop, she was tired and out of breath, her stomach cramping painfully. She was at a park, almost a mile away from where she lived. A lake was nearby. She walked, hand gripping her stomach, over to the water's edge. The tide was raised, covering the beach almost entirely. The sand was soft and wet, squishing between her toes as she sat down, her feet dipping into the freezing black water. After a few minutes Marik sat beside her.

"I can't forgive you," she heard herself tearfully say. "Not yet."

"I wasn't expecting you to," he said gently. "I think your hurting yourself more than me, though."

Janessa stiffened. "So, what? I should forgive you. Say that everything you did was acceptable."

"No, oh no Janessa. Nothing you say or I say will ever change what happened. It will never make it right. Forgiving me doesn't mean you and I will forget what happened. That's part of us forever. But by holding on to all of your anger hinders you from moving forward with your life. You'll always be there, in the past." He continued when she said nothing. "I never left the day my father was killed. I stayed in that day for five years. Everything I did and everyone I hurt—including myself—was because of that day, because I was fighting against the demons that were present in my past, demons no one else could see but suffered the consequences for anyway."

She snorted. "That's very poetic and everything, but I was fine before you came along. I wasn't living in the past until I saw you."

He began to say something, thought better of it, but then started speaking again. "I don't think that's true. I think you were always haunted by what your father did, yet you could never express your hurt out loud. When I came along, however, you were able to divert your anger and channel it at me."

She shook her head, staring out at the lake. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"What do you want to talk about," he asked.

She hesitated, then said, "What happened to your Millennium Rod?"

Marik told her everything. He explained the origin of the Millennium Items and of the Tomb Keepers, of Yugi and Battle City, how his dark half controlled him and tormented Yugi and his friends. Told her how the Pharaoh ventured into his memory world and reclaimed his forgotten name, besting Zorc and the thief that she had known only as Bakura, and being bested by Yugi himself as the Pharaoh was allowed to move on to the afterlife.

"Is he happy?" she asked after Marik had finished.

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Is Yugi happy?"

"Yes." He still looked confused. "Why? Do you know him?"

Janessa nodded. "We used to be friends before he finished his Millennium Puzzle. He became different after that, made new friends, and I sort of drifted off and then away to Egypt where we lost contact."

Marik was startled. "You mean you knew the whole time?"

She laughed at the expression on his face. "Yes. And I knew he had the Millennium Item you were looking for. I was so worried you'd find him somehow."

"I'm glad I found him," Marik said quietly after awhile.

"Me too," she said, just as quietly.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know? Perhaps on the way home?"

"What did your other personality do to me?" she asked suddenly, her tone deceivingly light.

Marik stilled. "You don't remember?" He held up his hands to stop her from retorting to his question as her brow wrinkled and her face twisted in a mocking manner that seemed to say, _I wouldn't have asked if I remembered what happened._ "All right, stupid question. I don't really know what happened. I wasn't there."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, my body was there, but _I_ wasn't. There's a difference."

They were silent for a moment, before she asked her question again.

Marik sighed, trying to find a comfortable position in the sand. "You must remember enough to ask me the question. What do you remember?"

Janessa looked at her hands. "I keep having these dreams," she said, her voice hushed. "They're so bad, I don't want to sleep anymore. I thought that if you told me outright what happened it would be less traumatic than having to relive the whole thing in patches for who knows how long."

And so he told her, as gently as he could. He left most of the vicious parts out of his narrative, but as he mentioned Chatha's name she cried out. "Chatha," she sobbed. "Poor Chatha. I remember now. . . he cut off his face." She cried harder, big heaving sobs that wracked her small body. He tried to hold her, but she pulled away. "I wish I was dead."

"No. No you don't," he said forcefully.

Several minutes passed, her crying dying down to tearful hiccups. "Does he have family? Does anyone care that he's dead?"

"You care. I care."

"Where are his remains?"

Marik paused. "We burnt them."

"Did he have a funeral service?"

This time there was even a longer pause. "No."

She began crying again.

"Listen, Janessa. Why don't we go down to Egypt? Have a memorial service for him?"

She stilled. "I don't know if I can go back there."

He nodded. "We don't need to go to Egypt to remember him."

She didn't seem to hear him. "I'll try to go. For Chatha." _For myself._ She began splashing the water with her feet. "Remember when you said you'd take me to an oasis, and that we could have a picnic under the stars?"

Marik's laugh was forced. He remembered what happened after that. "Yes, I do."

"Why don't we pretend we're there now?" She began walking into the water, then wading as the water rose to her stomach.

"Janessa, get back here now!" Marik cried out, sounding worried. She felt a splash of water as he ran to her. "It's freezing!"

"I remember when I almost drowned. Your sister saved me. But before she did, when I thought I would close my eyes for the last time, there was peace. I wish I could feel that again."

Marik grabbed her shoulders. "That wasn't peace, Jenna. That was death. You were dying. Your brain was shutting down."

She began to cry again. "Dead. Just like Chatha. Just like my childhood and my relationship to my dad. Sometimes I remember when I was a little girl, calling for my dad. He was always so strong, and I was always comforted. But not anymore. That's dead. Dead."

Marik held her, and this time she allowed him to.

--

He let her have one of his shirts since hers was soaked. She took a quick shower first, then dried off with a towel before putting on the overly large white shirt. "I didn't think you had anything this big," she teased when she came out of the bathroom.

Marik smiled at her. "You're welcome to stay however long you want. Perhaps it's best if you stay here tonight. You can have the bed."

She hesitated, and then agreed. The bed was large and comfortable, the sheets soft and warm. She fell asleep almost instantly, comforted by the gentle snoring coming from the livingroom, and for the first night in a while, she had no nightmares at all.

In her dream there was a child standing in front of her, his hair light and his skin dark. There were wounds around his wrists, yet they were healing very quickly. She opened her mouth to ask what had caused them, but then realized she already knew. Most of the chains that had bound him were on the ground, cracked and broken. Yet there was still a chain around his chest, just over his heart. The boy wanted her to free him, but she couldn't. She didn't know how. Besides, why would the boy need to be free of that chain? It wasn't binding him to anything. He looked sadly at her, and then she realized the chain around his heart was around her as well, but instead it covered her whole body. She couldn't move! She felt a key in her hand, but it was so tightly bound that she couldn't free herself. She began to panic, losing hope. Then the boy was next to her, asking her to give him the key so he could set her free. She opened her hand. He gently removed the key and unlocked the chains from around them both. Then the boy was not a boy, but a man. He was smiling at her, and for the first time in a long time, she felt at peace.

--

The next morning she decided to tell her mother of what her father had done to her. She left before Marik awoke as soon as she was sure her father had left the house for work. The kitchen smelled like pancakes when she walked in, the sweet smell of syrup lingering around her nose. Her mother was seated at the table, drinking coffee slowly. Janessa sat down next to her.

Her mother looked surprised. "You're up early this morning."

Janessa nodded, looking at her hands. "Mom," she began. "I need to talk to you about something."

"You're usually never up this early," her mother continued. "But that's probably because the weather is so nice. It would be such a shame to miss it."

"Mom, I—"

"Would you like some pancakes, Jenna?" she asked, standing up.

"Mom!" Janessa almost yelled. "I need to talk to you."

Her mother sighed and sat down, staring out the window.

"It's about Dad." She took a deep breath, but then couldn't continue. Tears stung her eyes, her throat closing. She never thought it would be this hard to talk to her mother. "Mom, when I was twelve, Dad, he—"

"Janessa, please don't," her mother said quietly.

She was taken by surprise. "Don't what?"

"I can't listen to this, Jenna. Please. If you say it out loud, if you say it to me, then I have to do something."

"Mom, what?"

Her mother looked at her then. Their eyes locked. "I know your father had his troubles, and I know he did. . . unscrupulous things. But it's over now. We're a family again. And if you bring this up, it'll just rip us all apart."

"But, Mom, he—"

"Janessa! You have your whole life ahead of you. What do I have? Would you have me tear everything apart just so you could live more at ease for just a few more years? Please, Jenna. Please."

That was when Janessa realized she had not only lost a father, but a mother as well. She nodded. "Yeah. I understand."

Her mother was crying to. "Good." She wiped away a few of Janessa's tears.

This nasty little secret, this dirty little thing that could never be voiced had created a chasm as wide as a canyon, as deep as her pain, permanently separating her from her mother. She had never felt so alone.

"Maybe," her mother continued, "it would be best for everyone if you went away for a little bit. You could live with you grandparents for a while. They wouldn't mind."

Janessa felt herself nodding, though she didn't feel like doing anything anymore. "I'll go then."

"Yes," her mother said, more to herself than her daughter. "It's for the best."

Janessa stood up from the table slowly, her home, her place of refuge, became the house of strangers. When she crossed the threshold of the front door, she began to run, and she didn't stop until she was crying in Marik's arms.

--

It took a long time for Janessa to get past all the hurt and pain she had experienced. Or as her therapist said, "accept the pain, understand it, and move on." She had moved in with Marik, her brother coming often to visit her.

She was very angry at first, lashing out at Marik almost daily, sneering at him with contempt and trying to humiliate him. Day by day, though, the desire to harm him faded, now shaming her at the thought of wanting to cause him pain.

She finished high school a year later, and then was lost for a period of time, not knowing what to do. She was only average in Math and Science, detestable in English, and just okay in History. The only thing she really was any good at was art, though Marik kept telling her that she had many talents besides her drawings. She enrolled in a nearby college soon after, aiming for an art major. Marik had already been in the same college for a year before her, and they had lunch together at campus every day. He was majoring in architecture. Janessa had been surprised at first, believing he would study something history related, perhaps become an archaeologist or an Egyptologist, yet he told her he had lived history every day of his young life, and he wanted to do something else for the rest of it.

She had once asked him what his family thought of his moving away, yet he simply replied that they understood. After all, he had two legs of his own. He would go after anything he chose.

Another year passed, and for their break Marik had suggested Egypt. Janessa was a little hesitant at first, but when Marik told her he had ordered a grave stone to be placed for Chatha, she was eager to go and mourn him properly. It was the first thing she did when she arrived at Egypt.

When they went to their hotel room, Marik told her to get ready for a surprise he had for her. She thought she knew what it was, but just smiled appropriately. She had just taken a shower, and was combing her wet hair when she thought about her life and the past few years. Marik and she had an unusual relationship. They had lived together for several years, yet their relationship had not moved anywhere other than the friendship stage. Janessa thought Marik wanted more; she knew she did, yet he never made a move, perhaps too hesitant that they would ruin their current relationship that had just barely been forged. She had a feeling, though, that something would change soon.

When she finished dressing, Marik exclaimed quite excitedly that they should dine at the Abou Shakra. She accepted hesitantly, and wondered why he would pick this as a surprise. She was worried that she would be greeted by the horrible memories that awaited her there. When they arrived, however, she was pleasantly surprised to realize that all her worries were for nothing. She was happy to be there, to be past her fear of this place that turned out to be nothing more than a sheep prancing around in the disguise of a wolf.

Janessa laughed, happy. The restaurant was just like she remembered. The tables were awash with yellow, flowers swimming in the design. Light drifted in through the open windows, cutting through the almost perceptible aromas of the various foods served. The restaurant wasn't crowded at all, and they were placed at a table next to a huge window, a closed rose planted in a pot on the windowsill.

They ate their food mostly in silence, which was unusual for Marik. She tried to prod him with conversation, but he nodded politely, staring at her all the while. They finished their meal without interruption, Janessa not once spilling any of her drinks or food. She was proud of herself. The deserts came, along with a glass of wine. She was halfway through with everything when it happened.

"Janessa," Marik began, lightly holding her hand from across the table. "You mean everything to me."

She remained silent, yet her heart skipped a beat.

"I would like to say that when I first met you, that all I felt was love. But that wasn't true. I would like to say that I had never hurt you. But that isn't true either. Yet you forgave me. You accepted me after what I did." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Janessa. I love you so much that everything inside of me feels aglow in the light of your laughter, and in the heat of your touch. You're so beautiful to me. I will never ever hurt you again, and God help anyone who tries. I will protect and cherish you forever."

Janessa had thought that after everything she had went through, nothing would ever really shock her again. But that wasn't true.

"Janessa," Marik said gently, bending down on one knee beside her as he fished a ring from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

If she thought her heart had pounded fast before, it was nowhere compared to the fluttering that tingled violently through her. She opened her mouth to tell Marik that they hadn't even kissed yet, that they hadn't had a real relationship that wasn't hidden behind the guise of friendship, but all that came out was a tearful, "Yes."

And then he kissed her. It wasn't like it had been in her earlier dreams. It was slow and gentle. Passionate, yet somehow light. They pulled away and just looked at each other. She felt like crying, and then realized she already was. Marik was too.

They kissed again. She was drowning in his kisses, seared beneath his touch. They held each other then, seated on the bench together by their table. She shut her eyes in comfort and peace, yet before she did, she thought she saw the closed rose bud open slightly. Then there was only Marik, and she snuggled closer into his embrace.

--

_Finis_


End file.
